Lendoren
by kelokelo
Summary: Une nouvelle magie à Poudlard qui concerne HG et SS. Une septième année qui ne prend pas en compte le T6.
1. Un vieux souvenir

Petite note : j'aimerai trouver un traducteur pour traduire cette fic en anglais …

Chapitre 1 : Un vieux souvenir 

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le Poudlard Express s'éloigner encore une fois de l'école. En ce début juillet, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Harry Potter n'avait mêlé à aucune aventure au long de l'année. Bien sûr les chicaneries avec Drago Malfoy avaient continué de plus belle, et tous deux avaient encore récolté un nombre impressionnant de retenues dues à ce fait, mais ils ne s'étaient rien fait d'irréparable selon Mme Pomfresh qui les avaient vu tous les deux un certain nombre de fois à l'infirmerie cette année.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, car le professeur MacGonagall frappait à sa porte :

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Albus, vous … vous avez un visiteur …, dit-elle d'une voix blanche

- Et bien, qui est-ce donc pour qu'il vous mette dans cet état, Minerva ?

- C'est moi Dumbledore, dit un homme de haute taille en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le directeur de Poudlard resta sans voix. Il reconnaissait cet homme qu'il avait vu une unique fois, seize ans auparavant. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Flash-Back

C'était aussi son professeur de métamorphose qui avait fait entrer le visiteur dans le bureau du directeur. La veille, il avait placé le berceau de Harry Potter sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive. Il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qui le faisait douter de la mort de Voldemort, mais quoi ? Il n'aurait su dire. En attendant, le monde entier de la sorcellerie s'en réjouissait, s'il disait quoi que ce soit, on le traiterai de vieux fou rabat-joie, alors autant ne rien dire.

Lorsqu'il avait vu entrer son visiteur, un homme de haute taille, de son âge ou presque, aux traits très fins, il sut tout de suite qu'il avait à faire à un grand sorcier. Mais qui ? Il connaissait pourtant la quasi totalité des grands sorciers de ce monde !

- Je vous salue, Albus Dumbledore, avait prononcé son visiteur d'une voix grave, mais mélodieuse.

- Je vous salue aussi, monsieur ?

- Arlin Gryffin.

Ce faisant, son visiteur l'avait fixé d'un regard qui ne cillait pas et Dumbledore avait eu l'impression qu'en un clin d'œil, son visiteur l'avait examiné et jugé. S'il ne savait pas qu'il était doté d'un puissant écran mental quasiment imperméable à tout legimens, il aurait pu croire que son visiteur venait précisément d'user de legimancie sur lui. Il avait eu la sensation de voir défiler sa vie devant ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de questionner son visiteur, ce fut le dénommé Gryffin qui prit la parole :

- Connaissez- vous les Lendoren, Dumbledore ?

- J'avoue ne pas connaître cette famille, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, mais je ne connais pas toutes les familles sorcières non plus.

- Le mot Lendoren ne désigne pas un nom de famille, Dumbledore, mais une branche tout à fait particulière de sorciers issus de toutes les familles de sorciers. Nous, car j'en fait partie, ne faisons jamais état de particularité hormis cas exceptionnel, comme celui qui m'amène vers vous.

- Une particularité ?

- Disons pour simplifier que nous avons accès à une branche particulière de la magie blanche que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir utiliser. Cette branche est particulièrement puissante, et nous avons tout lieu de croire que vous en aurez besoin dans les années à venir.

- Vous êtes donc là pour me l'enseigner, demanda Dumbledore surpris et amusé

- Non, car seuls les lendoren peuvent apprendre cette magie. En revanche, je souhaite que vous preniez comme professeur ici, à Poudlard, l'un des nôtres. Au poste dont vous avez besoin, il est compétent dans toutes vos matières.

- Pourquoi ferai-je cela ?

- Parce que c'est votre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort dans les années à venir. Car nous pouvons, et il peut en particulier, utiliser de façon particulièrement efficace l'ensemble des protections de Poudlard. Et surtout, parce que je vais vous montrer, ici dans votre bureau, pourquoi vous devez vous en remettre à nous.

Gryffin s'était levé, avait contourné le bureau de Dumbledore sous le regard intrigué de celui-ci et s'était arrêté devant la statue de Goddric Gryffondor. Il avait fait un geste de la main et la statue avait pivoté, à la grande stupéfaction de Dumbledore. Son prédécesseur ne lui avait jamais rien mentionné de la sorte …

Gryffin était descendu par l'étroit escalier qu'avait révélé la statue en indiquant à Dumbledore de le suivre. Dumbledore l'avait suivi, tout en refermant sa main sur sa baguette. Qu'est-ce c'était que cette histoire ? Depuis quand existait-il des salles secrètes à Poudlard dont il n'était pas informé ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle simple où se trouvaient quatre fauteuils, et un grimoire posé sur un piédestal. Gryffin fit signe à Dumbledore de lire le grimoire.

Cela prit une demi-heure à Dumbledore pour lire l'ensemble du grimoire. Il était stupéfait des implications qu'entraînait le grimoire. Mais comment diable pouvait-il, lui, pauvre petit directeur de Pouldard, venir en aide à ce … peuple ? Communauté ? Quel pouvait être le mot exact ?

- Je pense que le mot communauté est le plus approprié, dit calmement Gryffin.

Dumbledore le regarda sans ciller mais avec un profond respect.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, et je le ferai, répondit-il simplement.

Gryffin lui avait présenté l'homme qu'il souhaitait voir enseigner à Poudlard et Dumbledore avait bien failli regretter ce qu'il avait dit dans la salle sous son bureau lorsqu'il le découvrit sous son apparence sorcière habituelle :

- Mais c'est un mangemort ! S'était-il exclamé, outré. Il a reçu sa marque alors qu'il n'avait même pas seize ans !

- C'est exact, avait répondit Gryffin d'une voix calme, mais voyez-vous, notre … statut de Lendoren ne nous est révélé, au moins aux hommes, qu'arrivé à l'âge de dix-sept ans. De plus lorsqu'il nous est révélé, nous devenons inaptes à la pratique de la magie noire et nous sommes guidés par un instinct qui nous interdit de nous allier à elle. Je reconnais que la marque de Severus nous a posé un problème au départ, car sa connexion avec Voldemort restait bien réelle, mais nous avons heureusement su en tirer partie.

Alors que Dumbledore le regardait à la fois intrigué et en colère, Gryffin reprit :

- Severus a continué à être officiellement le mangemort de Voldemort, de sorte que nous avons pu connaître le moment exact où allait frapper Voldemort et ainsi le mettre une première fois en échec à travers le jeune Harry. Mais Voldemort n'est pas mort et il reviendra. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que vous preniez Severus, ici, comme enseignant.

- Pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

- Plusieurs années, j'en ai peur. Le jeune Harry ne pourra pas affronter Voldemort tant qu'il sera en culottes courtes !

Les deux regards bleus s'affrontèrent, mais pour une fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui céda. Il y avait là en face de lui une magie bien plus puissante que la sienne. S'il fallait en passer par avoir un mangemort comme enseignant, soit, mais il allait le surveiller de près cet enseignant ! Et surtout ne pas lui confier un poste trop … tentateur !

C'était ainsi que Gryffin avait fait son entrée dans la vie de Dumbledore, et que Severus Rogue avait fait son entrée en temps que membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard alors qu'il était à peine âgé de vingt ans.

Il avait serré les dents lorsque Dumbledore lui avait annoncé froidement que ce serait les potions qu'il enseignerait, mais quoi qu'en pense Dumbledore, Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix lui non plus. Simplement, enseigner les potions de la première à la septième année était vraiment peu gratifiant. Les potions commençaient vraiment à être intéressantes après…


	2. Révélations

- Vous n'avez guère changé; dit Gryffin en s'asseyant, sans y avoir été prié, dans un fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Vous non plus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix posée : l'home qui était en face de lui était exactement le même qu'il y a seize ans, sans une ride supplémentaire. Que me vaut cette fois l'honneur de votre visite ? Faut-il que je me mette à chercher un nouveau maître des potions pour l'année prochaine ?

- Non, je crains que vos élèves ne doivent encore supporter Severus une année, répondit Gryffin avec un sourire. A ce propos, pouvez-vous envoyer quelqu'un le chercher ? Il faut que nous discutions tous les trois.

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva, Gryffin ne put retenir une moue dégoûtée :

- Severus, je t'en prie, reprend ton apparence normale. Je ne suis pas un élève à qui tu dois enseigner les potions …

Sous les yeux éberlués de Dumbledore, le visage de Severus Rogue se transforma pour devenir celui d'un homme de trente-cinq ans à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo. Les yeux restaient durs et froids, mais ce physique là aurait pu faire chavirer bien des cœurs tendres au moins autant que cet idiot de Lockard, si ce n'est plus, car l'expression était nettement moins efféminée …

- C'est une particularité Lendoren, lorsque notre appartenance à la communauté nous est révélée, nous reprenons de fait notre véritable apparence. Nous sommes ensuite capables de choisir aisément entre notre apparence de Lendoren et notre apparence, disons, antérieure, fruit des traits de nos familles respectives. Il est courant que nous préférions notre apparence de Lendoren à la précédente, dit-il amusé voyant l'air stupéfait de Dumbledore.

Sous les yeux médusés de Dumbledore, il changea lui-même d'apparence en Dumbledore avait à présent devant lui le visage d'un homme âgé, au menton fuyant et au petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Gryffin reprit rapidement son apparence antérieure, au moins aux yeux de Dumbledore, et celui-ci reprit enfin sa voix pour commenter :

- Je dois vous avouer que je vous comprends sur ce plan là.

- Severus ne vous l'avait jamais montré ? s'étonna Gryffin

- Je l'ai jugé préférable, dit alors Severus calmement. Tout le monde ici me connaissait sous cette apparence, je ne tenais pas à me tromper avant d'aller donner mes cours et j'ai donc toujours gardé cette apparence dans ce château, ainsi que vis à vis de l'ordre du Phoenix.

- Alors, j'imagine que tu lui as aussi caché ton état marital ? Ironisa Gryffin.

- Je n'appelle pas cela état marital, Arlin j'appelle cela source d'énormes problèmes à venir, répliqua Severus.

- Severus, combien de temps faudra-t-il te répéter que tu en seras au bout du compte très heureux ? Soupira Gryffin.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle me laisse vivre pour être heureux avec elle ! Grimaça Severus.

Dumbledore assistait à l'échange sans piper mot. Il en aurait été bien incapable. Ils parlaient d'une femme, soit. Mais comment diable Severus avait-il fait pour faire connaissance avec une femme ici à Poudlard ? Et de qui s'agissait-il ?

Gryffin finit par se tourner vers Dumbledore et lui dit sur un ton d'excuses :

- Je reconnais que cela doit vous paraître obscur Dumbledore, mais nous allons cependant vous expliquer quelques … particularités de notre communauté. Les lendoren ne choisissent pas leur compagnon de vie comme le font la majorité des sorciers, ce compagnon leur est imposé par notre magie, et certaines têtes de mules comme Severus ont encore un peu de mal à voir leur vie privée dirigée et contrôlée. J'avoue avoir un peu douté moi-même du bien fondé de ce choix au départ, mais je dois dire maintenant que je ne le regrette pas.

A la fin de cette explication, Dumbledore devait se mordre les joues intérieurement pour ne pas rire ouvertement devant la tête de son professeur de potions. L'année qui allait arriver serait sûrement l'une des plus drôles de sa carrière de directeur, enfin, au moins sur ce plan là. Son professeur de potions admettait déjà difficilement les ordres en temps normal, mais là être dirigé sur la partie la plus personnelle de sa vie … Malgré tout il attendait la suite, car il se doutait que Gryffin n'était pas venu là uniquement pour discuter de la vie sentimentale de Severus Rogue …

- Tout ceci nous amène donc à l'année qui vient Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, Severus va reprendre son apparence Lendoren. Si, Severus, insista-t-il alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle t'a déjà suffisamment vu sous ton autre apparence comme cela. Cela la changera agréablement. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu maintiendras parfaitement l'ordre dans ta classe, même sous ton apparence que je qualifierai moi de normale …

L'idée du maître des potions se faisant chahuter dans sa classe était tellement improbable que Dumbledore dut à nouveau se retenir de rire. De part sa réputation maintenant et son caractère, on entendrait encore une mouche voler l'année prochaine dans les cachots pendant les cours. Du moins aux moments où Severus ne laisserait pas éclater sa colère contre l'un de ses élèves.

- Ensuite, reprit Gryffin, je souhaiterais que vous me confiez à moi Dumbledore, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui est à nouveau vacant, il me semble ?

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux à cette demande :

- Oui … certes … le poste est à nouveau vacant, mais …

- Alors j'aimerais vraiment que vous me le confiez pendant une année Dumbledore. Doutez-vous de ma compétence ? Ironisa Gryffin alors que Dumbledore ne répondait pas.

- Pas du tout, protesta Dumbledore. C'est simplement que … je ne pensais pas que …

- Je me dois d'être là Dumbledore pour renforcer la puissance de Severus tant que sa future compagne n'en est pas capable.

Dumbledore avait encore la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un pion que Gryffin manipulait à sa volonté. Il était cependant décidé à poser plus de questions que la dernière fois.

- Avant de vous répondre, Gryffin, puis-je vous poser certaines questions ?

- Toutes celles que vous voudrez, Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi, hormis pour le … plaisir de sa … future, Severus doit-il reprendre son apparence lendoren ? Et est-ce que cela ne nous mets pas en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort ?

- Voldemort vient de prendre connaissance du statut lendoren de Severus, raison pour laquelle Severus doit aussi abandonner sa mission d'espionnage.

Dumbledore se rembrunit à cette nouvelle. Le professeur de potions avait été en effet un atout précieux depuis que Voldemort avait retrouvé forme humaine, deux ans auparavant.

- Il aura ainsi tout le temps de se consacrer à son enseignement et à sa compagne, continua Gryffin en souriant, et là ce fut Severus qui se rembrunit.

- Qui est elle, demanda abruptement Dumbledore.

- Nous vous le dirons en temps utile Dumbledore. La maturation des jeunes lendorines, c'est ainsi que son appelées les jeunes femmes lendoren, est un peu plus lente que les garçons, de sorte que si nous avons la certitude qu'elles sont lendorines dès leur dix-septième anniversaire, elles mettent encore environ neuf mois, et je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard, pour prendre entièrement possession de leur héritage lendoren. Ce qui nous amène Severus à la date de ?

- Equinoxe de printemps, soupira Severus

Dumbledore les regarda sans comprendre.

- Severus est totalement conscient de ce qui est en train de se passer en elle, et peut, dans une certaine mesure, communiquer dès à présent avec elle. En revanche …

- Communiquer ? Coupa Dumbledore, résolu à tout savoir.

- Par télépathie entre autre, ils pourront se parler directement sans utiliser la parole et surtout sans contrainte de lieu. Ce qui est très pratique, mais qui au départ est un peu déroutant, voire gênant, tant que les deux compagnons ne sont pas … disons intimes, mais là j'espère que vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous faire un dessin Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore ne voyait rien de répréhensible à ce que son professeur de potions ait une vie intime, mais à l'intérieur de Poudlard et … avec une jeune fille qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans ? Mais alors …

- C'est encore une élève ? Souffla-t-il

- C'est exact Dumbledore, et elle doit encore faire sa dernière année ici.

- Il y a des relations que je ne peux tolérer entre un professeur et une élève, tonna Dumbledore.

- Il le faudra bien, répliqua sèchement Gryffin. Toute règle a ses exceptions, vous en ferez une pour Severus et l'élève dont nous vous dirons le nom à la rentrée. Je vous accorde en revanche que de toute façon, il faudra prendre les plus grandes précautions pour que cette relation ne soit pas découverte. Car j'ai dans l'idée que c'est en la gardant secrète que nous parviendrons à couper l'herbe sous le pied de Voldemort.

- Et cette vie … intime, reprit Dumbledore glacial, vos … coutumes en indiquent-elles aussi la date de début ?

- Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils deviennent compagnons au sens lendoren du terme, donc qu'ils deviennent amants si c'est votre question Dumbledore, avant l'équinoxe de printemps, date à laquelle la jeune fille aura pris pleinement possession de son héritage. Quand exactement, cela reste à la totale discrétion de Severus et de sa compagne, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais sachez, Dumbledore, reprit-il sérieusement, que les forces qui les poussent l'un vers l'autre sont largement au-delà du simple désir sexuel. Bien que celui-ci soit intense, nous savons qu'il doit cette intensité à l'amour profond qu'ils vont se porter pour le reste de leur vie.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, marmonna Severus, encore faudrait-il qu'elle me laisse en vie suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le temps d'en profiter …

- Severus, ça suffit, lui dit brutalement Gryffin, tu n'as plus vingt ans, tu dois quand même savoir gérer cela. Tu as en gros neuf mois pour la convaincre de t'accepter, tu as des armes dont elle ne soupçonne pas l'existence, débrouille-toi, mais gare à toi si elle n'est pas heureuse !

Dumbledore se rappela aussi d'autre chose qui venait d'être dit :

- Vous avez dit « renforcer la puissance de Severus », continua-t-il de demander à Gryffin

- C'est exact, Voldemort, en même temps qu'il a appris que Severus était lendoren, a aussi appris comment saper les défenses magiques de Poudlard. Severus va donc maintenir ces défenses en place, mais tant que sa compagne n'aura pas pris totalement possession de son héritage, ils ne pourront être vraiment efficaces, c'est pour cette raison que je me dois d'être aussi dans la place.

Dumbledore était partagé une nouvelle fois entre la colère sachant ce qui allait se passer l'année suivante dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et le rire au vu de la tête de Severus.


	3. Le début des vacances

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient dans le même compartiment du Poudlard express. L'année avait été difficile pour Ginny avec la préparation de ses BUSES et son travail de préfète. Elle espérait néanmoins avoir réussi au moins autant de BUSES que Ron l'année précédente (il en avait quand même décroché sept, autant que Harry, mais cependant moins qu'Hermione qui avait décroché « O » à ses dix BUSES). Sa grande satisfaction cette année, au-delà des résultats scolaires qu'elle souhaitait, résultait dans la main chaude qui tenait la sienne. Son cœur lui avait confirmé cette année que Mickaël Corner ou Dean Thomas n'étaient pas les compagnons qui lui convenaient. Elle avait rompu avec le deuxième à la suite d'un match de Quidditch perdu, exceptionnellement, car Harry s'était malencontreusement trouvé sur la trajectoire d'un cognard qui l'avait fait tombé de son balai alors qu'il luttait contre Malefoy pour attraper le vif d'or. Dean Thomas avait traité Harry de tous les noms, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'en fait et quoi qu'elle fasse, son cœur refusait de battre la chamade pour quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Ils s'étaient battus comme des lions qu'ils étaient pour écraser les poufsouffles de plus de six cent points d'écart lors du dernier match, Harry devant impérativement attendre avant d'attraper le vif d'or et empêcher l'attrapeur de poufsouffle de le faire par tous les moyens. Ils avaient réussi, remporté la coupe de Quidditch à la grande colère des serpentards qui y avaient cru jusqu'au bout. C'était à cette occasion, dans l'ivresse de la victoire, que Harry s'était déclaré. Il ne s'était pas contenté de l'étreindre comme chacun des coéquipiers, il l'avait enlacée de façon possessive avant d'embrasser sa bouche sous les yeux de toute l'école.

Ron avait donné l'impression de tomber des nues, tandis qu'Hermione les avait regardé avec un petit air entendu, du genre « Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il était temps que vous vous décidiez ! ». Un instant dans l'année, Ginny avait espéré que Ron et Hermione pourraient sortir ensemble, mais apparemment non. Ils se complaisaient dans les méandres de l'amitié et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir en sortir. Lorsque Ginny avait franchement posé la question à Hermione, celle-ci était devenue toute rouge, mais lui avait avoué que sortir avec quelqu'un avec lequel elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer aller plus loin que de simples baisers, cela ne l'intéressait pas. En un mot comme en cent, elle n'éprouvait pas de désir pour Ron. Ce qui était tout le contraire de Ginny pour Harry. Malheureusement son frère Ron avait l'air de s'être donné pour mission de veiller sur sa vertu. Ce qui faisait qu'Harry et elle n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers et quelques mains passées sous les uniformes de l'école, mais toujours dans la crainte d'être surpris, ce qui pour l'instant ne les enchantaient guère. Ils espéraient tous les deux que cet été au terrier, lorsqu'Harry en aurait terminé avec ce qu'il appelait « la purge du début de l'été », à savoir les semaines passées jusqu'à son anniversaire au 4, Privet Drive, ils pourraient enfin laisser libre cours à leur désir mutuel.

Ron, en voyant la façon dont Ginny regardait Harry, avait eu la lucidité de comprendre qu'Hermione ne le regardait jamais de cette façon. Il s'était donc résigné à ne pas tenter de sortir avec elle. Ils restaient sur le terrain de l'amitié, sans tenter d'aller plus loin. Il regardait d'un air suspicieux sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami, car selon lui, sa petite sœur était bien trop jeune pour expérimenter plus que des baisers avec Harry. Enfin, elle n'avait que seize ans ! A quoi Harry pensait donc ?

Hermione était contente de son année, avec un seul petit pincement au cœur. Aucun garçon, une nouvelle année encore, n'avait fait battre son cœur. Elle commençait à désespérer. Etait-elle normale ? Toutes les autres filles de son année, et aussi presque la totalité des cinquièmes années comme Ginny, avaient eu au moins un petit ami. Pour elle c'était le désert, mis à part le très bref épisode Viktor Krum, mais pouvait-on réellement dire qu'on avait eu un petit ami alors que celui-ci s'était contenté de chastes baisers sur es lèvres ? A aucun moment il n'avait tenté de caresser son corps, était-elle si repoussante ? Il lui semblait à elle qu'elle avait simplement des formes là où il fallait, sans trop, ni trop peu. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas la plastique d'un top modèle, mais bon, la majorité des autres filles non plus, non ?

Ils se séparèrent donc à la sortie du Poudlard Express : Ron et Ginny allaient au terrier, où Harry devait les rejoindre le 31 juillet suivant, jour de sa majorité. Harry était attendu nerveusement par son oncle Vernon, sa tant Petunia et son cousin Dudley. Il étrignit une dernière fois Ginny, avant de lui chuchoter doucement :

- A dans un mois, ma toute belle. Hedwige pourra faire pas mal d'allers-retour. En attendant, tu peux nous prévoir des petites excursions à deux pour le mois d'août, non ?

La lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux répondait parfaitement à l'envie qu'elle ressentait. Elle préparerait donc des occasions pour qu'ils se retrouvent vraiment seuls.

Hermione rentrait chez ses parents pour le mois de juillet. A la fin du mois, ses parents et M. et Mme Wealsey s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle aille au terrier aussi pour l'ensemble du mois d'août. Cela permettrait à Hermione de travailler sa magie en plein air, plutôt que d'être confinée chez ses parents.

Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses parents après une année passée loin d'eux. Elle était tout particulièrement heureuse de retrouver sa mère avec qui elle espérait bien pouvoir parler de son manque d'intérêt flagrant pour les garçons de son école. Ce fut sa mère qui profita d'une séance de shopping entre femmes pour aborder le sujet :

- Hermione, tu es restée bien discrète sur tes amours cette année, ma chérie ?

- Et pour cause, grimaça Hermione, c'était le désert. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai manqué d'occasion, car j'ai bien senti que certains garçons s'intéressait à moi, mais de mon côté …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, dépitée.

- Et cela te rend malheureuse, dit doucement sa mère. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Mme Granger avait appris à déchiffrer les humeurs de sa fille à travers les lettres qu'elles s'envoyaient par hibou. En six ans qu'Hermione avait passé à Poudlard, elle avait en effet passé moins de six mois en ajoutant toutes les périodes bout à bout avec ses parents. Mme Granger le déplorait, mais elle savait aussi Hermione heureuse dans le monde de la magie, ses notes étaient excellentes et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle pouvait encore faire tous les métiers du monde des sorciers.

- Je sais que cela ne va pas forcément te plaire ce que je vais te dire Hermione, mais tu viens seulement de fêter tes dix-sept ans. Il n'est pas anormal à mes yeux que tu n'aies pas encore ressenti d'attraction pour un garçon, bien que je comprenne que tu puisses trouver le temps long. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à Poudlard, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants chaque année dans ton année ?

- Non, il n'y en a quasiment jamais. Toute le monde entre en première année et nous nous suivons tous jusqu'en septième année, sauf ceux qui arrêtent au niveau des BUSES.

- Alors cela ne te donne pas beaucoup l'occasion de connaître de nouvelles personnes, comme Viktor que tu avais connu en quatrième année. Lorsque tu en auras terminé avec Poudlard, tu auras sûrement l'occasion de rencontrer plus de gens, plus de garçons et par là même, plus de chance de trouver un garçon qui te plaira …

- Donc, je risque de passer encore une année bien solitaire, marmonna Hermione.

- Tu as Ron et Harry, non ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. En plus Harry sort maintenant avec Ginny, alors il est forcément moins disponible. Et Ron, hormis le Quidditch et les échecs qui le passionnent vraiment, c'est plutôt moi qui lui donne des informations que lui qui papote avec moi …

Elle passa pourtant un mois de juillet très agréable. Ses parents l'emmenèrent dans le sud de la France où elle put attraper un beau bronzage. Elle participait aussi à nombre de soirées, mais là encore, pas un garçon ne pouvait faire battre son cœur plus vite. Une fois elle croisa le regard d'un homme aux yeux noirs et son cœur rata un battement, mais elle fut bousculée, et ne put jamais retrouver cet homme.

Dans le courant du mois de juillet, elle passa avec succès son examen de transplanage. Cela lui avait paru d'ailleurs nettement plus facile que lorsqu'elle faisait ses essais à Poudlard. Comme quoi, avec un peu de détente, tout paraissait plus facile.

Fin juillet arriva vite et elle dit au revoir à ses parents avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle savait qu'elle resterait un an sans les revoir. Elle les avait déjà prévenu que cette année, aspics obligent, elle resterait à Noël et à Pâques à Poudlard pour étudier et avoir les meilleures notes possibles.

Lorsqu'elle transplana au terrier, elle fut reçue à bras ouverts comme d'habitude par Mme Weasley. M. Weasley la bombarda aussi de questions concernant les nouveautés qu'elle avait vu dans le monde moldu. Il était toujours aussi passionné par ce que les moldus inventaient, même si son travail et ses missions pour l'ordre du Phoenix ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour assouvir cette passion.


	4. Lorsque le subconscient prend le dessus

Le mois d'août au terrier se déroula apparemment comme à l'habitude pour Hermione. Elle participait comme à son habitude aux taches ménagères avec Mme Weasley, qui lui donnait de surcroît tout ses petits trucs de bonne ménagère sorcière. Elle ne désespérait pas en effet que Ron et Hermione ne finisse par se découvrir des sentiments plus amoureux que d'amitié.

La première différence pour Hermione était que Ginny ne passait que peu de temps la nuit dans son propre lit. Lorsqu'elle l'avait gentiment taquinée sur ce fait, Ginny avait commencé par rougir, mais lui avait rapidement avoué qu'effectivement elle rejoignait Harry toutes les nuits dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Harry était doué pour insonoriser la pièce et ils avaient pu découvrir ensemble les plaisirs partagés de leurs corps.

- Et Ron, demanda Hermione un peu gênée malgré tout, il ne s'aperçoit de rien ?

- Au début, non, pouffa Ginny, et puis, fatalement il a fini par se réveiller un matin un peu plus tôt, au moment où Harry n'avait pas encore rejoint son lit. Il paraît qu'il a traité Harry de tous les noms, mais lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Harry a fini par lui faire remarquer calmement que nous étions profondément heureux tous les deux et que lui-même avait découvert les délices du sexe au même âge que moi. Il paraît qu'après cela, Ron n'a plus rien dit, même si je sais bien qu'il me regarde de travers lorsque je dis que je vais me coucher …

Hermione s'était sentie un peu sur la touche, elle seule n'avait pas encore découvert ce plaisir. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait pu en avoir un aperçu en explorant son corps elle-même, mais … cela ne la tentait pas. Elle voulait découvrir le plaisir d'être désirée par un homme, d'être comblée par lui.

L'autre chose inhabituelle qui lui arriva pendant ces vacances au terrier fut les rêves qu'elle commença à faire chaque nuit. Chaque nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle était dans une grande forêt dans une clairière assise à côté d'un homme. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait juste sa présence à côté d'elle, mais elle était convaincue que c'était un homme. Elle rêvait de discussions avec lui sur tous les sujets qui l'intéressait. Tous ces livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école, qu'elle avait lu comme livre de chevet ou en complément de ses cours, elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Quelqu'un qui combattait ses arguments lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord, qui la poussait, encore une fois à donner le meilleur d'elle-même dans ces discussions.

C'est ainsi que le mois d'août se déroula pour Hermione, partagée entre un peu de jalousie envers Harry et Ginny qui étaient si heureux ensemble, et le plaisir de retrouver chaque nuit une discussion plaisante avec sa conscience. Au départ elle s'était inquiétée de ces rêves qui n'étaient jamais répétitifs, mais au contraire partait en exploration de toutes ses lectures et de toutes ses passions. Mais elle avait fini par en conclure que son subconscient devait être saturé de lectures et qu'il devait avoir besoin de faire le tri … Elle n'avait parlé à personne, pas même à Ginny, de ces rêves, car elle était sûre de s'attirer les railleries de Ron qui lui dirait encore que franchement, on pouvait trouver mieux que l'histoire de Poudlard comme livre de chevet …

Harry avait réussit son examen de transplanage, lui aussi, mais au contraire d'Hermione, il n'avait pas trouvé cela plus facile que lors des entraînements à Poudlard, ce qui l'avait étonnée. Elle trouvait même depuis quelque temps qu'elle réussissait ses sorts plus facilement. Les vacances avaient vraiment du bon ! D'autant que l'année des aspics serait prenante. Elle avait hâte de connaître la liste de manuels pour la septième année, de les acheter et de plonger dedans, afin éventuellement d'en discuter avec son subconscient la nuit …

Ils reçurent leur liste assez tardivement, environ une semaine avant la rentrée, à son grand désespoir. Comment lire correctement tous ces livres en une semaine à peine ? Cette remarque provoqua chez les autres des hochements de tête résignés. Seul Ron osa encore lui faire remarquer :

- Mais Hermione, on va les apprendre en classe ces livres, tu auras le temps de les lire à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard, je lirai les livres de la bibliothèque qui se rapporteront aux sujets Ron, mais je veux savoir sur quoi on va travailler cette année d'abord.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses sur le chemin de traverse et qu'ils en profitaient pour acheter des farces et attrapes au magasin de Fred et Georges, Hermione se surprit plusieurs fois à entendre la voix de son subconscient qui faisait des remarques tout à fait judicieuses pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle finit par secouer la tête en pensant « Ma pauvre Hermione, tu deviens gâteuse à parler ainsi à ton subconscient ». A cet instant, elle aurait presque cru que son subconscient venait de lui rire au nez, mais il la laissa tranquille le reste de la journée.

Le manuel des potions avait l'air aussi rébarbatif que les autres années, vivement qu'elle soit débarrassée du professeur Rogue. Merlin seul savait combien de points il allait encore leur retirer cette année ! S'il n'était pas là, il n'y aurait jamais de suspens pour la coupe des quatre maisons, Gryffondor l'aurait emportée tous les ans en écrasant les autres maisons …

Le livre des enchantements était égal à lui même, intéressant, mais rien ne remplaçait les cours du professeur Flitwick.

Elle remarqua avec plaisir que le livre de métamorphose lui semblait plus accessible que les autres année, au premier abord. Il faudrait voir ce que cela donnerait en pratique …

L'arithmancie comportait des tables fort compliquées et l'étude des runes des textes pour l'instant incompréhensibles à ses yeux.

La dernière nuit qu'elle passa au terrier, Hermione fit un rêve qui fut totalement différent des nuits précédentes. Alors qu'elle était dans la clairière, impatiente de reprendre la discussion interrompue la veille par la voix de Ginny qui lui enjoignait de se lever, son subconscient refusa catégoriquement la discussion et dit d'une voix enjôleuse :

- J'ai d'autres projets pour cette nuit.

L'homme de ses rêves, son subconscient, n'était plus à côté d'elle mais derrière elle, tout proche. Hermione était confiante, elle était à la fois au terrier dans son lit et dans sa clairière secrète, elle pouvait se laisser aller à son subconscient sans remord. Elle se fit taquine :

- Et c'est quoi tes projets ?

- Ca, dit-il simplement.

Il posa ses mains sur son corps et commença à la caresser. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle s'imaginait nue sous ses mains. Il se tenait derrière elle et explorait doucement son corps avec ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux quand il les plaça sous ses seins pour les soutenir tandis que ses pouces venaient doucement caresser ses pointes qui durcirent sous ses caresses. Il finit par faire descendre lentement l'une de ses mains sur son ventre, il allait atteindre la partie la plus sensible de son corps lorsque brutalement Hermione se réveilla. Elle haletait, seule dans son lit, mais l'humidité qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes lui fit prendre conscience que son rêve était allé très loin cette fois, et elle se rallongea en manquant de gémir de frustration. Elle mit longtemps à se rendormir et ne rêva plus de la nuit.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme haletait lui aussi dans son lit, son corps entier était tendu de désir inassouvi. Il ne savait pas si son corps serait réellement tel qu'il se l'était imaginé, mais jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait osé pensé qu'il puisse partager une telle intimité avec elle alors qu'ils étaient séparés par une telle distance. La méthode qu'il avait mise au point lui permettait de l'approcher en toute confiance, même s'il avait cru un instant s'être trahi pendant qu'elle faisait ses courses. Mais c'était trop tentant de savoir tout de suite ce qu'elle pensait de ses nouveaux manuels. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, sans doute trop d'émotion pour un corps qui n'avait jamais connu la jouissance, mais elle lui avait répondu avec tant de spontanéité qu'il n'avait pu réprimer les images qui lui venaient.

Ce qui lui valait maintenant d'être seul dans son lit avec un désir à son paroxysme. Si les nuits précédentes il n'avait pas eu trop de problème car il se contentait de conversations stimulantes pour l'esprit et non pour le corps, il n'avait pu résister en cette veille de rentrée à laisser libre cours au désir qu'il sentait monter en lui pour elle, et il réalisa aussi qu'il ne pouvait rester dans cet état en sachant qu'il allait forcément la revoir dès ce soir, même brièvement.

A contrecoeur, il assouvit son propre désir, mais son cri de jouissance raisonna aussi comme une souffrance. Ce n'est pas de sa propre main qu'il aurait du jouir, il aurait tant voulu une autre main bien plus fine.

Il inspecta ensuite prudemment l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était sans se montrer. Heureusement elle n'était pas encore suffisamment forte pour le détecter et lui-même jouissait d'un pouvoir suffisant pour se cacher très efficacement. Il eut une grimace lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son état de frustration, il allait devoir se montrer très prudent sur ce terrain. De parfaitement agréable lorsqu'il parvenait à les lier, cela confinait au calvaire lorsqu'elle parvenait à rompre ce lien, et ce dès la première fois. Il ne pourrait pas tarder à se révéler, mais à partir de là, il ne prévoyait que trop bien sa réaction …


	5. La rentrée se prépare

Ce fut Ginny qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin :

- Debout marmotte ! Lui dit-elle en riant. On dirait que c'est toi qui a fait des folies de ton corps cette nuit, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt les draps entortillés d'Hermione amusée.

Hermione rougit et préféra ne pas répondre. Comment avouer qu'un simple rêve l'avait mise dans cette état ? Comment avait-elle pu imaginer des choses aussi précises ? Ressentir des émotions aussi vraies à partir d'un simple rêve ?

Elle n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir, elle était en retard, il fallait encore qu'elle boucle ses affaires pour Poudlard, ça c'était rapide avec un faitlamalle, qu'elle prenne son déjeuner et fasse une rapide toilette.

Mme Weasley les pressaient de se dépêcher pour qu'ils soient prêts lorsque l'escorte prévue pour Harry arriverait. Le ministère redoublait en effet de prudence pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry. A l'heure dite, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey apparurent avec cinq autres aurors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mme Wealsey leur dit au revoir au terrier, elle ne les accompagnerait pas au train, car, disait-elle, l'escorte était tout juste suffisante pour eux quatre. Deux aurors chacun ? A peine suffisant ? Ils se regardèrent étonnés.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre au train et choisirent le compartiment où étaient déjà installés Neville et Luna. Ron et Hermione devaient se rendre dans le wagon des préfets, mais Harry et Ginny les attendraient en leur compagnie. Harry et Ginny se rendirent rapidement compte que les choses avaient changé aussi entre Neville et Luna au cours de l'été. Ils étaient devenus inséparables à l'instar d'eux mêmes.

Personne n'avait remarqué non loin du terrier, pendant le trajet et à la gare de King's Cross la discrète surveillance dont ils avaient fait l'objet.

Ron et Hermione remontait lentement vers le wagon des préfets lorsqu'ils croisèrent Malfoy :

- La sang de bourbe et Weasmoche, dit-il de sa voix trainante, tojours à traîner ensemble ? Il y en a certains qui font finir par se faire des idées, ici … A moins que Weasmoche n'ai pas idée de savoir ce qu'il faut faire avec une fille, mise à part baver devant ?

L'expression était ouvertement moqueuse et Crabbe et Goyle qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à ricaner.

Ron commença à rougir et à empoigner sa baguette, il hurla sur Malfoy :

- Malfoy ! Espèce de …

- Laisse, Ron, le coupa Hermione excedée. On n'a plus qu'une seule année à le supporter, ensuite qu'il aille retrouver son maître chéri. A sa première mission, il se plantera, son maître est tellement clément qu'il le tuera tout de suite, ou peut-être après quelques endoloris, en tout cas on sera rapidement débarrassés de lui !

Malfoy avait pâli et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, lorsque le professeur MacGonagall intervint en leur disant :

- Veuillez entrer dans le compartiment je vous prie, et cesser vos gamineries.

Ils rejoignirent les autres préfets et le professeur MacGonagall commença à leur rappeler leurs devoirs de préfets et leurs rares privilèges. Elle continua en disant ces mots :

- Nous avons mis plus de temps cette année à choisir les préfets en chefs….

A ces mots, Malfoy se redressa un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

- Ce sera Miss Hannah Abbot de Pouffsouffle et Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor. Elles …

- C'est une honte, s'écria Mafoy en coupant la directrice adjointe, une sang de …

- M. Malfoy, recommencez une fois à me couper la parole pour sortir de telles inepties et je vous promets que la maison Serpentard commencera l'année exceptionnellement avec des points négatifs, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Mais …

- Préférez-vous vous expliquer directement avec votre directeur de maison de surcroît M. Malfoy ? Je suis certaine que le professeur Rogue adorerait commencer l'année avec, mettons, une centaine de points en moins …

Malfoy se rembrunit à cette évocation. Même pour les serpentards, devoir essuyer la foudre du professeur Rogue n'était pas un sport très en vogue. Il finit donc par se taire, non sans jeter un regard noir à Hermione et Ron au passage.

- Bien, reprit-elle calmement, mesdemoiselles, vous aurez le privilège d'avoir des appartements privées chacune. Ceci permettra à tout un chacun dans le château d'aller voir l'une ou l'autre d'entre vous sans que la deuxième préfete en chef ne soit au courant.

Pendant ce temps là au château, le professeur Dumbledore faisait un point avec ses professeurs, dont Severus Rogue et Arlin Gryffin. Le professeur semblait pensif aux yeux du professeur Flitwick et du professeur Chourave qui se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait le mettre de cette humeur.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore lentement, cette année, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera donc Arlin Gryffin. Ensuite, ce que je vais vous dire devra strictement rester entre les murs de ce bureau. Même s'il en va de la sûreté de Poudlard, il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent absolument pas venir aux oreilles du ministère, sous peine de … gros soucis potentiels.

En disant cela il avait regardé Gryffin et Severus Rogue, mais ceux-ci restaient impassibles sous le regard curieux des autres professeurs.

- Bon, puisqu'il le faut, reprit Dumbledore, nous allons d'abord parler de la … nature exacte des professeurs Rogue et Gryffin. Pour ce faire, je vais vous passer la parole Gryffin.

- Nous sommes Lendoren, dit Gryffin simplement. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aient jamais entendu parlé de nous ?

Il laissa un blanc pendant que les autres professeurs secouaient négativement la tête.

Il leur expliqua certaines de leurs particularités, en particulier leur changement d'apparence que Severus matérialisa devant eux à leur grande stupéfaction. Tous avaient finalement oublié qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la quarantaine. Il leur parla aussi des défenses de Poudlard qui auraient peut-être besoin de renfort par leur magie cette année. Il leur parla enfin du compagnonnage lendoren et après quelques explications générales, il termina en ces termes :

- Les lendoren vivent peu de temps célibataire, en règle général. Severus est, à ma connaissance, celui qui a vécu le plus longtemps son célibat, mais heureusement pour lui et aussi pour nous, celui-ci touche à sa fin. Ce qui pourrait poser problème au niveau du ministère et du conseil d'administration de cette école, car sa compagne est encore élève pour une année ici. Je dois encore vous préciser, même si cela doit se révéler gênant, que le compagnonnage lendoren ne peut être complet s'il reste chaste…

Il laissa un moment aux professeurs le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qui est-elle donc ? Et comment garder cette idylle secrète dans le château ? Demanda le professeur Chourave simplement.

- C'est Hermione Granger, dit Severus simplement. Ce nom fit naître des sourires sur les lèvres des professeurs présents et un début du rire pour le professeur Flitwick. Idylle entre le maître des potions directeur de Serpentard et la plus brillante des élèves de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ? Dommage que tout doive rester secret. Leur relation n'allait sûrement pas manquer de piquant !

- Pour la discrétion, Albus a bien voulu accorder à chacune des deux préfètes en chef un appartement privé. Il se trouve que l'un de ses appartements dispose d'une porte secrète qui débouche dans un couloir qui arrive lui même, comme par hasard, dans mes appartements privés.

Le tout avait été dit avec un petit sourire amusé. Dumbledore avait beau ne pas être d'accord sur ce genre de relation dans l'école, il savait que cette relation pouvait faire pencher la balance en leur faveur face à Voldemort. Ce n'était que pour une année et l'union serait solide, Dumbledore s'était incliné et avait même proposé cette solution lui-même, révélant par là même sa parfaite connaissance du château.

- Deux choses encore, ajouta Severus, Hermione ne sait pas encore qu'il s'agit de moi, et compte-tenu de nos … relations passées entre professeur et élève, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé de la mettre au courant.

Il grimaçait en terminant ces mots, mais tous les professeurs notèrent l'emploi du prénom à la place du nom de famille.

- D'autant que pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres moyens beaucoup plus discrets pour faire connaissance avec elle en temps que femme et non plus en tant qu'élève. La dernière chose, Flitwick, dit-il en se tournant vers le minuscule professeur, je ne saurai trop vous recommander la prudence avec elle cette année concernant les sorts d'action. Elle risque d'avoir une puissance déconcertante à vos yeux et qu'elle maîtrisera mal au départ. Même si je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai, enfin, tant qu'elle me laissera faire.

Il termina sa phrase en secouant la tête.


	6. La découverte du caméléon

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la grade salle pour le banquet du premier soir, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la table des professeurs. Les professeurs habituels étaient présents, à l'exception de Rogue, bon débarras. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre assis à sa chaise habituelle, à côté d'un autre nouveau professeur. Qui serait donc le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année ?

Severus était parfaitement conscient de l'entrée d'Hermione dans la grande salle. Leur lien s'était renforcé au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux s'était amenuisée. Arlin avait raison, lorsqu'elle aurait pris possession de l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs de lendorine, elle serait particulièrement redoutable. Il esquissa une grimace lorsqu'elle découvrit, pour son plus grand plaisir, l'absence du professeur Rogue à la table des professeurs. Ceci n'échappa pas à Arlin qui demanda doucement :

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Un détail, grinça Severus, elle est ravie de l'absence du professeur Rogue.

- Tu l'entends déjà à ce niveau là ? s'étonna-t-il

- Cela fait plus d'un mois que je l'entends à ce niveau là, répliqua Severus. Depuis qu'elle était chez les Weasley en fait. Cela m'a bien aidé d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Gryffin eut un sourire entendu.

- Ce n'est pas si désagréable que cela alors, Severus ?

- Disons, qu'au moins elle, ses sujets de conversations ne tournent pas autour du dernier groupe de musique à la mode ou du dernier chiffon qu'elle vient d'acheter. Elle a une culture impressionnante et plus encore, sait se montrer critique envers ses lectures, quoiqu'avec des opinions très tranchées.

- Qui rejoignent les tiennes ?

- Pas toujours. Mais pour l'instant je me fais assez discret sur les stupidités auxquelles elle croit.

- Alors tu lui as révélé son état de lendorine ?

- Pas du tout, pour l'instant elle pense qu'elle converse avec son subconscient, et, comme je l'ai dit ce matin, je ne suis pas très pressé de lui faire savoir qui je suis …

- Je ne te connaissais pas timide Severus, plaisanta Gryffin ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Severus.

- Avec la puissance qu'elle va pouvoir déployer, le jour où elle sera en colère, elle m'atomise, répliqua-t-il. Alors si tu permets, tu me laisses gérer cette … révélation avec elle et tu ne t'en mêles pas.

- Tu te rappelles malgré tout sur quel sujet va porter mon premier cours chez les septième années Gryffondors ?

- Tout à fait, ceci est inclus dans mon plan.

Ils se turent car le professeur MacGonagall s'avançait avec les premières années pour la répartition. Une fois celle-ci achevée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour commencer son discours de début d'année.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait, réclama le directeur. Aussitôt, l'ensemble des tables se turent et devinrent attentifs aux propos de Dumbledore.

- Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous pour ceux qui étaient déjà là l'année dernière et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent en première année. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous rappeler que la forêt interdite n'a pas changée de nom au cours de l'été, et qu'elle reste donc interdite à la promenade pour tout élève non accompagné d'un professeur.

Les sourires naquirent dans les rangs des élèves. Ce contournement du règlement était devenu en effet presque le deuxième sport à Poudlard après le Quidditch.

- La liste des objets interdits reste disponible dans le bureau de notre concierge bien-aimé, M. Rusard, qui a tenu à me signaler qu'il répertorierait au fur et à mesure toutes les nouveautés des frères Weasley afin de mettre à jour sa liste en temps réel ou presque.

Les rires fusèrent dans la salle.

- Concernant le corps professoral, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, M. Arlin Gryffin, dit-il en tendant la main vers l'homme assez âgé qui se leva pour l'occasion avec un sourire. Quant à votre professeur de potions, malgré les apparences, vous n'en avez pas changé, il s'agit toujours du professeur Rogue. La raison de son changement d'apparence reste et restera à son entière discrétion.

Dumbledore avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton très ferme propre à décourager toutes les questions éventuelles.

A la table des gryffondors, on se serait crû un moment à un enterrement. Ils avaient espéré cette année pouvoir travailler tranquillement cette matière sans subir l'acharnement de Rogue, et patatras, ils repartaient pour une année entière avec lui. Ils virent arriver les plats d'un regard morne au départ. Seul Ron se jeta dessus comme à son habitude. Les filles furent les premières à se résigner. Non pas qu'elles espéraient un quelconque changement d'attitude de sa part, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le spectacle serait notoirement plus intéressant en cours, enfin, pour le peu de temps qu'elles pourraient le contempler. Celles qui avaient eu la chance à leurs yeux de connaître le professeur Lockard commençaient même secrètement à être ravies. Et celles qui avaient du abandonner la matière à partir de la sixième année, et bien un certain nombre aurait bien recommencé …

Severus avait reçu de plein fouet la déception d'Hermione.

Encore une année, mais bon, c'est la dernière, il va falloir que je dise encore à Harry et Ron de se faire tout petit. J'en ai marre de devoir rattraper tout les points qu'il se fait un malin plaisir à leur enlever. Malfoy en fait dix fois plus et il n'est jamais puni. J'aimerai bien voir sa tête si MacGonagall en faisait autant en cours de métamorphose, moi !

Il resta impassible extérieurement mais grimaça intérieurement. Elle n'avait évidemment pas tort, mais maintenant il allait falloir la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et là ce serait un peu plus ardu …

Bon, en attendant, il pourrait toujours discuter un peu avec elle cette nuit, en attendant de le faire plus ouvertement dès qu'elle aurait pris conscience de son état de lendorine. Il se tourna vers Arlin pour lui demander :

- Tu les as quand les septièmes années gryffondors en cours, toi ?

- Dans deux jours. Tu es pressé ? Ajouta-t-il en souriant

- Un peu. J'aimerais assez faire avancer les choses autant que possible et dans le bon sens avant l'équinoxe.

A la fin du dîner, Hermione accompagna les premières années avec Ron jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondors. Elle leur donna les indications indispensables pour cette première nuit ici et montra aux filles le dortoir qui allait être le leur pendant les sept prochaines années. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle dit bonsoir à Ron, Harry et Ginny car elle était attendue par le professeur MacGonagall qui devait seulement lui montrer ses appartements.

A sa grande surprise, ses appartements étaient assez éloignés de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils étaient situés au premier étage. Ils étaient constitués d'un salon, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain particulière. Elle était contente de disposer de cet espace pour elle. Elle était en revanche étonnée qu'Hannah et elle aient été séparées. En effet, l'appartement disposait de deux chambres … Enfin, elle voyait bien à qui elle allait pouvoir proposer pour quelques heures de temps en temps l'autre chambre. Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas fait mystère de leur envie de continuer tous les aspects de leur amour. Et les moyens pour l'instant envisagés par Harry faisaient frémir de peur Hermione quant à leurs conséquences si l'un des professeurs les surprenaient. D'autant plus si c'était Rogue. C'était fou çà, dès que Harry commençait à transgresser les règlement, il pouvait être sûr que s'il était surpris par un professeur, c'était forcément le maître des potions !

La fatigue du voyage et la courte nuit précédente la poussèrent à se coucher immédiatement. Non sans avoir envoyé un message à son subconscient qui disait en substance « pas de blague cette nuit ».

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, mais ce n'est que vers la fin de la nuit que son subconscient se rappela à elle. Elle était revenue dans sa clairière. Elle était habillée cette fois à son grand soulagement. La présence de l'homme se faisait plus forte cette fois, comme si son subconscient se détachait vraiment d'elle pour devenir conscience à part entière. Comme si son subconscient avait senti son soulagement, la première question fusa :

- Tu n'as pas aimé la nuit dernière ?

La voix était chaude, le ton uni.

- Si, dialogua Hermione, mais c'est juste que …

- Frustrant ? Intimidant ?

- Oui, finit-elle par avouer un peu gênée.

- Je me débrouillerai la prochaine fois pour ne pas te laisser dans cet état et tu n'as pas à être gênée …

- La … prochaine fois ?

- Je croyais que tu avais aimé ?

- Oui … oui, mais …

- Alors pourquoi s'en priverait-on ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cette question. D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment une question ? Comment son subconscient pouvait-il prendre ainsi le pas ? C'était tellement bizarre …

- Allez, file en cours maintenant.

Elle fut réveillée par son réveil sur ces paroles. Cela lui semblait tellement réel cette … conversation.

Note :

A partir de maintenant, pour simplifier parfois l'écriture, je mettrai les pensées d'Hermione entendue par Severus entre des


	7. Premiers cours

Severus n'avait pas pris le risque de perturber Hermione pour sa première journée de cours. D'autant qu'elle allait sûrement pester puisque les gryffondors commençaient par potions avec lui pour ce premier jour de l'année. Il s'était donc relié à elle peu de temps, pensait-il, avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Elle commençait à le sentir autrement que comme son subconscient, il faudrait qu'elle fasse vite le rapport entre leurs conversations nocturnes et ce qu'elle allait apprendre de la bouche d'Arlin. Mais bon, il devait bien reconnaître que généralement, elle comprenait les choses plus vite que la moyenne des élèves, alors ce serait bien le diable si elle ne comprenait pas justement pour ça, non ?

Hermione allait d'un bon pas vers la grande salle pour rejoindre sûrement Harry, Ron et Ginny. Dès qu'elle arriva, le professeur MacGonagall lui donna les emplois du temps à distribuer pour les plus jeunes. Elle-même se chargeait des plus compliqués pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un œil au sien mais lorsqu'elle prit sa place à côté de Ron pour déjeuner, en face de Ginny et Harry, elle fut d'emblée renseignée par Harry qui râla tout haut :

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a systématiquement potion tous les jours de rentrée ? Et en plus cette année c'est notre premier cours ! Deux heures de cachots ! En compagnie des serpentards pour ne pas changer !

Hermione soupira en ruminant intérieurement.

Severus dut encore retenir une grimace, surtout que le ton intérieur d'Hermione commençait sérieusement à monter :

_La plaie, la plaie, la plaie ! Ce bouledogue va me gâcher ma première journée de cours !_

Il soupira intérieurement. Il était comparé à un bouledogue, maintenant ! Et en plus, qu'est-ce que c'était ce que çà un bouledogue ? Une insulte moldue qu'elle avait apprise lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Les journées promettaient d'être longues tant qu'elle serait dans cet état d'esprit !

- Dites les garçons, demanda Hermione tout haut. Vous allez faire attention cette fois, histoire que je n'ai pas cinquante points à rattraper dès la première journée ?

- Mais Hermione, de toute façon si il a décidé de retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor dès aujourd'hui, tu sais très bien qu'on pourra faire tous les efforts du monde, il nous les retirera parce qu'on aura mal écrit sur notre parchemin ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Répliqua Harry exaspéré. Si seulement il ne me fallait pas les potions pour être auror !

- Et moi donc, renchérit Ron !

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller de toute façon, dit Hermione. Autant être en avance avec lui !

Ils prirent donc la direction des cachots, tout en se demandant pourquoi, où et comment leur professeur avait pu aussi radicalement changer d'apparence ! Harry et Ron rivalisaient d'idées plus cocasses les unes que les autres : métamorphose permanente (« mais enfin, les garçons vous retenez quoi des cours de MacGonagall ? Il n'y a PAS de métamorphose permanente »), il avait été remplacé par son jumeau et peut-être qu'il serait un peu plus agréable en cours (« ça, ce ne sera pas difficile d'être plus agréable que lui en cours, ce qui serait difficile ce serait d'être encore plus désagréable » avait répliqué Harry). Ils arrivèrent donc hilares devant les cachots, jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent Malfoy accompagné de Zambini et de Parkinson.

- Saint Potter, Weasmoche et la sang de Bourbe. Vous continuez à tout faire à trois maintenant, commença-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de son directeur de maison qui affichait un air toujours aussi aimable qu'à l'habitude.

Les élèves entrèrent dans le cachot en silence, à la septième année, ils commençaient à savoir que les bavardages entraînaient automatiquement la suppression de points, en tout cas du côté Gryffondor. Malfoy bouscula Hermione violemment pour entrer avant elle. Je le hais, hurla-t-elle mentalement.

Ce hurlement mental ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde, Severus faillit en grimacer devant ses élèves. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne à se contrôler, sinon sa vie à lui allait devenir rapidement un enfer à l'allure où sa puissance augmentait ! Bon, il fallait néanmoins laisser cela de côté et mettre rapidement les choses aux points avec ses élèves pour l'année à venir.

- Cette année est la dernière que nous allons passer ensemble, moi à tenter péniblement de vous apprendre quelques rudiments concernant la réalisation des potions, vous à n'en retenir invariablement que le quart. Je tiens toutefois à vous prévenir que ceux qui ne feront pas un peu plus d'efforts que les années précédentes n'auront rigoureusement aucune chance de décrocher leurs aspics. M. Malfoy, dit-il alors que Malfoy reprenait sa détestable habitude de bombarder Harry, Ron et Hermione d'avions en papier en sachant que Rogue ne dirait rien, les petits amusements que j'ai toléré de votre part les années précédentes doivent maintenant faire partie de votre passé. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se positionnement face à Malfoy sous l'œil incrédule des serpentards.

Malfoy commença à sourire, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de son professeur, il commença à rentrer la tête dans les épaules et balbutia :

- Oui … monsieur, termina-t-il péniblement alors que Severus le regardait sans ciller.

- Parfait, reprit celui-ci, maintenant que ceci est clair, vous avez vingt minutes pour répondre à cette liste de questions afin que je mesure l'étendu de votre perte de connaissance pendant les vacances. Je vous préviens que si cette perte excède ce que je considère comme acceptable, vous aurez des devoirs supplémentaires en conséquence.

Au bout de vingt minutes, beaucoup de visages étaient défaits, à l'exception de celui d'Hermione qui était simplement contrariée. Elle avait répondu à toutes les question s à l'exception d'une seule et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Harry et Ron étaient anxieux, mais avaient tout de même réussi à répondre au trois quart des questions.

Severus leur indiqua alors la potion du jour à préparer et ils s'activèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Comme d'habitude selon Severus qui parcourait rapidement les réponses de ses élèves, ses élèves semblaient avoir oublié des notions essentielles concernant la préparation des potions pendant les vacances. Les serpentards étaient en dessous de tout pour ne pas changer, Hermione les surclassait tous et pour la première fois, il en était heureux. Il lui restait un problème épineux à résoudre pour cette année qu'il n'avait pas encore tranché. Soit il continuait son système habituel de notation, les serpentards étant clairement avantagés et les gryffondors totalement coulés concernant les notes, soit il revenait à une notation normale, ce que les serpentards auraient du mal à digérer mais qui serait plus équitable pour les gryffondors.

Les années précédentes, tant qu'il était espion auprès de Voldemort, la question ne se posait pas. Il fallait absolument brosser dans le sens du poil tous ses rejetons de mangemorts quel que soit leur niveau. Les mangemorts étaient fiers de leur progéniture et lui assurait sa réputation d'espion auprès de Dumbledore. Merlin seul savait comment Voldemort avait découvert son appartenance à la communauté lendoren, par là son incapacité désormais à pratiquer la magie noire et donc sa trahison. Il n'avait du sa vie qu'à sa puissance dans la magie lendoren ce qui lui avait permis de dévier plusieurs avada kedavra qui l'avaient accueillis lorsqu'il venait au dernier rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Voldemort. Mais malgré sa puissance, son bouclier avait été limite en ce qui concernait celui lancé par Voldemort lui-même. Il avait heureusement réussi à transplaner malgré les sorts de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Sa contrariété d'avoir été découvert avait été balayée par un sentiment de joie lorsqu'il avait compris qu'enfin, sa magie lui accordait une compagne. Joie tempérée lorsqu'il avait découvert le nom de l'heureuse élue. Il espérait une jeune fille assez malléable pour la forger à son opinion, et il était tombé sur la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard aux idées bien arrêtées sur tout !

Severus avait conscience qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver d'un côté, de l'autre il gardait malgré tout un œil implacable sur la préparation par ses élèves de la potion du jour. Elle était tellement facile à son niveau qu'il aurait pu la faire les yeux fermés, donc ça ne posait aucun problème. Donc que faire pour la notation ? Au moment où il se posait cette question, il surprit Malfoy en train de tenter de saboter la potion de Weasley, pour ne pas changer. C'était devenu son sport favori l'année dernière pendant ses cours. Jusqu'ici Severus n'avait rien dit, car sa mère, Narcissia et sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange comptaient parmi les plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus à le ménager, il était donc temps de revenir à des pratiques professorales plus justes.

- Malfoy, jeta-t-il froidement, puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Euh …

- J'attends Malfoy !

La classe s'était figée. C'était la première fois que Rogue prenait ainsi à partie le serpentard.

- Je …

Mais Malfoy ne termina pas. Il se recroquevillait littéralement sur place devant le regard de son directeur. Ce regard, lui, n'avait aucunement changé.

- Je constate que vous n'avez aucune explication rationnelle pour votre geste, Malfoy. Je vous conseille d'en trouver une bonne que vous m'expliquerez sur une parchemin pour ce soir vingt heures. Sans quoi, vous passerez deux heures avec moi en retenue.

Les gryffondors durent réprimer des sourires de peur de suivre le même chemin que Malfoy. Mais quand même, voir pour la première fois Malfoy menacé de retenue par Rogue en personne ! Ils déchantèrent vite devant l'avalanche de devoirs à réaliser pour la semaine suivante. Severus sourit intérieurement, voilà qui allait remettre les pendules à l'heure.


	8. Cours de DCFM

Cette nuit là, Hermione dormit profondément. Son subconscient l'emmena encore dans sa clairière, confortablement allongée mais elle sentait une présence chaude dans son dos, ainsi qu'un bras délicatement posé sur sa taille. Elle se tendit, mais aussitôt une voix murmura à son oreille :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas la tendresse, tout de même ?

- Si, mais …

- Alors profites de cela, je n'irai pas plus loin sur ce plan là ce soir. Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ta première journée de cours ?

Hermione prit un temps pour répondre avant de formuler :

- Rogue est bizarre cette année. Je ne sais pas comment cela a fini, mais c'est la première fois depuis six ans que je le vois menacer Malfoy d'une retenue.

- Et le reste de la journée ?

Clairement, son subconscient ne souhaitait pas plus aborder le sujet du professeur de potions. Elle survola alors son cours de métamorphose, de runes anciennes et d'histoire de la magie. Alors qu'elle terminait, elle sentit l'étreinte se refermer doucement sur elle avant que la voix ne murmure :

- Debout marmotte, le petit déjeuner t'attends.

Son réveil la sortit une fois de plus du sommeil, mais Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Son subconscient commençait à avoir bon dos. Elle ressentait trop de choses pendant la nuit, elle avait tellement l'impression que tout était vrai. Et si elle était manipulée par Voldemort sans le savoir ? Elle blêmit à cette idée. Après tout, Harry avait été manipulé aussi par des rêves lors de la cinquième année, et Ginny par un journal. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un si cela se reproduisait encore une fois.

Lorsque Severus entra déjeuner dans la grande salle, il arborait un masque d'indifférence, mais fut soulagé intérieurement lorsqu'il aperçut Arlin qui était déjà attablé. Hermione était inquiète et même Potter et les deux Weasley semblaient s'en être aperçus.

- Arlin, demanda-t-il abruptement

- Un souci Severus ?

- Hermione commence à comprendre que ce n'est pas son subconscient qui prend le dessus dans ses rêves. Cette fois à toi de te débrouiller comme tu veux, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne dès aujourd'hui. Si je lui refait le même coup demain matin, elle commencera à en parler à ses amis et je veux encore attendre un peu.

- Tu sais bien qu'il faudra bien au moins que Potter sache, et ce dans un délai pas trop long …

- Ce n'est pas non plus pressé à la minute, je pense qu'on peut attendre au moins l'équinoxe, je te l'ai dit. Elle se renforce, mais mes boucliers peuvent encore tenir jusque là. Après … il faudra voir, dit-il avec un soupir. Cela dépendra d'elle.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient parmi les premiers à entrer au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils avaient eu un auror l'année précédente comme professeur, mais celui-ci n'avait pas souhaité enseigner plus qu'une année. Ils avaient néanmoins commencé à apprendre les sorts informulés avec lui en plus des sorts les plus basiques requis pour les aspics. Sans avoir le talent d'enseignement de Lupin, il les avait changé très agréablement d'Ombrage car ils avaient effectué beaucoup de pratique. Ils attendaient de voir comment ce nouveau professeur allait aborder les cours. Ils entrèrent dans un relatif silence dans la classe, le professeur Gryffin se tenait à son bureau et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous passer de baguette mais, continua-t-il avec un sourire, ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. Les cours suivants, celui ou celle qui oubliera sa baguette se retrouvera directement en retenue car je ne conçois pas la défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette pour des sorciers tels que vous.

Ses élèves sourirent, soulagés, un cours de défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette leur rappelait en effet le très mauvais souvenir du crapaud nommé Ombrage. Il leur donnait aussi certaines indications sur la façon dont il tiendrait sa classe. Sûrement aussi fermement que Lupin ou MacGonagall mais sans les manières désagréables de Rogue.

- Nous allons consacrer ce cours à nous connaître les uns les autres. Tout d'abord, je vais vous demander de remplir les questionnaires que voici. Il n'y a pas de notes en jeu, c'est simplement la liste des sorts qui peuvent vous être demandés aux aspics, et je tiens à savoir ce que vous estimez savoir lancer de façon muette ou de façon classique, ce dont vous avez entendu parler sans savoir forcément les lancer, et ceux dont vous n'avez éventuellement jamais entendu parler. Qu'il soit clair que j'attends des réponses franches de votre part, même si cela doit vous apporter plus de devoirs pour rattraper un éventuel retard. Je vous donne vingt minutes pour les finir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les membres de l'ancienne AD s'aperçurent avec plaisir qu'il maîtrisaient plus de la moitié des autres et qu'ils avaient entendu parler des autres. Vingt minutes plus tard, leurs parchemins s'envolaient vers le bureau de leur professeur.

- Bien, dit-il, j'étudierai vos réponses pour le prochain cours, en attendant je vais vous parler un peu de moi. Oh, non, je ne suis pas un Lockard en puissance, dit-il alors que les mines se rembrunissaient. Qui a entendu parler des Lendoren ?

Un silence complet ponctua cette question. Les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, mais elle même affichait une moue négative. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce terme avant.

- Ceci ne m'étonne guère jeunes gens, et cette communauté n'est nullement mentionné dans aucun livre de cette bibliothèque, ni aucune autre bibliothèque auxquelles vous pouvez avoir accès. Bien, les lendoren dont je fais partie forment donc une communauté. Nous sommes des sorciers à part entière, donc nous pouvons maîtriser les mêmes sorts que vous, à une exception de taille : nous ne pouvons user de magie noire, sans aucune exception. Nous avons par contre accès à une autre magie que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir maîtriser, qui se pratique sans baguette et qui est à l'origine des défenses exceptionnelles que possède votre château.

Tous les élèves le regardaient bouche bée, on aurait entendu une mouche voler dans la salle de classe.

- En effet Goddric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Pouffsouffle étaient en effet tous quatre des lendoren. Ils ont donc puisé dans la magie lendoren pour forger les défenses de ce château. Seuls les lendoren sont capables, donc, de renforcer ces défenses si elles venaient à faiblir.

Il leur donna le temps d'assimiler ces informations avant d'attaquer la partie la plus importante pour lui à ce jour et la raison pour laquelle il avait informé ces jeunes sorciers de sa nature.

- Comment savoir quels sont les lendoren, me direz-vous ? Tout d'abord cela ne vient qu'à la majorité sorcière, soit à dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme reçoit son héritage lendoren en totalité ce jour-là. Peu importe que ces parents soient ou non lendoren, ils ne le sont en général pas d'ailleurs. Il est assez rare que l'enfant d'un couple lendoren soit lui-même lendoren. Le devin de la communauté, en revanche, sait parfaitement nous indiquer quel homme vient de nous rejoindre et nous entreprenons alors son instruction. Pour les jeunes femmes, aussi appelées lendorines, c'est le plus souvent leur compagnon qui se charge de leur instruction. En effet, elles mettent environ neuf mois à prendre possession de leur héritage et sont aidées par leur compagnon pendant ce laps de temps. Les couples lendoren ne se choisissent pas comme vous pouvez en avoir la chance, jeunes gens. Le compagnon reste célibataire, en tout cas sur le papier, dit-il avec un sourire qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de certaines jeunes filles dont Hermione, jusqu'au dix-sept ans de sa compagne. Dès cet instant, ils deviennent un couple à part entière, avec tout ce que cela comporte d'amour bien entendu, mais aussi de désir. Cet amour et ce désir sont tels que je ne connais aucun lendoren qui ait en fin de compte regretté le choix de sa compagne effectué par la magie, moi le premier.

Il laissa ses élèves s'étonner à haute voix, glousser pour certaines, émettre des remarques plutôt polissonnes pour d'autres pendant quelques instants. Les mots qu'il allait employer maintenant allaient être cruciaux. Il fallait qu'Hermione comprenne sans en être effrayée …

- Un couple lendoren, commença-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix pour faire retomber le silence, dispose en outre d'une capacité particulière. Celle de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie entre eux deux, quelle que soit la distance. Ils peuvent également communiquer à travers leurs rêves, de sorte qu'ils ne sont pas obligés d'attendre le réveil de l'autre pour échanger des informations. Il suffit que l'un des deux le veuille et, sans réveiller l'autre, il forge leur lien télépathique et ils peuvent discuter ainsi de ce qu'ils veulent.

Mine de rien, il scrutait le visage d'Hermione pour tenter de savoir si cela lui disait quelque chose. Pour l'instant, seule la curiosité marquait son visage. Il repensa à ce que Severus lui avait dit. Il s'était habilement retranché derrière le subconscient d'Hermione au départ avant de dériver au fur et à mesure, ça c'était sa propre conclusion à lui Arlin, que grandissait son amour pour elle. Il reprit donc :

- Le compagnon peut plus ou moins camoufler ce lien dans les premiers temps après la majorité de sa compagne. La jeune femme a l'impression de revivre ses propres souvenirs, et donc de rêver au sens premier du terme. Ce n'est qu'au fur et à mesure de la montée en puissance magique de la lendorine qu'elle prend conscience qu'elle discute, non pas avec sa propre conscience, mais avec celle de son compagnon.

Hermione le regardait fixement maintenant, la bouche ouverte, l'air légèrement apeuré. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin, la balle était désormais dans le camp de Severus.

Hermione resta distraite tout le long des autres cours de la journée, ce qui intrigua fortement Ron et Harry. Certes, elle accomplissait son travail aussi facilement qu'à l'habitude, y compris le difficile sort de révélation du professeur Flitwick qu'elle fut la seule à réaliser, et du premier coup, mais elle semblait ailleurs.

En réalité, elle tremblait intérieurement. C'était impossible, et pourtant cela ressemblait tellement à ce qu'elle vivait. Mais on l'aurait bien avertie non ? Elle n'avait rencontré personne, pourtant …

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas les regards conjoints du professeur Dumbledore, du professeur MacGonagall, du professeur Gryffin et du professeur Rogue qui se posèrent sur elle pendant une bonne partie du dîner.


	9. Lendorine !

Le professeur Flitwick était venu voir Severus juste avant le dîner dans les cachots.

- Rogue, avait-il commencé, elle va me poser un problème au rythme où elle va …

- Quel problème, demanda Severus âprement

- Et bien, il va falloir que vous lui appreniez vite à canaliser sa puissance, car ses camarades vont finir par se douter de quelque chose.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle a réussi du premier coup un Revelare parfait …

Severus grimaça. C'était une bonne nouvelle, elle prenait possession de son héritage, mais effectivement, les autres ne tarderaient pas à se poser des questions. Elle était déjà habile avant, certes, mais connaissait malgré tout une phase d'apprentissage des sorts comme tout un chacun. Cette phase avait l'air de se résumer à sa plus simple expression maintenant.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, Flitwick. Lorsque vous le pourrez de votre côté, essayez de mettre le maximum de votre force pour la contrer pour qu'elle connaisse encore un peu l'échec devant ses camarades. N'ayez aucune crainte pour elle, elle ne se blessera pas.

Lors du repas, il n'eut pas besoin des commentaires d'Arlin pour comprendre que ses explications avaient été suffisantes pour qu'Hermione commence à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il entendait suffisamment clairement ses inquiétudes. Inconsciemment, elle le cherchait aussi.

Hermione travailla très tard ce soir là, elle voulait s'épuiser au travail dans l'espoir que ces rêves cessent. Cela ne pouvait être que des rêves. Elle voulait s'en persuader absolument. Elle se coucha donc bien après minuit, ivre de fatigue, mais appréhendant la nuit à venir. Elle s'endormit malgré tout sans mal. Pour se retrouver invariablement dans la clairière. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle y allait à reculons, mais apparemment elle ne pouvait pas résister.

- Chez les lendoren, lui dit calmement la voix habituelle, je m'appelle Erwin.

Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Et bien, on dirait que je déclenche chez toi un enthousiasme qui fait peur à voir, railla-t-il.

- Mais … je ne suis pas prête à … ça …

- Quoi ça ?

- Mais … tout, gémit Hermione alors que sa voix montait. Je ne sais rien de … tout et …

- Chut, calme-toi d'abord s'il te plait.

- Mais …

- Non ! Pas de mais, d'abord tu te calmes, parce quand tu hurles dans ta tête, tu hurles aussi dans la mienne et rien qu'en deux jours où tu es à Poudlard, tu m'as fais sursauter plus que tout le temps que tu as passé au Terrier, alors maintenant que tu sais, tu vas me faire le plaisir de penser un peu à moi et de moins hurler à tort et à travers !

- Qu… Quoi ? Tout ce que tu trouves à me dire à ce qui m'arrive c'est de me calmer ? Non, mais, tu n'as pas l'impression de te fiches un peu de moi, là ?

Hermione avait terminé en hurlant à nouveau.

- Hermione, ça suffit ! On n'arrivera jamais à rien si tu ne te calmes pas un peu d'abord !

Hermione s'était tue, au bord des larmes.

Elle était tombée sur un butor ! Je t'enficherai moi du bonheur promis par le professeur Gryffin avec un type comme çà !

- Bon, une fois que tu cesseras de te lamenter sur ton sort, on pourra peut-être aborder des sujets plus urgents, non ? Ecoute, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi d'adm…

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Hurla à nouveau Hermione. Et d'abord depuis quand tu t'introduis comme cela dans mes pensées …

- Et de un, je te signale que je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi, la coupa brutalement Erwin. De deux, nos conversations initiales quand tu étais au terrier n'avaient pas l'air de te déplaire et …

- Parlons-en justement de ça ! Tu as bien caché ton jeu au terrier, d'autant plus quand …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

- D'autant plus quand j'ai failli te faire l'amour en pensée ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau tellement elle gardait un bon souvenir de cela.

- Je ne t'ai rien caché au terrier justement Hermione, reprit Erwin plus doucement. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai et correspond vraiment à ce que je pense. Et je ne t'ai pas caché non plus le profond désir que tu m'inspires. Maintenant, oui, cela te fait peur, mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour t'en prendre à moi. Je te le répète et tu le sais, nous n'avons le choix ni l'un ni l'autre. Il faut que tu admettes l'idée que c'est à moi de te guider temporairement, le temps que tu prennes totalement possession de ta puissance. Et que tu ne pourras pas trouver d'autres explications que les miennes, en particulier tu n'auras pas de livre cette fois pour t'aider.

Il termina sur un ton amusé. En même temps, elle sentait qu'il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle dans la clairière.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette clairière ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- J'ai imaginé ce décor pour toi, car je sais que tu aimes regarder Ron et Harry voler adossée à un arbre. J'ai pensé que cela serait plus facile. Je ne suis pas si butor que tu veux bien le croire, ironisa-t-il.

- Ecoute, reprit-il rapidement, maintenant tu ne vas pas tarder à être réveillée par ton réveil. On va donc se quitter temporairement, mais je reformerai le lien pendant que tu seras réveillée désormais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on s'habitue tous les deux. Deux choses importantes. D'abord, garde-ça pour l'instant pour toi et ens …

- Mais …

- Non, pas de mais Hermione. Fais-le c'est tout. S'il te plait.

Il reprit après un petit temps de silence car Hermione s'était enfermée dans un silence boudeur.

- Bon, ensuite, même si les professeurs sont au courant de ton état de lendorine, il faut que tu parviennes à réduire ta puissance dès maintenant. Tu maîtrises déjà le Revelare de façon parfaite du premier coup, maintenant il faudrait que tu montrer à tes petits camarades que tu as au moins un peu de mal !

Hermione ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ?

Ca ne va pas se passer comme cela ! Il ne va pas me dicter ma conduite quand même !

A ce moment là son réveil sonna et elle se réveilla. Elle soupira. Là, elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait au moins qu'elle en parle au professeur Gryffin. Soit elle fantasmait complètement, soit … Et bien soit … sa situation était indescriptible. Même dans ses cauchemars, elle n'aurait pu inventer cela : un compagnon, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, qui pouvait dialoguer avec elle où qu'il soit, tiens d'ailleurs, il était où cet animal ? Autoritaire de surcroît et qui en plus deviendrait son … amant ? Ce tableau lui fit passer un frisson dans le dos, mais elle réalisa à sa grande horreur qu'elle ne savait plus tout à coup s'il s'agissait d'un frisson d'horreur ou de plaisir anticipé. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien l'état dans lequel elle s'était réveillée au Terrier …

Elle arriva comme un automate dans la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner. Harry, Ron et Ginny qui la guettaient depuis hier soir commencèrent à s'en inquiéter. Leur Hermione avait radicalement changée depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard. Elle était pourtant si heureuse d'y retourner ! Ce fut Ginny qui se lança la première à l'eau :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione depuis qu'on est de retour au château ?

- Hein ? répondit Hermione qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je disais, reprit patiemment Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas depuis …

- Mais rien, rien ne … enfin, non, tout va bien, Ginny ! Tout va bien, je t'assure, insista-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de celle-ci.

- Alors pourquoi tu es inquiètes depuis qu'on est ici ? se hasarda Harry

- Mais je ne suis pas inquiète Harry ! Mais c'est quand même l'année des aspics, vous ne vous rendez pas compte du travail qu'il faut fournir ? S'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Sur le coup, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à leurs dire. Comment leur avouer que soit elle était déjà folle, soit elle allait le devenir ?

- Mais, tenta Ron timidement, ce n'est que le troisième jour de cours aujourd'hui Hermione. Et puis, vu tes performances hier chez Flitwick, tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter, non ?

- Bon, ne m'attendez pas de toute façon, je dois aller voir le professeur Gryffin avant qu'il ne commence ses cours, dit-elle en se levant de table. ELle n'avait presque rien mangé.

Ginny, Harry et Ron la regardèrent partir inquiets. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui la tracassait !

RAR aux anonymes (puisque les autres vous avez déjà eu votre réponse perso) :

Diane : j'espère que ce chapitre comblera ton impatience


	10. Il lui faudrait un dictionnaire

Lorsque Severus arriva à la table des professeurs ce matin là, il n'était guère plus heureux. Ce que remarqua tout de suite Gryffin qui s'en inquiéta :

- J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle avait compris hier, Severus !

- Oh, elle a compris, grinça Severus. Seulement entre comprendre et admettre et accepter, il y a apparemment un fossé qu'elle n'est pas du tout décidée à franchir ! Au contraire !

- Et évidemment, tu as tout fait pour la rassurer ?

Alors que Severus le regardait sans comprendre, Arlin Gryffin faillit se prendre la tête entre les mains de désespoir. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que le compagnon du couple sûrement le plus puissant que la magie lendoren ait connu depuis bien longtemps avait autant de sensibilité qu'une bûche concernant les jeunes filles ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité de Severus à apprendre à Hermione à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, si aucun doute sur ses capacités à la soutenir en tant que compagnon lendoren, encore moins sur ses qualités d'amant car il avait largement su profiter de la vie tant qu'il n'avait pas de compagne, mais sur la question de la compréhension des états d'âme des jeunes filles … Il méritait le T de Troll, pas mieux. Et encore, s'il y avait eu une note en dessous …

- Severus, dit-il d'une voix ferme, tu es désespérant sur ce plan là. Que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre les états d'âme de tes élèves, je ne te le reproche pas, mais en ce qui concerne Hermione, c'est de ta compagne dont il s'agit ! Alors si elle a peur de ce qui lui arrive, tu es quand même le mieux placé pour la rassurer non ?

- Mais Arlin, j'essaye de lui apprendre ce qu'elle doit …

- Severus, je ne te parle pas de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ou l'ensemble de ce qu'elle doit savoir sur notre communauté et votre lien ! Je sais que tu sauras le faire. Je te parle d'avoir l'attitude compréhensive qu'un compagnon doit avoir au regard de ce qu'elle découvre et …

- Mais je suis à la même place, non, se récria Severus. On est deux à avoir un compagnon qui nous tombe dessus et avec lequel il va falloir faire avec, non ?

Arlin secoua la tête et gémit intérieurement, à un tel point que sa compagne Aya qui était à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre s'en inquiéta. Lorsqu'il lui répondit brièvement que dans l'esprit de Severus, Hermione et lui étaient rigoureusement dans la même situation et s'il ne s'en plaignait pas, pourquoi le ferait-elle, sa réponse mentale était autant amusée qu'attristée et navrée pour Hermione, qui selon elle n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'elle méritait, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas encore.

Il fut sorti de sa liaison avec sa compagne par Severus qui lui dit d'un ton pressant :

- Dépêche-toi, elle veut te voir pour confirmation de son statut.

Cela confirma les craintes d'Arlin et aviva sa colère envers Severus :

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir Severus d'aller jeter un œil dans un dictionnaire pour apprendre les définitions des mots rassurer, entourer, et donner confiance et de les appliquer à Hermione, et je me fiche pas mal si cela va à l'encontre de ta nature, de tes principes ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu le fais, point final ! Et pas plus tard que ce soir !

Il quitta la table avec un œil si noir que même Dumbledore n'osa demander ce qui s'était passé ou dit entre les deux hommes. Mais clairement, son impression se confirmait. C'était bien Arlin Gryffin qui commandait. Et son maître des potions était particulièrement renfrogné. Il aurait presque plaint les élèves qui allaient se retrouver en cours avec lui aujourd'hui. Les sabliers seraient sans doute plus vides ce soir que ce matin …

Lorsque Gryffin vit Hermione qui l'attendait devant la porte de sa classe, son expression lui dicta de ne surtout rien dire. Hermione faillit se décomposer entièrement lorsqu'il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, qu'il lança un collaporta et un sort d'insonorisation. Il savait pourquoi elle était là.

- Je vous accorde, Miss Granger, qu'Erwin n'est pas un modèle de tact, ni de compréhension, dit-il doucement, mais je sais en revanche qu'il sera un bon compagnon pour vous.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, murmura Hermione alors que les larmes commençaient à déborder de ses yeux.

- J'ai la conviction que si, Miss Granger. Je ne connais aucun compagnon lendoren ni compagne qui ne regrette en fin de compte le choix de notre magie. Je reconnais que les débuts sont plus ou moins difficiles selon les caractères des deux, mais la magie ne choisit jamais au hasard. C'est le compagnon qu'il vous faut et vous êtes la compagne qu'il lui faut.

- Plus ou moins difficile ? Répliqua Hermione amère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous accorde que ce sera peut-être plutôt plus que moins avec lui, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais il ne faut pas vous décourager, je pense que vous avez toutes les ressources en vous pour parvenir à le faire évoluer de la façon dont vous avez besoin de lui. Il vous faut cependant être malgré tout attentive à ce qu'il va tenter de vous enseigner, mais je sais que vous êtes bonne élève habituellement. Obligez-le simplement à se comporter comme un compagnon et non, mettons, comme un professeur comme il pense qu'il doit être pour vous ?

- Mais comment je fais, moi, avec une tête de mule comme ça ?

Lorsqu'elle vint en cours de métamorphose, malgré son léger retard, le professeur MacGonagall ne dit rien. Elle savait par Severus qu'Hermione venait de comprendre qu'elle était Lendorine en ces termes :

- J'aurai des cheveux blancs avant qu'elle admette qu'elle doit me laisser la guider.

Le professeur MacGonagall était atterrée : Severus continuait à se comporter en professeur avec elle. Du compagnon qu'il était censé être, elle ne voyait rien venir !

Elle vit aux yeux rougis d'Hermione que celle-ci était toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors elle n'allait pas ergoter pour quelques minutes de retard pour une fois.

Hermione suivit son cours de métamorphose sans y prêter vraiment attention. Certes, elle prenait des notes, mais à la fin du cours, elle aurait bien été incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait noté. Par contre, la réussite du sort ne lui avait posé aucun problème comme celui du professeur Flitwick la veille. Harry et Ron la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. D'habitude quand même, quand Hermione était distraite, elle réussissait moins bien ses sorts, surtout quand le professeur MacGonagall leur disait qu'il fallait en moyenne une dizaine de cours pour commencer à avoir un résultat. Et elle avait encore obtenu un résultat parfais dès le premier essai !

Severus avait suivi comme il avait pu, car il avait quand même ses cours à donner, les états d'âme d'Hermione. Comme ils allaient déjeuner, par contre, il pouvait être pleinement à son écoute. Il ne voulait pas la surprendre malgré tout alors qu'elle était entourée et risquer une réaction incompréhensible aux yeux de ses camarades. Lorsque le professeur MacGonagall l'intercepta alors qu'il allait prendre sa place pour déjeuner, avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, il lui dit d'un ton las :

- Je sais, Minerva, encore un sort du premier coup. Si vous pouviez arrêter de commencer les nouveaux sorts, franchement, cela me simplifierait un peu la vie. Mais, oui, oui, je vais faire tout ce que je vais pouvoir avec elle !

Il ruminait en mangeant. La rassurer ? C'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais si seulement il savait par où commencer ! Lui à apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, cela ne devrait pas poser un gros problème, elle était naturellement douée et attentive aux explications. Devenir son amant, franchement, au contraire d'être un problème, cela allait se révéler sûrement un immense plaisir. Bon pour l'instant, elle lui semblait un peu coincée, mais quelques nuits en sa compagnie auraient tôt fait de la changer. Bon évidemment, il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à faire l'amour avec son professeur de potions, mais il suffisait de faire la distinction : en classe, il restait son professeur, en dehors, il serait son amant. Point à la ligne. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'elle serait plus réceptive à ses arguments s'ils étaient amants, mais pour l'instant, dans l'état où elle était, il savait quand même que si il lui révélait en plus qu'Erwin et son professeur de potions ne faisaient qu'un … Non, non, il ne voulait même pas y penser …

Elle quittait déjà la table ? D'un côté parfait, vu l'heure qu'il était, elle serait seule dès qu'elle aurait franchi les portes de la salle, bon d'un autre, il n'allait pas falloir en plus qu'il surveille son alimentation, non ? Cela dit, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle perde les douces rondeurs qu'il devinait sous son uniforme. Des rondeurs placées exactement où il fallait, ni trop, ni trop peu. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait l'aiguillon du désir parcourir son propre corps. Il fit rapidement le lien avec elle et demanda calmement :

- Hermione, on peut parler ?

- De quoi ? De ce que tu veux que je fasse en plus ?

- Et bien, si on recommençait comme il y a quelques jours, par exemple, tiens, quel livre tu as pris à la bibliothèque pour t'endormir le soir ?

- Parce que cela t'intéresse vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dubitative.

- Hermione ! Mon cœur, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il va falloir aussi y mettre un peu du tiens !

- Je ne suis pas ton cœur !

- Oh si tu l'es. Mais … si tu ne veux pas aborder cet aspect de notre relation pour l'instant, au moins verbalement … d'accord … pour l'instant. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un aspect de notre relation dont nous pourrons nous passer Hermione.

- Je … je ne suis pas … pas prête à …

- Je ne te le demande pas à la minute Hermione, ni même dans les jours à venir. Mais il faut que tu m'accordes ta confiance.

Après un moment de silence entre eux, il reprit :

- Alors ? Ce livre ?

**RAR :**

Mélisande : effectivement la fic est déjà toute écrite.


	11. Dans le secret

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon entre Severus et Hermione. Mélange explosif d'ordres et de rebellions, de tentatives d'apprentissage ratées et de disputes sur qui en portait la responsabilité :

- Mais tu ne sais pas expliquer ! Criait Hermione.

- Arrête de me crier dessus comme cela ! C'est toi qui ne fait pas d'effort pour comprendre et essayer de suivre mes instructions. Je me demande bien comment tu peux faire pour avoir des résultats scolaires tels que les tiens !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de mes résultats scolaires ?

Aie, pensa Severus, bonne question, comment diable était-il censé être au courant ?

- Arlin me tient au courant.

Bon ça valait ce que ça valait, mais il était un peu pris de court là ! Si seulement elle n'était pas si intelligente !

La seule véritable avancée qu'ils avaient faites, était qu'Hermione pouvait maintenant simuler des ratés dans l'apprentissage des sorts. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le contacter et elle n'arrivait pas du tout à utiliser de nouveaux sorts lendoren, même basiques. Seule sa puissance augmentait, visible lorsqu'elle s'entraînait seule dans son appartement sur les sorts classiques.

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son désir de son côté. Mais sur ce point là, c'était la quadrature du cercle. Pour devenir son amant, il faudrait bien qu'il lui avoue qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son professeur le plus détesté. Car ils avaient malgré tout beaucoup discuté, et elle lui avait renvoyé une image de lui-même pour le moins désastreuse. De plus, elle ne reconnaissait même pas ses efforts à une notation équitable cette année. Il arrivait même à mettre des « E » à Potter ! Bon, elle, il n'en parlait même pas, c'était « O » à tous les coups ! Elle se contentait de se buter sur ses manières juste un peu abruptes selon lui, totalement inacceptables selon elle. Si il lui avouait maintenant, il ferait voler en éclats les maigres progrès qu'il avait fait pour obtenir sa confiance.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé quand ils pourraient se voir en face à face, il remercia Merlin que son bouclier mental ait tenu le choc. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui répondre « Tout de suite, je monte ». Surtout que c'était un soir après dîner et qu'elle lui avait avoué au moment où il avait commencé leur conversation qu'elle était déjà au lit. Heureusement pour lui, il était seul dans ses appartements. Il avait senti son corps se tendre à cette évocation et il avait été suffoqué par une bouffée de désir.

- Tu es élève à Poudlard pour l'instant, avait-il réussi à répondre après un moment.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir qu'on attende la fin de l'année scolaire ? avait-elle demandée horrifiée.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il y aura des vacances avant et … il faudra voir ce que va donner l'équinoxe d'automne sur ta magie.

- Pourquoi l'équinoxe ?

- Parce que cela fera trois mois que tu as dix-sept ans et que c'est une étape importante pour les lendorine. En plus, les équinoxes et les solstices correspondent à une apogée de la magie lendoren, ce qui explique peut-être ta puissance.

- Et il y a d'autres étapes comme cela ?

- Oui, six mois, et ce sera le solstice d'hiver cette fois.

La seule chose sur laquelle Hermione avait eu gain de cause, c'était l'autorisation de le dire à ses plus proches amis, à savoir Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils s'étaient disputés une fois de plus, mais Severus avait cédé. Il avait mis plusieurs jours avant de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais garder cela pour elle, qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler avec d'autres que lui. Enfin, il avait surtout été motivé par le fait qu'Hermione se renfermait sur elle-même et que les trois autres s'en inquiétaient. Leur inquiétude l'indifférait totalement, seulement les rumeurs commençaient à courir dans le château, bien éloignées de la vérité, mais finalement, moins il y aurait de rumeur concernant Hermione, mieux il se porterait.

C'est ainsi qu'un samedi après-midi, Hermione avait entraîné Harry, Ginny et Ron vers un endroit calme du parc. Il faisait encore beau, mais la fraîcheur commençait à se faire sentir. Hermione ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer. Ce fut Ginny qui l'aida en lui posant la première question :

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis qu'on est de retour à Poudlard ? Tu es ailleurs, et ne me dit pas à moi que ce sont les aspics qui te travaillent ! Tu fais tes devoirs, tu assistes aux cours, mais tu restes ailleurs. Il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe …

A ces mots, ils virent à leur grande stupéfaction les larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Le problème devait être grave pour qu'elle craque comme cela. Son habitude c'était tempêter, chercher des solutions dans la bibliothèque, mais pleurer …

Inutile de la presser, il fallait d'abord attendre qu'elle se calme. Ils l'entourèrent sans rien dire. Le jour baissait, lorsqu'enfin elle commença à parler :

- Les garçons, vous vous souvenez ce que Gryffin nous a expliqué le premier cours ? Sur les lendoren, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry et Ron la regardait sans comprendre.

- Euh … oui, répondit Harry prudemment.

- Et bien j'en suis une, dit-elle dans un souffle alors que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de déborder.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant que Ron n'éclate de rire :

- Ah, elle est bonne celle-là ! Excellente ! Pendant un moment j'y ai presque cru Hermione ! Alors pendant tout ce temps tu …

- Ron, le coupa brutalement Ginny en scrutant Hermione, je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague, bien que je ne sache pas de quoi vous parliez …

- Mais enfin Ginny, commença Ron en se tournant vers Hermione. Quand il comprit seulement en la regardant qu'Hermione leur disait la vérité, il resta là, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans sa tête …

Harry avait revu en pensée tout ce que leur professeur leur avait expliqué, et s'était rappelée qu'Hermione avait fêté leur anniversaire avec eux juste avant de partir pour les grandes vacances.

- Mais, s'exclama-t-il, cela fait trois mois que tu le sais alors ?

- Oh non, répondit brutalement Hermione. Je n'ai commencé à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait depuis que j'étais arrivée au Terrier que lorsque Gryffin nous a fourni les explications sur les lendoren. Cela ressemblait tellement à ce que je vivais la nuit … Et j'en ai eu la confirmation le soir même lorsque mon cher compagnon m'a enfin avoué son nom !

Le ton était amer et elle avait levé les yeux aux ciels en disant cela.

- Compagnon ? Releva Ginny qui avait l'air perdue. Apparemment le professeur Griffin n'avait pas donnée les mêmes indications à tous les élèves.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry d'un ton pressant. J'espère au moins qu'il est sympathique ! C'est un élève ici ?

- Il s'appelle Erwin. Il est autoritaire comme … comme … tiens Rogue ! Je te jure qu'ils pourraient être frères ! Moi je sais et toi tu te tais et tu écoutes ! Et non, il n'est pas élève ici, il m'a dit qu'on ne pourrait sûrement pas se voir à Poudlard … Et dire qu'en plus …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de déborder.

Ginny interrogea Harry du regard : elle n'avait rien compris. Harry lui expliqua rapidement ce que leur avait dit le professeur Gryffin concernant la communauté lendoren, les couples, la télépathie. Ginny était bouche bée à la fin des explications. Comme cela, on pouvait être lendoren sans le savoir jusqu'à sa majorité ? Et le compagnon, on communiquait par télépathie avec lui ? Ce qui pouvait être bien agréable, songea-t-elle en pensant à Harry et elle, mais Hermione n'avait pas choisi son compagnon, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être, loin de là, l'homme idéal.

Hermione leur raconta ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle-même, de lui, ce qui se résumait en fait à bien y regarder à … pas grand-chose. Le plus important était qu'ils semblaient plus forts que les autres lendoren et qu'elle avait un mal fou à maîtriser ce qu'il tentait de lui enseigner. Malgré tout Hermione s'animait et retrouvait son caractère habituel, ce qui laissait Ginny perplexe sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant pleuré …

Soudain, elle comprit aussi sa détresse d'Hermione : d'après ce que Harry lui avait dit, cette homme deviendrait aussi son amant. Un inconnu pour elle devenir son amant ? Ginny en frissonnait d'horreur pour elle. Elle décida de faire signe à Harry de partir devant en compagnie de Ron, elle devait discuter de cela seule avec Hermione.

Lorsqu'Harry eut enfin finit par convaincre Ron, il était déjà tard et le soleil se couchait sur le parc. Il ne fallait pas traîner car les professeurs étaient très stricts concernant les heures de rentrée dans le château, surtout que Voldemort rôdait toujours.

Ginny aborda directement le cœur du sujet avec Hermione tandis que les garçons prenaient de l'avance sur elles :

- Hermione, demanda-t-elle doucement, il est … gentil malgré tout avec toi, enfin tu vois, vu que tu … enfin vous …

- Vu qu'on est censé devenir amants ? Demanda Hermione brutalement. Ginny vit que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau à nouveau, elle avait vu juste. Il n'en parle même plus …

- Même plus, releva Ginny ?

Hermione lui raconta alors, rougissante, pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée entortillée dans ses draps au Terrier et Ginny s'exclama incrédule :

- Il t'a fait cet effet là juste en rêve ?

- Oui, mais depuis qu'il me parle directement sans les rêves, rien !

- Du tout ?

- Non .. enfin … pas grand chose … j'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça … enfin il m'a juste appelée mon cœur ! Tu parles d'une séduction, toi !

Ce faisant elles étaient entrées dans le château, mais elles n'avaient pas aperçu que Severus était là car il attendait qu'elles rentrent pour renforcer les défenses magiques de la porte. Etant donné qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu, que personne n'avait vu qu'elles étaient en retard, il avait décidé de ne rien dire sur leur léger retard. Bien lui en avait pris, ainsi Hermione n'aurait rien contre un peu de séduction ? Il commençait malgré tout à se méfier avec elle. Est-ce que sa notion à lui de séduction allait être la même que la sienne à elle ? Parce que franchement, les poèmes, les fleurs et les chocolats, il en avait passé l'âge pour commencer et il n'en avait jamais eu le goût ensuite !

RAR (comme d'habitude, uniquement les anonymes, puisque les autres ont chacun leur réponse personnalisée) :

Rainie : alors j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout …

Mélisande : concernant les reviews, je reçois un mail pour chaque review. Si tu n'es pas loguée au moment où tu écris la review, elle m'apparaît en anonyme et donc je te réponds ici. Si tu es loguée, j'ai un lien pour te répondre directement et j'imagine que tu recevrai ma réponse dans tes mails. Quant à la surveillance discrète, j'imaginais plutôt certains lendoren veiller au bien-être d'Hermione …


	12. Près au Lard

La première sortie à Près-au-Lard coïncidait avec l'équinoxe d'automne. Hermione avait prévu d'y aller avec Ron, Harry et Ginny. Depuis qu'elle leur avait tout révélé, ils s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais la laisser seule. Ron était celui qui était le plus présent auprès d'elle car Harry et Ginny avaient besoin d'un peu de solitude, malgré les regards noirs de grand frère que Ron posaient sur Ginny. Harry et Ginny profitaient avec beaucoup de reconnaissance de la chambre supplémentaire dont disposait Hermione. Harry et Ron poussaient même leur effort jusqu'à tenter de prendre des notes avec Hermione en cours d'histoire de la magie, ce qui se révélait et un exploit et une torture pour les deux.

Severus avait vu ce rapprochement d'abord avec plaisir, mais au fur et à mesure où il croisait Wealsey avec Hermione, il se rembrunissait. Aurait-elle oublié avec qui elle était ? De plus les rumeurs allaient bon train à Poudlard, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas ne pas les entendre et chacun de ses collègues le regardait avec insistance. Dumbledore et Arlin étaient presque ouvertement moqueurs. Flitwick et Binns avaient commencé à ouvrir les paris entre professeurs pour savoir quand Severus allait piquer sa grosse crise de jalousie. Les professeurs MacGonagall, Chourave et Bibine elles plaignaient ouvertement ou presque Hermione. Et lorsqu'elles avaient demandé au professeur Gryffin s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose, puisque apparemment Severus était assez enclin à l'écouter, celui-ci avait fermement répondu :

- Mesdames, je ne me mêlerai pas de leur vie privée. J'ai déjà atteint la limite le matin où Severus a fait découvrir le pot aux roses à Hermione, maintenant c'est à eux de se débrouiller !C'est ainsi qu'ils apprendront à se connaître et à s'apprécier, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

Mais lorsque le matin de la sorite à Près-au-Lard, le professeur Trelawney lui glissa au petit-déjeuner :

- Mon cher professeur Rogue, je vois planer un grand danger sur votre compagne, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de …

- Ca suffit, siffla Severus. Lorsque j'aurai besoin d'un devin, ce n'est pas vous que j'irai vous Trelawney !

Il était hors de lui et quitta le petit déjeuner rapidement, non sans noter que Hermione déjeunait comme à l'habitude avec les deux Weasley et Potter.

Il savait, car il avait consulté la liste des élèves, qu'elle irait à Près-au-Lard l'après-midi. Il faudrait donc qu'il attende le soir pour la contacter et voir si l'équinoxe aurait un effet ou non sur sa magie.

Hermione profitait de son après-midi pour refaire son stock de plumes et parchemins. Elle avait aussi traîné Ron à la librairie pour voir les nouveaux livres. Ils avaient ensuite rejoint Harry et Ginny aux Trois Balais pour prendre des bierraubeurres. Ginny se risqua à parler à Hermione à mots couverts :

- Rien de nouveau ?

- Non, soupira Hermione, je verrai ce soir, il parait que cette journée pourrait un peu améliorer les choses, mais j'ai comme un doute. Quant à l'autre … chose, commença-t-elle en rougissant, disons que cela … avance ?

Elle avait terminé sa phrase rouge brique car certaines images avaient défilé devant ses yeux.

Flash-Back

La nuit même qui avait suivi sa révélation à Ron, Harry et Ginny, Hermione avait de nouveau rêvé de la clairière pour la première fois depuis qu'Erwin lui avait dévoilé la vérité.

Dès son arrivée, il n'avait pas fait mystère de ses intentions : ses bras s'étaient refermés autour d'elle, bien qu'elle ne le voit toujours pas. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, il lui avait simplement répondu :

- Ce sera bien plus facile ainsi.

Il avait ensuite coupé court à toute ses question en la caressant si habilement que rapidement, elle lui réclama l'assouvissement de son désir.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin mon coeur en rêve, lui avait-il dit haletant lui aussi, je vais m'arranger pour que tu te réveilles et tu pourras ainsi soulager ton désir.

- Mais … comment ? avait gémit Hermione

- Comment ça comment ? Mais mon coeur, avait-il balbutié, enfin, mais tu t'es sûrement déjà caressée toi-même ! Alors je peux te dire que dans l'état où je t'ai mise, le plaisir viendra vite …

- Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Je … je n'ai jamais … et … je ne veux pas, avait terminé Hermione dans un souffle.

Dans l'état où il était, Severus avait été à deux doigt ce soir là de monter terminer physiquement ce qu'il avait commencé en rêve. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il lui fasse l'amour enfin. Et Merlin savait qu'il était totalement prêt, il était même au bord de sa propre jouissance avec sa main.

Il avait essayé de la raisonner, arguant du fait qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin physiquement, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, elle ne pouvait pas, disait-elle, se toucher et se caresser de façon à se faire jouir elle-même. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui montre le premier le chemin du plaisir. Elle n'avait pas dormi du reste de la nuit.

Depuis ce jour, il l'emmenait presque tous les jours, ou plus exactement toutes les nuits, dans la clairière mais ne prenait plus le risque de l'amener au bord de la jouissance. Elle refusait totalement d'entendre parler du plaisir solitaire.

Fin du flash-back

Des cris horrifiés à l'extérieur des trois balais la sortirent de ses souvenirs. Des gens hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens. Au loin, ils aperçurent des cagoules de mangemort qui lançaient des sorts sur les élèves et les habitants de Près-au-Lard qui se trouvaient là.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione n'hésitèrent pas. Il y avait au dehors des troisièmes années pour lesquelles il s'agissait de la première sortie au village et qui seraient incapables de se défendre. Ils sortirent dehors pour commencer à riposter contre les mangemorts, ainsi que plusieurs élèves de sixième et de septième année. Hermione vit tout de suite que les mangemorts étaient nombreux et visiblement cherchaient quelque chose. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que cela pouvait être soit Harry qu'ils cherchaient, soit … elle ? Erwin ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle devrait à terme renforcer les défenses de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle maîtriserait ses pouvoirs, pour empêcher Voldemort de les affaiblir.

Tandis qu'elle se battait en groupe avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle tenta alors de faire ce que pour l'instant elle avait totalement raté, tout en suppliant Merlin et tous les lendoren de lui accorder ce pouvoir maintenant :

- Erwin, hurla-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Aie ! Hermione ! Pitié, ne hurle pas comme çà !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, reprit-elle un ton plus bas, je ne savais pas si j'y arriverai, mais il y a urgence. Nous sommes attaqués à Près-au-Lard.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il à son tour et ce fut à Hermione de grimacer. Remonte au château tout de suite, je vais vous faire arriver des renforts.

- Non … je … ne remonterai pas …. Pas … tout de suite.

- Hermione, fait ce que je te dis, maintenant ! Remonte immédiatement au château !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Severus s'était déplacé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis dans celui de Gryffin pour les avertir de l'attaque des mangemorts. Il avait décidé de descendre le premier à Près-au-Lard, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte Hermione de là d'abord, les autres élèves ensuite. Pourquoi les mangemorts avaient attaqué précisément aujourd'hui ?

Lorsqu'il arriva peu de temps après dans les rues du village avec Arlin, après avoir usé de leur magie lendoren pour pouvoir eux transplaner dans un endroit discret, ils entendirent aussitôt les hurlements des élèves et des habitants. Ils virent que certains élèves se battaient contre les mangemorts, mais hélas, ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux. Severus nota que les mangemorts n'utilisaient pas l'avada kedavra, mais uniquement des stupefix et des doloris. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un : deux possibilités seulement, Potter ou … sa compagne, dont ils connaissaient peut-être l'existence mais dont peut-être ils ne connaissaient pas le nom.

- Hermione, où es-tu encore ? lui demanda-t-il brutalement

- Près …de … la… librairie …

- Les renforts arrivent, les professeurs descendent, vas-tu un jour faire ce que je te dis et remonter au château ?

- Je … ne … peux … pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la librairie, il comprit pourquoi. Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle étaient retranchés derrière un muret et ils étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de mangemort. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas grand chose vu le nombre de mangemorts et leur position.

- Reste en magie conventionnelle toi, lui jeta Arlin, moi elle sait que je suis lendoren.

Lorsque Hermione vit arriver les professeurs Rogue et Gryffin, elle en fut soulagée. Enfin, surtout de la présence du professeur Gryffin, parce que Rogue allait encore sûrement trouver à redire de leur présence ici. Les mangemorts furent surpris de l'attaque qu'ils subirent par derrière. Quatre d'entre eux furent stupefixiés avant même d'avoir compris qui avait pu les attaquer et trois d'entre eux furent soudain aveuglés et désorientés, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient ni lancer de sorts, ni transplaner. Certains se retournèrent alors, mais offrir alors leur dos aux stupefix de Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Les deux attaques combinées, firent reculer les mangemorts, d'autant lorsqu'ils furent tous réduits au silence sans savoir comment. Ils décidèrent de transplaner, piteux, vers leur maître qui ne les féliciterait certainement pas de cet échec.

Severus constata avec soulagement qu'Hermione allait bien. Son premier réflexe aurait été de la prendre dans ses bras, il dut se retenir. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pouvait se révéler à elle. Mais il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps.

- Rentrez au château, jeta-t-il brutalement, et indiquez à Rusard que vous êtes correctement rentrés.

Severus attendit quelques minutes avant de contacter Hermione :

- Où es-tu maintenant ?

- Vers le château, lui répondit-elle d'une voix lasse ? Pourquoi Erwin ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais à Près-au-Lard ? Car tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est un hasard si quelques minutes après que je t'ai contacté, et plus encore juste après que tu m'aies demandé précisément où j'étais, Rogue et Gryffin sont arrivés pour nous sortir de là ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir ?

Il la sentait au bord des larmes, elle était trop fine pour ne pas soupçonner quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas me consacrer à cette conversation maintenant, Hermione, mais je te promets qu'on reparle de tout ce soir.

Il lui restait quelques heures pour prendre sa décision.

RAR

Dumbledore : il est vrai que Severus est plus gentil qu'il ne l'est normalement … D'un autre côté, il n'est plus mangemort … Quant à la longueur des chapitres, effectivement il sont assez court en moyenne, mais je compte bien vous en mettre un à deux par jour …

Shérazade : cela le change un peu pour Rogue, non ? En tout 58 chapitres + 11 de … je vous laisse le suspens.


	13. Explications et premiers sorts

Les élèves rentraient en désordre au château, tous effrayés, certains blessés car ils avaient encaissé des sorts des mangemorts. Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'expression extrêmement soulagée du professeur Bibine. Elle avait en effet été désignée pour surveiller la rentrée des élèves et noter leurs noms au fur et à mesure afin d'avoir la certitude qu'ils étaient tous rentrées. Aussitôt elle fit un signe à Fumseck qui attendait patiemment, et celui-ci disparut immédiatement.

Dumbledore, qui était descendu à Près-au-Lard également, vit avec soulagement Fumseck le rejoindre alors qu'ils traquaient les derniers mangemorts en compagnie des professeurs MacGonagall, Gryffin et de Severus.

- Ils sont rentrés tous les quatre, leur dit-il simplement.

Tous éprouvaient le même soulagement : maintenant ce n'était plus simplement Harry qu'il fallait maintenir en vie encore un peu plus que tout autre élève, mais Hermione également.

Ils finirent de vérifier qu'aucun 'élève n'était encore à Près-au-Lard et remontèrent au château pour discuter dans le bureau du directeur après s'être assurés que tous les élèves étaient rentrés, qu'il avaient reçus les soins nécessaires et avoir remis en place les défenses du château..

- Vous êtes arrivés bien vite au village, fit remarquer calmement Dumbledore en s'adressant à Severus et au professeur Gryffin.

- C'est exact, lui répondit Gryffin, nous avons contourné l'interdiction de transplaner de Poudlard en faisant état de notre magie lendoren. Seuls les lendoren peuvent le faire, ce qui implique qu'aucun mangemort n'est en mesure de le faire, si cela peut vous rassurer.

- Miss Granger le peut ?

- Elle le pourra, maintenant est-ce qu'elle le peut dès à présent, il n'y a que Severus qui puisse répondre à cette question, dit Gryffin en se tournant vers lui.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour l'instant Arlin. La seule chose qui a pour l'instant été révélée aujourd'hui, c'est que sous le coup de la peur, elle a enfin été capable de me contacter télépathiquement aujourd'hui. Et avec une puissance qui résonne encore dans ma tête, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est seulement en train d'acquérir encore sa puissance, qu'elle ne peut pas maîtriser encore la magie.

- Mais Severus, cela fait trois mois maintenant, s'insurgea Arlin, jamais une lendorine n'a mis autant de temps que cela pour acquérir sa puissance !

- Tout comme jamais un lendoren n'a été aussi puissant que moi, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit Arlin, répliqua Severus. Donc, tu ne peux pas dire combien de temps il va lui falloir !

Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall les regardaient sans comprendre. Gryffin finit par leur expliquer après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

- Les lendorine ont à terme une puissance magique nettement supérieure à celle de leur compagnon. Les premières semaines, elle acquièrent une grande partie de leur puissance. Elles acquièrent la totalité au bout de neuf mois. Elles sont normalement capables de nouer elles-même le lien télépathique avec leur compagnon assez rapidement, en fait cinq à six semaines suffisent en général, dès qu'elles ont acquis la majorité de leur puissance je dirai. Il semblerait qu'Hermione atteigne seulement ce stade. Ce qui fait qu'elle va seulement éventuellement acquérir la capacité d'utiliser la magie lendoren, aidée en ceci, avec tact et doigté évidemment, par Severus.

Le ton était ironique à la fin, et cela lui valut d'être foudroyé du regard par Severus.

Pendant le dîner qui avait été agité par les souvenirs de l'attaque à Près-au-Lard, Dumbledore avait pris la parole :

- Au vu des événements de cet après-midi, je suis dans l'obligation de supprimer toutes les futures sorties prévues à Près-au-Lard. Cependant, je tiens à ce que vous continuiez vos études dans la sérénité, les mangemorts ne peuvent pas s'introduire dans le château, ni dans le parc, vous y serez donc en totale sécurité.

Hermione ruminait. Elle avait avoué aux autres qu'elle avait appelé Erwin à l'aide lorsqu'elle avait vu le nombre de mangemorts, elle était heureuse d'y être arrivée, mais elle leur avait avoué aussi sa déception lorsqu'il lui avait plus ou moins confirmé qu'il était bien à Près-au-Lard et qu'il n'avait pas voulu la voir, selon elle. Certes, il avait apparemment alerté les professeurs, surtout le professeur Gryffin à son avis. Entre Lendoren ils devaient avoir des moyens de communiquer apparemment. Il n'était pas étonnant que le professeur Rogue soit descendu avec le professer Gryffin, il n'était jamais loin lorsque des mangemorts étaient dans les parages.

Ginny se savait quoi dire à Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle l'attitude de son compagnon, à croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Ron et Harry eux s'inquiétait du fait que le village ne soit plus en sécurité. Ils étaient déçus de ne plus avoir le droit d'y aller, mais franchement, si c'était pour se retrouver cernés par vingt mangemorts … De Voldemort, nulle trace aujourd'hui. Ils n'osaient songer à ce qui se serait passée si Hermione n'avait pas pu contacter son compagnon. Ils avaient bien remarqué que les stupefix d'Hermione paraissaient plus flamboyant que les leurs, mais ils étaient en très mauvaise posture lorsque Rogue et Gryffin étaient arrivés.

Après le dîner, Hermione était inquiète. Erwin ne l'avait toujours pas contactée. Elle termina tout de même ses devoirs en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. C'est à dire qu'elle fit les siens, puis corrigea les leurs pour qu'ils soient meilleurs, puis elle rentra dans son appartement.

Severus avait décidé de tenter de ne pas tout dévoiler à Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il attende encore, même si physiquement cela devenait une torture. Plus il la voyait, plus ils parlaient le soir, plus il la câlinait dans leur clairière spirituelle, plus la tentation était forte de monter les deux étages qui le séparait de son appartement, de sa chambre exactement et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Et au diable les cours du lendemain qu'ils soient à donner ou à suivre !

Ce fut elle qui le contacta cette fois, à un niveau bien plus agréable que précédemment :

- Erwin ?

- Je suis là mon cœur, tu es bien rentrée ?

- Ca m'étonnerait bien que tu ne sois pas déjà au courant. Vous avez l'air de pouvoir communiquer facilement le professeur Gryffin et toi, dit-elle amèrement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il, je suis en relation très étroite avec le château et les professeurs. Et oui, j'étais à Près-au-Lard cet après-midi, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'y être. C'est donc pour cela, reprit-il plus fermement, que je ne pouvais pas te proposer qu'on se voit.

Bon, au moins, pensa Severus, elle ne pourra pas m'accuser ultérieurement de mensonge éhonté. Bon, pour le mensonge par omission, là, il était un peu plus limite, certes.

- On essaye d'avancer un peu Hermione sur la magie, maintenant que tu peux me contacter, tu arriveras peut-être à un peu plus ?

- Tu n'es pas pressé de parler de toi, Erwin, commenta Hermione. Tu sais très bien me faire parler de moi, de ce que je fais ou pas, mais toi ? Par exemple, tu fais quoi comme métier ?

Terrain glissant, gémit intérieurement Severus, mais pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi curieuse ? Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, leurs opinions se rejoignaient souvent, même si Severus se faisait systématiquement l'avocat du diable pour le simple plaisir de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait pousser son argumentation, alors pourquoi se poserait-elle pas ce genre de question ? Il décida de biaiser :

- Je me consacre actuellement à faire un travail que m'a demandé Arlin il y a quelques temps. Il ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais c'est, paraît-il, indispensable.

- Au moins je commence à reconnaître lorsque tu ne veux pas répondre à une question !

- Mon cœur, et il assortit sa voix d'une caresse mentale très douce , je te promets que le temps des réponses claires viendra, mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-nous encore faire connaissance comme cela.

Lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas, il sut qu'elle était dans son état boudeur. Dans ces cas là, quels que soient ses arguments, il ne la ferait plus parler sur le sujet.

Ils s'attaquèrent donc à la magie lendoren, et Hermione remporta ses premiers succès : elle pouvait faire un bouclier très léger autour d'elle sans baguette et d'une nature différente du Protego. Ce bouclier permettait en effet aux gens qui étaient autour d'elle de ne pas la voir normalement, lui avait expliqué Severus. Elle réussit aussi un produire un tout petit feu qui ne brûlait pas celui qui l'avait allumé. Bien sûr, pour l'instant son feu aurait difficilement allumé une bougie, mais c'était un début. Elle sentit aussi qu'Erwin était content de ses progrès. Joie qu'il s'empressa de lui communiquer lorsqu'il les emmena la nuit même dans leur clairière.

Les jours et les semaines suivantes, Hermione faisait des progrès pour maîtriser sa magie, son bouclier devenait très correct d'après ce que Severus pouvait en juger, elle commençait à maîtriser non seulement le feu, mais l'eau et l'air. La terre lui posait plus de problème car Severus était obligé de restreindre son champs d'action, il ne tenait pas à ce que Poudlard soit secoué par le premier tremblement de terre de son histoire …

Le premier à faire les frais de cette puissance toute neuve fut la fouine, qui peu de temps avant Noël, réussit à la croiser seule dans un couloir avec Crabbe et Goyle. Dès qu'il avait vu cela, il s'était empressé de la désarmer d'un expelliarmus avant de venir la narguer de toute sa hauteur, car maintenant il la dépassait d'une tête.

- Alors Granger, tu fais moins la fière maintenant que tu n'as plus ta précieuse baguette, dit-il narquois en la tenant entre deux de ses doigts. Et … si on s'amusait une peu avec elle, les gars ?

Hermione était paralysée, la lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle s'obligea à répondre :

- Depuis quand les sangs-purs s'amusent-ils avec les enfants de moldus ?

- Depuis qu'ils peuvent faire ceci Granger : Doloris !

Hermione s'écroula par terre sous l'intensité de la douleur. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seul souhait, que Malfoy et ses acolytes soient loin d'elle. Elle n'eut pas plutôt formulé ce souhait que les trois décollèrent littéralement pour s'éloigner d'elle, comme si une main invisible les avaient attrapé par le col et ils furent projetés brutalement sur les murs opposés. Assommés.

RAR :

Rainie : comme tu peux le constater, il y en a un qui s'est vaguement dégonflé sur ce coup là !


	14. Attirance malvenue ? Ou bienvenue ?

Par un pur hasard que Arlin Gryffin arrivait dans le couloir à ce moment là. Il dut d'abord se baisser pour éviter le projectile Goyle et alors qu'il s'avançait furieux pour mettre en retenue l'élève qui avait osé faire cela, il aperçut Hermione, écroulée par terre, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'aidait à se redresser pour prendre appui sur le mur et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du professeur Gryffin.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-il calmement.

- Il m'a … désarmée et après … il … il m'a lancé un doloris

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas, et elle commençait à avoir la mâchoire qui tremblait.

- Et c'est vous qui avez provoqué leur … envol ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, honteuse de ne pas avoir plus de courage face à son professeur.

- Comment ?

- Je … j'ai pensé très fort que je voulais qu'ils s'éloignent de moi et … ils se sont envolés …

Gryffin médita un instant, stupéfait. Pas de doute, sa puissance était là, mais il faudrait absolument qu'elle la canalise mieux et qu'elle en soit plus consciente que cela !

- Retournez à vos appartements, lui dit-il doucement, contactez Erwin et racontez-lui. Je me charge de ces trois là. Reprenez votre baguette aussi.

En arrivant à son appartement, Hermione était encore choquée. Les insultes et les coups bas, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ose ce genre de chose froidement dans l'enceinte du château ?

- Erwin ? demanda-t-elle tremblante.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Malfoy ! Il … il …

- Il quoi Malfoy ? demanda Erwin impatiemment

- Il m'a lancé un doloris dans le chateau, hurla Hermione en retour. Elle savait que c'était douloureux pour lui quand elle hurlait de la sorte, mais au moins cela la soulageait !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien j'étais toute seule, il m'a désarmé au premier coup d'œil et après il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'amuser, termina-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

- Et ?

- Et il a lancé le doloris et … j'ai pensé très fort malgré la douleur que je voulais qu'ils s'éloignent de moi, et … ils ont décollé et sont allés s'assommer contre les murs.

- Quelqu'un t'a vu faire cela ?

- Non, mais le professeur Gryffin est arrivé juste alors qu'ils venaient de s'assommer et c'est lui qui m'a dit de te contacter.

Severus serra les dents, il aurait bien voulu aller dire deux mots à Malfoy pour son geste, mais Arlin lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il établit un lien plus fort entre eux et les amena dans leur clairière. Au moins là, il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Hermione se sente mieux. Ses bras étaient son havre de paix dans lequel elle pouvait se ressourcer. Elle finit d'ailleurs par lui avouer en chuchotant :

- J'ai besoin de tes bras.

- Bientôt, mon cœur. J'espère juste que cela ne détruira pas ce que nous avons mis du temps à construire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela pourrait le détruire ? Finit par demander Hermione, intriguée.

- Parce que je sais que tu n'apprécieras pas un certain nombre de choses que j'ai pu faire.

- Comme ?

- Tt, tt, répondit-il amusé, non, non, on verra cela le moment voulu. On a déjà suffisamment d'occasion pour se disputer comme cela !

Le lendemain matin, les septièmes années de gryffondors faisaient grise mine au petit déjeuner. Comme le premier jour, commencer une journée par deux heures de potions dans le cachot avec Rogue et les serpentards, franchement, on pouvait trouver mieux ! En arrivant dans les cachots, Malfoy jeta un regard noir à Hermione, il se déplaçait encore lentement, mais il devait néanmoins venir en cours.

Hermione venait à ces cours de plus en plus à reculons. Non pas que Rogue ne soit particulièrement désagréable avec elle, elle devait même reconnaître à contrecoeur qu'il semblait plus juste cette année envers l'ensemble des gryffondors. Certes, il accablait toujours de sarcasmes quiconque faisait une bourde en préparant sa potion, mais Harry avait quand même réussit à décrocher plusieurs fois des « E » avec lui, ce qui était une première dans sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il y avait en fait une seule chose qui embêtait Hermione, mais c'était quelque chose de taille. Elle n'avait parlé qu'à Ginny qui avait ouvert de grands yeux et qui n'avait pas su sur le coup si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer, mais devant l'air accablé d'Hermione et connaissant sa situation, elle avait contenu son rire en se mordant les joues intérieurement. Le problème d'Hermione était le suivant : elle était attiré physiquement par son professeur de potions. Mais, très attirée. A un tel point qu'elle commençait à en rêver non seulement la nuit, mais elle commençait aussi à y penser le jour, indépendamment de ce que pouvait lui faire ressentir Erwin. L'année précédente, elle n'y aurait pas pensé, mais maintenant vu son physique : son visage avait désormais des traits réguliers, le nez aquilin, les yeux noirs soulignés par des sourcils abondants mais sans excès, seuls ses cheveux noirs avaient gardé leur longueur, mais correctement entretenus, et parfois attachés comme Bill Weasley.

Ce matin-là en entrant dans le cachot, elle croisa brièvement son regard, chose qu'elle évitait de faire depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant avant de commencer à battre la chamade de façon irraisonnée. La potion du jour à réaliser était le polynectar, qu'elle avait déjà réalisée en deuxième année. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la recette et pouvait donc laisser son esprit vagabonder, ce qui n'était pas fait pour empêcher son esprit de fantasmer sur la bouche de son professeur (ses lèvres qu'elle aurait bien embrassé), ses mains (qu'elle imaginait parfaitement se poser sur son corps sans gêne aucune). Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? La magie lendoren avait déjà décidé qui devait être son amant, elle lui devait quand même la fidélité, y compris en pensée ! Bon, alors Erwin lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance pour toutes les situations ? Elle allait le motiver à venir la voir en lui avouant purement et simplement qu'elle était attirée par quelqu'un, ici, au château ! Est-ce que c'était tenter de le rendre jaloux pour pouvoir enfin le rencontrer ? Oui, mais pas seulement. C'était aussi lui signaler qu'ils avaient un problème dans leur couple ! Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un couple !

Tout en faisant sa potion tranquillement, elle appela donc :

- Erwin ?

- Hermione ? lui fut répondu sur un ton interloqué.

- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

- Mais … tu n'es pas en cours à cette heure là ?

Severus était sidéré, Hermione risquant de perdre sa concentration pendant un cours pour l'appeler ? En pleine préparation du polynectar ? Voilà qui devait être important.

- Si, je suis même en potions, mais j'ai déjà fait cette potion, alors je peux te parler en même temps que je la fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher professeur ne verra rien, je reste totalement concentrée …

Comment ça « déjà fait cette potion » ?

- Ton professeur te l'a déjà donné à faire cette potion ? demanda Erwin prudemment à Hermione

- Oh non, mais je l'ai faite en deuxième année avec Harry et Ron.

Hein ? Mais jamais il n'avais donné cela en deuxième année ! Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Avec Potter et Weasley ? Qu'avaient-ils encore mijoté cette année là ?

- Ah ah ? En deuxième année ? Mais je croyais que tu avais le même professeur de potions depuis ton entrée à Poudlard ?

- Mais oui, ne sois pas idiot, on l'a fait tous seuls cette potion, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde si tu veux tout savoir.

Non merci, là à ce niveau là, Severus n'était plus sûr du tout de vouloir tout savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué pendant cette deuxième année ? C'était quelle année déjà ? Ah oui, la chambre des secrets. Ils avaient fabriqué la potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais pourquoi, et surtout … avec quels ingrédients ?

- Mais, corrige-moi si je me trompe, certains ingrédients ne se trouvent pas partout, et qui plus est ne sont pas vendus aux sorciers de premiers cycle ? Ironisa-t-il

- Tu parles de la corne de bicorne et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap ? Non, mais j'ai été les piquer dans l'armoire de Rogue pendant qu'il était occupé à traiter les élèves atteints d'enflure malencontreuse. Mais ce n'est pas de …

- Juste pour terminer sur ce sujet qui m'éclaire assez brillamment sur certaines de tes frasques passées, l'enflure malencontreuse avait sûrement une origine, non ?

- Oh oui, un pétard lancé par Harry dans le chaudron de cet abruti de Goyle.

Et bien voilà, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il s'en doutait, maintenant il savait. Et il savait en plus pourquoi Potter avait provoqué ce chahut. Il ne fallait plus qu'Hermione lui avoue pourquoi ils avaient fait cela, et il serait comblé, grinça-t-il intérieurement.

Au moment où Severus pensait cela, Malfoy eut la mauvaise idée de confondre deux ingrédients pour le polynectar et se retrouva de ce fait avec un chaudron qui commença à s'enflammer. La fureur provoquée par ce qu'Hermione venait de lui avouer sans le savoir, couplé à la rage de savoir ce qu'elle avait enduré la veille avec Malfoy, fit qu'il prit une décision qui stupéfia la classe :

- Aguamenti. Recurvite. Lança-t-il sur le chaudron du serpentard. Bien, Malfoy, maintenant que vous avez prouvé à la classe entière votre incompétence en matière de fabrication de potions, vous prendrez note que je vous mets en retenue pour une semaine avec Rusard, à raison de quatre heures par jour afin de vous apprendre à être un peu plus attentif dans mes cours. Maintenant, pendant le temps qu'il reste à vos camarades pour continuer leur potion, vous me commencez les premières lignes des quarante centimètres de parchemin que vous me rendrez au prochain cours sur les erreurs à ne pas commettre pendant la fabrication du polynectar.

La classe était médusée, les serpentards en premier. Rogue mettait Malfoy en retenue et quelle retenue pour un simple incendie de chaudron ? Ils replongèrent aussitôt dans leur chaudron, surtout les gryffondors, car ils n'osaient imaginer ce qui les attendaient, eux, si jamais ils faisaient la même erreur que Malfoy.

- Désolé, un contretemps, reprit-il en direction d'Hermione. De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- De nous. De moi.

Elle avait baissé la voix en disant cela. Comment avouer cela à voix haute ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- Je … je suis … attirée par quelqu'un ici, finit-elle dans un souffle.

RAR

Shérazade : j'ai l'avantage d'avoir déjà tout écrit …


	15. Il fallait bien se dévoiler un jour

Severus eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Il dut se retourner brutalement pour ne pas exploser à haute voix contre elle. Sa Hermione ? Attirée par quelqu'un au château ? Il cauchemardait. Arlin aurait-il omis de préciser que les compagnons étaient fidèles l'un à l'autre ? Qu'il était hors de question qu'un autre que lui pose ses mains sur elle ?

- Erwin ? Je pensais que …

- Qui, demanda-t-il âprement. Qui réussit à te faire oublier nos conversations, notre lien, notre clairière, Hermione ? Qui ?

- Il ne m'a rien fait oublier du tout ! Mais il m'attire physiquement d'une façon que je n'ai jamais connue avant !

- Et moi alors ? Tu ne viendras pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ce que nous avons partagé dans notre clairière !

- Mais si j'ai apprécié, et tu le sais, dit Hermione au bord des larmes. Je n'avais jamais été attirée comme cela par quelqu'un ! Jamais tu entends ?

Etant donné qu'elle hurlait dans sa tête, Severus ne pouvait faire qu'entendre et grimacer sous la force de sa voix. Seulement lorsqu'il commença à sentir le vent se lever dans sa classe, il sut qu'il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour la calmer.

- Hermione, cesse immédiatement d'utiliser ta magie lendoren ! Essayons d'en parler calmement.

Hermione se redressa et vit qu'effectivement il y avait un courant d'air inhabituel dans le cachot, ce qui lui valait évidemment un regard noir de Rogue.

Et voilà maintenant je vais me retrouver avec Rogue sur le dos et j'aurai tout gagné ! Ce type doit être jaloux en plus qu'une fille de moldu dispose d'une magie qu'il ne possédera jamais !

Severus grimaça intérieurement sous la critique. Il allait falloir que cela cesse. Jaloux, oh oui il l'était, et si le garçon par lequel elle était attirée avait le malheur de suivre encore ses cours, il lui promettait d'avance des jours difficiles dans son cachot !

Hermione s'obligea à respirer profondément pour se calmer et le courant d'air s'apaisa de lui-même.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Je … je l'ai ressenti … Mais là n'est pas le problème Hermione. Qui a l'honneur de t'attirer au point que tu oses me l'avouer ?

Le ton était cinglant et ironique, Severus avait beau s'exhorter à se calmer pour qu'Hermione ne provoque pas de tempête dans son cachot, ce qui aurait été très incongru, il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert à cause d'une femme.

- Je te l'avoue parce que de toute façon, même si je le voulais, il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre nous !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es tombée sur l'un des rares garçons ici qui n'aime pas les filles ? Railla-t-il

- Non ! Hurla à nouveau Hermione et la même brise recommença à souffler. Je suis attirée par le cauchemar des cachots des élèves de Poudlard !

Le cauchemar des cachots ? Quel était l'élève qui avait ce surnom ? Il ne voyait pas … Cela devait être un serpentard, mais lequel ? Et pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre elle et l'un des serpentards. Oh oui, maintenant, il ne se passerait rien, il y veillerait, mais comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Bon, d'abord tenter d'avoir son nom, cela lui simplifierait grandement la vie !

- Quel est l'abruti d'élève qui s'est affublé d'un surnom aussi ridicule ? Et calme-toi ! Tu veux tout faire s'envoler ?

- Si seulement c'était un élève, tiens ! dit Hermione en baissant la voix et par là même la brise s'apaisa de nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas un élève ? Demanda Severus incrédule. Mais alors c'est …

- Tu as tout compris, railla-t-elle à son tour. Ta compagne a réussit à s'enticher d'un professeur ! Et pas n'importe lequel, non, ç'aurait été trop simple ! Tant qu'à faire, autant fantasmer sur l'imbécile qui nous sert de professeur de potions, notre bien aimé professeur Rogue !

La voix d'Hermione s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de tout avoir balancé de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il l'avait poussé à bout.

Severus, lui, était sous le choc. Elle était attirée par lui. Simplement. Douloureusement de son point de vue à elle. Il sentit la morsure de la jalousie refluer de son cœur. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Tout de suite. Il commença par forger intérieurement un bouclier qui, l'espérait-il, permettrait de protéger la pièce et empêcher qu'Hermione n'y déclenche un véritable ouragan. Hermione chuchota d'une voix étranglée :

- Comme tu l'auras compris, tu ne risques rien en fin de compte et …

- Tais-toi, maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Hermione et pour une fois m'obéir sans protester. Ce que je vais te dire maintenant va sûrement te mettre dans une colère noire, mais tu vas tout garder pour toi, tu peux me hurler dessus intérieurement, mais tu vas te maîtriser et ne pas utiliser ta magie lendoren, c'est clair ?

- Pourquoi et quel rapport avec …

- Hermione, le rapport est que c'est précisément à moi que tu as piqué, comme tu le dis si bien, la poudre de bicorne et la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap il y a maintenant cinq ans pendant que Harry organisait un chahut dont je me souviens très bien !

Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet à haute voix, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui était juste à côté d'elle. Il la regarda d'un œil inquiet, mais ,vu l'humeur de Rogue, n'osa pas ne serait-ce que chuchoter, d'autant que celui-ci avait précisément braqué son regard sur elle. Hermione risqua un œil vers son professeur qui braquait son regard sur elle. Il lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête affirmatif et elle baissa les yeux vers son chaudron. Accablée.

Hermione s'accrochait d'une main à sa table et tournait machinalement le contenu de son chaudron de l'autre. Les deux noms tournaient dans sa tête : Erwin, Rogue, Rogue, Erwin. C'était un cauchemar. Un vrai. Elle allait se réveiller dans quelques instants, ou se retrouver dans sa clairière, mais sortir de ce cachot, surtout, sortir de ce cachot. Oh, elle n'avait pas de mal à lui obéir, elle était incapable de parler.

Si c'était la réalité, alors … C'était LUI qui lui avait fait ressentir toutes ces émotions dans la clairière ? Non, surtout ne pas penser à la clairière et à ses caresses si précises. C'était aussi lui qu'elle avait traité d'imbécile au passage, à qui elle avait appris son surnom de cauchemar des cachots, à qui elle avait avoué sa puissante attirance pour … lui-même en fin de compte.

Severus la voyait passer par toutes les couleurs physiquement et mentalement. Elle allait avoir du mal à accepter, mais elle lui avait donné un atout qu'il n'espérait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas abuser de cet atout, il ne l'utiliserait que s'il ne parvenait pas à la raisonner, quoique, à bien y réfléchir …. En plus il était de taille, surtout compte tenu de son expérience à lui et de son inexpérience à elle.

- Hermione, reprit-il doucement

- Tu le savais de puis le début ! Hurla-t-elle, mais la brise ne se déclencha pas.

- Bien sûr, je le savais Hermione, depuis que tu as fêté tes dix-sept ans en juin dernier et …

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit plus tôt ?

- Regarde ta réaction maintenant ! Tu sais désormais pourquoi effectivement je n'étais pressé de te rencontrer, si on peut dire ainsi, en tout cas de me dévoiler physiquement à toi. Si je t'avais dis quoi que ce soit avant qu'on ait pu apprendre un minimum à se connaître de cette façon, jamais tu ne l'aurais accepté. Fais attention à ce que tu fais ! Ta poudre de corne de bicorne, maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas en plus m'obliger à te mettre des devoirs supplémentaires, non ? Et en plus tu te calmes parce que le bouclier que j'ai mis en place pour éviter que tu ne balayes cette pièce par un ouragan ne tiendra pas longtemps avec ta puissance !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle le fit.

Elle refusa en revanche de revenir sur le sujet, Severus avait beau lui parler sur tous les tons, elle refusait de parler. Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler. Devant ce refus têtu, Severus finit par lui dire d'un ton tranchant :

- On en reparle ce soir, Hermione. De vive voix cette fois.

Hermione était tétanisée par cette volonté. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait discuter avec lui en face. Et jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en cours dans ce cachot en sachant que son professeur était le même qui l'avait caressée aussi intimement, ne serait-ce qu'en rêve.

A peine Severus eut-il indiqué la fin du cours qu'elle jaillit hors du cachot en laissant la moitié de ses affaires sur sa table à la grande surprise de Harry et de Ron. Harry ramassa rapidement ce qu'elle avait laissé en plus de ses affaires, il ne manquerait plus que Rogue lui mette une punition pour oubli d'affaire dans son cachot. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, mais aujourd'hui, vu ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy, on pouvait tout craindre.


	16. Explications diverses

Le cours suivant était histoire de la magie. Peut-être Hermione pourrait-elle leur parler de ce qui n'allait pas ? Il avait vu sur son visage une expression qui lui avait rappelé celle qu'elle avait en début d'année lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était une lendorine. Ron n'avait pas suivi ce qui s'était passé en cours et restait perplexe devant les deux attitudes d'Hermione et de Harry.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry doucement. Que s'est-il passé en cours de potions ?

- J'ai fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie Harry. Voilà ce qui s'est passé !

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. D'autant plus lorsque Hermione commença à rougir en leur expliquant :

- Je vous préviens, le premier qui se moque, je lui fait subir le même sort qu'à Malfoy, c'est clair ?

Leurs yeux s'assombrirent à ce rappel. Elle leur avait en effet raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille, et autant ils avaient été dégoûtés par l'attitude de Malfoy, autant ils avaient été impressionnés par les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Hermione. Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, inquiets par cette menace. Qu'allait-elle bien leur apprendre cette fois ?

- Depuis quelques semaines, je suis … attirée par … Rogue, finit-elle en chuchotant.

- Attirée par … commença à s'exclamer Ron. Hermione eut juste le temps de le bâillonner avant qu'il ne prononce le nom de Rogue.

- C'est ça, Ron, siffla-t-elle, tu ne veux pas me mettre une pancarte dans le dos pendant que tu y es ?

- Attirée … euh … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione ? demanda Harry d'un ton angoissé. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il pensait ?

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels devant tant d'incompréhension. Et dire que c'était le petit ami de Ginny ! Et qu'ils profitaient largement de la chambre vide de son appartement, et pas pour y faire leurs devoirs …

- Attirée comme Ginny peut l'être par toi ! Tu veux un dessin Harry, souffla-t-elle hargneusement.

Deux mâchoires se décrochèrent simultanément et ils se regardèrent horrifiés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Il s'agissait bien de leur amie ? Et elle se rappelait ce que Rogue leur avait fait subir pendant six ans ? Ils voulaient bien comprendre que Rogue semblait plus séduisant cette année, mais … de là à être attirée par lui …

- Et … tu as découvert cela ce matin, finit par reprendre Harry d'une voix hachée.

- Mais non, triple buse. Je te dis que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je le sais. Non, par contre j'en ai parlé à Erwin ce matin pendant qu'on préparait le polynectar parce je pensais que cela le motiverait à ce qu'il organise une rencontre entre nous …

- Et ? demanda Harry curieux alors qu'elle s'était interrompue.

- Et en fin de compte … Erwin c'est … Rogue, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle était au bord des larmes.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent : ils avaient du mal à réaliser. Le compagnon lendoren d'Hermione c'était Rogue ? Harry en demanda la confirmation à Hermione, parce que là, cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une journée :

- Rogue est … ton compagnon lendoren ?

Pitié, faites qu'il ait mal compris, pensa Harry, mais à leur grande horreur, elle hocha affirmativement la tête. Ils se prirent la tête dans les mains tous les deux. Mais comment pouvaient-ils faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Même à leur pire ennemie, ils n'auraient pas souhaité cela …

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit les garçons …

Ils redressèrent la tête simultanément, ils étaient déjà blancs. Que pouvait-il encore arriver de pire ?

- Avant qu'il me dise que c'était lui, il était étonné que je l'appelle alors que j'étais en cours selon lui. Forcément, j'était devant lui en train de préparer ma potion. Et je lui ai dit que cette potion ne me posait pas de problème puisque je l'avais déjà faite en deuxième année … et en plus j'ai finit par lui dire que j'avais pris des ingrédients dans l'armoire de Rogue, enfin, … son armoire finalement.

Ils avaient atteint le fond. Ils étaient morts, Rogue ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Ils ne surent jamais comment ils finirent le cours et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Hermione décréta aussitôt qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille déjeuner dans la grande salle. Merlin, en plus tous les professeurs étaient au courant ! Elle irait faire un tour dans le parc. De toute façon, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Harry lui dit simplement qu'il allait lui envoyer Ginny. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule.

Lorsque Ginny vint manger avec Harry et Ron, elle fut stupéfaite de constater que ni l'un ni l'autre ne déjeunaient. Ils restaient accablés devant leurs assiettes remplies.

- Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Et où est Hermione ?

- Dans le parc, lui dit Harry d'une voix éteinte. Prends quand même à manger pour elle, mais je doute qu'elle arrive à manger quoi que ce soit. Elle te racontera tout. C'est la catastrophe Ginny !

Lorsque Hermione lui raconta tout dans le parc, Ginny dut s'asseoir. Elle n'était pas loin de penser que Harry avait raison. Mais par contre, lorsqu'Hermione lui raconta comment elle l'avait traité dans la même phrase d'imbécile et de cauchemar des cachots, elle ne put retenir un fou rire nerveux qu'elle finit par communiquer à Hermione. Elle aurait bien voulu voir sa tête à cet instant précis ! Ce fou rire avait eu l'avantage de détendre un peu Hermione.

Dans la grande salle, la détresse de Ron et de Harry, ainsi que l'absence d'Hermione avait été repérée par plusieurs personnes : Severus évidemment, mais aussi le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Gryffin.

- Des soucis Severus ? demanda Gryffin.

- Oui et non, Arlin, dit Severus lentement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Arlin reprit calmement :

- Severus ? Des réponses à l'absence d 'Hermione, la mine de Potter et Weasley et le départ en trombe de la petite amie de Potter qui est aussi la meilleure amie d'Hermione ?

- Potter et Weasley ruminent sur un épisode de leur vie au cours du quel ils ont violé un nombre impressionnant de règlements qui aurait du leur valoir leur exclusion du collège. Hermione sait maintenant qui je suis et donc j'imagine qu'elle est quelque part dans ce château à ruminer sur son sort. Elle m'a traité au passage d'imbécile, de cauchemar des cachots et a failli soulever un ouragan dans ma salle de classe. Je pense aussi que Potter a indiqué à la jeune Weasley où elle se cachait et qu'elle est partie la rejoindre.

Dumbledore et Gryffin se regardèrent à la fois intrigués, inquiets et amusés. Il s'était passé tout cela en un seul cours ? Ils savaient aussi que lorsqu'Hermione apprendrait qu'elle était la compagne de Severus, elle ne l'apprécierait pas forcément, mais ils avaient espéré que Severus puisse au moins aborder le sujet en douceur. Mais bon, Severus et aborder les sujets délicats avec tact … Finalement, apparemment il n'y avait pas eu d'ouragan dans les cachots, c'était peut-être un moindre mal …

- Potter et Weasley ont toujours été punis lorsqu'ils ont violé le règlement, Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore.

- Quand on le savait, oui Albus. Mais je doute que vous étiez au courant qu'ils avaient réussi à préparer du polynectar dans les toilettes des filles lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année, en allant au passage prendre des ingrédients dans mon armoire personnelle de surcroît. La seule chose que j'ignore encore, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont fait, termina Severus sur un ton désabusé.

Dumbledore et Gryffin en restaient sans voix. Des élèves de douze ans avaient réussi du polynectar ? A l'insu des professeurs ? Et Severus s'était fait piquer des ingrédients ? Dans sa propre armoire ?

Finalement, ils en auraient presque ri de l'ingéniosité de ces trois là. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils avaient réussi à survivre aux différentes épreuves qui avaient déjà jalonnées leurs vies … Dumbledore prit la parole calmement avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

- Je crois qu'il y a prescription, Severus, maintenant. Et du surcroît, Hermione, car j'imagine que c'est elle, ne vous l'a pas dit directement, mais a du simplement l'avouer à Erwin ?

Severus ne put que hocher la tête.

- Alors ce dont Erwin a connaissance par sa compagne, le professeur Rogue n'en a pas forcément connaissance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

- Je savais que vous diriez cela Albus ! Pourquoi croyez vous qu'ils ne sont pas déjà tous les trois dans votre bureau ? Mais ces deux-là, cela leur fait du bien de mariner un peu, dit-il en pointant du doigt Harry et Ron.

- Et en quel honneur Hermione t'a-t-elle traitée d'imbécile ? demanda le professeur Gryffin en dissimulant difficilement son sourire.

- Cela restera entre elle et moi Arlin pour cet … épisode là, lui répondit fermement Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et l'ouragan ?

- J'ai évité le pire je pense en protégeant ma salle avec un bouclier, mais j'étais limite point de vue puissance. Heureusement, elle a fini par se calmer, sinon on aurait du mal à expliquer cela ! Déjà, j'espère que les autres n'auront pas trop remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de courants d'air ce matin dans les cachots.

- Il faut que tu lui arrives à lui faire maîtriser cette puissance, Severus, gronda Arlin.

- Pour l'instant, il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte de me parler à nouveau, répliqua Severus sombrement.

Hermione suivit ses cours dans l'après-midi la tête totalement ailleurs. Elle ne bénéficia de l'indulgence de ses professeurs uniquement parce que ceux-ci étaient au courant de la situation et que c'était la première fois dans la scolarité d'Hermione qu'elle était aussi peu attentive.

Elle décida de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Harry et Ron. Ginny les retrouva un peu plus tard à la fin de ses propres cours. Elle leur dit simplement que Rogue avait été impossible, impatient à souhait et qu'il les avait même laissé sortir cinq minutes avant l'heures, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée à elle durant les cinq années qu'elle avait déjà passés à Poudlard.

Hermione savait malgré tout qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, elle décida donc de serrer les dents et d'aller dîner avec les autres dans la grande salle. Elle ne jeta pas un œil à la table des professeurs par contre. Elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer après dîner. Certes, elle se réfugierait un moment pour terminer ses devoirs dans la salle commune des gryffondors, mais après ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle rejoigne ses appartements. Et elle se doutait qu'il viendrait la voir à ce moment là. Elle ne doutait pas de sa détermination. Mais elle ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle avait pu rêver un certain temps d'un compagnon plus agréable, mais finalement, son premier jugement lorsqu'elle l'avait avoué à Ron, Harry et Ginny était le bon. Elle leur avait dit à ce moment là qu'Erwin et Rogue pourraient être frères …

----- ---------- ------- ---------------

RAR :

Me : merci beaucoup !

Mady : un chapitre par jour ne me demande plus d'efforts puisqu'elle est déjà toute écrite …


	17. La danse éternelle

Severus et les professeurs avaient été soulagés de voir réapparaître Hermione dans la grande salle au moment du dîner. Mme Chourave avait pris la précaution lorsqu'elle avait eu les gryffondors dans l'après-midi de placer Neville à côté d'Hermione. Contrairement aux cours de potions, c'était lui qui cette fois avait pu sortir Hermione d'affaire pendant le cours. Le professeur de runes, M. Markan, n'avait pour une fois pas du tout envie de lire la copie d'Hermione. C'était en temps ordinaire un vrai plaisir de lire ses traductions fluides ponctuées seulement de quelques erreurs, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait réussit à en traduire que la moitié. Eux aussi avaient ressentis dans les serres et dans la salle de classe plusieurs courants d'air suspects.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient fini par s'apercevoir que lorsqu'Hermione s'emportait contre son compagnon, ils se retrouvaient inexplicablement dans des courants d'air plus ou moins marqués. Ils finirent par lui faire remarquer et elle fondit en larmes.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas maîtriser cette puissance.

Hermione devait bien s'avouer aussi qu'elle redoutait un peu sa réaction face à son propre désir. Elle désirait Erwin, elle avait fantasmé sur son professeur de potions, et savoir que ce dernier possédait forcément de l'habileté du premier sur le plan de la séduction intime … Que ferait-elle si il décidait de la séduire ? Elle reconnaissait qu'une partie d'elle-même en avait terriblement envie.

Lorsqu'elle entra assez tardivement dans son appartement, elle fut surprise, soulagée et en même temps une partie d'elle-même était déçue. Personne en vue. Elle entra plongée dans ses pensées dans sa chambre et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée, que sa voix s'éleva calmement dans l'obscurité :

- J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerai jamais te coucher.

Aussitôt les lumières s'allumèrent autour de son lit et elle découvrit Severus qui avait prit possession de la chaise attenante au bureau. Il avait pris grand soin de s'habiller très différemment de sa robe noire habituelle de professeur de potions. Un pull de laine écru pour se protéger du froid persistant du château en cette période de l'année et un pantalon noir le rendait irrésistible aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? dit Hermione la voix étranglée.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du vouvoiement, Hermione, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais pourquoi donc était-il aussi séduisant même en colère ? gémit intérieurement Hermione

Surtout ne pas encore lui laisser voir que je l'entends, pensa Severus. Elle ne réalise pas encore le moment où je noue le lien.

Il lui fit simplement un signe de la main vers un tableau dans sa chambre.

- C'est un passage secret qui relie nos deux appartements, et précisément, nos deux chambres, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ? cria Hermione

- Je te ferai remarquer que je n'en ai jamais profité … bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en ai manqué …

Il la fixait en disant cela et Hermione rougit et sentait son ventre se crisper à cette idée.

- Calme toi maintenant Hermione, avec tes courants d'air tu vas remplir l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh.

- Tu veux que je me calme ? Alors commence par sortir d'ici et fiche-moi la paix une fois pour toute ! Et sors de ma tête par la même occasion !

Elle termina sa diatribe en lui tournant le dos pour éviter qu'il ne voit ses larmes. L'idée qu'il ne la caresserait plus jamais dans leur clairière lui faisait horreur, elle ressentait déjà le vide en elle.

Severus n'avait pas enlevé le lien entre eux de sorte qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait à l'instant. Elle n'appréciait pas la révélation qu'Erwin et son professeur de potions ne fasse qu'un. Mais il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui physiquement, qu'elle appréciait l'ensemble de leurs discussions. Ils n'avaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre des tempéraments calmes, leur vie à deux serait houleuse, mais il ne la laissera pas se laisser submerger par sa peur. Il faudrait donc qu'il la fasse d'abord céder physiquement, ensuite ils pourraient discuter.

Il entoura fermement sa taille de ses bras. Ils étaient dans la position qu'ils avaient maintes fois expérimentée dans la clairière, sauf que ses bras étaient bien réels et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Je dois d'abord me faire pardonner pour deux nuits où tu t'es réveillée frustrée, chuchota-t-il doucement alors qu'elle tentait d'enlever ses bras. Mais il la tenait trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse se dégager.

Tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers chauds, ses mains avaient commencé leur douce exploration. Il écarta rapidement ses cheveux pour avoir accès à sa nuque, elle avait l'air d'y être sensible dans leur clairière, il voulait en avoir la confirmation. Il fut récompensé lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir doucement sous ses baisers.

Hermione cédait, elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses baisers, il le savait et il en profitait.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. On ne peut pas …

- Faire l'amour ici ? Maintenant ? Oh si mon cœur. Cela te permettra de comprendre que Severus n'est pas différent d'Erwin, même si tu as du mal à l'admettre pour l'instant. Je rêve de ce moment depuis bientôt six mois, je veux concrétiser tout ce que nous avons vécu dans notre clairière ce soir.

Elle retrouvait la force et la douceur d'Erwin et retrouvait ses accents de sincérité au travers du timbre de voix de son professeur. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, elle capitulait.

Leurs mains s'étaient agrippées les doigts enlacés sur le ventre d'Hermione, mais Severus voulait bien plus. Il dégagea doucement l'une de ses mains pour tirer délicatement sur son pull et le dégager de son jean. Il se cessait de parsemer son cou de petits baisers tandis que sa main atteignait enfin sa peau après s'être faufilée sous son chemisier. Il commença à en découvrir sa douceur du bout des doigts.

A cet instant qu'elle commença à admettre réellement qu'Erwin et son professeur de potions ne faisaient qu'un. Lorsqu'il la fit enfin lentement pivoter vers lui et que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle connaissait la question qu'il lui posait de ses yeux. Est-ce que oui ou non, elle admettait de faire l'amour avec l'homme qui était devant elle ? Qui était à la fois Erwin, celui avec qui elle avait discuté avec plaisir en rêve, puis consciemment, et son professeur de potions par lequel elle était attirée depuis plusieurs semaines ? Pouvait-elle se mentir à elle-même en refusant ? Ses doutes furent balayés par le fait même qu'il lui laissait la possibilité de se rétracter. Ce fut elle qui approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres avaient la douceur qu'elle avait toujours imaginé depuis quelques semaines. Il avait refermé ses bras dans son dos, elle les avait noué autour de son cou.

Elle le surprit en prenant l'initiative d'approfondir leur baiser, mais bientôt leur langues se cherchaient en un ballet qui mêlait douceur et impatience. Il la pressa doucement contre lui et elle ne put que sentir l'évidence de son désir contre son ventre. Au contraire de ce à quoi qu'elle s'attendait, cela ne l'inquiéta pas, elle fut parcouru d'un frisson non de peur mais d'impatience.

Severus lui ôta son pull puis le sien avant de la porter sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il s'allongea contre elle et commença à lui ôter le chemisier de son uniforme tout en parcourant la peau qu'il découvrait de baisers. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il lui enleva enfin l'adorable voile de dentelle qui lui cachait ses seins splendides. Il dut lui retenir ses mains avec douceur car un réflexe de pudeur avait voulu les soustraire à son regard :

- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, ils sont bien plus magnifiques que dans mes rêves.

Il se pencha pour prendre entre ses lèvres une pointe durcie par le désir et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ses caresses. Il profita qu'elle se détendait par les sensations provoquées par sa bouche qui allait inlassablement d'une pointe à l'autre, suçant, mordillant, embrassant pour ouvrir son jean et glisser une main sous le dernier rempart qui le séparait de son intimité. Il la sentit se raidir, tandis qu'il maudissait l'inventeur de ce type de pantalon qui ne laissait aucun accès à tout amant potentiel tellement il était serré.

Hermione tendit timidement la main vers sa chemise pour défaire les boutons. Elle savait qu'elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains tremblaient mais elle repoussa celles de Severus qui voulait l'aider. Il bascula sur le dos et l'entraîna pour qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Elle rougit en se voyant ainsi exposée à son regard, mais sa bouche entrouverte, sa respiration saccadée et ses mains caressantes lui firent comprendre qu'il prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle à leur découverte mutuelle. Elle finit par écarter ses mains de ses seins pour pouvoir se pencher et commencer à explorer son torse de sa bouche à son tour.

Severus ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation. Ses baisers étaient timides, mais leur douceur était grisante, d'autant que ses seins venaient l'effleurer périodiquement. Elle lui avait libéré ses mains, alors il entreprit de la débarrasser simultanément des deux pièces de vêtement qui la couvraient encore.

Elle se frissonna un peu lorsqu'elle sentit son jean glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, d'autant plus lorsque Severus lui écarta avec douceur ses cuisses pour commencer à explorer lentement son intimité avec ses doigts.

Severus serra les dents, elle était si douce, si humide déjà, si prête à le recevoir. Il l'explorait doucement tout en la regardant. Elle avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il trouva son petit bouton de chair qui se tendait vers ses doigts. Il alterna les effleurements et les massages circulaires, elle commença à bouger les hanches imperceptiblement, tendue vers son plaisir. Il écarta ensuite doucement ses lèvres pour glisser lentement un doigt en elle jusqu'à cette fragile barrière, elle se mordait la lèvre. Il amorça un doux mouvement de pénétration avec son doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gémir de plaisir.

Il ôta rapidement le reste de ses vêtements et s'allongea contre elle pour reprendre ce qu'il avait du interrompre. Elle eut un petit air craintif lorsqu'elle sentit son membre dressé contre elle. Il la guida pour qu'elle le prenne dans sa main et amorça avec elle un mouvement de va et vient. Au bout de quelques secondes il la lâcha et elle continua son mouvement pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait adopté le même rythme qu'elle avec son doigt glissé dans sa moiteur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait la faire sienne maintenant.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il lui retira sa main et la bascula sur le dos. Il la couvrit lentement de son propre corps, un œil interrogatif. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui laisser l'occasion de refuser au point où ils en étaient. Mais elle ne voulait pas reculer, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse tout découvrir, elle n'avait pas peur de la douleur, juste de ne pas savoir le combler. Elle se contenta d'accrocher ses épaules avec ses mains pour l'attirer vers elle. C'était sa façon à elle d'exprimer son consentement total. Il esquissa un petit sourire de reconnaissance et enfin, il la pénétra avec douceur. Sa chaleur se refermait sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit la barrière de sa virginité il n'hésita pas et appuya franchement ses hanches pour la franchir. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il lui infligea cette brève douleur et il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre lentement autour de lui, il noua leurs doigts et amorça son mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches, sans se presser, pénétrant un peu plus à chaque poussée, jusqu'à pouvoir être entièrement en elle. Il devait impérativement maîtriser son désir pour l'amener à la jouissance en même temps que lui.

Hermione s'accordait lentement à ce rythme qu'elle découvrait et rapidement la chambre retentit de leurs soupirs de plaisirs. Lorsqu'elle noua d'elle-même ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il dut s'arrêter brutalement pour ne pas craquer. Après quelques instants, il reprit ses mouvements et augmenta peu à peu son rythme et leurs soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, puis en cris. Alors qu'il était au bord de la rupture, et que le rythme était devenu plus violent, enfin Hermione se tendit, enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules, elle vit les étoiles et hurla son plaisir alors que Severus se lâchait en elle dans un cri rauque.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

RAR

Blob : comme tu peux constater, je pense qu'effectivement le mot de tourtereaux est de mise maintenant.

ZAIKA : j'espère que la suite t'a plu


	18. Réveil inhabituel

Severus n'en revenait pas du plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour si … simplement, d'une façon si classique. Hermione avait les yeux clos tandis qu'elle tentait de redescendre de son petit nuage et il ne put retenir un sourire plein de tendresse. Il garderait pendant quelques temps la marque de ses ongles dans ses épaules, mais ce serait un bien doux souvenir. Il l'installa confortablement dans ses bras, tira les couvertures sur eux pour lui éviter de se refroidir et ainsi qu'elle puisse glisser tranquillement dans le sommeil, ce qu'elle fit facilement, non sans lui avoir chuchoté :

- Je savais que ce serait bien mieux si c'était toi …

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla lentement, elle fut désorientée les premiers temps. Elle était dans sa chambre, mais un bras masculin la tenait fermement enlacée. Sa journée de la veille lui revenait : son cours de potions, sa découverte qu'Erwin et Severus Rogue étaient la même personne, son état second la fin de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas discuté contrairement à ce qu'Erwin lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Severus l'avait fait céder et ils s'étaient laissés emporter tous les deux par leur passion mutuelle. Il lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir avec une patience dont elle l'aurait cru incapable.

Elle sentit pour la première fois Erwin – elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui autrement – faire doucement le lien mental avec elle et lui chuchoter :

- Bonjour, mon cœur. Bien dormi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Et c'est le genre de rêve que je veux refaire toutes les nuits Hermione, reprit-il fermement après un temps de silence. Tu m'as comblé mon cœur.

Cette phrase fut assortie de caresses et de baisers très doux qui la firent frissonner.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire : son caractère autoritaire reprenait si facilement le dessus. Il se redressa pour la regarder alors qu'elle souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

La sensation était étrange, ils ne parlaient pas à haute voix, ils communiquaient simplement par leur lien.

- Toi, répondit-elle mutine.

Alors qu'il commençait à froncer les sourcils, elle leva les yeux aux ciels et lui dit agacée :

- Il va falloir que tu commences à accepter les taquineries et les critiques toi aussi Erwin.

- Sur ce point je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais que tu n'hésiteras jamais à me dire ce que tu penses. Et c'est quoi la critique du matin ? En plus que je doive accepter les critiques évidemment, termina-t-il sur un ton ironique.

- Tu es capable dans la même phrase de me dire des choses très gentilles et de tenter d'imposer ta volonté sans me demander mon avis. Comme par exemple que tu as été heureux avec moi cette nuit, dit-elle en rougissant, et tout en même temps tu veux me l'imposer toutes les nuits.

- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas nier combien ce serait agréable qu'on recommence toutes les nuits non ? S'insurgea-t-il.

Elle soupira longuement en secouant la tête, la route serait longue pour lui faire comprendre.

- Je ne nierai rien, je veux juste que tu commences à me demander ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin et non pas que tu décides pour moi ce que tu penses être bon pour moi !

- Mais, Hermione …

- Pas de mais, dit-elle en le bâillonnant, médites un peu ce que je t'ai dit simplement. Considère cela comme un devoir à faire, pouffa-t-elle sous son regard noir exaspéré.

Severus grimaça. Elle se fichait ouvertement de lui, mais vu l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de lui infliger la punition qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Mon cœur, j'y réfléchirai seulement si j'ai le droit de revenir te donner le fruit de mes réflexions ce soir.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse manipuler de la sorte, il avait bien l'intention de passer désormais toutes ses nuits avec elle et il n'allait pas lui laisser la possibilité de refuser.

- Mais c'est du chantage ça ! Répliqua Hermione outrée et amusée à la fois.

Il ne répondit pas mais la regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu as intérêt à argumenter ta réponse ce soir, finit-elle par dire en cédant.

- Parfait, maintenant je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu commences, mais moi c'est dans trente minutes que je fais cours. Hermione, très sérieusement maintenant, il ne faut pas que cela se sache pour nous pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'on risque des ennuis sans nom par le ministère si cela s'ébruite, ensuite parce qu'on a la sensation avec Arlin que moins Voldemort sera au courant, et mieux on se portera.

- Voldemort ? Mais … qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore caché ? S'inquiéta Hermione

- Je t'explique, mettons … demain soir, dit-il avec un sourire rusé. Ce soir, je ne peux pas, continua-t-il d'un air vertueux, j'ai un devoir à rendre.

- Oh toi, commença-t-elle, mais elle ne put finir car il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Un long moment plus tard, et après un juron de sa part en voyant l'heure sur le réveil, il s'obligea à se rhabiller pour descendre chez lui et se rendre dans sa salle de classe.

- Dit, le rappela Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le tableau, Harry, Ron et Ginny vont me poser des questions …

- Pff, eux dit leur, j'ai quand même finit par comprendre que tu avais besoin de t'épancher sur leurs épaules. Mais rappelle leur bien aussi l'importance de leur silence ! Et puis rien que pour voir la tête de Potter et Wealsey lorsque tu vas leur dire et qu'ensuite je vais les croiser dans les couloirs, cela vaut le coup …

Le sourire était totalement moqueur et il dut éviter un oreiller lancé par Hermione exaspérée.

La bonne humeur de Severus était tempérée par le fait qu'il avait du sauter son petit déjeuner pour être à l'heure, ce qui globalement pour les élèves qu'il avait en cours en ce tout début de matinée revint au même, ils ne virent pas la différence.

Lorsqu'Hermione franchit les portes de la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner, elle n'osa pas regarder la table des professeurs, de peur de découvrir trop de regards pesant sur elle. En effet tous les professeurs avaient noté l'absence de Severus le matin et attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de la gryffondor pour avoir une idée de la façon dont s'était terminée la journée pour le couple. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre : Harry, Ginny et Ron arboraient des mines inquiètes. Ils étaient arrivés tôt à table et attendaient assez impatiemment. Ils avaient le visage tourné vers les portes de la grande salle.

Hermione croisa d'abord le regard interrogateur de Ginny et rougit imperceptiblement en même temps que ses lèvres se retroussaient légèrement. Ginny n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications, et elle commença à se détendre. La soirée avait l'air d'avoir été fructueuse. Voyant que Ginny commençait à sourire, bien qu'ils n'aient pas compris de quoi il retournait, Harry et Ron commencèrent à se détendre. Hermione était redevenue elle-même ce matin. Ils la regardèrent attaquer son petit déjeuner avec appétit, avant de sourire franchement en mordant dans une tartine. Elle finit par glisser à Ginny :

- Au moins, moi j'ai eu le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Ginny pouffa et Harry et Ron les regardaient sans comprendre. Alors qu'ils les pressaient pour avoir des explications, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Elles pensaient la même chose ; dire aux garçons, ici dans la grande salle, que Rogue était devenu l'amant d'Hermione avec le total consentement de cette dernière, ce n'était pas risqué, mais autant afficher simplement une pancarte au plafond étoilé pour le dire …

Ginny réussit malgré tout à glisser à Hermione discrètement :

- Je plains ceux qui l'auront en cours vers la fin de la matinée avec l'estomac dans les talons, il va être redoutable …

Et elles pouffèrent ensemble en sortant de la grande salle

Les professeurs Dumbledore et Gryffin attendaient avec impatience malgré tout des nouvelles de la bouche même de Severus, car celui-ci n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez au petit déjeuner. Ils l'attendaient donc de pied ferme au déjeuner, d'autant que les nouvelles en provenance de Voldemort n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Ils furent soulagés de le voir arriver apparemment détendu, simplement affamé, pour autant qu'on pouvait juger de son humeur. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attaquer son repas sans même un regard vers la table des gryffondors, ce qui provoqua un geste d'agacement du professeur Gryffin :

- Severus, va-t-il falloir qu'on t'arrache les mots de la bouche ?

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement Arlin ? Demanda Severus amusé. Il était bien décidé à leur faire payer leurs moqueries précédentes en les faisant lanterner à son tour.

- Severus ! Il ne va pas falloir te mettre les points sur les i tout de même ? As-tu, oui ou non, réglé ton différent avec Hermione ?

Severus prit tout son temps pour répondre. La question était pertinente, il l'avait séduite, sans trop de difficulté d'ailleurs, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur désir, mais avaient-ils vraiment réglé tous les problèmes ? En fait ils n'avaient pas du tout pris le temps de discuter, il faudrait voir dans les jours à venir.

- Commence par t'occuper de recenser les courants d'air dans Poudlard Arlin, on en reparlera dans quelques jours.

Le professeur Gryffin grimaça, mais n'ajouta rien. C'était inutile, Severus n'était pas disposé à en parler, quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Hermione et lui. Il faudrait donc être attentif dans les prochains jours aux humeurs des deux et aux tempêtes éventuelles.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

RAR

Shérazade : merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Je ne voulais pas effectivement un lemon trop cru …

Blob : j'espère que ce réveil t'a plu autant que le reste alors …


	19. Entre autorité et passion

Severus avait été étonné de ne pas être contacté par Hermione de la journée, il établit donc le lien à la fin de son dernier cours :

- Mon cœur ? Tu as fini tes cours ?

- Euh … Non, j'ai encore une heure d'arithmancie.

La voix était contrainte, remarqua Severus intérieurement. Il renforça légèrement leur lien pour avoir une idée de son état d'esprit. Elle était confuse et ne savait trop comment aborder la soirée.

- Tu reviens me parler après ton cours ?

- Je … je ne veux pas te ….déranger, acheva-t-elle tout bas.

Severus soupira intérieurement, rien ne serait simple au début avec une adolescente qui découvrait tout des relations amoureuses.

- Mon cœur, répliqua-t-il ironique, tu ne penses pas que je te le ferai savoir si tu me déranges ? Viens me parler quand tu veux, Hermione, surtout maintenant, continua-t-il plus doucement. Si vraiment je ne peux pas te répondre, je te le dirai, vu ?

- Tu as fini, toi ?

- Les cours, oui, il me reste les corrections à faire. Un bon paquet d'ailleurs, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui puisque grâce à toi hier, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça !

Le ton était clairement ironique, mais amusé aussi.

Il avait dit cela alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la salle de classe, ce qui fit que tout le monde se retourna vers elle car elle avait pouffé de rire toute seule. Le professeur haussa un sourcil, mais encore une fois, se garda de tout commentaire. Il faudrait qu'ils s'habituent tous à ce genre de réaction et surtout qu'ils se gardent bien de la souligner devant les autres élèves. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que son collègue de potions avait pu dire pour faire rire son élève. Car il ne lui avait jamais semblé que son collègue disposait du moindre sens de l'humour.

- Ne me fais pas rire ainsi devant tout le monde, ils me regardent d'un drôle d'air. A tout à l'heure.

Il sentit clairement le lien se rompre à la volonté d'Hermione : parfait, elle commençait à maîtriser un peu mieux ce lien.

- Toc, toc, toc, entendit-il clairement lorsque Hermione refit le lien une heure plus tard.

- Déjà fini ? Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je vais à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs.

- Hermione, prends simplement les livres dont tu as besoin là-bas et reviens chez toi, qu'on soit un peu ensemble ! Protesta-t-il. Et que je puisse te faire l'amour toute la soirée, pensa-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement. Et même … définitivement non.

- Pourquoi ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme hier, non ?

- Parce que j'ai des devoirs à terminer, dont un de potions au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Et que tu n'as nullement l'intention de me laisser travailler si je rentre chez moi, termina-t-elle ironique.

Aie, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se protéger mieux que cela à l'avenir.

- Et quand comptes-tu rentrer, soupira-t-il navré.

- Quand j'aurai fini tous mes devoirs après avoir mangé dans la grande salle, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Hermione ! Mais ça fait une éternité ça ! Protesta-t-il à nouveau.

- Je te rappelle quand même que personne ne doit savoir non ? C'est même toi qui me l'a encore rappelé ce matin, dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Alors si je commence à changer maintenant d'habitudes pour mes devoirs, les gens vont se poser des questions non ?

- Qu'ils s'en posent, après Noël ils oublieront que tu as pris de nouvelles habitudes et puis c'est tout !

Hermione ne répondit même pas. Elle partit à la bibliothèque pour travailler comme d'habitude avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle essayait malgré tout de travailler le plus vite possible pour en avoir le moins possible à faire après le dîner. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait aussi envie d'être seule avec lui et le laisser lui faire l'amour une fois encore. Car elle avait parfaitement perçu ce dont Erwin avait envie tout à l'heure. Pendant le dîner, elle resta assez silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à savoir pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser son prénom, Severus, et préférait garder celui d'Erwin.

Ginny profita du trajet vers la salle vers la salle commune des gryffondors où ils devaient achever leurs devoirs, pour poser des questions à Hermione, loin des oreilles indiscrètes :

- Alors, le temps n'était pas que à la discussion hier ?

- Euh …. Non, pas vraiment, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Vous avez quand même discuté un peu ?

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds et elle finit par sourire franchement lorsqu'Hermione secoua la tête négativement rouge comme une tomate..

- Et … il est … comment ? Enfin, ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas surtout, ajouta-t-elle très vite, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se représenter son professeur de potions comme un amant potentiel et encore moins un amant empressé comme semblait le suggérer Hermione.

- Patient. Doux, répondit Hermione dans un sourire. Etonnant non ?

Ginny ouvrait à nouveaux des yeux comme des soucoupes :

- C'est … c'est bien de ton compagnon lendoren dont on parle là ? Celui qui nous envoi en retenue pour cinq petites minutes de retard, dit-elle tout bas

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête avec un grand sourire. Ginny reprit :

- Et bien, si une autre que toi me l'avait dit, je lui aurai ri au nez en lui disant d'arrêter de plaisanter.

- Oh, tout n'est pas rose malgré tout, reprit Hermione, ne crois pas qu'il cesse d'être autoritaire pour autant. Mais, dit-elle en pouffant, pour une fois c'est moi qui lui ai collé un devoir : réfléchir sur le fait de me demander mon avis et ne pas décider pour moi ce qu'il pense être bon pour moi…

Lorsque leur fou rire fut calmé, Hermione glissa tout de même à Ginny :

- Ne dis rien à Ron et Harry pour l'instant, car j'ai peur qu'entre ça et le polynectar, ils vont craquer.

- Vous n'en avez pas parlé du polynectar évidemment ? Ironisa Ginny

Et Hermione ne put que secouer la tête à nouveau négativement en souriant.

Hermione était heureuse en parcourant les couloirs qui menaient à son appartement :

- Je rentre, dit-elle gaiement discrètement à Severus.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grogna celui-ci en retour. Je t'attends, reprit-il plus doucement. Dis-moi juste entre nous, tu était en retard dans tes devoirs ou pas ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir si certains jours tu vas rentrer plus tôt ou pas, grommela-t-il en réponse.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai huit matières, et que tous tes collègues nous donne autant de devoirs que toi, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Huit ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec huit matières à préparer pour les aspics ? Hermione ! Tu ne veux pas en abandonner une ou deux en route ? Gémit-il.

- Pas question !

Elle entrait à ce moment là dans sa chambre où il l'attendait. Ils fronçaient tous les deux les sourcils et se jetèrent un regard noir. Mais tout à coup, Hermione se sentit intimidée et Severus le perçut immédiatement.

- Au diable les matières et les cours pour aujourd'hui, mon cœur, dit-il à haute voix tout en s'approchant d'elle. Nous avons des choses tellement plus intéressantes à faire ce soir.

Il l'avait enlacée en terminant sa phrase et posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut impatient. Leurs langues se cherchaient avec fougue.

- J'ai attendu cela toute la journée, gémit Severus à travers leur lien. Mon cœur, je ne peux pas me passer de toi ainsi une journée entière. Il faut absolument que tu rentres ici le midi …

Il l'avait attiré en même temps vers le lit où ils basculèrent, Hermione était au dessus de lui. Il commença impatiemment à lui ôter sa cape, son pull, son chemisier, et remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle semblait aussi impatiente que lui. Mais lorsqu'il voulut lui ôter son soutien-gorge, elle lui retira ses mains, ce qui le fit protester :

- Hermione ! Laisse-moi …

- Rien du tout. Aide moi plutôt, le contra Hermione.

Elle s'était en effet attaquée à ses propres vêtements. Si elle le souhaitait ainsi, pensa Severus. Mais dès qu'il fut torse nu, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser et ainsi discrètement dégrafer cette maudite pièce de lingerie.

- Traître, lança-t-elle taquine alors qu'il prenait enfin ses seins dans ses mains pour la caresser et la faire gémir.

Mais rapidement, leur désir mutuel ne pouvait plus se contenter de ces simples caresses. Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement et Severus sourit devant la légère rougeur qui envahit les joues d'Hermione.

- Il va falloir t'y habituer mon cœur, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, tu es dans ma tenue préférée main …te … nant …

Il ne pouvait plus parler, Hermione l'avait pris dans sa main pour le caresser et c'était elle qui le regardait d'un air à la fois légèrement moqueur et anxieuse de savoir si cela lui plaisait.

- Ne …t'arrê… tes … pas, réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

Severus savourait pleinement les gestes d'Hermione, mais il était pour l'instant hors de question de jouir seul. Au bout de quelques minutes de douce torture, il lui arrêta sa main et dit simplement avec un sourire :

- C'est ton tour maintenant mon cœur.

Il put enfin lancer sa bouche à l'assaut de son corps. Malgré la pudeur d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de découvrir son intimité non seulement avec ses doigts, mais aussi avec sa bouche. Hermione devait s'accrocher aux draps tandis qu'il insinuait deux doigts en elle tout en s'activant sans relâche avec sa langue sur le petit bouton dressé vers lui.

Elle était au bord de l'extase lorsqu'il se retira et la câlina longuement pour faire retomber son impatience. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu plus calme, Severus la pénétra rapidement et s'accorda un rythme rapide propre à les emporter tous les deux en peu de temps vers une jouissance conjointe.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

RAR

Mady : ils vont faire de grandes choses ces deux là …


	20. Retourneur de temps

Alors qu'ils reposaient tendrement enlacés, Severus prit la parole :

- Il faut absolument qu'on trouve le temps de travailler ensemble sur la magie lendoren, Hermione.

- Ca te va bien de dire cela, pouffa Hermione, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais faire de choses plus intéressantes, non ?

- Tu vas abandonner au moins une, voire deux matières pour récupérer du temps Hermione et …

- Il n'en est pas question, tu entends ? Répliqua Hermione furieuse. Et je te mets un T au devoir que je t'ai donné à faire ce matin en plus. Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je voulais te dire.

Hermione se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna brutalement pour lui tourner le dos. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse, car elle avait admis maintenant qu'elle l'était, de quelqu'un de si … arrogant ? Autoritaire ?

Severus soupira longuement, il n'avais absolument rien perdu des pensées d'Hermione qui émettait particulièrement fort dans leur lien juste après l'amour. Il se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait sans bruit. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait tout de même vu grandir et qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait être rangée dans la catégorie des pleurnicheuses professionnelles. En résumé, il l'avait profondément blessée parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux la demande qu'elle lui avait fait le matin. Et curieusement, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que cela le touchait d'avoir blessé quelqu'un de la sorte.

- Sèche tes larmes mon cœur. On va réfléchir ensemble demain et on va trouver une solution.

Tout en disant ces mots, il l'avait à nouveau pris dans ses bras. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais il lca sentait un peu soulagée par ses paroles. Ils mirent tous les deux de longues minutes à s'endormir, chacun perdu dans ses pensées qu'ils mettaient soigneusement à l'abri de l'autre.

Severus se réveilla très tôt, et aussitôt des myriades de questions vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête. En fait, elles se résumaient à une seule : comment trouver du temps dans leurs journées respectives pour travailler la magie lendoren d'Hermione, avec la contrainte de ne pas changer, du moins trop, les habitudes d'Hermione ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla à son tour, elle le trouva les sourcils froncés en train de ruminer sur ce problème. Avec stupeur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait clairement conscience de ce à quoi il pensait :

- Et comme tu peux le constater mon cœur, je n'ai pas de solution, bougonna-t-il tout en l'embrassant tendrement en guise de bonjour.

Hermione prit le temps de s'installer confortablement dans ses bras pour y réfléchir à son tour. Mais elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, il manquait invariablement du temps dans ses journées. Soudain elle eut l'illumination :

- Le retourneur de temps, s'écria-t-elle. C'est cela qu'il nous faut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais, toi, des retourneurs de temps ? S'étonna Severus.

- Mais j'en ai eu un en troisième année pour pouvoir suivre toutes mes options, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Non, avoua-t-il, mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais pris tellement d'options que Minerva n'avait pas pu concocter un emploi du temps normal ?

- En fait, avoua Hermione, j'avais tout pris …

- Comment ça, tout pris ?

- Et bien oui, toutes les options disponibles, je les avaient prises …

Severus resta bouche bée, elle avait réussi à travailler toutes les matières disponibles à Poudlard en troisième année ? Avec les résultats qu'il lui connaissait ?

- Et donc, reprit Hermione, le professeur MacGonagall m'avait fait avoir un retourneur de temps au ministère de la magie pour que je puisse suivre tous mes cours. Heureusement d'ailleurs car cela nous a permis avec Harry de …

Mais elle s'interrompit brutalement aux souvenirs qui lui venaient de la fin de la troisième année. Ils avaient sauvé le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, accusé du meurtre des parents de Harry, en même temps que Buck en utilisant précisément le retourneur de temps à l'instigation du professeur Dumbledore. Mais elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la réaction de l'homme qui la tenait actuellement dans ses bras.

Severus sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle avait encore fait avec Harry quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment destiné à tomber dans les oreilles du professeur qu'il était. Mais il voulait aussi avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cela faisait aussi parti de la confiance qu'ils devaient s'accorder l'un à l'autre.

- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, mon cœur, dit-il doucement.

- Je te le dis seulement si tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher, répondit Hermione fermement.

Severus prit son temps pour répondre tout en relevant son bouclier car il ne voulait pas que Hermione l'entende réfléchir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait sûrement exploser en prenant connaissance de ce qu'il appelait déjà leur bêtise de plus, Merlin, elle avait seulement avoué une bêtise en seconde année et une en troisième ou presque … Et les autres années ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas sourire en apprenant quelle nouvelle frasque vous avez commise Hermione, mais la promesse que je peux te faire, c'est de ne pas utiliser ce fait contre Potter ni Weasley. Même si je pense que ce ne sera pas l'envie qui m'en manquera … Comme ce fichu polynectar d'ailleurs ! Et je te signale au passage qu'on remettra le sujet sur le tapis, car tu ne m'as pas tout dit, en particulier tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi vous l'avez utilisé et quelles en ont été les victimes. Mais bon, un sujet à la fois. Revenons-en au retourneur de temps : qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Harry avec ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le visage était de marbre, mais elle savait aussi qu'une promesse était une promesse pour lui. Elle se nicha dans ses bras et enlaça ses doigts aux siens avant de dire simplement :

- Nous avons sauvé Buck et Sirius cette nuit-là. Une fois que nous avions été emmené à l'infirmerie, tu dois te souvenir que Dumbledore nous avait enfermé ?

Severus émit juste un grognement d'approbation. Il n'avait pas la force d'en dire plus. Mais ils n'étaient pas au courant que c'était Sirius le meurtrier des parents ? C'était quand même bien lui qu'il avait vu quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Voldemort devant la maison de Godric Hallow !

- Nous avons utilisé le retourneur de temps pour revenir trois heures en arrière. Nous avons ainsi sauvé Buck d'abord, puis au moment où Sirius était enfermé dans la tour là-haut, nous avons volé sur son dos et il l'a pris pour aller se cacher.

Elle avait fait un résumé rapide de ces trois heures car elle ne voulait pas encombrer Erwin – il n'y avait rien à faire, Severus, ça ne passait pas – de détails inutiles.

- D'abord mon cœur, utilise le prénom que tu préfères. Et je dois même t'avouer qu'Erwin a aussi ma préférence, Severus me rappelle des jours … sombres.

- On devrait fêter cela, dit Hermione amusée, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose …

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'échappe totalement Hermione, pourquoi diable avez-vous sauvé le meurtrier des parents de Harry ? Je sais qu'il vous a raconté une belle histoire avec Pettigrew qui aurait été animagus et qui aurait été le gardien du secret à la place de Black, mais je pensais quand même que vous seriez moins naïfs que cela !

- Erwin, je te promets que nous l'avons vu dans la cabane hurlante ce soir là … euh … une fois qu'on t'avait assommé. Le professeur Lupin pourra te le confirmer !

- Tu m'excuseras, mais moi, la parole d'un maraudeur ne m'a jamais inspiré beaucoup de confiance, et m'a surtout attiré énormément d'ennuis ! lui répondit-il amer. La preuve encore une fois, il y avait deux maraudeurs dans la cabane et j'ai réussi à me faire assommer par des élèves de troisième année !

Il ne savait pas si Potter leur avait parlé du secret qu'il avait découvert dans la pensine deux ans auparavant, mais de toute façon cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il avait subi pendant ses études à Poudlard et qui l'avait en quelque sorte poussé du côté de Voldemort un temps avant qu'il ne soit lendoren le jour de ses dix-sept ans.

- Alors il faut me croire moi, Erwin, lorsque je t'affirme que Peter Pettigrew était bien un animagus, qu'il a reconnu que c'était lui le gardien du secret des Potter, c'est encore lui qui a donc livré les parents de Harry à Voldemort, c'est toujours lui qui a donné sa main droite pour la confection de la potion qui a ramené Voldemort dans un corps lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Je le sais pour le tournoi, Hermione, Pettigrew continue à s'en vanter deux ans après quand Voldemort n'est pas dans les parages, grogna-t-il, mais pour le reste, je ne suis pas convaincu du tout.

- Trouves une pensine et je te montrerai Erwin, dit Hermione d'un ton suppliant, mais en attendant il faut que tu me crois. C'est pour cela aussi que tu étais aussi désagréable avec Sirius au Square Grimmaud ?

- Ca, dit-il lentement, et … le passé aussi mon cœur. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons plus le temps de parler du passé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil sur le réveil, en attendant ton histoire de retourneur de temps est intéressante. J'en parlerai à Minerva.

Et il ajouta avec une grimace sous le regard orageux d'Hermione :

- Tu veux bien mon cœur ?

Hermione hocha la tête rapidement avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'il commençait à comprendre ?

Hermione redoutait un peu le premier cours de potions qu'elle allait avoir depuis qu'Erwin était devenu son amant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cachot, elle se demandait : si il était injuste, comme il en avait encore parfois la désagréable habitude, arriverait-elle à ne pas s'insurger à haute voix ?

- Tu as intérêt mon cœur, lui dit calmement Erwin, je te rappelle qu'on a jamais vu un élève avoir le dernier mot sur moi dans mon cachot. Et autant te dire que je n'apprécierai guère de devoir te mettre en retenue. Alors tu serres les dents et tu ne dis rien, vu ?

Harry et Ron, eux, étaient dans leurs petits souliers. Ils redoutaient les foudres de Rogue, maintenant qu'il savait pour le polynectar. Hermione n'avait pas encore osé leur dire le cap qu'elle avait franchit dans la relation avec son compagnon. Elle leur avait simplement dit qu'ils discutaient plus facilement.

Severus, lui, espérait de tout son cœur que ni Hermione, ni Potter, ni Weasley ne l'obligerait à sévir. Hermione … et bien c'était sa compagne tout de même, il se voyait mal la mettre en retenue avec Rusard, ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent avec les jeunes filles qui avaient tenté de prendre ce prétexte depuis le début de l'année pour tenter de l'aguicher. Si jamais cela revenait aux oreilles d'Hermione … Non, surtout ne pas y penser ! Potter et Wealsey, cela l'embêtait moins, surtout qu'il estimait qu'ils lui devaient quelque chose pour ce polynectar et que les cinq années écoulées n'y changerait rien, mais s'il le faisait, il redoutait malgré tout la réaction d'Hermione. Il grimaça à cette pensée : depuis quand redoutait-il la réaction d'une femme ? C'était simple en fait : depuis que ce petit bout de femme était devenue sa compagne à part entière. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne dormirait plus seul dans son lit au sous-sol. Les appartements du premier étaient bien plus agréables …

Il leur jeta donc un regard noir à leur arrivée pour leur rappeler qui commandait dans cette classe. Si Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête car ils voulaient éviter l'orage, Hermione lui rendit avec fermeté tout en s'asseyant sans un mot et en sortant ses affaires. Le cours se passa sans incident notable, avec les remarques acerbes à souhait de Severus, mais bon il ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain comme cela, et puis ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude, alors Hermione ne dit rien, tout en ne cachant pas son avis par quelques brises soigneusement dirigées vers lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui attirer des regards noirs de la part de Severus, mais il lui était impossible de sévir, elle faisait sa potion à la perfection …

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

RAR

Laurine : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la vitesse de publication t'aura plue

asuka snape : je suis heureuse que cela te redonne le moral !


	21. Les explications 1

Les derniers jours de classe avant les vacances de Noël passèrent rapidement pour eux. Severus avait obtenu du professeur MacGonagall le retourneur de temps et ils l'utilisaient une heure par jour tantôt le midi, tantôt le soir. C'était en fait le professeur MacGonagall qui avait imposé cette restriction à Severus en lui extorquant sa promesse, non sans les protestations de celui-ci. Mais elle lui avait cloué le bec en lui disant simplement :

- Miss Granger a utilisé deux heures par jour en moyenne ce retourneur lors de sa troisième année avec pour résultat de lui faire perdre cinq kilos et de la faire quasiment s'endormir en cours. Vous tenez vraiment à la mettre dans cet état à nouveau Severus ? Que vous le vouliez ou non, son corps est encore en pleine croissance et selon Mme Pomfresh, les changements qu'il subit pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle magie lui prennent énormément d'énergie. Alors il faut non seulement que ses journées ne soient pas trop longues, mais aussi que vous la laissiez se reposer ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? ajouta-t-elle ironique. Sinon, je demanderai à Mme Pomfresh de la garder régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle trouve le repos nécessaire, avait-elle ajouté alors que Severus s'apprêtait à protester.

Il n'avait pu que grimacer et avait donné sa parole au professeur de métamorphose.

Lorsque le professeur MacGonagall demanda la liste des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pendant les vacances de Noël, Hermione savait déjà que quoi qu'il décide, elle irait avec Erwin. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient décidés à rester à Poudlard cette année. Harry et Ron étaient désormais au courant de la concrétisation de la liaison entre leur amie et leur professeur de potions. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas sauté de joie était en dessous de la vérité, mais finalement Hermione trouvait que cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé dans l'ensemble.

Flash-Back

Harry et Ginny avaient pris l'habitude de dormir régulièrement dans la chambre supplémentaire de l'appartement de Ginny. Mais bizarrement, depuis qu'ils savaient que le compagnon lendoren d'Hermione était Rogue, Ginny trouvait milles excuses pour ne pas aller dormir à l'appartement d'Hermione, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Harry. Il avait fini aussi par sentir qu'elle partageait un secret avec Hermione. Un samedi soir, Harry prit gentiment mais fermement Ginny dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Ginny, tu viens avec moi chez Hermione ? Maintenant, s'il te plait ?

Mais Ginny n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Elle semblait gênée et finit par se retourner vers Hermione pour lui demander son soutien. Hermione grimaça, l'heure qu'elle redoutait était arrivée. Elle prit sa décision, les garçons allaient savoir, mais pas tous les gryffondors, surtout pas.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en montrant Harry et Ginny. Toi aussi Ron, viens. Nous allons à mon appartement.

Tout en marchant, elle avait contacté Erwin :

- Je rentre dans ma chambre Erwin, mais …

- Je monte, lui répondit Erwin impatient de pouvoir enfin la retrouver.

- Non ! S'il te plait, pas tout de suite. Je … doit d'abord dire à Harry et Ron ce qu'il en est pour nous …

- Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? s'exclama Erwin incrédule.

- Euhh … non, répondit-elle contrainte.

- Tu en as honte ? reprit-il glacial

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ! s'emporta Hermione. Mais franchement, tu sais très bien que tu as été impossible avec nous pendant six ans, alors oui, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas pressée pour leur annoncer ! Je voulais d'abord qu'ils voient combien je sois heureuse avant de tout leur dire !

- Et j'aurai le droit de remonter quand ? reprit-il assez froidement. Si j'ai le droit de remonter bien sûr !

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Ce que je vais leur dire déjà ne va pas les faire sauter de joie, même s'ils savent que cela doit arriver un jour ou l'autre. Alors je ne veux pas que tu jettes de l'huile sur le feu en les narguant en plus. Car je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, ajouta-t-elle furieuse.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardèrent d'un air inquiet, non seulement en effet son expression était orageuse, mais il y avait dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient un violent courant d'air. Ce qui n'était jamais bon signe concernant l'humeur d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement, tout était éteint, mais la porte de la chambre était ouverte bien qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir. Elle se méfia et ferma cette porte.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle prit la parole nerveusement :

- Ron, Harry, vous vous rappelez tout ce qu'implique le compagnonage lendoren, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air navré pour elle et Ron dit :

- Tu sais Hermione, tu pourras peut-être trouver un meilleur amant après … enfin … tu vois ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il en devenant tout rouge.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que Ron entendait par là, mais en revanche elle était sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit dans sa chambre.

- Si tu sors de là Erwin, je te jure que tu dors tout seul dans ton cachot ce soir, c'est clair ? Hurla-t-elle mentalement à l'attention de son compagnon. C'est mon problème et je le règlerai toute seule !

Et ce faisant elle avait lancé un collaporta sur la porte. Au moins pourrait-elle entendre son déverrouillage s'il se décidait à venir les rejoindre.

- Ron, dit-elle brutalement tellement elle était énervée, je n'ai pas besoin de meilleur amant. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin m'attend actuellement dans ma chambre, c'est compris ?

Ginny ne put retenir son fou rire devant la combinaison explosive qui se tenait devant elle : Hermione était clairement énervée contre Erwin – elle s'entraînait tous les jours mentalement pour l'appeler comme cela pour dans le futur y arriver – Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux ouverts la bouche et devaient se repasser en boucle la dernière phrase d'Hermione dans leurs têtes pour être sûrs qu'ils avaient bien compris, quant à son professeur de potions … Au vu de son caractère emporté, il y avait un petit je ne sais quoi qui lui faisait dire qu'il devait avoir en plus un tempérament jaloux, et pas qu'un peu. Et si Hermione avait lancé un collaporta sur la porte, c'est qu'elle se doutait qu'il était là et si elle avait raison, il n'avait pu qu'entendre la réflexion de Ron et elle imaginait sans peine son expression de fureur. Mais elle admirait Hermione tout de même : apparemment celle-ci ne se laissait pas piétiner par Erwin et celui-ci devait céder de temps à autre.

Le premier à réagir fut Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, mais il pointa successivement Hermione et la porte de sa chambre pour demander confirmation.

- Oui, Harry, reprit-elle doucement, tu as parfaitement compris. Erwin … dors avec moi depuis … quelques temps déjà. Et oui, il doit être là, même si je lui avais demandé de rester chez lui, termina-t-elle en haussant le ton en direction de la chambre.

Severus avait failli jaillir de la chambre lorsqu'il avait entendu la phrase de Ron, mais il s'était cogné contre le lit ce qui avait alerté Hermione. Heureusement il avait monté son bouclier au maximum, ce qui faisait qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'entendre ce qu'il pensait. L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir un autre amant que lui le rendait totalement fou. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable que cela devant quiconque, fut-ce sa compagne.

Ron balbutia d'une voix blanche :

- Mais … tu ne peux pas être… heureuse avec ce … ce … type là !

- Si, Ron, c'est avec lui que je suis heureuse. Je sais que c'est contraire à toute logique, je sais que nous nous disputons sûrement un peu plus que la moyenne des autres couples, et je sais que j'ai déjà envoyé le quart des élèves à l'infirmerie avec mes courants d'air, mais … Je suis heureuse, répéta-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ginny prit la parole calmement pour donner aux garçons le temps de reprendre une contenance :

- Hermione, vous allez finir par vous faire prendre s'il dort toutes les nuits avec toi. Je sais qu'en temps que professeur, il peut justifier de …

- Non Ginny, nous ne serons pas pris sur le fait. Il se trouve qu'on m'a donné comme par hasard, dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que le hasard n'avait pas sa place là, un appartement dont l'une des chambres dispose d'un passage secret qui descend directement dans la chambre d'Erwin. Donc sauf à se trahir en dehors de cet appartement, normalement, nous ne risquons rien.

- Un passage secret ? s'exclama Harry. Mais alors il doit être sur la carte du …

Ginny le fit taire d'un œil noir et en pointant la porte du doigt. Pitié, faites que leur professeur n'ait pas vent de la carte du maraudeur …

Hermione lui jeta un oeil exaspéré et chuchota pour ne pas être entendue :

- Harry ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à ne pas me trahir et ne pas lui raconter tout ce qu'on a fait ici, mais si il entend parler de la carte du maraudeur, autant la lui donner tout de suite !

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Lulu ( the return) : inoubliable ? Beau compliment ! Merci !


	22. Les explications 2

La carte du quoi ? Se demandait Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient encore ? D'autant que le ton des voix avait clairement baissé après l'exclamation de Potter. Bon, il était grand temps qu'il ait quelques explications. Il lança un alohomora sur la porte fermée par Hermione et l'ouvrit brutalement avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de réagir pour l'invectiver une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de carte, jeta-t-il brutalement à la cantonade. Depuis quand détenez vous une quelconque carte de Poudlard ?

Hermione trouva miraculeusement son bouclier mental à cet instant, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir tranquillement, enfin, aussi vite que possible mais sans que Severus ne l'entende. Bon, elle n'avait qu'une seule carte à jouer.

- J'exige des explications, reprit-il glacial.

Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient plus où se mettre. Oh certes, ils étaient deux étages plus haut que les cachots, mais en fin de compte, ils se seraient crû dans un cours de potions sans problème. Enfin, sauf qu'ils avaient des problèmes là …

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce sujet, s'emporta Hermione. Et depuis quand tu écoutes au portes ?

- Hermione, si vous détenez une carte de Poudlard, c'est de mon devoir de le savoir.

- Je me permets de te rappeler que ton devoir s'arrête deux étages plus bas, tu n'est pas ici pour un quelconque de voir. Je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle encore plus furieuse, car si jamais il s'agit d'un devoir de coucher avec moi, ce n'est pas simplement du vent qu'il va y avoir dans cette pièce !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer sur les mots Hermione. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler et tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser notre relation personnelle en dehors de tout ça. Je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer tout à l'heure que je viens pas du tout par devoir dans ta chambre, mais avant je veux le fin mot de cette histoire de carte.

- Et moi je te dis que tu ne l'auras pas ! Du moins pas tant que tu considéreras le fait de le savoir comme ton devoir de professeur !

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient assisté à l'échange bouche bée. Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi Hermione rimait souvent avec courant d'air ces derniers temps. Elle devait batailler ferme pour que le professeur ne se comporte pas seulement en professeur avec elle. Enfin bon, hormis évidemment le temps qu'ils passaient dans leur chambre à coucher … Ron et Harry avaient de surcroît grimacé lorsque Severus avait fait allusion à la chambre d'Hermione, mais ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour intervenir dans cette … dispute, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes.

Severus et Hermione ne se quittaient pas des yeux, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Le premier car il pressentait encore un nombre de frasques insoupçonnable grâce à cette carte et que cela l'énervait d'avance d'avoir connaissance des risques qu'ils avaient dus encourir, la deuxième d'être piégée ainsi dans cette situation impossible. Elle redoutait qu'Erwin ne tente malgré tout de mettre la main sur la carte du maraudeur, surtout lorsqu'il en connaîtrait les auteurs.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis reprit plus calmement :

- Je te le dirai à deux, ou plutôt trois conditions. Et si tu ne les écoutes pas mes conditions, dit-elle plus fort alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche pour protester, tu peux tout de suite redescendre au cachot et y rester la fin de la nuit et les suivantes !

Severus bouillait intérieurement, mais il était globalement incapable de résister à ce genre de menaces. Il lui jeta un œil noir, mais referma la bouche.

- Ma première condition, reprit Hermione, c'est que Ron, Harry et Ginny soient d'accord pour te le dire. La seconde, c'est que tu laisses cette carte là en possession de .. celui qui l'a et que tu ne cherches pas à l'obtenir par des moyens divers et variés. La troisième, c'est que quoi qu'il se passe ici et maintenant, il est hors de question que tu nous le fasse payer en cours, ni que tu le dises à quiconque dans le château.

- Si je compte bien dans ce que tu viens de dire, il y a cinq, et non trois conditions, non ? ironisa Severus.

- Et qui joue sur les mots maintenant ? Répliqua Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardaient. Ils ne savaient quoi penser. D'un côté montrer la carte à leur professeur de potions allait sûrement lui rappeler un certain nombre … d'incidents et vu son humeur actuelle, ils craignaient quand même que celui-ci leur fasse payer d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien qu'Hermione semble lui avoir posé des limites claires. De l'autre, ils comprenaient Hermione qui n'avait pas beaucoup le choix non plus. Elle se retrouvait face à son compagnon avec qui apparemment elle devrait vivre le restant de sa vie, alors elle ne pouvait pas commencer à lui faire des cachotteries. Harry regrettait amèrement cette exclamation malencontreuse qui avait tout déclenché. D'autant qu'il était à peu près sûr que dès qu'il ferait part de sa décision, Ginny et Ron le suivrait. Il avait compris qu'Hermione ne les avait mentionnés tous les trois que pour ne pas donner d'indice concernant le véritable détenteur de la carte. Il doutait que cette ruse fonctionne bien longtemps, mais bon, c'était toujours quelques minutes de gagnées. Il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui, il regarda Hermione fixement. Il vit alors ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là ou ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir. Elle était désormais coupée en deux entre son amitié pour eux et son amour pour l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle semblait être la seule dans cette école, à part Dumbledore bien sûr, à pouvoir faire plier son professeur de potions. Il devait bien aussi reconnaître que celui-ci n'avait exercé aucune représailles depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'histoire du polynectar. Il soupira longuement et finit par dire sombrement :

- Au point où on en est, s'il promets tout ce que tu lui as demandé Hermione …

Ginny et Ron hochèrent la tête à leur tour pour signifier leur approbation.

Hermione regarda fixement Severus. La balle était dans son camp maintenant. Severus n'en laissa rien paraître mais l'approbation de Potter en disait long sur la confiance qu'il avait en Hermione. C'était donc à lui de choisir. Il reconnaissait à Hermione une parfaite maîtrise de la situation. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune option correcte à ses yeux. Soit il promettait, et il était les pieds et les poings liés, il saurait certes, mais ne pourrait strictement rien faire pour les empêcher de s'en servir pour éventuellement commettre d'autres bêtises. Soit il refusait de promettre et les scenarii qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient plus noirs les uns que les autres, et aboutissaient souvent à des dommages considérables dans son couple, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix. En gros elle jouait son amour pour elle contre son devoir de professeur. Elle en avait clairement conscience mais ne pouvait lui cacher son anxiété. Elle n'était pas sûre de la décision qu'il allait prendre. Il n'avait plus aucune option. Maintenant, il était hors de question qu'il s'aplatisse de la sorte devant trois autres élèves. Hermione, soit, mais Potter et les deux Weasley.

- Mon cœur, dit-il mentalement, je te le promets à toi, mais n'imagine même pas que je cède à haute voix.

- Je crois que je le sais Erwin, répondit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux.

- Et je ne suis jamais monté te voir par devoir mon cœur, mais uniquement par désir et par amour, continua-t-il doucement.

Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre les deux, mais les expressions s'étaient faites moins colériques et quand ils virent Hermione se jeter dans ses bras, ils ne surent pas vraiment quoi penser. Et ils restèrent estomaqués devant l'expression de tendresse qu'ils lisaient sur les traits de leur professeur de potions tandis que celui-ci essuyait doucement une larme d'Hermione qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Hermione resta blottie un moment dans ses bras sans rien dire, avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui dire :

- Elle est toujours au même endroit ?

- Euh … oui, mais …

- Il a promis Harry, et …. Voici la carte Erwin …

Severus se souvenait parfaitement de ce morceau de parchemin en apparence défraîchi. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit ironiquement :

- J'ai déjà failli vous confisquer ce morceau de parchemin si je ne m'abuse ?

Harry ne put que hocher la tête.

- Et c'est … Lupin qui m'en a empêché, si je me rappelle bien ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

- En me faisant au passage copieusement insulter ?

Harry dut réprimer un sourire à cette évocation.

Severus soupira longuement et ajouta à voix haute :

- Quand je te disais Hermione que les maraudeurs m'on toujours porté la poisse ! Allez, maintenant comment fonctionne cette carte ?

Harry jeta un œil à Hermione et celle-ci hocha la tête. Il dit donc d'une voix étouffée :

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte se déroula alors sous les yeux d'un Severus incrédule. Mais qui avait bien pu réaliser cette œuvre de magie extraordinaire ? Il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'il vit le nom de la carte : la carte des maraudeurs. Et il jeta un œil noir à Hermione qui avait pouffé dans son dos. Il s'intéressa dans un premier temps au passage qui reliait leurs deux chambres à Hermione et lui. L'escalier en colimaçon était parfaitement représenté…

Il soupira et rendit simplement la carte à Harry en disant :

- Je ne veux même pas en savoir plus, mais je garde en tête qu'elle existe et les possibilités qu'elle recèle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi elle a pu vous servir depuis toutes ces années. Mais quand je vais croiser Lupin, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire …

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait le droit de savoir que tu es mon compagnon avant que tu ne passes ta colère sur lui, lui rappela Hermione.

Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré :

- Le jour où tu arrêteras d'avoir raison, cela me fera des vacances.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son professeur :

- Cela ne fait que six ans que je lui dit cela. Ca me fait du bien que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ma place …

Severus préféra laisser Hermione avec ses amis en lui disant simplement :

- Je t'attends à côté.

- Bon il reste une dernière chose à régler, reprit Hermione en montrant Harry et Ginny, vous deux. Continuez à utiliser la chambre comme vous l'avez toujours fait depuis le début de cette année, pensez simplement que nous sommes quatre désormais le matin pour la salle de bain …

A ces mots, Severus s'était figé sur le pas de la porte, et il dit mentalement à Hermione :

- C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé de la sorte ? Simplement parce que Potter et Weasley veulent faire des galipettes au lit ?

- Erwin ! Est-ce que tu ne te moquerai pas un peu de moi là ? Il me semble que tu n'es pas le dernier intéressé par les galipettes au lit, non ?

- C'est différent, nous sommes compagnons Hermione.

- Et bien, moi je ne vois pas en quoi leur amour diffère du notre. Pour moi la seule chose qui change, c'est que eux se sont choisis, et pas nous !

Severus n'ajouta rien, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ron les quitta donc pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Ginny et Harry se dirigeaient tendrement enlacés vers l'autre chambre. Hermione poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers la sienne. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entra de voir qu'il l'attendait déjà simplement dans ce qui était désormais leur lit. Son visage était sans expression, mais il lui dit calmement :

- Viens te coucher maintenant, il est tard. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre maintenant tout ce que la carte vous a permis.

Il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était venue se coucher et lui avait murmuré :

- Je ne tolérerai pas que tu aies un autre amant que moi, Hermione.

- Il n'y en aura pas Erwin, mais cela devra être réciproque.

- Cela ne me posera aucun problème.

Fin du Flash-Back

Ron et Harry avait mis plusieurs jours à admettre vraiment que désormais leur professeur de potions était aussi l'amant de leur meilleure amie. Ils la voyaient passer par tous les stades : la colère, la joie, le rire, sans qu'ils ne fassent rien. C'était déroutant, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Malgré tout, ils admettaient petit à petit à contrecœur que le sentiment général que dégageait Hermione était le bonheur.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Lulu ( encore et oui) : merci beaucoup des compliments. Quant à faire une fic, avec une idée de base, tu commences à écrire … et puis tu vois où cela t'entraîne …

Yoyo : merci beaucoup !

Alice.C : merci beaucoup de ces compliments !


	23. Les préparatifs de Noël

Le jour où Hermione prit connaissance de la demande du professeur MacGonagall concernant les vacances de Noël, elle demanda à Severus de la rejoindre à midi dans son appartement. Severus se doutait de quoi elle voulait parler, il en avait déjà discuté avec Arlin et ils avaient pris leur décision. Hermione allait sûrement encore lui crier dessus pour avoir pris cette décision sans elle alors qu'elle la concernait directement, mais les agissements de Voldemort se faisaient pressant. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser ici leur magie ensemble sans être découverts, il fallait qu'ils partent au foyer de la communauté pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs essais.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin, Hermione arrêta Severus de la main car elle avait parfaitement décrypté la lueur de ses yeux. Si il posait le petit doigt sur elle, elle savait qu'elle le laisserait lui faire l'amour. Or il fallait d'abord qu'ils discutent, ensuite si il restait un peu de temps avant les cours de l'après-midi …

- D'abord on parle des vacances de Noël, dit-elle pour refroidir ses ardeurs.

- Juste un tout petit baiser d'abord, mon cœur, réclama-t-il avec un petit sourire rusé.

- Non, non, non, répliqua Hermione. Tu ne sais pas être sage, alors d'abord on discute des vacances, ensuite, si tu restes sage, tu auras le droit à un tout petit baiser.

La voix était taquine sur la fin, mais il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'y couperait pas. Il soupira et dit simplement :

- Il faut que nous partions au foyer de la communauté Hermione pendant les vacances, ça c'est pour la mauvaise nouvelle car nous avons déjà pris la décision avec Arlin. La bonne nouvelle pour toi, et la mauvaise pour moi, c'est que nous y partons avec Potter et les deux Weasley.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arlin tient à ce qu'ils connaissent mieux les lendoren, et Harry doit savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir de la mort de ses parents. Et non, je ne te le dirai pas en avant première, c'est Harry qui doit en avoir la primeur.

Severus commença à se détendre, Hermione ne lui avait pas encore crié après.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est le foyer de la communauté ?

- C'est là où la majorité des lendoren se réunissent de toute façon pour Noël. Nous pourrons ainsi expérimenter notre magie commune, ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire ici sous peine que Voldemort ne soit au courant.

- Et … quand avez-vous décidé cela ? Et quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

La voix d'Hermione avait commencé à enfler, exactement finalement ce que Severus redoutait avec raison. Le tout était assorti d'une brise qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Severus. Mais quand apprendrait-elle donc à se maîtriser ?

- Bon, Hermione ça suffit. Mon cœur, on va pouvoir passer deux semaines ensemble sans avoir à se cacher, en plus tu vas aussi avoir tes meilleurs amis avec toi également, alors tu ne vas pas encore me servir le couplet que j'ai décidé pour toi. Et puis avant de pouvoir décider, il faudrait déjà que tu commences par maîtriser tes nerfs au lieu de continuer à envoyer tout le monde à l'infirmerie avec tes courants d'air !

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs et elle dit entre ses dents :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela à faire des courants d'air dans tout Poudlard. Admets une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de venir te parler de certaines choses avant de décider et on clos le chapitre !

- Et quand avez-vous décidé cela avec le professeur Gryffin ?

- Ce matin, dit froidement Severus, au vu des courriers que nous avons reçu.

Hermione lui jetait un regard furieux, mais elle pesait le pour et le contre finalement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être mise au courant de tout au fur et à mesure, de part son statut d'étudiante. Severus lui donnait des informations le soir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Donc si ils avaient seulement décidé ce matin, elle ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de ne pas encore lui avoir dit. Et puis, passer deux semaines sans se cacher selon lui, avec Harry, Ginny et Ron en plus ?

- Alors tu vas commencer à les appeler Harry, Ron et Ginny. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, j'ai très bien compris que tu appelles le professeur Gryffin par son prénom, alors j'ai l'intuition que l'une des règles ou habitudes de la communauté, je me trompe ?

Severus secoua négativement la tête. Mais qui lui avait infligé une compagne aussi intelligente ?

- D'accord, céda-t-il, maintenant que c'est réglé tu me dois un baiser mon cœur.

En terminant sa phrase, il s'était déjà approché, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas encore terminé. Elle fit donc rapidement le tour de la table avant de continuer à demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par magie commune ?

- Ah non, mon cœur. On a discuté des vacances, maintenant tu me dois mon baiser ! Protesta-t-il

Hermione gardait les sourcils froncés, elle aurait voulu plus d'explications, mais Severus avait déjà contourné la table pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était fichue, elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'explications tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné son baiser … enfin, pas seulement au vu de son expression.

Merlin qu'elle était belle quand elle était en colère ! Les poings sur les hanches, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, un petit courant d'air qui faisait s'envoler ses cheveux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discipliner. Il savait déjà à quoi il allait occuper le temps qu'allait lui donner le retourneur de temps. Mais si jamais sa collègue de métamorphose apprenait cela, il allait se faire passer un savon dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent doucement et elle se serra contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient déjà son dos. Il avait une idée bien précise qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de la mettre en œuvre, le moment était idéal.

Un œil sur la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'utiliser le retourneur de temps. Il s'arracha à grand-peine à leur baiser pour passer autour du cou d'Hermione la chaîne du retourneur de temps. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il régla un tour et tout se mit à bouger à toute vitesse autour d'eux. Une fois le mouvement terminé, il posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione et lui dit doucement :

- Allons dans la salle de bain, on ne s'y rencontrera pas ainsi …

Hermione se laissa entraîner en rougissant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'il lui indiquait clairement son intention de faire l'amour avec elle alors qu'ils étaient encore totalement habillés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui lui attirait invariablement un sourire goguenard de la part de son compagnon. Ils avaient une heure devant eux, et quoiqu'elle puisse dire, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas renoncer tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce dont il avait envie. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit l'eau chaude de la douche, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner d'un air faussement courroucé :

- Dis tout de suite que je sens la bouse de dragon !

Mais Severus refusa de rentrer dans son jeu, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, enfin pouvoir profiter de ce corps si doux, si accordé au sien sous l'eau délicieuse de la douche. Oui, cela faisait même pas une journée depuis qu'ils avaient fait pour la dernière fois l'amour ensemble et alors ? Il la surprit en commençant à se déshabiller posément sans un mot, comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Il lui jetait juste un œil de temps en temps pour voir si elle appréciait le spectacle. Son léger sourire, ses pommettes roses et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer une respiration qui s'était faite plus rapide lui donnèrent une réponse qui le combla. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'attaquer aux siens, il lui retint la main en lui disant :

- Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite après Hermione.

Sa nudité révélait l'ensemble du désir qu'il avait pour elle. Il prit tout son temps pour lui enlever ses vêtements un à un, pour rendre hommage de ses mains et de sa bouche à chaque centimètre de sa peau. Hermione sentait ses jambes céder sous elle et elle avait besoin déjà de s'accrocher à lui pour tenir debout. Elle gémit lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle, de plaisir et de frustration mêlés, elle voulait plus, bien plus.

Enfin il les emmena sous le jet réglé comme elle aimait. L'eau qui coulaient sur leurs deux corps augmentait la soif qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Les baisers se faisaient plus farouches, les caresses plus insistantes. Comme si l'eau qui coulait avait emportée avec elle toutes les inhibitions d'Hermione, elle fit pour la première fois ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire jusque là. Elle se mit à genoux devant Severus pour le prendre timidement dans sa bouche. Le long gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de la gorge de son amour lui fit passer une intense frisson.

Severus attendait cette caresse intime depuis qu'il était devenu son amant, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas l'embarrasser ou même lui demander cette caresse si intime. Il voulait que le geste vienne d'elle même. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Hermione le lui offrait. Bientôt il ne fut plus en état de raisonner clairement, il la regardait entre ses yeux mi-clos en lui retenant doucement ses cheveux. Il retint doucement sa bouche alors qu'elle était à deux doigt de l'emmener vers la jouissance. C'était plus fort que lui, il tenait encore une fois à ce qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui, en même temps que lui.

Il la fit se retourner pour pouvoir être derrière elle et l'enlacer. Dès qu'il commença à venir en elle, Hermione ne put retenir un geste instinctif de recul pour qu'il soit immédiatement totalement dans sa chaleur. Severus voulut arrêter son mouvement pour faire durer le plaisir, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'obligea à subir le rythme qu'elle avait choisi, délicieux supplice qu'elle lui infligeait encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette position, de sorte qu'elle avait un peu de mal à trouver un rythme correct, mais elle se laissait guider par ses sensations et les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de Severus. Il la laissait faire, la soutenant simplement pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se préoccuper de son équilibre. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher au dernier moment de l'aider à les emmener vers la jouissance ultime avec quelques mouvements du bassin bien dosés.


	24. Petit changement d'apparence

Le dernier jour d'école tombait exactement le jour du solstice d'hiver et Severus s'aperçut dès son réveil qu'il allait falloir faire quelque chose immédiatement avec Hermione. Celle-ci avait maintenant des traits semblables à toutes les lendorines qu'il avait pu voir et donc assez semblables aux siens propres. La magie continuait d'opérer silencieusement. Heureusement, entre deux disputes quotidiennes, et deux câlins tout aussi quotidiens, il avait eu le temps de lui expliquer la raison de son changement d'apparence et la prévenir qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse face au même genre de changement et qu'elle apprenne à maîtriser son passage entre les deux apparences. Il jeta un œil au réveil et vit avec soulagement qu'ils avaient une petite heure devant eux pour y arriver.

Il la secoua donc doucement pour la réveiller.

- Mmm, grogna-t-elle, je t'ai connu plus tendre pour me réveiller.

- Demain mon cœur, si tu veux, mais pour ce matin, on a du travail.

Le gémissement de protestation s'accentua du côté d'Hermione.

- Allez jette un œil sur ce miroir et tu comprendras, lui dit-il en lui mettant d'autorité un miroir dans la main.

Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil car elle était fatiguée par ce trimestre très riche en émotions et peut-être un peu parce que Severus l'avait tenue éveillée tard la veille pour la plus délicieuse des raisons. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit littéralement bondir du lit sous l'œil particulièrement appréciateur de Severus.

- Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme cela ! Je ne peux pas aller avec cette tête là en cours.

- Elle est très jolie ta tête, mon cœur.

Clairement son regard n'était pas du tout posé sur son visage, mais dérivait sur des courbes beaucoup plus douces et plaisantes à regarder. D'autant lorsqu'elle se retourna une fois de plus pour fixer son visage dans le miroir fixe de la chambre, comme pour savoir si Severus ne lui avait pas donné un miroir ensorcelé.

Une petite heure, songea Severus ? Elle y arriverait bien en moins de temps que cela non ? Ce qui lui permettrait de se consacrer une fois encore à son activité préférée : une exploration complète et intime du corps de sa compagne.

- Erwin, mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ? Dit Hermione exaspérée.

- Quand tu es dans cette tenue, j'avoue que oui, murmura Severus en réponse.

- Et comment je fais moi maintenant pour aller en cours ?

- Tu penses à tes traits précédents et ils devraient te revenir, reprit-il sérieusement.

Hermione mit presque l'heure entière à pouvoir changer son apparence à volonté, au grand désappointement de Severus. Mais il devait reconnaître que la maîtrise de ce changement était indispensable pour qu'elle puisse suivre la journée de cours.

Elle montra sa nouvelle apparence à Ron, Ginny et Harry le soir même dans son appartement. Ceux-ci étaient soulagés car ils ne croisaient que très exceptionnellement leur professeur dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Ils restèrent médusés devant ce changement d'apparence, elle était devenue mignonne au fil des années, mais sous son apparence lendorine, on pouvait sans conteste lui appliquer le qualificatif de belle. Ils savaient tous que le lendemain, ils partaient avec leur professeur de potions dans le foyer de la communauté lendoren. Le professeur Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry, Ginny et Ron pour leur annoncer :

- Harry, avait-il dit, les lendoren sont mieux renseignés que moi sur le déroulement exact de la soirée où sont morts tes parents. Je n'ai su ce fait qu'à l'été dernier, alors que vous veniez de prendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez vous. Ils se proposent donc de vous accueillir le temps des vacances afin que tu reçoives les éclaircissement nécessaires. Comme ils sont au courant que Mlle Weasley est très proche de toi, ils l'ont inclus, elle et vous M. Wealsey dans leur invitation. Pour Mlle Granger, je sais qu'elle y va aussi, avec le professeur Rogue.

- Professeur, demanda Harry, pourquoi le professeur Gryffin ne peut pas me donner ces explications ici au château ?

- Je l'ignore Harry. Ou plutôt, je soupçonne qu'il souhaite que vous connaissiez tous les trois la communauté lendoren, et que ces explications leur fournissent un bon prétexte pour vous inviter.

De son côté, Hermione avait tenté se soutirer des renseignements à Severus sur la nature des courriers reçus qui, selon elle, les avaient poussé à prendre cette décision, mais il avait coupé court à toute demande d'explications en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui disant fermement :

- Mon cœur, le jour où nous serons au foyer, nous vous donnerons beaucoup d'explications, mais pas tant que nous ne pourrons assurer votre sécurité à tous les quatre de façon correcte.

- C'est seulement là-bas que vous pourrez le faire ?

- Sans attirer l'attention, oui, Hermione.

- C'est promis ?

- Oui, Hermione, c'est promis, avait soupiré Severus. Mais comment fais-tu pour me soutirer autant de promesses en si peu de temps ?

Hermione avait pouffé en retour. Il était toujours aussi désagréable en cours de potions, mais une fois débarrassé de son autoritarisme aigu selon elle, elle avait un compagnon tout à fait à son goût. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela le jour de ses dix-sept ans …

Le jour du départ du Poudlard Express, Ron se rendait nerveusement à l'appartement d'Hermione pour y retrouver celle-ci, ainsi que Harry et Ginny, mais hélas aussi, pensait-il, son professeur de potions. Hermione avait en effet décrété que puisqu'ils allaient passer les vacances en partie ensemble, il était temps de mettre les rancœurs de côté, et qu'ils devaient tous commencer à se parler. Elle commençait en effet à en avoir assez de leur répéter tout ce que Severus lui disait, et de poser à Severus les questions qu'ils se posaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre. Celui qui avait le plus protesté en entendant parler d'un petit déjeuner commun avait été Severus qui avait tenté d'argumenter qu'il était toujours professeur et que les professeurs et les élèves ne mangeaient pas à la même table.

- Nous déjeunerons dans notre appartement Severus, Harry demandera à Dobby de nous faire un bon petit déjeuner, et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas professeur dans notre appartement, où tu vas encore une fois remettre le sujet sur le tapis ?

- Qui est Dobby ?

- C'est un elfe de maison, l'ancien des Malfoy en fait, qui travaille ici aux cuisines …

- Mais depuis quand connaissez-vous le chemin des cuisines ? s'était-il exclamé

- Euh … la quatrième année, répondit Hermione toujours gênée d'avoir à lui avouer leurs excursions passées.

- Parfait, ironisa-t-il, j'ai déjà des bêtises pour les deuxième, troisième et maintenant quatrième année, il ne me manque plus que la première, la cinquième, la sixième et peut-être aussi la septième ?

- Ah non, pas la septième, s'insurgea Hermione, tu crois que j'aurais eu le temps avec toi qui était tout le temps dans ma tête ?

- Mais donc, j'ai raison, il me manque bien la première, la cinquième et la sixième !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Elle avait fait l'honnêteté une base de leur relation, mais bon, elle n'allait pas non plus tout lui livrer sur un plateau, non ? De toute façon, il ne pourrait plus rien y changer, alors …

- Toujours est-il que tu viendras manger avec nous Erwin, et tu nous parleras un peu de la communauté qui nous accueille pendant ces quinze jours.

- Mon cœur, toi, c'est une peu plus de quinze jours qu'ils vont t'accueillir, car j'espère bien qu'on pourra y retourner déjà à Pâques, ensuite aux grandes vacances avant de voir comment on pourra combiner l'année prochaine !

Il vit à l'air surpris d'Hermione que celle-ci n'avait pas pensée que l'année suivante, même si elle ne serait plus à Poudlard, elle serait toujours avec lui, enfin, normalement.

- Cela te gêne mon cœur de parler de l'avenir comme cela ?

- Non, enfin, je crois que non, murmura Hermione, c'est simplement que … je crois que j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait une année prochaine et que je ne serai plus à Poudlard … alors que toi, tu …

- Je n'y serai pas non plus mon cœur. C'était prévu de toute façon, ajouta-t-il. Il était déjà prévu que j'abandonne l'enseignement ici.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Je te dirai les options que j'ai là-bas Hermione.

- Et « là-bas », cela a bien un nom, non ?

- Oui, c'est « Le cercle argenté ». Vous verrez pourquoi en arrivant. Mais prévoyez des tenues chaudes, car par rapport à là-bas, il fait chaud ici en ce moment.

Chaud ? Il plaisantait ? Le thermomètre oscillait entre –5° et 0° et ils pataugeaient dans quarante centimètres de neige !

- Mais on retrouvera des vêtements adaptés là-bas, et on peut transplaner très facilement dès qu'on connaît tous les endroits stratégiques.

C'est ainsi que Ron arriva à la porte de l'appartement et frappa doucement. Ce fut bien sûr Hermione qui lui ouvrit, et lança un collaporta sur la porte avant de passer la tête dans sa chambre en disant simplement :

- Tu peux venir, Ron est arrivé.

Hermione et Ginny se relayèrent pour égayer le petit déjeuner car ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Severus ne semblaient vouloir desserrer les dents. Les deux premiers gardaient en mémoire les remarques méprisantes de leur professeur en mémoire, et le dernier l'ensemble des bêtises, du moins celles dont il avait connaissance, qu'ils avaient commises depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

- Bon Erwin, ça suffit maintenant. Quand est-ce que tu nous parles un peu plus du foyer ? S'énerva Hermione ce qui lui valut un regard noir en retour.

- Vous allez tout savoir d'ici quelques minutes puisque je ferai un portoloin dès que tout le monde aura fini de déjeuner, avec un regard ironique vers Ron qui s'empiffrait comme d'habitude.

- Prends ton temps, Ron, lui dit Hermione, comme cela nous aurons plus d'explications. Erwin ?

Severus soupira en voyant qu'une fois de plus il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Cela devenait une détestable habitude, il faudrait qu'il arrive à inverser cette fâcheuse tendance ! Il finit donc par leur expliquer en quoi consistait le cercle argenté, qui y vivait et surtout pourquoi il était important pour Hermione et lui d'aller s'y exercer.


	25. Le cercle argenté

Ainsi que Severus l'avait dit, il fit un portoloin après le petit déjeuner après avoir demandé sèchement à tout le monde de vérifier qu'ils étaient habillés très chaudement.

Ils comprirent le pourquoi de cette recommandation - on ne pouvait tout de même pas parler de sollicitude avec le ton employé – lorsque le portoloin les lâcha. Ils étaient arrivés dans une clairière enneigée, l'air était bien plus froid qu'à Poudlard. Ils étaient entourés de sapins majestueux recouverts de neige. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil présent mais incapable de réchauffer cette atmosphère glaciale. Malgré le froid, Hermione se sentait revigorée par cet environnement, ses pensées étaient limpides, elle avait l'impression folle qu'enfin, elle était rentrée chez elle.

- C'est un peu cela mon cœur, lui dit doucement Severus dans leur lien. Pour tous les lendoren, le cercle argenté est leur vraie maison, c'est ici qu'on se sent le mieux.

- C'est pour cela j'imagine qu'on l'appelle le foyer, répondit Hermione pensive.

Les trois autres étaient frigorifiés sur place, mais apparemment cet instant était particulier pour Hermione. Elle rayonnait et pour la première fois, ils virent Severus la prendre en souriant tendrement dans ses bras – Harry et Ron ouvraient des yeux ronds : il savait sourire de la sorte ? – et l'embrasser comme s'il étaient seuls au monde.

Il la tenait encore par les épaules lorsqu'il dit simplement en montrant un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les sapins :

- Voilà notre comité d'accueil qui arrive.

Celui-ci était composé de deux hommes et deux femmes qui semblaient être de l'âge du professeur Gryffin, ainsi que de deux garçons à peine plus âgés qu'eux.

- Bonjour, Erwin, Hermione j'imagine, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se tourna un instant vers les trois autres pour ajouter : Harry et Ginny, Ron. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir au cercle argenté. Je suis Albane, et voici Marcus mon compagnon, Vera et Oleg qui sont aussi compagnons, ainsi que Malko et Erich. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne nous embarrassons pas de formalité ici, et nous nous appelons tous par nos prénoms, n'est-ce pas Erwin ? ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

Elle semblait avoir une parfaite connaissance de la situation existante entre Severus et les autres à Poudlard. Severus lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ignora totalement pour se tourner vers Hermione :

- Nous attendions avec impatience de te connaître Hermione. Erwin avait en effet catégoriquement refusé de te faire connaître le cercle argenté dès l'été dernier, à notre grand regret à tous. Mais je pense que tu connais assez son entêtement pour savoir que nous n'avons rien pu faire …

- Oh oui, soupira Hermione, depuis le temps que je le subis son entêtement !

Severus avait froncé les sourcils devant ces critiques non déguisées, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il fut devancé par Albane qui dit :

- Nous allons maintenant vous conduire à vos chalets respectifs. Hermione, Erwin, j'imagine que vous souhaitez passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de venir nous rejoindre ?

Severus hocha la tête et Hermione aussi après un temps d'hésitation et une grimace d'excuses envers Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Severus s'éloigna un peu dans le chemin avant de transplaner avec Hermione simplement devant un chalet en bois situé dans une autre clairière. Hermione se reconnut soudain : c'était leur clairière qu'elle avait vu en rêve si souvent. Elle la reconnaissait, même si elle ne l'avait connue que recouverte d'herbe et qu'elle était maintenant enneigée. Elle se tourna vers Severus l'air incrédule et Severus hocha la tête avec un sourire complice. Il finit par dire :

- Je t'ai fait connaître un peu ton chez toi en rêve avant que tu ne puisses le connaître en vrai. C'était plus facile aussi pour moi plutôt que d'imaginer quelque chose de totalement nouveau.

Hermione pointa du doigt le chalet et dit timidement :

- Alors c'est chez toi ?

- Chez nous maintenant mon cœur, rectifia doucement Severus.

Il semblait plus calme depuis qu'il était au cercle d'argent. Hermione pouvait le sentir à travers leur lien. Elle même se sentait en paix. Poudlard était loin avec toutes ses disputes. Malgré tout, le froid finit par la rattraper et elle frissonna violemment. Severus l'entraîna vers le chalet dont la porte n'était pas fermée. Il y régnait une douce chaleur, signe que quelqu'un avait pris soin d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée avant leur arrivée. Hermione fut surprise de constater la paix que dégageait la pièce : le mobilier était en bois massif clair, des tapis colorés lui donnaient envie de marcher pieds nus dessus, et pour son plus grand plaisir, une bibliothèque couvrait un pan de mur entier.

- C'est toi qui a choisi la décoration ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui, j'espère qu'elle te plaît parce que je m'y sens particulièrement bien.

- C'est tellement différent de ton cachot que jamais …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle continuait à découvrir quelques petits détails qui la comblaient : un fauteuil qui pourrait facilement les accueillir tous les deux, une table de salle à manger suffisamment grande pour accueillir quelques amis sans être démesurée à deux, des bibelots de décorations qui la fascinaient, elle se sentait déjà chez elle.

- Mon cachot est à l'image du mangemort que j'ai été Hermione, ce chalet est à l'image du lendoren que je suis devenu.

- Il faudra un jour que tu me parles de cela Erwin, mais … pas tout de suite … Je préfère le lendoren largement sans aucun doute …

Severus ne l'emmena pas visiter le reste du chalet, mais lui fit au contraire revêtir de nouvelles bottes fourrées, un nouveau pull et un nouveau manteau, et il fit de même.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me frigorifier dehors ?

- Juste cinq minutes, ensuite tu oublieras le froid. Viens, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes en silence dans la neige. Ils savouraient tous les deux la paix de ces lieux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière suivante, Hermione comprit pourquoi le foyer était appelé le cercle argenté. Il s'agissait d'un arc de cercle de cascades présentement gelées. Le lac à leurs pieds était aussi gelé. Le tout avait pris la couleur argenté de la glace, mais cela ne paraissait pas froid à Hermione. Elle ne sentait plus le froid, mais n'avais conscience que de la présence d'Erwin derrière elle, qui l'avait à nouveau entouré de ses bras.

- Maintenant, mon cœur, c'est à toi de jouer avec les éléments. Tu es bien plus puissante que moi, mais tu dois m'intégrer dans cette puissance pour la décupler et plier les éléments à ta volonté. Tout ce que tu feras ici n'affectera rien d'autre que cette clairière, tu peux tout expérimenter. Mais avec moi, c'est clair ?

Hermione ne savais pas trop par quel bout commencer, alors elle commença par l'élément avec lequel elle semblait avoir le plus d'affinité : l'air. Elle commençait à diriger les courant d'air comme elle le souhaitait, lorsque Severus la rappela à l'ordre :

- Je ne suis pas là, Hermione. C'est à toi de m'intégrer, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place, c'est à toi de me lier avec toi et ainsi pouvoir coupler nos deux puissances.

- Tu es drôle, toi ! Tu as un mode d'emploi ?

- Absolument pas, lui dit-il tendrement, il paraît que le lien se forme différemment selon chaque couple, et c'est à toi de le trouver.

Au fur et à mesure de ses essais, Hermione pestait car invariablement elle entendait en leitmotiv Severus lui répéter encore et encore qu'il n'était pas lié avec elle. La seule différence par rapport à leurs premiers essais était le calme et la patience de Severus, contrairement aux essais à Poudlard. Le jour commençait à tomber lorsqu'Hermione finit par s'énerver après lui :

- Mais tu le fais exprès, hein, de ne pas te lier ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est forcément toi qui refuse.

- Non, mon cœur, soupira Severus qui commençait également à trouver le temps long. Je te l'ai dit, si tu veux nouer le lien, étant donné que c'est toi qui dispose du maximum de puissance, je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher.

- Alors tu viens avec moi, maintenant, hurla Hermione et ils sentirent à cet instant tous les deux le nouveau lien se faire entre eux. Severus était soufflé par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Elle commença à l'entraîner avec lui dans sa maîtrise de l'air. Elle jouait avec brio avec les courants d'air. Lorsqu'elle commença à ajouter l'eau, des figures se formèrent dans le ciel au gré de leur imagination, formes imprécises au début, qui s'affinaient ensuite. Elle aurait souhaité continué, mais Severus sentit sa fatigue, d'autant que leurs essais leur avait fait sauter le déjeuner.

- Il faut rentrer dîner maintenant mon cœur. Mais d'abord en revanche, il faut que tu me lâches …

Hermione eut du mal à défaire le lien qu'elle avait noué, elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes à cause de l'énergie qu'elle avait déployé pour faire le lien.

Severus les transplana au chalet et lui donna immédiatement une potion reconstituante tandis qu'il la découvrait et l'installait confortablement sur un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Demanda faiblement Hermione

- Tu es impressionnante de puissance Hermione, c'était très agréable de pouvoir faire ce que nous avons fait. En revanche, il va falloir que tu fasses le lien sans avoir besoin de te mettre en colère, et ensuite que tu te dépenses moins dans cette maîtrise. Et de toute façon, il faudra qu'on s'entraîne pas mal pour qu'on arrive à se coordonner.

Hermione sourit faiblement, il restait égal à lui-même sur certains plans. Les compliments étaient toujours assortis d'un certain « Peut mieux faire ». Mais elle savait qu'il avait encore raison : elle se sentait très faible après ces exercices, mais franchement, elle avait plus besoins de câlins que de critiques, même justifiées, en ce moment.

Severus l'avait parfaitement entendu dans le lien, et cela le fit grimacer intérieurement. Cette fusion avait pour l'instant bien affaibli ses défenses.

- Je vais nous chercher à manger et ensuite, tu auras le droit à tous les câlins que tu veux. Enfin, ceux pour lesquels tu auras suffisamment de force bien sûr ! la taquina-t-il gentiment.

Mais Hermione n'avait plus suffisamment de force pour répliquer ce qui encouragea Severus à ne faire qu'un très bref aller-retour aux cuisines.


	26. L'allié de Voldemort

Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient regardé Hermione avec un certaine inquiétude qu'ils n'avaient pu dissimuler. Albane leur dit doucement :

- Je sais combien Erwin a été désagréable toutes ces années avec vous, oui, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils se retournaient vers elle incrédule, oh, ce n'est pas Severus qui me l'a dit, pour lui, il se comporte en enseignant normal, en tout cas pour cette année !

Elle avait le vé les yeux aux ciels avec une grimace en disant cela, de sorte qu'ils s'autorisèrent aussi un sourire.

- Non, mais bien entendu le professeur Gryffin a mené sa petite enquête, et je dois dire que, si le résultat ne me surprend guère, il n'est guère flatteur. Pour les six années précédentes, nous vous fournirons de plus amples explications malgré tout. En revanche, ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est qu'il est un compagnon lendoren agréable et que votre amie sera heureuse avec lui. En tout état de cause, je vous propose maintenant d'aller aux chalets, vous pourrez ainsi vous rechauffer.

Ils restaient dubitatifs malgré tout mais suivirent les six lendoren sur le chemin. Ils avaient parcouru environ deux cent mètres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de plusieurs chalets reliés entre eux par de petits tunnels de bois. Malko prit la parole pour leur expliquer :

- Les tunnels nous servent pour passer d'un bâtiment à l'autre sans avoir à se rhabiller. De plus, l'ensemble de ces bâtiments sont les bâtiments communautaires. Nous disposons d'un foyer où nous pouvons tous nous rassembler pour discuter, d'une bibliothèque particulièrement bien fournie, d'une cuisine communautaire elle aussi, très appréciée par les célibataires comme Erich et moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire, ainsi que d'une salle où nous pouvons jouer à plusieurs sports car elle est magiquement agrandie pour son intérieur.

A cette mention, les yeux de Ron, Harry et Ginny brillèrent. Et Erich leur dit malicieusement :

- Nous espérons que vous avez vos balais avec vous, sinon, nous vous en prêterons. Enfin, si vous le voulez, bien sûr !

Il fut récompensé par trois grands sourires. Harry, Ginny et Ron commençaient à se détendre. Les vacances s'annonçaient mieux qu'ils ne l'avait pensé au départ. Ils avaient craint d'avoir toujours leur professeur sur leur dos, mais celui-ci les avait déjà quitté avec Hermione, ils déploraient bien un peu d'être déjà séparés d'elle, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir …

Albane leur indiqua ensuite que Harry et Ginny seraient les hôtes de Vera et Oleg, tandis que Ron serait logé avec les célibataires qui n'avaient pas encore choisi de chalet comme Malko et Erich.

- Vous ne sera pas loin les uns des autres, leur dit-elle malicieusement, le quartier des célibataires n'est qu'à cinquante mètres environ du chalet de Vera et de Greg. Je ne pense pas que vous reverrez votre amie Hermione en revanche aujourd'hui, je pense qu'Erwin l'emmènera au cercle argenté tout de suite et j'espère que nous verrons, au moins de loin, le fruit de leurs efforts. Nous vous expliquerons tout cela après le déjeuner.

Harry et Ginny furent surpris de la chaleur que dégageait le chalet de Vera et d'Oleg. Ceux-ci leur avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient de la place chez eux depuis que leurs deux enfants les avaient quitté pour aller vivre dans le monde sorcier. Ils leur avaient attribué une chambre confortable avec une salle de bains pour eux. Le temps qu'ils s'installent et qu'ils prennent le temps de discuter avec leurs hôtes, en particulier sur les cours du professeur Gryffin – Arlin avaient-ils rectifié gentiment – il était l'heure de déjeuner. Ayant appris que Ginny ne pouvait encore transplaner, ils leur fournirent des vêtements plus épais que les leurs pour parcourir les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient du foyer.

- C'est une habitude, leur dirent-ils en chemin, de prendre nos repas plus ou moins en commun. Bien entendu, les jeunes couples comme Erwin et Hermione, désertent assez souvent pour se retrouver tous les deux, mais au fil du temps, nous aimons nous regrouper pour discuter ainsi.

- J'ai une question, dit Ginny timidement, pourquoi appelez vous toujours le professeur Rogue Erwin, et non pas par son prénom ?

- Ici, tu peux oublier qu'il est professeur Ginny, lui rappela gentiment Oleg. Nous utilisons presque exclusivement nos prénoms lendorens et nous nous tutoyons tous. Nous pensons que cela nous aide à nous souvenir, si besoin en était, que nous sommes pour ainsi dire de la même famille.

Ils retrouvèrent Ron en grande discussion avec Malko et Erich. Ces trois là avaient facilement brisé la glace et il était question de Quidditch dans leur discussion. Lorsqu'une petite musique carillonna, ils furent stupéfaits de constater que la table était maintenant garnie de mets aussi appétissants qu'à Poudlard. Albane remarqua leurs airs stupéfaits et leur dit :

- C'est Poudlard qui nous a imité, et non l'inverse. Ce foyer existait bien avant que Poudlard ne soit construit. Mais, nous avons toute l'après-midi pour vous expliquer cela, profitez d'abord du repas, ensuite viendra le temps des explications sur le lointain passé et le passé plus proche.

Sur la fin de sa phrase, son regard avait dérivé vers Harry qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais visiblement Albane n'était pas décidée à en dévoiler plus tant qu'ils n'avaient pas rempli leurs estomacs.

Après le déjeuner, Albane les conduisit dans la bibliothèque et les fit asseoir dans des fauteuils confortables.

- Bien, dit-elle, le temps des explications est arrivé, mais je vous préviens, cela risque d'être long. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir que je vais d'abord utiliser une sort de magie lendoren sur vous qui s'appelle le _Confidencias_. Cela permettra que tout ce que je vais vous révèler ici, vous pourrez en discuter librement entre vous, ainsi qu'avec tout compagnon lendoren, en revanche, vous ne pourrez en dire un mot à d'autres personnes, même pas sous l'emprise du Veriseratum ou de l'Imperium, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Pourquoi utiliser ce sort, demanda Harry brusquement. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'en parler à n'importe qui.

- Je le sais Harry, lui répondit calmement Albane, mais je suis plus inquiète que les n'importe qui, comme tu le dis, ne tentent par tous les moyens de te le faire dire …

- Le mangemorts, souffla Ron.

- Entre autres Ron, j'ajouterai également, le ministère de la magie si cela doit revenir à ses oreilles également. Mais, je ne le ferai pas sans votre permission.

- Et si jamais nous refusons, nous repartons illico pour Poudlard j'imagine, dit Ginny calmement.

- Exact, avec un sort d'oubliettes en plus, répliqua calmement Albane. Ce que je veux que vous compreniez, c'est que nous devons d'abord assurer votre sécurité, notre sécurité, avant qu'on puisse envisager de s'attaquer à Voldemort.

Harry sentait que le fardeau qui était sur ses épaules depuis presque un an et demi, avait peut-être une petite chance d'être allégée avec les utilisateurs de cette magie, dont Hermione faisait partie. Il dit simplement :

- J'accepte le Confidencias.

Gnny et Ron signifièrent ensuite leur accord. Ils virent le visage d'Albane se figer quelques instants puis elle leur sourit et commença :

- Arlin vous a indiqué que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient des lendoren. Ils formaient même deux couples lendoren, bien qu'ils aient toujours soigneusement dissimulé ce fait : Goddric et Helga, Rowena et Salazar. Ils voulaient construire une école ouverte à tous les sorciers, bien que Salazar eut aimé restreindre un peu plus l'admission à l'école. Enfin toujours est-il qu'ils fondèrent cette école, mais qu'ils la dotèrent de défenses magiques totalement lendoren et pérennes dans le temps. Ceci pour expliquer pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est toujours pas risqué à l'heure qu'il est à venir se confronter à Harry dans les murs mêmes de Poudlard. Il a très vite compris que les défenses du château reposaient sur une magie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à trouver de quelle magie il s'agissait, mais hélas pour tout le monde, il a fini par le découvrir au début de l'été dernier. Ce jour-là, dit-elle d'un ton désabusé, promettait pourtant d'être une belle journée. Erwin nous avait en effet annoncé que la magie lendoren lui avait enfin accordé une compagne en la personne d'Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait, soupira-t-elle. Mais bon, ceci est un autre débat. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, malgré tout, Erwin est parti pour une mission auprès de Voldemort comme il en avait tant fait, et ce jour là, il sut que Voldemort avait trouvé un allié qui connaissait parfaitement la magie lendoren, puisqu'il en est l'exact contraire. La seule chose qui a sauvé la vie d'Erwin ce jour-là, fut sa capacité à se forger instantanément un bouclier très puissant qui lui a permis d'éviter tous les avada kedavra et de transplaner ensuite ici en urgence.

Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient quoi dire. Clairement Albane avait eu peur ce jour-là. Harry ruminait une phase en particulier : Voldemort avait un allié !

- Cet allié, reprit-elle, je ne vous en donnerait pas le nom, mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Dès qu'il entend son nom prononcé quelque part, il est en mesure de localiser quasi instantanément la personne qui l'a prononcé. Etant donné que seuls les lendoren le connaissent, le prononcer revient à lui livrer un lendoren sur un plateau d'argent. Pour parler de lui entre nous, nous utilisons donc le terme du Dictateur. Ce Dictateur a maintenant le total contrôle de Voldemort. Voldemort n'est en fait plus que sa marionnette pour tenter d'atteindre le but qu'il s'est fixé : anéantir la communauté lendoren.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Ron

- Parce que lui et nous utilisons deux sortes de magie totalement opposée. Vous savez déjà que nous ne pouvons utiliser la magie noire, lui de son côté ne peut user de magie blanche, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais envie. Il vous faut à cet instant imaginer les deux magies, la blanche et la noire, comme deux consciences. L'un d'entre elle, la magie noire, veut à tout prix dominer la magie blanche. Elle ne se complait que dans le chaos, la guerre, la souffrance et la mort. La magie blanche recherche l'équilibre de toute chose, elle apaise, c'est elle qui détient les pouvoirs de guérison, d'amour. Elles ne peuvent s'affronter directement car elles ne sont pas matérielles, elles agissent donc aux travers d'instruments : les sorciers. Certains instruments disposent de plus de pouvoirs que d'autres : le Dictateur est le détenteur de l'ensemble du pouvoir de la magie noire, Voldemort représente son bras armé, ni plus, ni moins. La magie blanche a décidé de confier ses pouvoirs à une communauté entière : nous, les lendoren. Nous avons su que nous allions au devant de grandes difficultés lorsque nous avons senti la puissance d'Erwin. Il est en effet plus puissant que la totalité des lendorines connues. Et de ce fait, Hermione, comme vous le savez, étant sa compagne, est encore bien plus puissante que lui. Ce sont sur leurs épaules que vont reposer le fardeau de mettre fin aux agissements du Dictateur.

- Mais … et Voldemort ?

- Voldemort en tant que sorcier ne pourra être défait que par un autre sorcier de même rang que lui, à savoir, toi Harry. Ainsi l'équilibre entre la magie noire et la magie blanche sera conservée.

- Et … si nous échouons, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Ce sera une ère de chaos jusqu'à ce que la magie blanche ne trouve d'autres instruments.

Note particulière : cette idée dernière idée de confrontation entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, d'avoir des instruments pour se confronter, donc l'idée globale ne m'appartient pas. J'ai eu une illumination en écrivant ce chapitre alors que je cherchais un adversaire à la mesure de ce que va devenir le couple Hermione/Severus. J'ai puisé dans mes lectures personnelles, et tout particulièrement une saga en dix volumes écrites par David Eddings qui s'appelle La Belgériade pour les cinq premiers volumes, la Malloree pour les cinq suivants. C'est cette saga médiévale fantastique avec des sorciers qui m'a décidé il y a maintenant une (et là je prends un grand coup derrière la tête : déjà tant d'années ?) quinzaine d'année à lire les nouveaux livres en anglais car je ne souhaitais pas attendre les six mois pour avoir la traduction … Je vous les recommande en lecture, c'est un univers différent bien sûr de HP, mais qui vaut sincèrement la lecture sans modération. Juste une petite chose : mon cher et tendre à qui j'avais confié le premier volume m'a maudit pendant un certain nombre de semaines car il n'arrivait pas à décrocher avant la fin du dernier volume…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Alice.C : les chapitres vont se succéder assez vite …

Me : merci beaucoup pour les compliments


	27. Insupportable : pourquoi ?

Au moment du coucher de soleil, Marcus, qui n'avait cessé de regarder par la fenêtre interrompit leur discussion et leur dit simplement :

- Venez voir.

Albane se précipita plus qu'elle n'alla vers la fenêtre. Harry, Ginny et Ron la suivirent sans comprendre. Rien au dehors n'avait changé, la clairière était calme, aucun arrivant en vue. Mais Albane, elle regardait au dessus de la cime des arbres et un sourire flottait sur son visage. Enfin ils levèrent les yeux au dessus de la cime et commencèrent à comprendre la raison de son sourire. Des formes argentées étaient apparues au dessus des sapins. Imprécises au début, elles formèrent bientôt l'image de deux licornes. Elles étaient immobiles au départ avant de commencer à se mouvoir d'abord avec maladresse, puis l'habileté venait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. A la fin, elles avaient entamé une course poursuite de claire séduction.

La nuite était complètement tombée lorsqu'elles disparurent. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces s'étaient figées, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Les lendorine présentes avaient presque les larmes aux yeux.

- C'était … ; commença Ginny

- Hermione et Erwin, oui, soupira Albane. Ils ont déjà commencé à utiliser leur magie en commun et ils ont commencé à utiliser les éléments ensemble. J'espère qu'ils nous rejoindront pour le dîner afin de nous fournir quelques indications.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Harry, Ron et Ginny se savaient plus s'ils devaient être euphoriques ou abattus. Ils avaient appris tellement de choses pendant l'après-midi qu'ils avaient l'impression que leur cerveau allait exploser. Harry avait cependant réalisé que, si c'était bien lui qui allait devoir tenter de tuer Voldemort – il avait cru un moment pouvoir poser ce fardeau sur d'autres épaules, mais finalement, non, c'était bien lui qui allait devoir se le coltiner ce maudit mage noir – en revanche, son combat ne serait pas forcément le plus difficile. Leurs pensées étaient tournées vers leur amie au regard chocolat et son compagnon au regard noir.

Lorsque Severus transplana au foyer, il fut aussitôt accueillis de sourires qui se figèrent en constatant qu'il était seul. Et alors que Marcus ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il leva les mains en disant :

- Non, je ne reste pas. Je prend à manger et je repars chez nous. J'imagine que vous avez eu les yeux rivés vers le cercle tout l'après-midi et j'espère que le spectacle a été à hauteur de vos attentes. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux en dire c'est qu'Hermione est épuisée et qu'elle a besoin de reprendre des forces en mangeant et en dormant. Tu leur as tout dit, n'est-ce pas Albane ?

- Oui, mais Erwin, il faut que …

- Il faut que je reparte auprès d'Hermione, oui Albane, tu as tout à fait raison et c'est ce que je fais de ce pas.

Il avait pris des plats tout en parlant et disparut sans autre forme de procès.

Albane manifesta pour la première fois son agacement :

- Oh lui, il est …

- Impossible ? souffla Ginny.

- Enervant ? murmura Ron

- Horripilant ? renchérit doucement Harry. Et bien au moins, il n'y a pas que nous qui le trouvons … brutal …

Albane leur jeta un regard noir avant de se détendre et de commencer à sourire :

- Quand je le vois agir de la sorte, je conçois parfaitement qu'il ne soit pas votre professeur préféré ! En dehors de toute autre considération bien entendu.

Elle leur avait en effet expliqué pourquoi les six premières années de Harry et de ses amis à Poudlard avaient été pourries par les agissements de leur professeur de potions lors des cours et en dehors.

- Nous sentions d'une part que Voldemort tentait de reprendre possession d'un corps, mais nous ne savions comment. C'était déjà une source d'inquiétude pour nous car nous savions que le Dictateur ne tarderait pas à l'utiliser à ses desseins. Erwin avait donc pour mission de protéger Harry bien entendu, mais je crains que les … mauvais souvenirs qu'il gardait de son père n'ait légèrement … altéré son jugement … Nous ne nous étions pas préoccupés de ce fait, à tort peut-être, car nous ne pensions pas que cela avait pris de telles proportions. Mais il a bien fallu qu'Erwin nous explique pourquoi il ne souhaitait pas se découvrir auprès d'Hermione, et c'est seulement là que nous avons compris réellement ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi alors ne pas avoir fait amende honorable immédiatement, me direz-vous ? D'abord parce que ce n'est pas du tout dans son caractère de reconnaître ses erreurs, mais ça je ne vous l'apprends pas, et ensuite en constatant le bilan, nous nous sommes aperçu que finalement, Erwin était passé aux yeux des serpentards et de Voldemort pour un parfait mangemort pendant ces années. Il t'avait malmené Harry avec tes amis, mais cela avait levé les doutes de Voldemort à son égard … Ce qui lui a permis de conserver sa place d'espion pendant encore deux ans en nous fournissant des renseignements inestimables. Cela n'effacera pas vos mauvais souvenirs, avait reprit Albane doucement, mais c'est une explication.

Lorsque Severus rejoignit Hermione avec le dîner, elle était déjà presque endormie dans le fauteuil, ce qui lui fit dire aussitôt :

- Hermione ! Ne t'endors pas tout de suite ! Il faut d'abord que tu manges !

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle péniblement. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se blottir dans ses bras et dormir.

- Oui mon cœur, on va faire tout cela, mais entre se blottir dans mes bras et dormir, on va glisser le mot manger.

Les défenses mentales d'Hermione étaient au niveau zéro constata avec inquiétude Severus. Il la prit dans ses bras comme elle le souhaitait, la nicha confortablement contre lui et commença à la nourrir en alternant cajoleries et crises d'autorité contre lesquelles elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se rebeller, il le savait. Cela permit à Hermione de rester suffisamment réveillée et de manger en quantité tout juste suffisante selon Severus, de faire un repas gargantuesque selon Hermione qui sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules.

Severus la prit dans ses bras pour la porter au lit et durant les quelques mètres qu'il parcourut pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, il constata avec stupeur qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle ne s'éveilla pas plus lorsqu'il la déshabilla pour qu'elle soit à l'aise pour dormir. Au moment de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements, il hésita cependant, ne sachant quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Néanmoins, il savait lui qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir correctement s'il y avait des barrières de tissus entre eux. Il n'y en avait jamais eu depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux, que cela allait commencer, non ? Il lui retira donc doucement le reste de ses vêtements et elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, elle se rapprochait instinctivement du centre du lit. Il attira rapidement un livre à lui, ôta rapidement ses vêtements pour s'allonger à ses côtés car elle s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil. Dès qu'elle parvint à se nicher contre lui, elle se calma immédiatement et sa respiration devint lente et profonde, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, elle avait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Lui, en revanche, ne disposait plus que du quart de lit pour se reposer avec ses gigotages, mais bon, on peut dormir sur quarante centimètres de large non ? Il suffit de ne pas bouger ! Il soupira, un brin exaspéré comme d'habitude, mais là elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, donc il devait la laisser dormir …

A son réveil, Hermione fut étonnée de voir le soleil déjà si haut dans le ciel. C'était pourtant l'hiver, le soleil se levait tard. Aurait-elle sauté le petit déjeuner ?

- Pas seulement le petit déjeuner mon cœur, je crains que tu ne sois également en retard pour le déjeuner, lui dit doucement Severus accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Mais, comme je tiens à ce que tu t'alimentes correctement, je t'ai fait garder quelque chose.

A cet instant un plateau dont les odeurs vinrent chatouiller les narines d'Hermione apparut sur sa table de chevet. Aussitôt elle se redressa et une seconde plus tard agrippait le drap contre elle pour se couvrir sous l'œil narquois de Severus :

- Mon cœur ! Il me semble que je connais déjà tout cela, non ? Et que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles nue dans mon lit ?

- Ce .. ce n'est pas pareil, dit Hermione en rougissant. D'habitude … nous .. enfin … tu …

- Je suis à côté de toi, dans la même tenue et nous venons de faire l'amour ? Qu'à cela ne tienne Hermione, si cela peut t'aider à te détendre …

Il s'était approché tout en parlant et le timbre de sa voix indiquait clairement à Hermione son intention.

- Et mon déjeuner ? protesta Hermione pour la forme car elle savait que son propre désir céderait rapidement devant sa détermination à lui.

- On le fera réchauffer, murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Alice.C : Erwin et Hermione vont revenir à grands pas, pas d'inquiétude. Quant à la révélation, elle était là pour faire rire justement ! Et la pression ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la bière ? Quelle marque ? LOL


	28. Toujours la passion, toujours l'autorité

La nuit précédente avait été un supplice pour Severus car Hermione s'était blottie tout contre lui pour dormir plus confortablement. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois avec une envie folle de réveiller sa belle de la plus coquine des façons, mais il s'était retenu car il savait qu'elle avait un grand besoin de repos. Il comptait donc bien maintenant laisser libre cours à son désir. Il voulait la faire sienne ici, au foyer, dans leur chalet, là où ils pouvaient être ensemble au grand jour sans craindre d'être surpris ou dénoncés.

Sa bouche était douce sous la sienne et leurs langues se cherchaient inlassablement. Hermione s'était discrètement attaquée aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle voulait sentir sa peau sous la sienne. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva au bout, elle l'obligea à la retirer sans prendre en compte ses protestations. Il avait en effet commencé à caresser lentement ses seins et ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter. Elle interrompit leur baiser pour lui dire d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique :

- Tu ne t'es pas privé pour le faire hier soir pendant que je dormais, à mon tour maintenant !

De fait, elle commença à repousser ses mains de son propre corps en lui disant :

- Tu ne touches pas tant que tu n'es pas dans la même tenue que moi !

Severus gémit de frustration, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait trop besoin de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras peau contre peau, sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Elle poussa un gémissement de contentement lorsqu'enfin elle parvint au bout de son déshabillage, car en représailles Severus n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il savourait cette initiative d'Hermione à sa juste valeur et avait très envie de savoir jusqu'où elle oserait aller toute seule. Elle commença une lente exploration de ce corps masculin avec ses mains et sa bouche. Elle cherchait d'instinct de nouvelles caresses, de nouveaux baisers qui lui arracheraient des soupirs de contentement. Il avait fermé les yeux, goûtant chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers. Il voulait la laisser aller à son rythme et se contentait de l'effleurer doucement pour la remercier de savoir si bien s'occuper de lui. Rapidement, son corps était en feu et il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle choisisse une position pour les unir d'elle-même, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé.

Hermione se doutait de ce qu'il attendait, mais elle se sentait gênée. Elle avait encore du mal à concevoir que ce soit elle qui les unisse et non lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle finit par nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épauler et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Severus comprit parfaitement le message, elle n'osait pas encore.

- Un jour tu me feras ce nouveau cadeau, mon cœur. Quand tu en auras envie, je ne suis pas pressé.

Elle avait parfois l'impression de rêver toute éveillée ! Etait-ce bien le même homme qui était aussi intransigeant et impatient dans son cachot que cet amant habile était d'une patience exemplaire avec elle ?

Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le dos et couvrit son corps avec le sien. Il savait qu'elle adorait cela. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle même avec un sourire de reconnaissance devant la chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Même si le désir s'était fait pressant la nuit précédente, il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible pour qu'ils puissent se souvenir tous les deux très longtemps de leur première union chez eux. Il l'embrassait, faisant aller sa langue au même rythme que ses hanches, lentement. Elle avait bien posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour tenter d'obliger Severus à aller plus vite qu'il ne le faisait. Mais il résista à cette invitation si tentante, il voulait encore autre chose.

Il la fit basculer tendrement sur le ventre et la pénétra à nouveau, rapidement, au plus loin qu'il le pouvait cette fois. Cette soudaine intrusion qui était à deux doigts de la combler obligea Hermione à s'accrocher au lit pour ne par hurler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il termine, là, tout de suite, qu'il lui accorde enfin la délivrance qu'elle attendait. Au contraire, il sembla prendre un malin plaisir à retarder encore leur jouissance ultime, s'attardant souvent à l'entrée et ne faisant que de brèves incursions en profondeur qui arrachaient des cris à Hermione. Mais arriva le moment où il ne pouvait plus lui-même se contenter de ce rythme. Il passa rapidement un bras sous les hanches d'Hermione pour les lui soulever légèrement tout en accélérant brutalement son rythme. Il fut récompensé en entendant la longue plainte d'Hermione qu'il était en train de combler. La brusque tension du doux corps féminin qui était sous lui déclencha son propre plaisir.

Ils furent tirés de leur torpeur de tendresse par la faim d'Hermione. Pendant que celle-ci se restaurait, Severus en profita pour lui faire faire connaissance avec le Dictateur, façon de parler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit-elle horrifiée lorsqu'il eut fini. De toute façon, j'ai prévu de travailler pendant mes vacances pour mes aspics ! Je me suis fait tout un programme moi, et du coup je suis déjà en retard !

- Hermione ! On a déjà perdu la matinée pour notre magie commune car il fallait que tu te reposes ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours pour que tu puisses être suffisamment habile pour le contrer sans t'épuiser comme hier ! Alors les révisions des aspics qui sont dans six mois, elles peuvent attendre ! Allez, file t'habiller et on va au cercle argenté !

- Et mes devoirs de vacances ?

- Plus tard ! Ici, il y a une superbe bibliothèque dans laquelle tu trouveras toutes les réponses aux questions, et non, je ne te la montrerai pas tout de suite ! D'abord l'entraînement, c'est plus important !

- Mais je te rappelle que je passe mes aspics, moi, à la fin de l'année ! Comment veux-tu que je les obtienne si je ne travaille pas pendant les vacances ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Même si tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs de vacances tu aurais tes aspics haut la main, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Alors ouste, habille-toi et on y va. Et puis je te signale qu'il va falloir que tu pointes les bout de ton nez au dîner ce soir, car beaucoup de gens voudraient parler un peu avec toi et en plus tes copains commencent à me regarder de travers lorsque j'arrive tout seul ! Alors dépêche-toi maintenant !

Hermione s'habilla en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Elle comprenait maintenant un peu mieux la tension à laquelle était soumis Harry. Lui devait les défaire de Voldemort, et elle, avec Erwin bien entendu, devait les défaire du dictateur. Mais … elle n'était pas prête à cela ! Il lui fallait du temps ! Qu'on la laisse passer ses aspics, ensuite elle travaillerait cette magie avec Erwin ici …

- Mon cœur, Voldemort a-t-il laissé du temps à Harry lors du tournoi des sorciers ? Au ministère de la magie ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que s'il a réussi à mener ses études de front avec ses cauchemars il y a deux ans, tu ne vas pas pouvoir apprendre ce qu'il faut pour tes aspics en même temps que la magie lendoren, non ? Tu es quand même un peu plus intelligente que lui Hermione !

Hermione lui jeta en retour un regard terrifié, elle ne sen sentait pas du tout à la hauteur, mais alors pas du tout du tout…

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui dit brutalement :

- La seule chose qui va commencer à apaiser tes craintes c'est que tu réussisses au cercle argenté, en étant moins fatiguée qu'hier ! Alors arrêtes de ruminer, et commence à te concentrer pour nous lier plus rapidement cette fois, compris ?

Le ton s'était durci et commençait à ressembler à celui du cachot, ce qui fit que le regard d'Hermione commença à flamboyer et qu'elle répliqua vivement :

- Alors tu as intérêt à suivre cette fois !

Elle sortit en coup de vent du chalet, bien déterminée à montrer à Severus qu'elle pourrait faire des progrès. Severus soupira et suivit : pourquoi n'y avait-il que cette méthode pour amener Hermione à dépasser ses peurs ? Que c'était agaçant cette manie de paniquer alors même que le danger n'était pas là !

Ils marchèrent à nouveau en silence jusqu'aux cascades, mais ce silence était plus pesant que la veille Hermione était tout à la fois en colère contre Severus qui était capable de lui faire l'amour avec passion à un moment donné et quelques minutes après ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, travailler et travailler encore, mais elle était aussi terrifiée par ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Et dire qu'il supportait ce fardeau depuis vingt ans presque lui ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé leur différence d'âge jusqu'à maintenant. Ils discutaient tellement facilement de tout, souvent même plus facilement qu'avec Harry, Ron, ou même Ginny.

Severus de son côté était dépité de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer la peur d'Hermione sans la brusquer et faire réagir la gryffondore qui était en elle ! Il remerciait Merlin en revanche de ne pas avoir hérité d'une compagne qui pleurnichait face à une telle brusquerie. Au contraire elle sortait ses griffes et donnait tout ce qu'elle avait.

Ce fut elle qui lui mit brusquement ses mains autour de sa taille et lui dit brutalement dans leur lien :

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas traîner derrière moi !

Severus sentit qu'Hermione formait immédiatement leur lien magique et sentit tout aussi immédiatement que c'était elle qui commandait dans ce lien. Elle était suffisamment en colère pour qu'il ait envie de se faire tout petit dans ce lien, obéir et surtout ne pas faire de vague. Voilà une sensation désagréable qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Impeccable, pensa-t-il tout doucement. Une parole de trop et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se prendre une claque mentale.

- Tout à fait mon chéri, alors maintenant, tu voulais travailler n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione d'une voix grinçante. Alors, au travail, et tout de suite !

Bon, ça y était, il se l'était prise cette claque mentale, et il se concentra sur ce que voulait faire Hermione.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------ --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Doriss : je vous prépare des tas de jolies choses (enfin, c'est mon avis bien sûr !)

Alice.C : j'avoue que tout est déjà écrit, mais lorsque je l'ai écrite, je livrai tout de même un chapitre par jour ou presque !


	29. Bourrasques

Hermione ne consentit à s'arrêter de travailler que lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils commençaient à manier ensemble aussi bien l'air, que l'eau et le feu. La terre leur posait plus de soucis, simplement parce qu'Hermione avait moins travaillé cet élément à Poudlard.

Il était évident aussi qu'Hermione était très nettement moins fatigué, lui en revanche l'était plus. Elle s'était bien appuyée sur lui, parfait elle apprenait vite. Bon évidemment, si elle pouvait se passer de la colère comme déclencheur, ce serait encore mieux !

- Et bien arrêtes de me mettre en colère pour qu'on voit ce que cela donne, riposta brutalement Hermione.

- Et toi arrêtes de commencer à trembler alors que le danger n'est pas encore devant toi mon cœur. Prépares-toi du mieux que tu peux et de toute façon tu seras encore meilleure lorsque le danger sera face à toi. Maintenant, on va manger ?

Harry, Ginny et Ron accueillirent Hermione chaleureusement lorsqu'elle fit son entrée avec Severus. Severus avait l'impression d'être transparent ce qui l'agaçait royalement.

- Et bien maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressentais lorsque tu refusais de m'interroger les six premières années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, lui dit ironiquement Hermione dans leur lien. Et puis toi au moins, tu sais pourquoi tu es ignoré, ce n'est pas une donnée que j'avais lorsque j'avais onze ans …

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, mais refusa de lâcher sa main. Il était temps qu'ils admettent qu'il était son compagnon, non ?

- Et toi, il est temps que tu admettes qu'ils restent mes amis, quels que soient les nouveaux liens qui se soient créés entre nous. C'est avec eux que j'ai passé Touffu, le filet du diable, l'échiquier de MacGonagall où Ron s'est sacrifié pour Harry, ta stupide énigme de potions pour que ..

- Stupide ? Là tu exagères !

- Non, elle m'a prit moins d'une minute, donc elle était stupide. Tout cela pour que Harry puisse mettre Voldemort en échec. Au passage, sache qu'il pensait fermement que c'était toi qu'il allait trouver tout en bas pour trouver la pierre philosophale.

- Je savais que j'avais le rôle du méchant depuis le début !

- Evidemment, tu étais méchant ! Ils m'ont toujours défendu contre cette ordure de Malfoy que tu couvais comme un mère poule en plus !

- Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas tout ressasser non ? Gémit-il

- Je ressasserai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à les voir arriver chez nous avec le sourire, compris ?

Severus soupira longuement. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi sa compagne était-elle la meilleure ami du fils de cette ordure de James Potter ?

- Severus Rogue ! Hurla Hermione dans leur lien et c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce nom complet. Que je te reprenne une fois à dire cela et je te jure que tu dormiras sur le canapé ! Et pas que pour une nuit !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai subi quand j'étais à Poudlard à cause des maraudeurs, hurla-t-il en retour.

- C'est vrai, admit Hermione, mais toi tu refuses d'apprendre à connaître Harry simplement parce qu'il est le fils de son père ! C'est totalement injuste ! Et ne me fais pas dire non plus que tu étais blanc comme neige dans cette histoire. D'abord parce que tu étais serpentard et ensuite parce que d'après ce que je me suis laissé dire, copieusement plongé dans la magie noire. Alors si tu étais aussi sympathique, grinça-t-elle, que Malfoy maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'accorderai peut-être au moins les circonstances atténuantes au père de Harry, à Sirius et à Lupin !

Les lendoren présents étaient stupéfaits. La salle avait été prise dans une série de bourrasques auxquelles ils n'étaient pas habitués. Ils contemplaient Hermione et Severus incrédules, ils semblaient profondément en colère l'un et l'autre, et surtout l'un contre l'autre. Seuls Harry, Ron et Ginny ne s'en faisaient pas trop et se contentaient de commenter à haute voix :

- Tiens les courants d'air de Poudlard nous ont suivi jusque là. Ils nous avaient manqué hier, avait dit Harry d'un ton tranquille.

- Hier était à marquer d'une pierre blanche Harry, renchérit Ginny, c'était le premier jour où nous n'avions eu aucun courant d'air !

- Vous croyez qu'il faut aller chercher les écharpes tout de suite ou ils vont se calmer, s'inquiéta Ron qui plissa les yeux sous une bourrasque particulièrement violente.

- C'est fréquent ces disputes ? S'inquiéta Albane.

Elle fut interloquée lorsqu'ils lui pouffèrent de rire au nez.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ginny, le jour plutôt anormal était hier où apparemment ils ne se sont pas disputés, du moins pas quand nous étions dans les parages. Sinon, c'est au minimum deux ou trois fois par jour ! Hermione a déjà envoyé la moitié des élèves de Poudlard à l'infirmerie. Jamais Mme Pomfresh, notre infirmière, n'avait connu une telle épidémie de rhumes et de grippes !

Le vent finit par se calmer et Hermione devint rouge de honte. Elle s'était montrée sous les autres membres de la communauté sous son plus mauvais jour. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et en voulait terriblement à Severus pour l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille ! Voir en plus Harry, Ginny et Ron avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, légèrement moqueurs, ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur. Elle ne commença à se détendre que lorsqu'elle vit Albane se tourner vers Severus et lui dire d'un ton ironique :

- Alors Erwin, l'arrivée de ta compagne n'a pas arrangé ton caractère à ce que je peux constater. Quant à toi Hermione, nous comprenons tout à fait qu'Erwin puisse parfois être terriblement agaçant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, d'ailleurs … finit-elle en lui jetant un œil en coin !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toujours moi le coupable ? Protesta Severus. Ce n'est pas toi qui te fait hurler dans les oreilles tous les jours ou presque !

Harry, Ginny et Ron devaient se retenir de rire devant l'expression outragée de celui qui restait malgré tout leur professeur de potions. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui était la cible de critiques.

Severus haussa les yeux au ciel devant tant d'injustice à son goût, mais il y avait des disputes qu'il valait mieux garder pour Hermione et lui. Quoiqu'il inclurait bien un peu les trois élèves qui se tenaient devant lui, juste pour avoir le fin de l'histoire, par exemple, tiens, du polynectar.

Albane sentit le danger pointer à l'horizon et coupa court à cette discussion en présentant elle-même Hermione au reste de la communauté qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Hermione était heureuse de revoir ses amis aussi et de leur montrer que malgré les bourrasques précédentes elle était heureuse. Lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle savait, elle dit simplement avec une grimace :

- Et bien maintenant Harry, je mesure mieux ce que tu endures depuis notre expédition au ministère de la Magie. A toi Voldemort et à moi le Dictateur. Mais je crois que j'ai de la chance, dit-elle après un petit temps de réflexion, au moment de mon … combat contre le Dictateur, je ne serai pas seule, je serai avec Erwin.

- Je croyais que de toute façon c'était toi la plus forte, demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais lorsque nous utilisons ensemble la même magie et pas seulement notre lien télépathique, nous n'additionnons pas simplement notre force magique, nous sommes beaucoup plus fort que cela. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai vraiment soulever des montagnes.

- Et qui dirige ? demanda Harry curieux

- Moi, dit-elle farouchement, pour une fois je dis, il fait.

Sur cette phrase ils partirent ensemble d'un même fou rire. Ceci n'avait pas été perdu pour tout le monde, en particulier Severus, Albane et Marcus, ainsi que Vera et Oleg.

- Elle a besoin d'eux pour garder son équilibre Erwin, dit doucement Vera. Et Ginny et Harry ont une sincère inquiétude pour elle, surtout après les révélations d'hier.

- Je commence à m'en rendre compte, soupira Severus. Cela ne m'enchante guère, mais il faudra bien que je fasse avec, j'imagine !

- Ne laisse pas ton jugement être faussé par ta propre expérience Erwin, dit Oleg. Il faisait en effet parti de ceux qui l'avaient accueillis lorsqu'il était devenu lendoren à dix-sept ans. Il savait combien Erwin avait profondément changé depuis cette époque, mais il n'était pas devenu moins rancunier, en particulier contre ceux qui lui avaient pourri ses années à Poudlard. Severus lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression pour la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa vie justement. A dix-sept ans, il s'était retrouvé brutalement privé d'une grosse partie de sa magie, en danger si cela se savait dans ses amis proches mangemorts comme lui, obligé de vivre sans arrêt la peur au ventre d'être découvert. Il avait eu aussi l'amertume de voir les compagnons lendoren heureux avec leur compagne et lui rester le seul célibataire. Et quand petit à petit la communauté avait compris que sa grande puissance ne pourrait être mise qu'au service d'une seule cause, la destruction du Dictateur, il avait vraiment cru toucher le fond. Et bien non, il descendait encore, il allait maintenant falloir supporter Potter ! Enfin, Harry, mettons s'il ne voulait pas se faire écorcher vif par Hermione ! Hermione. Sa seule lueur de bonheur venue après tant d'année de célibat, au moins de cœur. Si seulement elle n'avait pas choisi Harry pour meilleur ami !

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

LaLaLa : merci beaucoup de ce soutien inconditionnel !

Marion : merci beaucoup !


	30. Noël

Au soir de Noël, Hermione consentit à s'arrêter de travailler un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, simplement parce que Severus lui avait indiqué que de toute façon, à minuit, tout le monde serait au cercle argenté et qu'ils feraient un ballet tous ensemble, ce qui leur permettrait de travailler encore un peu.

Les quelques jours passés à travailler avaient été très productifs. Hermione maîtrisait ses éléments, se fatiguait de moins en moins et avait de moins en moins de son soutien à lui. Leur combinaison devenait redoutable, ils le savaient. Mais était-ce vraiment suffisant face au dictateur qui était le creuset de l'ensemble de la magie noire ?

Ils avaient aussi trouvé un compromis pour les devoirs de vacances d'Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent découvert la façon dont Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient résolu le même problème. Malko et Erich étaient impatients de jouer au Quidditch avec eux, et lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la pile de devoir à effectuer pour la rentrée à Poudlard, ils décidèrent de leur donner une aide active. Ils connaissaient bien la bibliothèque de la communauté et leur indiquèrent pour chaque devoir quelles étaient les meilleures références à utiliser. Au besoin, ils leur fournissaient même des compléments d'information ou des explications supplémentaires dans le seul but de pouvoir jouer plus vite dans la salle de sport.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione découvrit que Ron et Harry lui avaient apporté toutes leurs notes pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs plus aisément, sous l'œil courroucé de Severus. Car ils avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui donner d'abord les notes concernant le devoir de potions. Hermione était tiraillée entre tout faire elle-même et utiliser tout ce que les garçons lui avaient gentiment donné.

- Allez, Hermione, tu ne peux pas refuser cela ! Pense à tous nos devoirs que tu as revu et corrigé au nez et à la barbe des professeurs, pour une fois laisse-nous t'aider ! Et puis comme cela tu pourras plus travailler avec Ro … enfin … Erwin, avait achevé Harry qui avait eu du mal à articuler ce prénom. Mais il s'était fait dûment chapitrer avec Ron par Ginny. Severus commençait à les appeler par leur prénom, alors ils devaient faire de même, même si c'était un peu compliqué au départ.

La mention des devoirs revus et corrigés par Hermione lui avait valu un regard glacial de la part de son professeur de potions et il avait été à deux doigts de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin pour se moquer de lui. En effet, Severus était redoutable lorsqu'il soupçonnait des devoirs copiés les uns sur les autres, mais visiblement, ils avaient été suffisamment habiles pendant toutes ses années pour ne pas éveiller son attention, sinon les sanctions seraient tombées dans le cachot.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein, Harry ? Avait demandé Hermione avec un petit sourire

- Moi ? Demanda Harry innocent, pendant que Ron s'empourprait petit à petit sous l'effet d'un rire rentré. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle, car si jamais il les faisait dévier vers Erwin qui était assis dans le fauteuil, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de rire ouvertement.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant et dit simplement :

- Allez, filez au foyer maintenant que vous avez atteint votre objectif ! Sinon, je crois que je suis capable de vous y expédier avec une bonne bourrasque, mais je ne vous garanti pas votre atterrissage en revanche !

Elle referma soigneusement la porte de son chalet les yeux baissés sur les notes remises par ses amis. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était aussi au bord du rire. Harry avait cette fois fait exprès de mentionner ainsi à Erwin que leurs devoirs à Ron et lui avaient été systématiquement supervisés, corrigés et améliorés par Hermione.

- Hermione, toi au moins tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à utiliser leurs devoirs pour faire les tiens, non ?

- Erwin, tu choisis : c'est cette solution pour les devoirs, ou on sacrifie la moitié de la journée d'entraînement pour que je puisse les faire. Sauf si évidemment, tu préfères que je vienne me coucher au milieu de la nuit après avoir fait mes devoirs bien sûr ! Ironisa-t-elle. En plus, reprit-elle sérieusement, de toute façon il faudra bien un jour que je m'attaque seule à l'arithmancie et à l'étude des runes puisque ni Harry, ni Ron n'ont ces options. Je devrais faire mes devoirs seule !

Severus était coincé il le savait. Il tenait à ce qu'Hermione et lui puissent travailler au maximum leur magie, mais tenait aussi tout particulièrement à ne pas l'épuiser pour qu'ils puissent continuer à savourer leurs discussions au coin de la cheminée avec Hermione blottie dans ses bras après le dîner. Discussions qui terminaient invariablement en cascade d'amour charnel et de passion.

- Tu seras bien avancée, et Harry et Ron aussi, si tu récoltes un T pour travail identique ! Grommela-t-il.

- Erwin ! Cela fait six ans et un trimestre que tu n'y voies que du feu, alors tu pourras même te payer le luxe de prendre nos trois copies côte à côte, de les lire attentivement point par point pour comparer, je te mets au défi de trouver objectivement qui a copié sur qui ! Même le professeur MacGonagall n'y arrive pas, or elle sait depuis l'année dernière que nous le faisons ! D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle le sache et qu'elle en traque la moindre trace nous a obligé à affiner notre technique, dit-elle songeuse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. A choisir entre des devoirs habilement copiés - il devait bien le reconnaître puisqu'il avait déjà comparé les copies depuis quelques années sachant quel groupe soudé ils formaient – qui lui laisserait le temps de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori, à savoir séduire Hermione et se rassasier de son corps, et la voir arriver exténuée de la bibliothèque après avoir fait ses devoirs loyalement, mais sans plus aucune envie de faire l'amour, il n'hésitait même pas. Les devoirs seraient copiés, mais ils avaient intérêt à se montrer toujours aussi bon dans leur petit jeu, et il pourrait continuer de la combler sans relâche et sans empiéter sur son sommeil.

Après un réveillon joyeux, peu avant minuit ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour partir tout ensemble au cercle argenté. Harry, Ginny et Ron découvrir avec stupeur la féerie du lieu. De nuit, il semblait encore plus grandiose, d'autant que la lune les éclairait et faisait apparaître les cascades d'autant plus argentées qu'à l'accoutumée. Personne ne savait vraiment qui avait commencé, mais des couples d'animaux, d'une substance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un patronus mais qui semblait malgré tout encore plus réel, ils se déplaçaient sans effort dans l'air. Ils s'écartèrent cependant en cercle lorsque deux licornes vinrent les rejoindre. On aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient vivantes et seules leurs cornes blanches – à la place d'une délicate couleur dorée – indiquait qu'elles n'étaient que le pur produit d'une magie plus puissante que les autres. L'heure n'était cependant pas à la séduction mais à la franche camaraderie avec les autres animaux présents. Le ballet de jeu reprit donc avec plus d'intensité avant de se figer quelques minutes plus tard lorsque des boules de feu commencèrent à monter vers le ciel et à exploser comme les feux d'artifice moldu. Les seuls animaux encore en mouvement à cet instant étaient les deux licornes qui semblaient jouer l'une et l'autre entre les boules de feu.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient soufflés et, en regardant autour d'eux, virent que les autres lendoren qui étaient présents, couples concentrés comme célibataires étaient stupéfaits. Ce spectacle avait l'air d'être totalement inhabituel pour eux aussi. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes, non sans que les deux licornes aient posé chacune la tête sur le garrot de l'autre, signe évident de tendresse. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Hermione et Severus qui semblaient être seuls au monde dans cette clairière. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et était détendue dans les bras de son compagnon qui avait posé la joue contre la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longuement ensuite avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. Aucune brise ne soufflait.

Albane leur fit signe discrètement de quitter la clairière, à l'exception d'Hermione et Severus qui semblaient enfermés dans leur bulle. Si Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient encore sous l'émerveillement de ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils remarquaient cependant que le reste de la communauté semblait au moins autant stupéfaite qu'émerveillée du spectacle. Lorsque Ginny fit remarquer ce fait à Albane, celle-ci prit un moment avant de lui répondre lentement :

- Vous avez remarqué sans doute que les deux licornes semblaient nettement plus solides que les autres animaux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, on les aurait presque crues vivantes.

- Ce qui en soit nous donne déjà une indication sur la puissance qu'ils peuvent déployer à deux. Mais ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que pour, disons, matérialiser autant que faire se peut ces animaux, nous utilisons la magie basée sur l'eau pour la consistance. Nous utilisons ensuite la magie basée sur l'air pour les déplacements. Nous devons donc être suffisamment puissant pour combiner les deux à la fois. Nous le sommes tous à des degrés divers : cela peut se voir à la consistance de nos animaux et à leur vitesse de déplacement. Ce qu'ils ont fait de tout à fait remarquable en plus, c'est qu'ils ont pendant le même temps utilisé la magie du feu. Car les boules de feu que vous avez vu passer étaient totalement réelles et nous nous serions brûlés si nous les avions touché. Ils sont donc capables de déployer les trois magies simultanément ce qu'à ma connaissance seuls les couples fondateurs de Poudlard avaient été en mesure de faire … Et ce avec quelques jours d'entraînement seulement. Cela nous lève les dernières incertitudes concernant le combat contre le dictateur : ce sont bien eux qui vont devoir l'affronter. La seule inconnue qui nous reste est quand ? Espérons juste que cela attende l'équinoxe de printemps pour qu'Hermione dispose de sa pleine puissance !

- Mais … ils peuvent balayer n'importe qui avec cette magie à deux, non ? Demanda Ron.

- N'importe quel sorcier classique, oui, Ron. Mais malheureusement pour nous, le dictateur dispose aussi de la même puissance, bien que déployée sur les fondements de la magie noire à savoir la peur et la mort. Je crains malheureusement que le combat ne soit totalement équilibré et que l'issue ne soit bien incertaine. Tout comme l'est l'issue du combat entre Harry et Voldemort.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Alice.C : ma fic est déjà écrite, alors je peux bien vous donner deux chapitres par jour !

Minuial : pour savoir si c'est happy end bien dégoulinant de guimauve, il te faudra encore un peu de patience … Et pas de souci, je continue à écrire !

Me : alors j'espère que la suite te convient aussi !


	31. Les défenses de Poudlard

Au moment de quitter le cercle argenté, Hermione avait le cœur lourd. Elle avait passé des moments merveilleux ici. Des moments de fierté avec sa magie qui s'affinait et qui grandissait en puissance avec Erwin, des moments de rire avec Harry, Ginny et Ron, des moments de pure passion encore avec Erwin. Ils avaient testé sous l'insistance de celui-ci toutes les pièces de leur chalet, parfois à la grande honte d'Hermione qui avait toujours peur que quelqu'un entre en coup de vent dans leur chalet. Il avait fallu toute sa persuasion pour qu'elle se laisse aller, bien qu'elle reconnaisse maintenant que les tapis posés devant la cheminée étaient vraiment doux pour accueillir leurs corps nus et intimement unis.

Il y avait eu aussi ces moments de pure tendresse, de pur amour à la cascade argentée lors du réveillon de Noël. Elle se remémorait aussi ce moment où elle était devenue rouge au déjeuner de Noël lorsque Harry lui avait demandé d'un ton innocent quels cadeaux elle avait reçu.

- C'est … c'est personnel …

Ginny avait clairement écrasé le pied de Harry avec le sien pour le faire taire car elle avait vu la gêne d'Hermione, et avait une meilleure idée que les garçons sur le degré d'empressement d'Erwin et se doutait que les cadeaux étaient en rapport. Elle avait toujours beaucoup discuté avec Hermione à Poudlard et celle-ci lui avait déjà confié à mots couverts qu'ils ne pouvaient passer une journée sans faire l'amour. Pour faire rougir Hermione de la sorte, elle imaginait très bien qu'Erwin pouvait avoir offert à Hermione des cadeaux pour elle certes, mais sûrement aussi pour son plaisir à lui vu son petit sourire à la rougeur d'Hermione. Mais elle n'eut pas les jambes assez longues pour faire taire la protestation de Ron :

- Hermione ! Tu as toujours reçu des tas de trucs personnels à Noël ! Alors pourquoi cette année tu veux en faire un mystère ?

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione qui s'empourpra encore davantage si c'était possible tandis que Severus haussait un sourcil interrogateur. J'en ferai des mystères si je le veux !

- Je ne savais pas, dit Severus doucement à haute voix, que tu avais déjà reçu ce genre de cadeau à Noël, Hermione.

- Ah non , gémit Hermione, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu là, toi aussi ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je commence à parler de tout et de rien avec Ron et Harry ?

- Ginny ! S'il te plait, supplia Hermione

- Ron, tu vas laisser Hermione tranquille avec ses cadeaux, car j'imagine que c'est toi qui serait le plus rouge si Hermione te les décrivaient …

Ron avait cette fois compris que les cadeaux d'Hermione pouvaient être très personnels cette année et commença, comme sa sœur l'avait deviné, à rougir lui aussi. Le sourire de Severus s'étira narquois. Savoir que Ginny devait certainement avoir une bonne idée des cadeaux reçus par Hermione de sa part ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il lui avait offert des cadeaux d'amant ni plus ni moins, il se contenta de croiser son regard que la jeune Weasley lui retourna calmement, amusée.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Severus qui lui entourait sa taille de ses bras comme à son habitude, avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances mon cœur ?

- Très. Trop peut-être, soupira-t-elle

- Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle avait appris dans certaines circonstances à décoder ses intonations de voix. Elle reconnaissait maintenant qu'une intonation qu'elle aurait qualifiée de dure avant les vacances, était simplement l'expression de son inquiétude bien cachée.

- Parce que cela va être dur de revenir à Poudlard, avec les cours, les devoirs, être séparée de toi pendant toute la journée …

- Tu reviendras plus souvent le midi chez toi Hermione. Et puis, les nuits ne seront rien qu'à nous, sans cours, ni devoirs …

Il parsemait son cou de doux baisers en lui disant cela et la serrait un peu plus tout contre lui.

- Pour moi aussi mon cœur, les journées seront longues, surtout lorsque tu porteras mes cadeaux de Noël …

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais quand apprendrait-elle à ne pas rougir à chaque allusion à leur statut d'amants, s'agaça-t-elle ?

- J'espère jamais, pouffa Severus dans son dos. Tu es adorable lorsque tu es gênée comme cela, d'autant plus que tu te blotties dans mes bras pour essayer de la cacher, ce qui me permets de profiter encore un peu plus de toi.

Il l'avait retourné vers lui pendant qu'il parlait ce qui lui permit de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les secondes passant, le ballet de leurs langues devenait plus fiévreux et les deux corps s'étaient étroitement rapprochés. Le désir les consumait à nouveau, aussi puissant de part et d'autre. Severus ne put retenir un juron lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de leur chalet. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit constater avec dépit qu'on venait simplement les chercher pour qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard discrètement.

Dès son retour à Poudlard, Hermione sentit quelque chose de différent dans les murs de Poudlard. Elle avait du mal à mettre un mot dessus, mais il lui semblait percevoir différentes auras de magie au sein même des murs. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Severus et vit qu'il la regardait avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle. Encore un secret toi aussi ?

- Ce sont les défenses de Poudlard Hermione, ni plus ni moins. Et nous attendions que tu arrives à les sentir par toi-même. Car il est probable que tu devras bientôt les renforcer. Nous attendons une attaque du dictateur sur ce plan là. Il sait que je suis à Poudlard, que Harry est à Poudlard, c'est le meilleur moment cette année pour attaquer.

- Mais … mais comment je fais pour les renforce les défenses ? balbutia Hermione.

- Tu les sens, donc tu peux les augmenter Hermione. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que l'air ou l'eau à manier. Tu fais des merveilles avec les deux, cela ne te posera aucun problème. Mais tu ne le feras qu'à titre exceptionnel, si vraiment je n'arrive pas à les tenir correctement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne fasse des bêtises ? Gronda Hermione

Harry, Ron et Ginny commencèrent à rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Ils avaient un don pour se disputer qui tenait du grand art. La moindre remarque de part et d'autre était capable de mettre le feu au poudre. Les vacances de Noël avaient permis à Harry et Ron de commencer à admettre que, oui, leur professeur de potions au caractère acariâtre semblait aimer profondément Hermione, que leur amie, ça ils en étaient certains, l'aimait tout autant en retour et qu'ils semblaient très heureux ensemble. Ce qu'ils comprenaient moins c'était la régularité de leurs disputes.

- Hermione ! avait reprit Severus exaspéré. Quand cesseras-tu de prendre toutes mes remarques pour des attaques personnelles ? C'est lassant à la longue !

- Alors, expliques toi plutôt !

- Parce qu'on veut tenter de te cacher au maximum du dictateur et avant que tu ne me cries dessus que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre, laisse-moi te dire un chose une bonne fois pour toute : oui, tu es sans conteste la plus qualifiée pour le combattre, enfin, pour peu que tu me prennes en remorque malgré tout, mais justement, on veut le déstabiliser, le pousser à arriver ici en terrain conquis, qu'il pense qu'il n'aura que moi à affronter et il sait que je ne suis pas de taille. Il sait en revanche que face à notre couple, là il aura nettement plus de mal, or lui, sans être tout à fait couard, aimerait bien, tout comme Voldemort avec Harry, pouvoir se passer de notre confrontation, lui contre nous deux. Tant qu'il se croit supérieur, on peut espérer qu'il fera des erreurs dont nous pourrons tirer partie …

Hermione s'était à la fois détendue et angoissée à ces paroles. Harry savait qu'elle était dans le même état que lui : avoir une épée de Damoclès de la sorte au dessus de la tête n'était guère réjouissant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il le vivait moins mal depuis qu'il était avec Ginny. Il attendait cette confrontation, non pas avec sérénité, mais de pied ferme, en sachant que le jour venu, il saurait faire la maximum. Si le maximum ne suffisait pas, ma foi …

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'approcha d'elle, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui dit simplement :

- On se fait à tout Hermione, même à ça, crois-moi. Tu seras aussi prête que moi le jour où cela viendra. Laisse les grands stratèges, dit-il en faisant un geste vers Severus, se débrouiller pour leur faire des plans diaboliques. De toute façon, tu sais très bien qu'on foncera dedans tête baissée comme les six dernières années et que tous les plans soigneusement concoctés de part et d'autre vont voler en éclat.

Hermione le fixa avec reconnaissance et Severus avec un air dépité car il savait qu'il avait raison. Il pressentait lui aussi que ce serait encore le trio, voire le quatuor avec Ginny, qui allait prendre tout le monde par surprise. Il dit simplement :

- En cas d'escapades, n'oubliez pas de me prévenir quand même. Toute seule face au dictateur, dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, elle ne tient pas non plus. Il n'y a qu'à deux que nous avons une petite chance.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Harry, mais vous n'aurez jamais beaucoup de temps pour choisir entre être Erwin et le professeur de potions de Poudlard !

- N'essayez pas d'en profiter quand même, répliqua-t-il, car ça pourrait vous coûter cher !

Les jours s'écoulaient à Poudlard, rythmés par les cours, les devoirs, le travail commun en magie, bien qu'ils soient très attentifs à ne pas utiliser beaucoup de leur puissance. Cela leur permettait de travailler leur discrétion. Ils arrivaient même maintenant à se lier alors qu'ils étaient physiquement assez loin l'un de l'autre ce qui valut au professeur MacGonagall la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'elle vit apparaître du foyer de la cheminée de la salle des professeurs une superbe licorne de feu qui gambadait dans la dite salle. Son cri fit sursauter Severus qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et en résultat une splendide brûlure sur le tapis où gambadait l'animal, Severus l'ayant lâché un moment. Cela lui valu en plus une raillerie bien sentie d'Hermione qui s'y entendait vraiment pour le fustiger dans leur lien dès qu'il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur qu'elle attendait.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Alice.C : j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite


	32. Passion au cachot

Au cours des semaines qui passaient, Severus guettait une occasion pour réaliser un fantasme dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait vu deux de ces petits morceaux de dentelles dans une boutique et qu'il s'était empressé d'offrir à Hermione. Celle-ci disait vouloir les garder pour une occasion spéciale entre eux, et il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler pour quelle occasion il souhaitait les lui voir porter. Si jamais elle devinait son envie, il était certain qu'elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher de la réaliser. Il ne disposait que d'une journée par semaine, celle où les gryffondors terminaient leurs cours de la journée dans son cachot …

Après plusieurs semaines, vers la fin du mois de février, à bout de patience, il finit par avoir recours à une tactique assez déloyale. Le jour dit, il régla le réveil en retard afin qu'ils s'habillent dans la précipitation et fit voler vers Hermione les sous-vêtements adéquats pour lui. Alors qu'elle lui jetait un œil noir, il fit mine de s'emporter et dit :

- Hermione ! J'ai pris les premiers qui me tombaient sous la main ! Mais vas-y, perds du temps à en changer ! Mais je te préviens, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te faire un mot d'excuses si tu es en retard !

Il n'avait pas menti sur le fait d'avoir pris les premiers, il les avaient soigneusement placé la veille au soir sur le dessus de la pile …

Il commença son dernier cours de potions avec les gryffondors tendu. Non de colère, mais de désir. Il ne tenta pas de cacher ce fait à Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle soit aussi impatiente que lui à la fin des deux heures pour faire voler en éclats toutes ses inhibitions.

Hermione avait à peine commencé sa potion qu'elle ressentit les premières caresses mentales d'Erwin sur son cou. Elle tenta de le foudroyer du regard, mais peine perdue, il ne daignait pas la regarder. Il semblait très attentif aux chaudrons de ses élèves et ne manquait pas une occasion pour railler les diverses couleurs de potions qui n'étaient pas à son goût. Il était en apparence le même que d'habitude, mais elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas ses caresses qui s'étendaient petit à petit à l'ensemble de son corps. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'oserait pas lui rendre la pareille tant qu'elle serait dans sa salle de classe, entourée par tous ses camarades d'école. Elle tenta pourtant de le ramener à la raison en pestant dans leur lien :

- Arrêtes Erwin ! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ?

- Comme tu veux mon cœur, mais il serait dommage que tu rates ta potion pour une fois.

Le ton était taquin et ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Qu'avait-il encore en tête cette fois ? Son expression était aussi impénétrable que d'habitude, et il arrivait à donner le change aux autres élèves, en revanche Hermione avait clairement conscience de sa bouche à peine entrouverte qui laissait passer un souffle un peu plus court que d'habitude.

Ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et intimes. Severus remercia Merlin de toujours donner ses cours en robe de sorcier car son pantalon n'était plus en mesure de camoufler le désir qu'il ressentait à l'instant pour Hermione. Que ce cours passait encore plus lentement que les autres. Il entretenait doucement le désir en alternant les caresses apaisantes et celles qui l'exacerbait.

Lorsque les aiguilles de la pendule s'approchèrent enfin de l'heure de la délivrance, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle était tout à la fois en colère contre lui qui se permettait ce genre de chose pendant un cours, son cours à lui de surcroît, en colère contre elle qui n'avait pas le courage de briser ce lien, car désormais elle en avait la force mais pas l'envie en cet instant où elle avait très envie d'aller directement dans son appartement pour le retrouver et non à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs. Elle s'était laissée troubler plusieurs fois, ce qui lui valait d'avoir une potion orange à la place de rouge à la grande stupeur de Harry et Ron. Harry finit par lui glisser à la fin du cours, dans le brouhaha relatif des élèves qui rangeaient leurs affaires :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? J'ai vu la couleur de ta potion, dit-il sur un ton d'excuses.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais il va me le payer ce soir, je te le jure !

A cet instant, ils relevèrent la tête au son de la voix tranchante de Severus :

- Miss Granger, compte-tenu de la couleur de votre potion, vous resterez dans cette salle après le départ de vos camarades.

Hermione avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et l'invectivait sur tous les tons à travers leur lien même si elle gardait les lèvres serrées. A grand peine, elle fit aussi l'effort de maîtriser les bourrasques qu'elle sentait monter en elle, du moins le temps que les autres élèves sortent du cachot.

Severus soutenait son regard calmement sans même prendre la peine de répondre à ses invectives. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : que tous les élèves soient sortis, à l'exception d'elle, et qu'il puisse enfin assouvir ce désir mutuel. Car même si elle était en colère dans l'instant, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il suffirait qu'ils s'étreignent pour qu'elle se laisse aller. Il se rapprocha donc habilement de la porte pour pouvoir la fermer soigneusement derrière le dernier élève. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il entendit la porte se fermer magiquement et Hermione grincer elle-même, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes, la formule d'insonorisation. Elle était vraiment très en colère et menaçait de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de ces caresses qu'elle jugeait déplacées. Malgré tout, elle resta sans voix, mentale et physique, lorsqu'il lui dit brutalement mais très sincèrement :

- Mon cœur, cela fait des semaines que je rêve de te contempler avec ton cadeau de Noël sur tes adorables formes, alors ne viens pas gâcher cet instant merveilleux avec une colère déplacée !

Ce bref instant de stupéfaction lui permit de couvrir la distance qui les séparait, de la prendre fermement dans ses bras en s'arrangeant pour l'immobiliser un peu et de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione ne put que gémir tout à la fois de protestation et de délivrance. Il força sans ménagement le barrage de ses lèvres. L'heure n'était pas à la douceur mais à la passion brute. Lorsqu'il la sentit capituler, enfin il s'autorisa à la lâcher pour commencer à la déshabiller rapidement.

- Erwin, gémit-elle choquée dans leur lien, pas ici.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il était trop occupé à continuer de l'embrasser, tout en la débarrassant enfin de son uniforme d'école. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans la tenue qu'il souhaitait : une délicate dentelle noire qui voulait cacher ses seins splendides mais qui ne faisait que les souligner et au travers de laquelle il voyait pointer les extrémités durcies par le désir. Un peu plus bas, la dentelle quasi transparente ne cachait rien de sa féminité et surtout n'entravait pas son accès aux douces rondeurs du bas de son dos …

Hermione avait les joues en feu, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le laisser faire. Mais elle laissait ses mains avides la caresser, son regard se régaler. Il l'avait assise en équilibre au bord de l'une des tables et elle avait instinctivement déjà noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle attendait malgré tout avec impatience le moment où au moins il la porterait dans ses appartements pour la posséder pleinement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il détacha ses mains de son cou pour l'encourager à s'allonger qu'elle réalisa pleinement qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller jusqu'à ses appartements. Il allait lui faire l'amour ici, dans sa salle de classe.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous la dentelle qui restait entre ses jambes. Et ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui sorti de sa bouche à la place d'une protestation. C'est à ce moment que Severus sut qu'il avait gagné, elle allait le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait, où il voulait. Il la recula doucement sur la table pour qu'elle puisse reposer ses jambes dessus et commença à explorer son intimité de sa bouche en retenant doucement le tissu avec une main. Il l'entendit arrêter de respirer et sentit ses hanches se soulever lorsqu'il commença à la pénétrer de sa langue. Elle était déjà au bord de la jouissance et il comptait bien l'y faire basculer. Hermione n'avait plus conscience de rien sauf de cette bouche indiscrète qui la faisait gémir. Peu de temps après, elle sentait déjà les premières vagues du plaisir arriver et ne put que s'abandonner à cette jouissance.

Pendant qu'Hermione reprenait difficilement son souffle les yeux clos, les mains encore agrippées à la table, Severus se déshabilla rapidement, ôta à regret la dentelle trempée d'Hermione et la rapprocha du bord de la table pour la pénétrer avec douceur. Elle était montée tellement haut sur l'échelle du plaisir, que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle qu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, elle n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire rusé de la part de Severus. Il lui souleva ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules à lui et commença aussitôt de longs va et viens en elle. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir à nouveau ressentir autant de plaisir aussi rapidement mais il s'avérait que son corps lui en réclamait toujours plus. Ils avaient tous les deux fermé les yeux absorbés par leurs sensations et les oreilles aux aguets des réactions de leur partenaire. Hermione savourait sa puissance maîtrisée dans chacun de ses gestes, Severus savourait son abandon total et cette chaleur qui l'accueillait sans restriction. Il accélérait lentement pour savourer le plus longtemps possible cette fusion entre leurs corps. Leur étreinte était presque devenue brutale lorsque le plaisir les emporta sur la même vague et la salle de classe résonna d'un même cri de délivrance.

Ils furent cependant rapidement rattrapés par la réalité car la température restait glaciale dans le cachot en cette fin février. Severus porta Hermione dans ses bras pour retrouver la chaleur de l'appartement du premier. Un accio sur leurs vêtements permettrait qu'il ne reste aucune trace de leurs ébats dans la salle de classe.

- Tu exagères, gronda Hermione nichée dans ses bras. Mais le tourbillon de plaisir dans lequel il l'avait emmenée avait aussi eu raison de sa colère.

- J'en rêve depuis Noël mon cœur, je voulais profiter de mes cadeaux de Noël et aussi que tu puisses garder d'autres souvenirs de mon cachot que ceux des cours. Tu es magnifique Hermione, je n'ai pas honte de te désirer de la sorte, et tu n'as pas toi non plus à en avoir honte.

- Et ma potion, alors ? Tu étais décidé à faire baisser ma moyenne du trimestre ?

- Ce n'est pas la moyenne dans les cours qui compte cette année, quelque soit ta moyenne, ce qui comptera, ce sera ce que tu feras le jour des aspics. Nous savons pourquoi toi et moi tu as légèrement raté ta potion aujourd'hui, mais je te laisserai tranquille lorsque tu passeras tes examens.


	33. Le début de l'attaque

C'était une belle journée de printemps, les vacances étaient dans deux semaines. Ginny et ses camarades remontaient des serres où elles avaient suivi leur cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave, lorsque soudain, Ginny eut envie de se retrouver un peu seule. Elle laissa ses camarades s'éloigner d'un bon pas car l'air était encore frais, sans prendre conscience que petit à petit elle dirigeait ses pas vers les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. En réalité, elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, à l'exception qu'il lui semblait vital d'aller dans ces toilettes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient à la bibliothèque sur leur devoir de DCFM depuis un long moment lorsque Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait vu les sixième années de gryffondors arriver, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de Ginny. Lorsqu'il leur demanda si elles savaient où pouvait se trouver Ginny, elles se rappelèrent juste qu'elles l'avaient distancé sur le chemin du château en rentrant des serres. Lorsqu'au dîner ils constatèrent qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans la salle, Hermione et Harry partirent à la tour des Gryffondors pour la trouver, persuadés qu'elle était là pour une raison ou pour une autre. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence rapidement, Ginny n'était pas à la tour, lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard à la grande salle, ils constatèrent avec dépit qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. Hermione décida alors de contacter son compagnon : peut-être aurait-il des informations du côté des professeurs ? Peut-être était-elle en retenue, cela aurait été exceptionnel de sa part, mais bon …

- Erwin ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez mon cœur de la sorte au lieu de manger ?

- Ginny. Personne n'a l'air de savoir chez nous où elle peut être. Alors j'ai pensé que toi tu pourrais avoir d'autres renseignements de la part des autres professeurs. Apparemment elle terminait par botanique avec le professeur Chourave.

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais le vit se pencher vers le professeur de botanique qui hocha négativement la tête.

- Elle est partie comme d'habitude vers le château en compagnie de ses amies Hermione, et elle n'est nulle part en retenue, Mme Pomfresh ne l'a pas vue non plus. Il n'y aurait pas une dispute avec Harry là-dessous ? Demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Non, vraiment pas Erwin. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de cela ce matin, tu le sais, et je suis restée toute la journée avec Harry et Ginny au déjeuner et tout allait bien. Ils n'ont pas pu se voir aujourd'hui sans que je sois là …

- Où est parti Harry ? Commença à s'inquiéter Severus. Il y avait un petit quelque chose quelque part qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Chercher la carte du maraudeur pour la trouver.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur lorsqu'il vit l'étiquette avec la mention « Ginerva Weasley » sur la carte du maraudeur. Que faisait-elle donc dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Il décida d'aller tout de suite la voir, ils auraient bien le temps d'aller retrouver Ron et Hermione ensuite. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, nulle trace de Ginny pourtant. En revanche son sac de classe se trouvait là. Il décida de le prendre avant d'aller à nouveau à la tour des Gryffondors. Pourquoi la carte l'avait-elle trompé ?

Mais lorsqu'il s'empara de son sac, il sentit un crochet invisible le prendre par le ventre et l'entraîner. Le sac de Ginny avait été transformé en portoloin.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Ron échangeaient des mines plus amusées qu'inquiètes en fin de compte. Ils trouvaient que Ginny et Harry exagéraient, mais ils pensaient qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'ils profitaient tout simplement de la chambre qu'Hermione avait mis à leur disposition. Soudain, Hermione sentit un froid glacial l'envelopper et elle se mit à frissonner brutalement. Elle regarda Ron qui la regardait avec stupéfaction : elle avait reprit sans le vouloir son apparence lendorine et n'arrivait pas à revenir à son apparence classique.

- Hermione, jeta Erwin d'une voix tranchante, les défenses s'effondrent totalement, il faut que tu les remontent immédiatement. Où est Potter ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, car le professeur Gryffin et lui avaient nettement senti le même froid qu'elle en même temps que l'effondrement des défenses de Poudlard. C'était la veille du solstice de printemps, il fallait atteindre minuit pour qu'Hermione dispose de sa pleine puissance. Jusque là, il faudrait survivre coûte que coûte en tentant d'éviter ... tout le monde en fait.

- Je … je ne sais pas … Erwin ! Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon apparence normale et les gryffondors commencent à se poser des questions.

- Filez chercher la carte du maraudeur avec Ron, et avant d'aller où que ce soit, dites-moi ce que vous voyez dessus. Dépêchez-vous !

- Mais … et les défenses ?

- Trop tard, le froid constant indique la présence du Dictateur, on ne peut plus l'en empêcher Hermione. Il me cherche en premier, toi ensuite s'il connaît ton existence. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous trouve avant minuit, allez, filez, maintenant !

Sa phrase était décousue, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Pendant qu'elle courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec Ron, elle tentait de poursuivre sa conversation avec Erwin :

- Pourquoi minuit ?

- Parce que demain c'est le solstice de printemps Hermione, s'impatienta-t-il, à minuit seulement tu auras l'intégralité de ta puissance, il faut qu'on l'évite d'ici là !

- Mais … Harry ? Ginny ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais je pense que c'est lui qui les tient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce sont des appâts, mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons aller tout de suite les chercher. Bon, alors cette carte ?

- On n'est pas encore arrivés

- Mais dépêchez-vous un peu enfin !

- Mais … on sera seuls ?

- Non, la communauté arrivé Hermione, ainsi que l'ensemble de l'ordre du Phoenix, car le Dictateur n'est sûrement pas venu seul. Voldemort et les mangemorts seront là aussi !

- Mais … c'est pour ce soir ? Commença à paniquer Hermione

- Cette nuit, Hermione ! Cingla la voix de Severus. Il faut absolument éviter de te découvrir tant que minuit n'est pas passé. Les deux seules exceptions à cette règle sont les vies de Harry et la mienne. Celle de Harry pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort, et la mienne car seule tu n'as suffisamment de puissance pour battre le dictateur. N'utilise aucune magie lendoren tant que tu le peux pour qu'il ne puisse pas te localiser toi au moins.

Ron n'avait pas suivi l'échange bien sûr, mais avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait pâli au fur et à mesure du trajet. Arrivés à la tour de Gryffondor, elle était décomposée. Elle lui agrippa le bras et lui chuchota :

- C'est ce soir Ron. Voldemort, le Dictateur, tout, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Ron crû qu'il était en plein cauchemar, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

- La carte Hermione ! Cria Severus. Où sont-ils ?

Hermione sursauta et dit d'un ton pressant :

- Vite Ron, la carte.

Ils la trouvèrent dans la malle de Harry qu'ils mirent sans dessus dessous. Ils trouvèrent au passage la cape d'invisibilité que Ron fourra dans une de ses poches, au cas où.

Ils virent les deux étiquettes au niveau des toilettes de Mimi geignarde, immobiles. Hermione fit part de cette découverte à Erwin qui leur interdit immédiatement de s'y rendre.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si le dictateur venait pour chercher Erwin, il ferait tout pour le trouver avant minuit s'il avait connaissance de son existence. Comme lui avait dit Harry au retour des vacances de Noël, il s'agissait maintenant d'agir de telle sorte de bluffer tous les plans des grands stratèges. Donc, en l'occurrence, il fallait aller aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle prit un air déterminé et entraîna Ron à sa suite.

- Où vas-tu ? Balbutia Ron

- Aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde, répondit-elle d'une voix décidée.

- Mais .. Erwin …

- N'a pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, Ron. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle avait monté son bouclier mental au maximum car malgré le froid intense qu'elle ressentait, elle recouvrait une partie de ses pouvoirs. Non loin des toilettes des filles, ils durent se cacher rapidement à un coin de couloir. Un couple lendoren montait la garde. Severus les connaissait, elle ne lui répondait plus, il allait donc leur poser toutes les embûches possibles pour qu'ils lui obéissent.

Ron tira Hermione et en même temps la cape de Harry de sa poche. Hermione lui jeta un œil reconnaissant et ils se glissèrent dessous. Ils avaient beaucoup grandis et devaient donc marcher courbés pour que la cape les dissimule tous les deux. Ils passèrent sans encombre le couple lendoren, mais faillir se trahir lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix âpre de Severus qui semblait sortir de nulle part :

- Aucune trace d'eux ?

- Non aucune Erwin. Tu t'inquiètes peut-être pour rien, elle doit simplement être en train de bouder pour ce qu'elle prend comme une mise à l'écart.

- Oh non, jeta Severus. Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils sont en train de tenter d'arriver jusque là, cela fait plus de six ans qu'ils pratiquent le sport de contourner les interdits sous mon nez ! Mais dès que je lui mets la main dessus, elle va m'entendre, je vous le garantis ! Et je suis certain qu'ils disposent d'un atout dans leur manche dont ils ne m'ont pas encore fait part …

Il était furieux et inquiet, ressenti clairement Hermione. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à le rassurer. Il scrutait attentivement le couloir, et bien que son regard se soit arrêté sur l'endroit où ils se camouflaient sous la cape, il ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Il repartit dans un autre couloir au pas de course et leur libéra ainsi le passage.


	34. La découverte

Hermione et Ron s'arrêtèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et scrutèrent les environs. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, alors qu'ils regardaient en même temps la carte du maraudeur. Leurs étiquettes à eux piétinaient celles de leurs amis. Hermione tourna lentement sur elle-même avant de découvrir le sac d'école de Ginny. Pour elle le sac était glacé, la magie du destructeur était donc là. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que le sac avait détruit Harry et Ginny ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Qu'il les ait transporté ailleurs qu'au château tout en laissant croire qu'ils étaient là, c'était nettement plus probable. Donc un portoloin ou son équivalent. Mais pour aller où ? Pas si loin que cela puisqu'elle ressentait le froid du Dictateur.

Ron regardait Hermione réfléchir devant le sac de Ginny. Il avait peur, au delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Etre coincé entre Vodemort, son supérieur et son professeur de potions qui, si il les trouvait, piquerait la colère du siècle, il ne savait plus bien qui il préférait rencontrer en premier. D'autant qu'il se sentait bien petit face aux pouvoirs d'Hermione et qu'il savait qu'il était moins bon qu'Harry et probablement sa petite sœur aussi … Donc en bref, Ron savait parfaitement que s'il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour mourir, le premier qui devrait le faire, cela devait être lui. Ce qui n'était pas une idée très réjouissante en soi et qu'il avait repoussé aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais maintenant il était au pied du mur. Hermione lui prit soudainement la main et lui demanda de revoir l'entrée de la chambre des secrets telle qu'il l'avait vu. Sans même le vouloir, il entendant encore Harry demander l'ouverture de la chambre, le toboggan où ils avaient fait sauter Lockard en premier, son souvenir s'arrêtait lorsque Lockard avait fait sauter une partie du couloir qui s'était effondré à cause de sa propre baguette magique endommagée.

Hermione savait que ce qu'elle faisait était interdit, mais heureusement elle avait pu intercepter le souvenir de Ron sur la chambre des secrets par legimencie et ne rien voir d'autre. Elle le transplana sans autre forme de procès et lui demanda en murmurant :

- C'est ça Ron, c'est l'entrée de la chambre ?

- Oui, mais … comment as-tu … souffla Ron ébahi

- Chut, plus tard Ron, plus tard, avançons maintenant sous la cape.

Ils passèrent difficilement les éboulements qui étaient restés là depuis cinq ans maintenant et avancèrent lentement en tenant leur baguette en main. Malgré toute son envie pour se protéger, malgré le froid qui s'accentuait pour elle, Hermione n'utilisait aucune magie lendoren. Mais le froid était l'indication qu'elle avait encore une fois raisonné justement. Le dictateur était ici, et il ne se pressait pas de se montrer. Il lui restait à savoir pourquoi.

Ils avançaient prudemment et bientôt ils entendirent des murmures de voix au loin. Leur cœur se serra et leurs mains s'accrochèrent. Ils revenaient deux amis d'enfance pas du tout rassurés sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Mais tout comme ils avaient continué après avoir passé Touffu, ils continuèrent à avancer en évitant les flaques d'eau pour ne pas se trahir si jamais quelqu'un venait à passer par là. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en vue et à portée de voix des personnes qui étaient présentes, Ron faillit lâcher un gémissement d'angoisse. Voldemort, des mangemorts et … un être, si on pouvait dire cela, devant lequel Voldemort était en train de … balbutier. Non, ils ne rêvaient pas, le grand mage noir que tout le monde craignait, devant lequel tout le monde s'inclinait, semblait à un enfant pris en faute devant l'être encapuchonné qui se tenait devant lui.

Ils n'arrivaient à saisir que des bribes de conversation, mais ils n'osaient plus s'approcher plus. Ils sursautèrent malgré tout lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du Dictateur enfler :

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Cela fait neuf mois que nous aurions pu la tuer, et vous ne m'en avez pas informé ? La ferme Jedusor, imbécile ! Trouvez-moi qui est la compagne de Rogue avant minuit. Ce n'est pas si compliqué de savoir qui est née dans ce château il y a neuf mois, non ? Tuez tous les professeurs, le directeur et les élèves s'il le faut, mais trouvez qui elle est et amenez la moi ! Tout de suite ! Ensuite, tu pourras t'occuper de Potter, dit-il en pointant du doigt deux formes allongées par terre.

Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'inclinèrent et partirent en courant vers un couloir situé sur la gauche. Seul restait le Dictateur à côté des corps de Harry et Ginny.

Hermione et Ron étaient soulagés, mais comment les atteindre ? Et comment les sortir de là sans se faire repérer ? Avant toute chose, Hermione décida de prévenir Erwin de l'attaque imminente. Mais instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire de la façon la plus discrète possible pour ne pas être entendue.

- Erwin, murmura-t-elle tout en le bâillonnant mentalement, cette fois c'est toi qui m'écoutes. Ils sont tous en dessous du château, Voldemort monte, il veut la liste des élèves de Poudlard, avec les dates de naissance. Détruisez là en premier. Détruisez tout ce qui comporte les dates de naissance. Tenez jusqu'à minuit, je suis cachée pour l'instant avec Ron. Harry et Ginny sont vivants mais semblent inconscients.

Elle avait parlé très rapidement et s'était tue dès qu'elle avait vu le Dictateur se figer. Il pouvait la sentir, elle en était certaine. Elle obligea Ron à reculer le plus doucement possible. Elle voulait rester en vue de lui, mais le plus loin possible. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, il n'était que dix heures du soir, ils devaient se cacher encore deux heures.

Severus avait l'impression de devenir fou, toute la communauté était là, les élèves avaient été barricadés dans leurs salles communes, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient là eux aussi. Ils avaient beau chercher partout, aucune trace du Dictateur, de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Alors qu'il entendit les premiers cris d'alerte au niveau des cachots, il se sentit bâillonné délicatement par Hermione, il la sentit aussi couper brutalement le lien quelques secondes plus tard. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle était, mais lui avait donné des indications importantes et une chose à faire. Il fit volte face et se précipita vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe où se trouvaient les listes des élèves et donc leurs dates de naissance. Il eut la chance de croiser le professeur de métamorphose et lui dit brutalement :

- Minerva, suivez-moi dans votre bureau. Nous avons des papiers à détruire.

Le professeur MacGonagall ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander pourquoi, et de toute façon son expression n'engageait guère à la conversation. Harry, Ginny, Ron et surtout Hermione lui avaient encore glissé entre les doigts, les mangemorts étaient passés à l'attaque et le Dictateur était quelque part dans Poudlard. Tout cela n'était pas fait pour le mettre de bonne humeur, et devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne voudrait pas se retrouver face à lui lorsque sa colère mêlée cette fois à son inquiétude pour sa compagne allait exploser. De plus lorsqu'elle même avait su qu'il existait un être plus terrifiant que Voldemort et que son collègue était le seul à même de le vaincre, à condition qu'il soit relié à sa compagne, à savoir sa meilleure élève, elle avait su d'instinct que, quoi qu'il lui demande, elle le ferait immédiatement.

Malheureusement, les mangemorts étaient bien renseignés et ils étaient déjà dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Dès qu'il virent les deux professeurs arriver vers eux, le combat s'engagea, inégal car ils étaient deux contre dix. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux des combattants émérites et que Severus exploite du mieux qu'il pouvait sa magie lendoren, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à éliminer les mangemorts qui tenaient la porte, non sans récolter quelques égratignures et mauvais sorts dans le feu du combat. Et lorsqu'enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils surent immédiatement que les mangemorts avaient trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils étaient repartis avec en faisant exploser le mur du fond du bureau. Les casiers contenant les fiches signalétiques de tous les élèves, dont celle d'Hermione qui mentionnait sa date de naissance, neuf mois auparavant, avaient été vidés.

Et le mur défoncé du professeur MacGonagall conduisait dans un couloir qui aboutissait dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de classe. Ils ne pouvaient donc suivre les mangemorts puisque ceux-ci avaient disparu.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore qui entre temps avait été confronté à Voldemort en personne. Leur joute verbale et magique avait été interrompue par un mangemort qui avait crié à son maître :

- Maître, c'est fait, nous les avons. Nous n'avons qu'à les lire.

Dumbledore comprenait mieux maintenant de quoi ils parlaient.

- Savez-vous où elle est ? demanda-t-il simplement à Severus.

- Sans aucun doute plus près du Dictateur que nous, grinça-t-il.

Il regarda nerveusement sa montre, il n'était que onze heures. Elle devait rester cachée encore une heure.

Lorsque Hermione et Ron entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir où les mangemorts avaient disparu, ils grimacèrent sous la cape mais se rapprochèrent pour tenter d'avoir une idée de la suite des événements. Ils n'avaient rien osé tenter pour Harry et Ginny qui étaient encore inconscients et avaient attendu le cœur battant, l'œil rivé sur la trotteuse de la montre d'Hermione qui semblait ne pas avancer. Voldemort revenait triomphant vers le Dictateur avec la réponse attendue :

- C'est Hermione Granger !

Il était onze à la montre d'Hermione. Il lui restait une heure.

Le Dictateur parcourut rapidement la fiche et releva pour la première fois la tête. Hermione et Ron durent retenir un cri d'horreur. Il ressemblait aux momies qu'on pouvait encore trouver dans les tombeaux égyptiens, mais ses yeux étaient du même rouge que ceux de Voldemort, à moins que ce ne soit Voldemort qui n'ait hérité des yeux de son maître ?

Il eut un rictus méprisant :

- Nous allons en terminer maintenant. Réveillez-les.

Il pointait du doigt Harry et Ginny, toujours inconscients

Voldemort lança un enervatum à Harry, puis à Ginny qui s'éveillèrent lentement. Ils furent pétrifiés par ce qu'ils virent. Ils reconnaissaient tous les deux la chambre des secrets, Voldemort se tenait devant eux, ainsi qu'une vision d'horreur encapuchonnée. Ginny se blottit instinctivement contre Harry qui se fit protecteur.

- Cette fois, j'en termine avec cette vermine de lendoren, reprit-il avec un souffle putride à la face de Harry. Une gryffondor s'accorder avec un serpentard ? Impossible ! Le couple est bancal, jamais ils ne pourront s'entendre correctement pour utiliser leur magie. Alors dites-moi où est Granger, qu'on en termine avec eux rapidement.

--- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Kareja () : voili la suite est arrivée. Quant au end, je laisse un peu le suspens tout de même !


	35. Douleur

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il devait faire le vide dans son esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si Voldemort utilisait la legimencie, le Dictateur, car cela ne pouvait être que lui, devait aussi être expert dans cette magie. Il se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de tenter de tout oublier. Le Dictateur perdit rapidement patience car sous le coup de la peur et de la détermination, Harry avait réussi à se protéger de la legimencie. Il jeta brutalement à Voldemort :

- Occupe-toi de sa petite amie, il sera plus loquace après quelques minutes.

Ginny s'écroula en hurlant sous la force de l'endoloris qu'elle recevait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir sur le champ tellement elle souffrait. Harry était pétrifié d'horreur. Ron et Hermione s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas bouger, Hermione sentait monter la colère en elle, une rage froide. Tout ce que le Dictateur et Voldemort avaient fait depuis toutes ces années, ils allaient devoir le payer cette nuit. Et elle était certaine qu'ils risquaient de trouver l'addition un peu trop salée à leur goût !

Au fur et à mesure où les secondes s'écoulaient, troublées par les hurlements de Ginny et les rires gras des mangemorts de Voldemort, Harry, malgré la douleur de voir son amie torturée ainsi, sentait croître en lui une détermination farouche. Il put enfin détourner les yeux du corps agité de sursauts de Ginny pour fixer Voldemort, puis le dictateur et dire simplement :

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, et même si je le savais, non seulement je ne vous le dirai pas, mais vous n'arriverez pas non plus à le lire dans mon esprit. Toutes les secondes qui passent ainsi, je te les rendrai au centuple Voldemort, quant à vous, dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût en se tournant vers le Dictateur, Hermione se chargera personnellement de votre cas, elle n'a pas besoin de ce fichu compagnon pour cela !

La torture dura de longues minutes encore, mais la détermination d'Harry ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, il commença à son tour par vengeance à rentrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort par le lien que Voldemort établissait entre eux. Il sut ainsi la peur et la haine que le Dictateur inspirait à Voldemort. Ce dernier agissait avec Voldemort comme Voldemort avec ses mangemorts. Aucune pitié, des sarcasmes, des … doloris ? Intéressant !

- Alors Tommy, nargua Harry fou de colère, tu l'as aimé le dernier doloris de papa Dictateur pour faire rentrer son fiston dans le rang ?

Voldemort sursauta et relâcha sa baguette du corps de Ginny qui gisait par terre, les yeux clos, gémissante de douleur rentrée.

- Tait-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Potter !

- Oh si, continua Harry sur sa lancée, tu n'es qu'un petit exécutant de rien du tout et …

Il ne put achever sa phrase car il venait à son tour de tomber par terre sous un doloris qui faisait paraître ceux de Voldemort comme de simple écorchures. Il avait l'impression que ses os allaient se liquéfier. Il gardait cependant une image en tête pour s'accrocher à la vie : celle d'un visage espiègle, encadré de cheveux roux qui lui souriait avec tendresse et amour.

Ron et Hermione avaient enfoncés leurs ongles dans les mains de l'autre pour ne pas se trahir à nouveau. La montre marquait seulement onze heures vingt-cinq. Il restait trente-cinq minutes avant qu'Hermione ne soit en pleine possession de sa puissance. Elle avait béni Harry qui semblait pour une fois avoir compris qu'il fallait encourager le Dictateur dans sa croyance que le couple qu'elle formait avec Erwin n'était pas heureux et donc ne pouvait disposer de toute la puissance.

Harry finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ginny était toujours prostrée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, seulement pleurer à la vue de Harry. Le Dictateur était furieux et ordonna d'une voix glaciale :

- Montons, nous la trouverons nous-même puisque ces minables tournent de l'œil à la première douleur. Et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher. Sinon, vous connaissez la sentence ?

Ils se ruèrent dans le couloir derrière lui, il semblait flotter au dessus du sol, un peu comme un détraqueur. Même Voldemort s'était mis à courir. Etant donné qu'il n'avait rien dit au sujet de Harry et de Ginny, les mangemorts les laissèrent là après un instant d'hésitation, personne n'avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question.

Ron et Hermione approchaient doucement sans se découvrir, de peur que quelqu'un revienne sur ses pas, mais bientôt ils furent environnés de silence. Les mangemorts, Voldemort et le Dictateur étaient à la recherche d'Hermione.

Hermione refit son lien avec Erwin et le bâillonna à nouveau :

- Ils remontent avec le Dictateur cette fois. Ils ont laissé Harry et Ginny seuls en bas, mais Harry et inconscient et Ginny mal en point. Il est persuadé que notre magie ne fonctionne pas à pleine puissance car pour lui un couple Gryffondor / Serpentard ne peut s'entendre suffisamment correctement pour cela. Garde cette fable en tête si tu le croises. Où je peux trouver quelque chose pour atténuer les effets des doloris, termina-t-elle en enlevant son bâillon mental.

- Dans mon armoire, prends toutes les fioles et utilise celle notée _Regenare_, tu en donnes la moitié à chacun. En cinq minutes cela camouflera les effets des doloris et ils pourront combattre. Après tu remontes et on se retrouve dans la grande salle. Prends l'apparence lendorine, personne ne sauras que c'est toi. Si vous croisez des mangemorts, éliminez-les par tous les moyens, si possible conventionnels, sinon lâche tout pour aller plus vite.

Hermione et Severus savaient l'un et l'autre qu'il n'y avait plus de discussion à avoir sur qui avait raison ou tort. Le temps des disputes était suspendu. Chacun avait sa vision de l'endroit où il était et guidait l'autre.

Hermione pilla systématiquement l'armoire de Severus, et Ron regardait fébrilement toutes les étiquettes. Enfin, il trouva celle indiquée. Lui non plus ne réfléchissait plus, de toute façon cela n'avait jamais été son fort, mais il agissait selon les instructions. Il versa doucement la moitié du contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Ginny, puis redressa Harry inconscient pour faire la même chose, aidé d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait pris son apparence lendorine et avait un masque déterminé sur le visage. Elle avait fini par prendre la tête de Ginny sur ses genoux, tandis que Ron en faisait autant avec Harry. Quelques secondes après avoir absorbé la potion, Harry ouvrit les yeux et son expression se mua en intense stupéfaction.

- On a tout vu, dit calmement Hermione. On n'a rien pu faire car je dois attendre minuit pour atteindre ma puissance maximale, et il n'est que moins le quart.

- Depuis quand êtes vous là ? Demanda Ginny qui était reprenait elle aussi des forces très rapidement.

- Vous étiez encore inconscient, il était … dix heures du soir.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Nous avons vu la carte du maraudeur, mais je me suis méfiée du sac de Ginny. J'ai demandé à Ron de se rappeler la chambre des secrets, du moins ce qu'il en avait vu, et j'ai utilisé la legimancie sur lui. Désolée, Ron, je n'avais pas le choix. Et je n'ai vu que cela ce qui m'a permis de rompre le sort dès que je savais où aller.

Ron était bouche bée, voici donc pourquoi elle les avait transplané … Transplané ?

- Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard ? C'est toi-même qui nous a bassiné avec cela depuis la première année !

- Toi, vous, non, répliqua Hermione. Les lendoren, oui. C'est pour cela qu'Erwin et le professeur Gryffin ont été là si vite après mon appel à Erwin. Et moi, maintenant, je le peux aussi.

- Ensuite, souffla Harry en se redressant lentement.

- Nous avions pris ta cape d'invisibilité et nous avons tout écouté. J'ai pu prévenir Severus de la première montée des mangemorts. Ils ne savaient pas qui était la compagne d'Erwin. Ils ont malheureusement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, bien qu'ils me semblaient un peu moins nombreux en redescendant qu'en montant. Là-haut, ils ont du en avoir quelques uns au moins. Ensuite ils vous ont réveillé et … vous connaissez la suite …

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix plus assurée.

- Maintenant, dit Hermione, on commence à monter derrière eux si vous vous sentez suffisamment forts. Et pas de quartier, c'est eux ou nous. Je dois rejoindre absolument Erwin dans la grande salle où il est en train de l'attirer.

Harry prit le temps d'étreindre quelques secondes Ginny dans ses bras, et dit simplement à Hermione :

- On te suit.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, le combat ne faisait pas rage dans le château. Tous les élèves de gryffondors avaient été déplacés en grande hâte vers les maisons de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigle pour leur éviter de subir la colère du dictateur. La tour fut ravagée, mais Severus n'en avait cure. Plus le Dictateur perdrait du temps, mieux c'était. Le professeur MacGonagall grimaça un peu de voir sa maison la proie aux flammes ainsi, mais le pire avait été évité, les élèves étaient saufs pour l'instant. Les mangemorts étaient la cible de harcèlement systématique de la part des lendoren qui exploitaient à fond leur capacité à transplaner dans Poudlard. Ils exploraient les couloirs à la recherche de mangemorts, dès qu'ils tombaient dessus essayaient d'en neutraliser quelques uns avant de transplaner vers la grande salle.

Severus, qui connaissait lui le château par cœur, se paya le luxe de débouler devant le Dictateur pour le narguer et tenter de l'attirer à l'endroit où il voulait : la grande salle. Seule salle capable de fournir à Hermione suffisamment d'espace pour déchaîner l'ensemble de sa magie en intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il resterait de Poudlard ensuite, mais s'ils étaient encore vivants, ils pourraient le reconstruire, il en était certain. Sa ruse fonctionna et il était maintenant poursuivi par un Dictateur au comble de l'exaspération car minuit approchait à grands pas. Voldemort et les mangemorts suivaient comme un troupeau de moutons bien éduqué. Sans s'apercevoir que le troupeau perdait régulièrement des brebis à cause des professeurs qui les attaquaient de dos, des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix et des lendoren. Ceux-ci finirent par rester dans la grande salle, ils attendaient à la fois de pied ferme et avec un peu d'appréhension car ils n'avaient encore pas vu Hermione.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Kareja : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments.


	36. le face à face final : 1ère partie

Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny montaient lentement, Hermione avait gardé la cape d'invisibilité sur elle de sorte que personne ne la détecterait. Ils croisèrent quelques mangemorts, mais Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient suffisamment survoltés par la rage pour les défaire assez facilement. Ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils étaient juste derrière les mangemorts.

Au milieu de la grande salle, Severus se retourna pour être face au Dictateur avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même. Pour l'instant il était désespérément seul. Il afficha malgré tout un sourire goguenard car minuit venait de sonner. Hermione était en pleine possession de sa puissance, et celui qui se tenait en face de lui le savait. Dumbledore, les professeurs, la communauté et l'ordre de Phoenix se plaçaient derrière lui. Voldemort était en retrait du Dictateur et les mangemorts aussi. Tous étaient tendus et on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Personne n'osait attaquer. Severus car il était seul et le Dictateur car il ne savait pas où se trouvait son plus puissant adversaire et se méfiait de la ruse de Rogue dont il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait été le meilleur mangemort de Voldemort …

Une voix sarcastique qui venait des portes de la grande salle fit sursauter les plus nerveux :

- Et bien je vois que vous n'attendiez que nous, railla Harry.

Il était planté à l'entrée de la grande salle, encadré par Ron et Ginny, les poings sur les hanches mais tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa ma droite. Il semblait en pleine forme, ainsi que Ginny à la grande stupéfaction des mangemorts qui l'avaient vu inconscient pour lui et prostrée pour elle, la dernière fois. Ron semblait concentré et Ginny aussi narquoise que Harry. Nulle trace d'Hermione en revanche.

Severus crut sentir un frôlement devant lui, mais il était concentré et ne quittait pas le Dictateur des yeux. Mais où était donc Hermione, bon sang ? Elle attendait le déluge ou quoi ?

- Je suis devant toi, murmura Hermione en dehors de toute magie, sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Je vais nous lier le plus doucement possible pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Fais lui croire qu'il a gagné en te disputant avec Harry.

Une cape d'invisibilité ? Potter possédait une cape d'invisibilité ? Mais quel était l'imbécile qui lui avait procuré une telle cape ?

Furieux de cette nouvelle découverte, même si cette cape était bien utile maintenant, Severus attaqua immédiatement :

- Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore imaginé ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma chère compagne ?

Le ton était insultant à souhait sur cette dernière phrase et la stupéfaction se lut sur les visages des lendoren présents. En revanche les sourires commencèrent à fleurir chez les mangemorts et Voldemort. Même le Dictateur émit un bruit qui pouvait ressembler à un rire.

Harry exulta intérieurement, personne, à part son professeur de potions, Ron et Ginny, ne savait où se trouvait Hermione. Et pourtant, elle devait être juste devant lui, en face du Dictateur. Ceci dit, il était un très bon acteur car il avait vraiment l'air furieux. Pour une fois qu'il allait pouvoir lui tenir la dragée haute sans risquer retenue !

- Votre chère compagne ? Vu la façon dont vous la traitez, je pense que vous serez ravi de savoir qu'elle s'est … réconciliée disons, physiquement, avec Ron … ah pardon, vous ne connaissez que son nom, Weasley.

- Quoi, hurla Severus furieux en rentrant dans le jeu. Et où se trouve-t-elle que je lui apprenne ses devoirs de compagne ?

- Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se … remettre. Ron a été paraît-il très … empressé …

- Je ne lui connaissais pas cet empressement d'ailleurs, renchérit Ginny narquoise.

Ron ouvrait de grands yeux, avait la bouche grande ouverte et son regard allait de son professeur à Harry et Ginny :

- Mais … mais … je croyais qu'on allait garder ça secret …

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Ron avait compris le jeu. Etait-ce l'angoisse ? Non la terreur était le mot plus approprié … En tout état de cause, ils voulaient faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione dans un moment pareil ? Et bien, soit …

- Secret, Weasley ? Et combien de temps comptiez-vous me cacher votre … relation avec ma chère compagne ?

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec une grimace de dégoût.

Les mangemorts commençaient ouvertement à rire de cette esclandre. Ils auraient la victoire facile. Les masques d'inquiétude se lisaient en revanche chez les professeurs, bien qu'ils doutaient un peu, mais savait-on jamais ce qui peut se passer entre un homme et une femme ? Les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, eux, étaient au bord de la panique, la seule défense valable qu'on leur avait promis semblait anéantie avant le combat. Les lendoren étaient plus nerveux qu'inquiets. Ils se doutaient que cette joute n'était qu'un stratagème, mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu Hermione à côté d'Erwin, ils n'engageraient pas le combat, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

- Au moins autant qu'Hermione a réussi à cacher son dégoût pour vous ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle ait pu changer d'opinion en si peu de temps après tout ce que nous avons subi de votre part ? railla Ron.

Pendant le temps de cette joute verbale, Severus sentait qu'Hermione avait mis en place leur lien et lui-même faillit se trahir devant la puissance qu'elle déployait maintenant. Elle était impressionnante avant, alors maintenant ! Il sentait en plus une terrible soif de justice par rapport à ce que Harry et Ginny avaient subi en … bas ? Dans la chambre des secrets ? C'était là qu'ils étaient ?

Le Dictateur coupa la parole à Harry d'une voix grinçante :

- Le jeu est terminé maintenant, les lendoren sont finis Rogue, et vous serez la première victime.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa main en direction de Severus … pour être repoussé en direction d'un mangemort derrière lui. Il avait fait demi-tour à soixante centimètres de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Commença-t-il en recommençant

De sa main jaillirent plusieurs éclairs verts qui fonçaient vers Severus mais qui, immanquablement, faisaient demi-tour au même endroit pour aller anéantir des mangemorts derrière lui.

Les rires des mangemorts s'étaient progressivement tus. Les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix étaient stupéfaits. Les lendoren s'étaient détendus. Ils ne la voyaient toujours pas mais Hermione était là. Severus prit un air narquois et dit d'un ton insultant :

- Il semblerait que vous soyez trop âgé pour lancer correctement vos sorts Sheetaz ?

Les yeux du Dictateur flamboyèrent et lancèrent du feu à l'emploi de son nom.

- Comment ose-tu prononcer mon nom ?

- Il est toujours prévenant, m'a-t-on appris, d'appeler les vieillards séniles par leur nom.

Un grondement sourd sorti de la gorge, s'il en avait une, du Dictateur.

- Où est-elle ? Hurla-t-il en balayant la salle du regard. Où est cette traînée qui t'a trompé et qui ose encore te protéger ?

- Mmm, j'ai bien une petite idée, dit Harry en se rapprochant de son professeur, mais je ne sais pas si votre cœur fragile de vieillard va le supporter !

- Potter ! Ce n'est pas de la main de ce misérable Jedusor que tu vas mourir, mais de la mienne !

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers Harry, une voix calme mais déterminée sortit du néant devant lui :

- Non. C'est à moi que tu vas avoir à faire Sheetaz.

Un coup de vent passa devant Severus et la cape d'invisibilité s'envola, droit dans les bras de Ginny qui la revêtit avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là.

Le Dictateur recula d'un pas devant la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Dès que la cape avait bougé, Severus s'était rapproché d'Hermione et avait désormais ses bras autour de sa taille. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient le plus de forces. Severus sentit qu'elle lâchait enfin l'ensemble de sa puissance en prévention, en bouclier. Le dictateur recula encore d'un pas sous cette puissance qu'il sentait, et les mangemorts de deux. Voir le maître de leur maître reculer … Ils étaient terrorisés. Qui donc avait le pouvoir de s'opposer à lui ?

Hermione ne tremblait pas. Le visage horrible qu'elle voyait à travers la capuche ne l'effrayait pas. Un corps solide pour la soutenir physiquement derrière elle, elle était prête à livrer le combat de sa vie. Il n'y en aurait pas deux, il n'y en aurait qu'un de la sorte, quelque soit l'issue. Le combat commença de façon invisible pour ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle. Aux vagues d'horreur destinées à les affaiblir, ils répondaient par des vagues d'amour pur. Si parfois ils grimaçaient de concert, écarquillaient les yeux d'horreur, la seconde d'après, leurs traits retrouvaient la sérénité et la rougeur des yeux du Dictateur se faisait moins intense. Il découvrait avec stupéfaction, car tout l'avait porté à croire le contraire, qu'il allait devoir affronter un couple lendoren au sommet de sa puissance, parfaitement unis, parfaitement complémentaires. Le reste n'avait été que tromperie. Ils l'avaient tous bluffé, lui, le maître de cet art !

Elle dirigeait de main de maître leur magie, il la soutenait à la perfection et ils unissaient le courage des gryffondors avec la ruse des serpentards pour frapper avec des images inattendues aussi bien que dérangeantes pour le Dictateur. Malgré tout, ils ne dévoilaient rien de leur potentiel magique, se contentant de distiller leurs propres instants de bonheur de couple, en réponse aux horreurs que le Dictateur leur envoyait. Severus réussit à franchir un pallier et à commencer à railler mentalement le Dictateur, Hermione était conscient qu'il maîtrisait totalement cet art, c'était à lui de le faire, elle lui laissait la place :

- Alors Sheetaz, toujours convaincu qu'Hermione a pu me tromper ? Qui a-t-elle trompé en fin de compte ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui a été incapable de la voir dans la chambre des secrets alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de toi ? Tu es tombé bien bas pour ne pas t'être aperçu en plus qu'elle avait réussi à me contacter … N'est-ce pas toi encore qui vient de te faire berner par quatre adolescents ? Toi et tes centaines d'années d'expérience ?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Kareja : j'avoue effectivement que Lendoren est entièrement écrite …

Me : merci beaucoup de ces compliments

vix : merci beaucoup de ces compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.


	37. Le face à face final : 2ème partie

Le Dictateur décida d'abandonner cette voie qui ne lui apportait rien, le couple était trop uni pour qu'il puisse les blesser sérieusement de cette façon. D'autant que leur écran lui était impénétrable ce qui le frustrait terriblement et l'empêchait d'utiliser ses armes favorites.

Lorsque des détraqueurs firent voler en éclats les fenêtres de la grande salle, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient donné en même temps le signal du combat physique et non plus mental. Harry attaqua immédiatement Voldemort, soutenu sans surprise par Dumbledore. Les mangemorts se déchaînaient contre les membres de l'ordre, les professeurs et les lendoren. Ils avaient rapidement abandonné l'idée d'attaquer Hermione et Severus car ceux qui l'avaient fait gisaient sur le sol, morts. Ils avaient aussi tenté de trouver Ginny pour atteindre Harry moralement par ce biais mais elle s'était volatilisée sous la cape d'invisibilité et ne se montrait pas.

Les patronus volaient vers les détraqueurs toujours plus nombreux. Hermione ne tentait rien contre eux, elle attendait que le Dictateur perde patience et ne lance lui d'abord toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

- Harcèles-le, dit-elle brutalement à Erwin, je veux qu'il explose de colère et de frustration, qu'il se déchaîne.

Severus déglutit péniblement, mais se concentra pour railler toutes les tentatives du Dictateur qui échouaient :

- Mon pauvre Sheetaz, comment veux-tu arriver à résister à Hermione avec tes pitoyables tentatives ? Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas encore commencé à te montrer tout ce qu'elle a appris ! Non, ça ? Tu l'as encore raté ? – un éclair orange venait de les frôler mais Hermione n'avait pas dépensé d'énergie magique pour le dévier, elle avait juste fait un pas de côté. Ils étaient tellement en osmose actuellement que Severus avait fait le même, au même instant – Hermione, tu n'es pas gentille de te moquer ainsi d'un vieux grand-père !

Derrière eux et devant eux, le nombre de corps qui gisaient à terre devenait de plus en plus nombreux à chaque minute qui passait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione commença à sentir les fondations de Poudlard réagir aux appels de magie noire du Dictateur qu'elle décida de contre-attaquer. Deux licornes apparurent dans la salle. Elles n'étaient pas blanches, mais rouge et leur corne était dorée. Du sol de la grande salle commençaient à sortir des ombres qui glaçaient tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur leur passage. Elles les glaçaient au sens premier du terme, les membres ou n'importe quelle partie de leur corps qui entraient en contact avec cette substance se transformait aussitôt en glace qui gagnait peu à peu le reste du corps … En revanche les ombres ne résistaient pas au passage des licornes et fondaient sous la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. L'ensemble des combattants réalisèrent qu'ils devaient maintenant éviter non seulement les ombres, mais aussi les licornes. Hermione et Severus ne pouvaient pas tout voir et éviter tous les amis. Même si les licornes touchaient plus souvent des mangemorts sur leur trajet que des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix ou des compagnons lendorens.

Le combat entre Voldemort d'un côté et Harry et Dumbledore de l'autre était équilibré. Car la puissance dans la magie noire de Voldemort augmentée par la présence du dictateur était équilibrée par Dumbledore qui usait de tous les contre-sorts qu'il connaissait. Harry harcelait Voldemort de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, en particulier pour l'obliger à ne pas se concentrer sur Dumbledore. Même si ce n'était que des attaques de moustiques, le moustique piquait sans relâche, sans relâche Harry lançait des expelliarmus qui obligeaient parfois Voldemort à prendre le temps de rattraper sa baguette par un accio, des stupefix qu'il devait bien éviter physiquement ou magiquement, en tout cas des sorts qui donnaient du répit à Dumbledore. Malgré tout, Harry sentait que Dumbledore fatiguait, le combat était rude. Alors qu'il venait de voir que Dumbledore avait difficilement esquivé un sort de Voldemort et que celui-ci avait un rictus mauvais car il entrevoyait un espoir de le battre, il sembla à Harry voir un expelliarmus jaillir de nulle part, plus exactement d'une extrémité de baguette qui tenait seule en l'air. Voldemort eut une fraction de seconde de retard car il savourait sa prochaine victoire sur Dumbledore. Harry lança toute sa détermination et hurla dans sa direction :

- Avada Kedavra

Le rayon vert jaillit et se dirigea vers le mage noir. Celui-ci eut soudain une expression d'intense stupéfaction juste avant que le rayon ne le touche de plein fouet. Harry le vit tomber lentement en arrière, consumé par cette magie. Le temps semblait être suspendu. Si il avait joué aux échecs avec Ron à cet instant, Harry aurait eu envie de dire :

- Echec

La vue de la défaite de son instrument sembla déchaîner le Dictateur, mais démoraliser les mangemorts. Après tout, c'était Voldemort qu'ils suivaient, et non son maître non ? Peut-être était-il temps de … lever le camp ? Certains commencèrent donc à fuir, mais d'autres s'acharnaient au combat. Maintenant que leur raison de vivre était morte, ils ne voulaient pas mourir sans entraîner le maximum de personnes avec eux.

Hermione avait du mal à se tenir à la hauteur. Il y avait tellement à faire. Les licornes à tenir à utiliser pour contrer les ombres, la terre à tenir sous Poudlard pour éviter au château de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre et ainsi de plonger dans le monde des morts-vivants. Elle était totalement appuyée sur Severus physiquement, elle n'utilisait plus que la magie. Au moment où elle commençait à désespérer d'y arriver, elle entendit la voix tendre d'Erwin lui dire :

- Non, mon cœur, tu peux le faire. Tu vas le faire, pour nous deux, pour que notre amour vive sans cette pourriture que tu as en face de toi. Qui es-tu Hermione ? Quel est ton nom ?

Elle réalisa à cette instant qu'elle connaissait maintenant son prénom de lendorine. Elle devait cesser de penser en tant qu'Hermione Granger. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, elle était :

- Lumina. Je suis Lumina.

- Lumina … Maintenant mon amour, agit en temps que Lumina. Tu es la lumière, tu peux t'adapter, tu es changeante. Il est les ténèbres, immuable. Mais là où la lumière est, les ténèbres reculent mon cœur. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire reculer. Tout le monde a peur des ténèbres, sauf toi, car tu es la lumière.

Les mots étaient venus dans leurs liens sans que Severus ne sache vraiment comment. Ils avaient été déclenchés par ce prénom qui résonnait comme une promesse pour lui, mais pas seulement : Lumina.

Elle était la lumière de sa vie, elle devait se transcender pour devenir la lumière de la magie blanche qui vaincrait la magie noire, ou au moins la forcerait à reculer pour longtemps.

Elle faiblissait, elle reculait. Ils faiblissaient tous les deux. Le combat se continuait à leurs côtés, les mangemorts reprenaient du courage car Hermione et Severus faiblissaient. Cela se voyait sur leur visage. Le Dictateur se rapprochait d'eux, bientôt, très bientôt il pourrait percer leur bouclier et c'en serait fini d'eux.

Alors que ce visage immonde se rapprochait d'elle en grimaçant ce qui se voulait un sourire, Hermione se concentrait. Elle était la lumière. Les ténèbres reculaient d'autant plus que la lumière était forte. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie, mais sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lâcher pour faire reculer le Dictateur. En fait non, pas seulement le faire reculer … L'amour allait s'allier à la lumière, il avait détesté l'amour qu'ils lui avaient transmis, ils allaient lui en transmettre cent fois plus.

Le bouclier faiblissait, lentement, régulièrement. Severus la pressa de le remonter. Elle refusa, il plia. C'était elle qui commandait. Elle ne lâchait pas le Dictateur des yeux. Elle voulait lui faire croire que le bouclier lâchait par manque d'énergie. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement juste non plus. Elle transférait simplement l'énergie vers autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle voyait dans sa tête, qu'elle imaginait, même si elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais tenté, simplement parce que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant de forces, unie comme elle l'était à Severus.

Le dictateur sentait que le bouclier se défaisait, ils étaient à sa merci. Hermione glissa à Severus dans leur lien :

- Ne bouge pas. Il va apprendre que je n'ai pas croisé la route d'un serpentard pour rien.

- Vous êtes fini, grinça le Dictateur. Je suis le plus fort et je vais vous …

- Fini, le coupa Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. Parce que nous n'avons plus de bouclier ? Vous oubliez un détail Sheetaz. Vous avez déjà fait l'erreur de croire que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne pourraient s'allier, vous avez encore fait l'erreur en ne mesurant pas l'intensité de l'amour qui lie deux compagnons, et vous avez encore omis de vous renseigner sur mon nom …

- Que viens faire votre nom ici Hermione Granger ?

- Vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas vous renseigner sur mon nom lendoren, Sheetaz. Et ça, ce sera votre dernière erreur ! Mon nom est … Lumina !

Elle avait crié ce dernier mot et la salle s'emplit d'une lumière vive, brillante, bien plus brillante que si le soleil coulait à flot par une belle journée d'été. Il était trois heures du matin et la grande salle était mieux éclairée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La lumière continuait de croître et le Dictateur commença à gémir en reculant. Il se protégeait les yeux, le visage de cette lumière. Cette lumière était insupportable pour lui. Hermione avait lâché tous les boucliers et les vagues d'amour qu'il sentait issues de leur couple le laminaient et l'empêchaient de se concentrer pour riposter. Bientôt tout ceux qui étaient là commencèrent à plisser les yeux devant cette lumière insoutenable. Le Dictateur hurlait maintenant en tentant de se protéger. Seuls Hermione et Severus restaient indifférents à cette lumière. Ils contemplaient le Dictateur dont la substance commençait à s'effriter. Ils tiendraient jusqu'au bout, ensemble. Ils ne devaient pas lâcher à aucun prix, au prix même de leur vie s'il le fallait. Ils étaient compagnons, ils vivraient ou mourraient ensemble.

Ceux qui étaient dans la salle devaient maintenant se couvrir les yeux devant cette lumière blanche, crue. Ils entendaient les hurlements du Dictateur. La lumière avait sur lui l'effet dévastateur du doloris. Les hurlements commencèrent à décroître au fur et à mesure que la lumière filtrait à travers les paupières baissées. Hermione sentit son cœur flancher lorsque tout à coup elle cessa de sentir Erwin dans leur lien. Elle lui avait demandé plus qu'il ne pouvait, elle était seule. Les larmes perlèrent à ses paupières, mais la lumière crû encore sous sa détermination. Son compagnon ne serait pas mort pour rien, le Dictateur partirait avec ou elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger et n'était pas digne de Gryffonfor !

La lumière commençait à brûler leurs yeux à travers les paupières et tout ce qu'ils avaient mis devant quand un dernier hurlement inhumain retentit dans la grande salle. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière sembla s'éteindre d'un coup. Harry pensa tout à coup en lui-même que tout était fini, en bon ou en mauvais ce qui faisait pour une partie d'échec :

- Echec et mat.


	38. L'heure du bilan

Dumbledore et Harry furent parmi les premiers à réagir. Dumbledore tonna dans la grande salle :

- Tout le monde debout !

Harry se précipitait vers les mangemorts pour les stupéfixier les uns après les autres. Il n'osait regarder vers l'endroit où se trouvaient le Dictateur, Hermione et son professeur de potions avant qu'il n'ait été obligé de fermer les yeux.

Très vite, il fut aidé dans sa tâche par Dumbledore, Ron, qui semblait étonné d'être encore en vie, même s'il tremblait car il avait reçu un doloris puissant, et … Ginny qui sortit enfin de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'étreindre d'autant que Dumbledore leur dit :

- C'est terminé, il n'y en a plus.

Ils se tournèrent lentement vers l'attroupement qui s'était fait au centre. Les lendorens étaient au milieu, l'air grave. Ils firent une place à Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Hermione et Severus gisaient sur le sol, encore enlacés. Ils semblaient sans vie tous les deux, blanc crayeux, les yeux creusés. Albane était près d'eux et avait posé une main sur chacun d'eux.

- Je fais appeler Sainte-Mangouste, dit doucement Dumbledore. Ils y partiront les premiers.

- Non, dit brutalement Albane. Pas Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut les emmener d'urgence chez nous. Nous avons un médicomage, il s'occupera d'eux et nous l'aiderons.

- Mais …

- Non, redit-elle avec force. C'est uniquement chez eux qu'ils ont une chance de s'en sortir. Apportez-nous juste une civière assez large pour qu'ils tiennent tous les deux. Ne les séparez surtout pas.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux :

- Lumina est aux portes de la mort. Elle ne tient que par son lien qui ne s'est pas rompu avec Erwin. C'est lui qui lui donne actuellement la force de vivre. Si on les sépare physiquement, elle meurt et il ne voudra pas vivre sans elle. Chez eux, il y a une petite chance que le cercle magique les régénèrent en plus des soins conventionnels. Une toute petite.

C'est ainsi que Harry, Ron et Ginny regardèrent partir leur amie sur une civière magiquement agrandie par Dumbledore. Juste avant de partir, Albane leur dit simplement :

- Je vous tiendrai au courant personnellement, je vous le promets.

Juste après leur départ, Harry et Ginny sentirent tout à coup leurs jambes se dérober sous eux, ils perdirent conscience simultanément à la grande horreur de Ron. Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur eux pour avoir une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Dumbledore était aux aguets, se pourrait-il qu'il y ait encore des ennemis vivants à proximité ? Ron était à genoux entre son ami et sa sœur. Mme Pomfresh lui demanda brutalement :

- Qu'ont-ils subi avant que vous n'arriviez ici ?

- Je … je ne sais … pas … Enfin, pas tout …

- Weasley ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez vu au moins ! Cria Mme Pomfresh pour le faire réagir.

- Ils ont subi des doloris, dit rapidement Ron au bord des larmes, ils n'avaient plus de forces quand le dictateur est monté et … et Erwin nous a indiqué de leur donner une potion de son armoire …

- Quelle potion Weasley ? Vite !

- _Reve … Reve … Regenare_, cria soudain Ron. Oui, je suis sûr que c'est _Regenare _!

- Mais il n'y a aucune potion qui s'intitule de la sorte, M. Weasley ! S'insurgea Mme Pomfresh. Faites un effort, mon garçon, pour vous rappeler le nom exact. Il en va peut-être de la vie de votre ami et de votre sœur !

- Il a raison, dit une voix lasse à côté d'eux. Ron reconnut avec surprise Marcus. Ce dernier était marqué par le combat et tenait son bras plein de sang contre lui. C'est Erwin qui a trouvé la recette de cette potion. Elle permet de camoufler les effets pernicieux du doloris pendant quelques heures, cinq ou six habituellement, mais peut-être qu'avec la fatigue additionnelle du combat, la potion a agit moins longtemps. Il faut que vous les soigniez comme d'habitude madame, ils n'ont rien de plus que les conséquences des doloris puissants qu'ils ont reçu et des autres sorts reçus pendant la bataille, si je peux dire ainsi.

L'heure était au bilan des blessés et des morts. Ils étaient nombreux, tant parmi les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix que parmi les lendoren. Parmi les morts qu'ils connaissaient figuraient plusieurs couple lendoren qu'ils avaient connu au cercle argenté, en particulier Vera et Oleg qui étaient tombés à cause des ombres. Le professeur Gryffin et sa compagne. Maugrey Fol Œil. Le professeur Flitwick. Et tant d'autres.

Le château avait terriblement souffert lui aussi des efforts du Dictateur pour faire appel aux ombres qui se trouvaient au plus profond de la terre. L'aile où résidait les Serdaigle s'était effondrée avec les élèves et une partie des gryffondors qui s'étaient réfugiés là. Les cachots des serpentards s'étaient remplis d'eau, entraînant plusieurs d'élèves de cette maison vers la mort. Seuls les pouffsouffles avaient échappés à tout cela, ils résidaient un peu plus loin de la grande salle, près des serres.

Lorsque le ministre de la magie apprit l'ampleur des demandes à Sainte-Mangouste qui était faites par Poudlard, il se précipita au château avec ses plus proches collaborateurs pour avoir des explications de la part du directeur. A leur arrivée à l'enceinte du château, ils s'arrêtèrent, pétrifiés d'horreur. Vu de l'extérieur, il manquait une aile complète du château, l'une des tour en face de l'aile manquante était toujours la proie des flammes et le lac avait perdu un bon mètre de hauteur. Ils se regardèrent, comment était-ce possible ? Etaient-ils victimes d'une hallucination collective ? Hélas au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient vers le château, personne ne venait à leur rencontre, et ils constataient les dégâts.

La première personne qui vint à leur rencontre fut le professeur MacGonagall. Echevelée, boitant de la jambe gauche, sa main crispée sur sa baguette, elle semblait bouleversée :

- Monsieur le ministre, nous … je …

Mais elle ne put continuer car les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le ministre la prit brutalement aux épaules :

- Professeur MacGonagall ! Reprenez-vous ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Nous avons subi … l'attaque de Voldemort et …

- Et ? Cria le ministre

- Et du dictateur … son … maître ?

- Qu … Qui ?

- Son maître. Heureusement ils sont … morts … tous les deux … mais nous avons subi … de grosses pertes.

- Voldemort ? Mort ?

- Oui, mais il n'était qu'un pion. Je vais … vous conduire dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore …

Dumbledore avait pris le temps de dresser la liste des morts, celle des blessés, de faire envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste les plus gravement touchés. Alors qu'il parcourait le château, il se sentait vieux, las et fatigué. Tant de morts. Il avait fallu tant de victimes pour enfin que Voldemort tombe et le Dictateur avec. Et il craignait encore qu'elle ne s'allonge. Harry avait du aussi être transporté à Sainte-Mangouste. Severus et la meilleure élève de Poudlard était dans un état pire encore. Il se reprit cependant lorsque le professeur MacGonagall arriva à sa rencontre :

- Le ministre, Albus, je l'ai conduit dans votre bureau …

- Parfait Minerva. Faites passer le mot à tous les professeurs : je suis obligé de révéler l'existence des lendorens au ministre, sur le compagnonage, ce qui va provoquer des réactions outrées quant à la relation entre Severus et Mlle Granger. Envoyez-moi aussi un lendoren s'il y en a encore un dans ce château pour me soutenir dans cet exercice périlleux.

Elle hocha la tête et continua sa route d'un pas pressé dans l'espoir de trouver l'un des compagnons.

Ron était à côté de sa sœur, livide. Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de la mort de Voldemort. Il était trop inquiet pour Harry, qu'il avait du laisser partir seul à Sainte-Mangouste, sa sœur qu'il veillait et ... Hermione. Elle qui l'avait enquiquiné depuis sa première année ici, avec qui il avait partagé tant d'aventures, qui avait trouvé l'amour cette année. Amour totalement inattendu certes, mais amour tout de même, il en était certain. Il n'en revenait pas de la puissance magique qu'elle avait du déployer. Sans elle, il avait compris que Poudlard n'aurait pas résisté. Il était endommagé, certes, mais debout. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de ses parents. En effet, les parents des élèves arrivaient peu à peu. Ceux dont les enfants étaient décédés étaient reçus par les directeurs de maisons, enfin, au moins le professeur Mac Gonagall pour les gryffondors. Le professeur Chourave avait pu remplacer le professeur Flitwick pour les Serdaigle car sa maison avait été épargnée, et le professeur Bibine se chargeait des Serpentards.

Jamais Ron n'aurait cru prendre un jour prendre autant de plaisir à être étouffé par sa mère de la sorte. Au moins, il était vivant. Mme Weasley fut surprise de sentir son fils lui rendre son étreinte avec autant de force.

- Comment va Ginny, finit par demander Arthur Weasley. Où sont Harry et Hermione ?

- Selon Mme Pomfresh, Ginny va assez bien et elle a pu rester à l'infirmerie. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Harry est à Sainte-Mangouste par contre, et Hermione … Hermione est au foyer de la communauté lendoren, aux portes de la mort avec son compagnon, Rogue …

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il était harassé. L'aube pointait et il n'avait pas dormi, avait vécu avec une peur au ventre incroyable pendant plusieurs heures, avait combattu un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable. Ses nerfs le trahissaient.

Pour se soulager, il leur raconta tout. Depuis le début de l'année jusqu'à cette nuit, sans rien omettre, sans rien cacher.

M. et Mme Weasley se regardaient, effarés.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Saski-Anna : j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

vix : alors ? rassuré ?

Kareja : merci beaucoup de tous ces compliments. Quant à « Echec et mat », je l'ai emprunté à mon auteur favori (hormi JKR), David Eddings.


	39. Le réveil

Severus n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était trop vive et il grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il entendit des voix au dessus de lui qui chuchotaient des mots incompréhensibles et enfin quelqu'un eut la bonne idée d'éteindre cette fichue lumière pour qu'il arrive à soulever une paupière. On lui glissa un liquide entre les lèvres qu'il avala difficilement, pourtant cela n'avait l'air d'être que de l'eau. Mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis une éternité. Petit à petit il buvait plus facilement, et commença à pouvoir réellement ouvrir les yeux et tenter de regarder où il était. Le premier visage qu'il vit au dessus de lui était Albane qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître.

Celle-ci comprit son expression d'inquiétude dès qu'il la reconnut vraiment et lui dit immédiatement :

- Lumina est dans tes bras, mais tu dois lui redonner des forces. Votre lien est toujours là Erwin, transfère de la force vers elle. Et toi, bois-ceci maintenant.

A nouveau elle lui donna de l'eau tandis qu'il cherchait Hermione dans leur lien. Pour l'instant ce prénom venait plus facilement que celui de Lumina. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il comprit ce qu'Albane voulait lui dire. Elle avait épuisé quasiment totalement son énergie magique et n'en n'avait plus suffisamment par elle-même pour vivre. Elle ne pouvait vivre que par la force de leur lien. Severus fit comprendre à Albane qu'il savait et referma les yeux. Il lui faudrait partager ses forces pour faire revenir Hermione à la vie.

Severus n'avait aucune idée des heures, ni des jours. Dès qu'il était réveillé, il y avait toujours un compagnon pour lui donner des reconstituants et à manger. Il dormait la plupart du temps pour transférer au mieux son énergie vers Hermione qu'il sentait petit à petit revenir vers lui, même si personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait en avoir conscience. Il n'avait pas conscience de la tempête médiatique soulevée par les événements. La mort de Voldemort avait été célébrée dans tout le pays. Tout le monde avait découvert avec stupeur et l'existence du Dictateur et celle des lendoren. Tout le monde avait été stupéfait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le château de Poudlard dans un premier temps, de la vitesse de reconstruction de l'autre, même si celle-ci prendrait plusieurs semaines, due à une partie de la communauté lendoren.

Lorsqu'enfin il se réveilla pleinement, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que les compagnons se relayaient à leur chevet, au milieu du cercle argenté même, pour leur administrer des soins au lieu d'être dans un hôpital. Albane accourut lorsqu'elle sut qu'il était pour la première fois en état de parler, au moins quelques minutes :

- Lumina, demanda-t-elle sans autre forme de procès.

- Je pense que cela va aller, murmura-t-il, elle va remonter la pente petit à petit. Elle est moins faible et je peux me garder un peu plus d'énergie.

- Alors tu vas recommencer à t'alimenter, tu auras plus d'énergie à transmettre.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines maintenant.

- La communauté ?

- Nous avons perdu … le tiers des couples … dans notre malheur nous avons de la chance, tous les nouveaux célibataires s'en sont sorti, certains blessés, mais rien d'irréparable.

Severus grimaça, c'était sa famille, et le tiers d'entre eux était parti.

- Qui ? Je veux savoir Albane, cela ne sert à rien de me ménager.

- Arlin et Aya. Vera et Oleg …

La litanie des noms comportait vingt noms, dix couples heureux, maintenant unis dans la mort. Après un long moment de silence, Albane dit doucement :

- Tu vas manger et ensuite tu dormiras à nouveau.

- Poudlard ?

- Ceux qui ne vous veillent pas reconstruisent. C'est impressionnant, mais rien d'irréparable je pense, une fois encore.

- Beaucoup de morts ?

- Toujours trop, soupira-t-elle. Y compris parmi les élèves malheureusement car l'aile de Rowena s'est effondrée et les cachots de Salazar ont été noyés.

- Les amis d'Hermione ? Harry ? Ron ? Ginny ?

- Harry est sorti hier de Sainte-Mangouste. Ginny la semaine d'avant de l'infirmerie et Ron n'avait que des égratignures. Ils arriveront ici demain pour les vacances. Ils veulent être près de Lumina, même s'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Dumbledore veut aussi leur épargner les journalistes et le ministère de la magie, ici, ils pourront se remettre tranquillement, surtout Harry.

Au bout d'une semaine, Severus décréta qu'il était temps pour lui et Hermione de rentrer dans leur chalet. Il avait désormais suffisamment de forces pour rester éveillé plusieurs heures par jour, tout en transmettant de l'énergie à Hermione qui s'éloignait petit à petit des portes de la mort. Sans doute mettrait-elle encore quelques jours à ouvrir les yeux, mais il avait envie d'un peu de calme et d'intimité dans leur chalet. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être toujours entouré par quelqu'un, il voulait commencer à s'occuper seul d'elle. Même s'il se fatiguait encore assez vite, il était désormais autonome.

A peine était-il confortablement installé dans leur fauteuil préféré avec Hermione nichée contre lui que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il leva les yeux aux ciels exaspéré : ne pouvait-il avoir un peu de tranquillité ?

- Entrez, grogna-t-il

Albane entra suivie d'un couple que Severus identifia tout de suite : il savait maintenant à quoi ressemblerait Hermione dans une vingtaine d'année sous son apparence classique. La ressemblance avec sa mère était frappante. Ils affichaient des mines anxieuses et leur regard tomba immédiatement sur Hermione qui était dans ses bras.

- Elle … dort, si l'on peut dire ainsi, dit calmement Severus. Je pense qu'elle arrivera à ouvrir les yeux d'ici quelques jours.

- Et vous …

- Je lui transmets toute l'énergie que je peux pour qu'elle remonte à travers notre lien.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Elle a donné tout ce qu'elle a pu de force, d'énergie et de magie, a pris ma propre énergie en supplément pour envoyer au Dictateur suffisamment de lumière et d'amour mêlés qui l'ont consumé et finalement détruit. Il s'en est fallu de très peu de temps que nous n'y arrivions pas. Je me souviens d'avoir vu mourir le Dictateur et puis… plus rien…

- Et après ?

Ce fut Albane qui prit la parole :

- Nous les avons soigneusement gardés dans la position où ils étaient ou presque et emportés dans notre cercle où notre magie est la plus forte. Lumina, enfin Hermione, ne tenait à la vie que dans son lien avec Erwin, et lui-même ne tenait que par sa constitution qui est plus robuste que celle d'Hermione, ce qui est normal puisque c'est un homme. C'est la seule chose qui les a sauvé tous les deux. Erwin reprenant peu à peu des forces, nous pensons qu'Hermione va remonter aussi à son rythme.

Les parents d'Hermione les laissèrent assez rapidement, car ils savaient par Albane que Severus avait lui aussi besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ils étaient rassurés d'avoir vu leur fille et en trois semaines, avaient compris que ni elle, ni son professeur n'étaient maîtres de leur destin, et ils devaient aussi l'accepter comme tel. Ils auraient bien voulu un homme plus jeune pour elle, mais toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées, y compris Harry, Ron et Ginny leur avaient dit que, malgré tout ses défauts, Severus semblait profondément aimer Hermione et, contre toute attente, la rendait heureuse.

Severus savoura cette première nuit ensemble dans leur lit au chalet. Il avait enfin pu mettre Hermione bien contre lui, nus tous les deux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il savait que cela lui avait fait aussi du bien à elle car bien qu'elle ne réponde toujours pas dans leur lien, il avait perçu ses émotions les plus profondes et enfin elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis leur affrontement avec le Dictateur. Petit à petit, elle eut moins besoin de sa présence physique aussi et il pouvait s'autoriser à la laisser quelques minutes seule dans leur lit ou confortablement installée dans le fauteuil.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un long tunnel. A un bout du tunnel, la lumière qui l'attendait. Pourtant elle était tirée vers l'obscurité par une voix douce, tentatrice, qui lui parlait d'amour, de bonheur à deux. Elle avait voulu lutter contre cette voix et se laisser aller vers la lumière apaisante. Mais la voix était têtue et ne cédait rien à la lumière. Tour à tour cajoleuse, colérique, elle ne la laissait pas partir vers cette lumière attirante. Et elle prenait de plus en plus de force pour l'éloigner de la lumière, elle finit par sentir des bras autour de son corps qui l'empêchait de partir, et les mots de la voix commencèrent à devenir distincts :

- Allez mon cœur, reviens vers moi. Je ne te laisserai pas partir de toute façon Hermione, tu devras continuer à vivre avec moi pendant de longues années. Viens Lumina, je t'aime mon cœur, réveilles-toi pour reprendre des forces plus rapidement.

Les mots revenaient inlassables et Hermione finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien d'Erwin qu'elle entendait toujours dans leur lien. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait plus senti dans leur lien juste avant d'asséner le coup fatal au dictateur et était persuadée qu'elle l'avait tué en exigeant trop de lui. Elle n'avait pu supporter l'idée de vivre sans lui.

- Mon cœur, je suis plus résistant que tu ne le penses, et en bon serpentard que je suis toujours, j'ai du réussir à te cacher un peu de ma force. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais juste de quoi continuer à vivre et te faire vivre. Alors, reprit-il après un temps de silence, tu vas te décider à les ouvrir tes yeux pour me regarder ?

- Erwin, tenta-elle de murmurer pour la première fois depuis bientôt quatre semaines, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour le mot réussisse à sortir.

Elle dut se forcer à ouvrir ses paupières mais dut les refermer immédiatement car la lumière était trop vive pour elle. Elle sentit des lèvres douces frôler les siennes et une voix lui chuchoter :

- Dors encore mon coeur, la prochaine fois tu pourras faire mieux.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

vix : le suspens est terminé ou presque …

Saski-Anna : j'espère que ta soif de savoir ce qu'il advient de Severus et Hermione a été étanchée ?

scerena : merci beaucoup de ces compliments.

Alice.C : merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre !


	40. Un retour inattendu

Severus surprit toutes les personnes qui étaient au foyer en transplanant au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il avait le sourire, chose tellement rare qu'ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait leur annoncer avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche :

- J'ai pensé que vous seriez heureux de savoir qu'elle a ouvert une paupière, juste une seconde, mais elle était consciente à ce moment là. Bon, il n'y a rien à manger par ici ? Il faut aussi que je fasse la cuisine ?

Depuis son réveil, Severus dévorait en effet, comme s'il avait besoin de manger pour deux pour transmettre de l'énergie à Hermione. Harry, Ginny et Ron s'étaient étreints, soulagés. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle pour cette journée.

En quelques minutes, Severus comprit que tout n'allait pas bien malgré tout. Les mines étaient rapidement redevenues sérieuses et certains discutaient fermement, quoique très discrètement.

- Bon, attaqua-t-il, quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles du jour ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, ils ne savaient pas trop par où commencer. Severus vérifia rapidement qu'Hermione dormait correctement, ce qui était le cas avant de reprendre la parole ?

- Ne vous bousculez surtout pas pour répondre !

- Et bien, commença Albane, il y a effectivement plusieurs problèmes, dont la majorité vous concernent tous les deux Lumina et toi, et un, plus spécifiquement Lumina.

Elle avait terminé en se tournant vers Harry qui affichait à ce rappel une mine dégoûtée. Severus prit place dans un fauteuil et se tourna vers Harry :

- Allez, crache-moi le morceau …

- Ils nous recollent Ombrage en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, marmonna Harry

- Qui ça ? interrogea Severus qui avait cru mal comprendre.

- Ombrage, dit clairement Ginny. Là il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

- Mais … Dumbledore est devenu fou ou quoi ? Tonna Severus

- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous la colle, c'est le ministère, s'emporta Harry. Tout ça parce que …

Mais il s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Ginny lui tira la main.

- Parce que quoi ? Demanda Severus

Ce fut Albane qui reprit la parole :

- En fait c'est lié à un autre problème Erwin …

- Quel autre problème ? s'impatienta Severus. Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir vous arracher les mots de la bouche un par un, non ?

- Tu es accusé de harcèlement sur élève, ils tentent de prouver le viol et donc tu es suspendu de ton travail de professeur et si tu mets un pied en dehors du cercle argenté, tu risques de te retrouver à Azkaban.

Severus les regardaient les uns après les autres, ils avaient l'air grave.

- Après ce qu'on a fait pour le monde de la magie ? La mort du Dictateur ? Ils osent nous reprocher cela ? C'est une blague ?

- Non Erwin, malheureusement, non. Certes, le ministère s'est réjoui de la mort de Voldemort, mais ne digère pas que nous leur ayons caché notre existence et celle du Dictateur. Par ailleurs, la dénommée Ombrage, c'est cela, a l'air d'avoir une dent particulière contre toi Severus et aussi contre Lumina. Elle dit qu'elle ne demande que l'application du règlement de l'école qui interdit toute relation de cette nature entre un professeur et une élève, et tente de prouver en plus que tu l'as contrainte à cette relation.

- Bonne chance pour prouver la contrainte, railla Severus. Mais alors pourquoi la défense contre les forces du mal et non les potions dans ce cas ? Qui me remplace en potions et qui remplace Flitwick ?

- Malko pour les potions et Filick pour les sortilèges. Mais le ministère a imposé Ombrage pour la défense contre les forces du mal selon un décret vieux de bientôt trois ans qui n'a jamais été abrogé, le même qui l'avait déjà imposé il y a trois ans.

- Hermione pourra passer ses aspics ?

- Ils l'acceptent. Dans ces cas là, la faute est généralement mise entièrement sur le dos du professeur …

- C'est un moindre mal, et puis, ce n'est pas Ombrage qui m'empêchera de transplaner dans Poudlard tous les soirs, grimaça-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Mais c'est une abomination comme professeur, s'insurgea Harry. Comment voulez-vous qu'on passe nos aspics sans pratiquer les sorts ? Sans compter qu'elle prendra sûrement le premier prétexte venu pour faire subir à Hermione le même sort que moi, sauf que je l'imagine bien lui faire copier un nombre incalculable de fois « Je ne dois pas coucher avec mon professeur de potions » !

- Explique-toi, jeta brutalement Severus avec un œil noir.

- Tiens, la voilà l'explication, hurla Harry en lui montrant sa main sur laquelle on pouvait distinctement lire la cicatrice « Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges ».

- Comment et pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Gronda Severus

- Elle te fait écrire sur un parchemin cette phrase pendant quatre heures d'affilées avec une plume à elle, sauf que tu n'as pas besoin d'encre, c'est avec ton sang que tu écris. Et en une semaine, crois-moi, la cicatrice ne pars plus ! Cela fait deux ans et demi que je me la porte ! Et pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je soutenais depuis la fin du Tournoi des trois sorciers que Voldemort était vivant et que le ministère ne voulais pas en entendre parler et voulait me faire taire par tous les moyens !

Severus prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de continuer à questionner :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de passer les aspics sans pratiquer les sorts ?

- Elle refuse que nous utilisions nos baguettes en cours, on ne fait qu'apprendre par cœur le manuel et selon elle, si on a bien travaillé la théorie, le jour de l'examen, la pratique viendra toute seule !

C'était Ginny qui avait répondu à Harry car celui-ci tremblait encore de rage à l'idée de retrouver ce vieux crapaud comme professeur, sur sa matière préférée, encore une fois.

- Et bien maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi les résultats des buses et des aspics en défense ont été catastrophiques cette année là ! Nous ne savions pas à quoi l'imputer alors que les autres matières étaient correctes, maintenant, nous savons ! Lancer les sorts pour la première fois le jour de l'examen ! N'importe quoi ! J'imagine bien les dégâts si je faisais cela en potions, tiens !

- Autre chose, dit encore Albane doucement, les défenses de Poudlard …

- Quoi les défenses de Poudlard ? Grogna Severus. Vous êtes en train de les refaire non ?

- Nous n'arrivons pas à tout remonter, nous ne sommes pas assez puissants …

- Parfait ! En plus il va falloir qu'on se coltine cela avec Hermione ! Non mais franchement … Hé, attends une minute sur ce point là … Le ministère est au courant de cela ?

- Qu'il n'y a que vous deux à pouvoir les remonter ? Non, pas encore, le ministre est inquiet car il sait maintenant que seule la communauté peut les remettre en place, mais pour l'instant nous ne lui avons pas dit que seuls vous deux en fait en étiez capables …

- Alors, ne leur dite rien, et Ombrage va apprendre que je ne suis pas directeur des serpentards pour rien ! Hermione aura besoin de deux à trois semaines avant de pouvoir réintégrer Poudlard, donc d'ici là Harry, Ginny et Ron, vous vous débrouillez pour supporter Ombrage pendant ses cours et ne vous faites pas mettre en retenue ! Compris ? Après, à mon retour à Poudlard, il faudra encore que vous me supportiez jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans une matière ou une autre !

- Franchement, marmonna Ron, ce sera toujours moins pire que l'autre crapaud visqueux !

Cette phrase déclencha malgré tout des rires. Severus ne voulut pas dire un mot de plus sur ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'il réintégrerait Poudlard avec Hermione, mais il était clair qu'il avait déjà en tête et sa défense et sa riposte contre Ombrage.

Hermione n'avait pas eu conscience de tout cela. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit vraiment les yeux le lendemain, elle fut heureuse de s'apercevoir qu'elle état dans son chalet, nichée dans les bras d'Erwin qui lui caressait doucement la joue et qui lui dit tendrement :

- Et bien ma belle au bois dormant, tu te décides enfin à venir me rejoindre dans le monde des éveillés ?

Elle tenta de parler, mais sa bouche était trop sèche. Aussitôt, Severus lui glissa quelques gorgées d'eau dans la bouche, ce qui lui permit de répondre :

- Tu es là …

- Bien sûr mon cœur, je suis là ! Tu ne crois tout ne même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi comme cela ?

- J'ai eu si peur …

- Chhht. C'est fini tout cela mon cœur.

Il la berçait doucement dans ses bras et essuyait en même temps les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Je ne te sentais plus à la fin …

- J'étais là pourtant mon cœur, mais peut-être ai-je eu le réflexe de garder un tout petit peu d'énergie pour moi ce que tu n'as pas compris et mal interprété. Mais heureusement que je l'ai fait mon cœur, sinon, je n'aurai pas réussi à te tirer de là où tu étais partie …

Elle sentit une goutte venir mouiller sa main, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de pleurer.

- J'ai eu peur après mon cœur, lorsque je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai sentie si proche de la mort … si loin de moi …

- Alors c'était toi qui me criait encore dessus pour m'éloigner de la lumière ?

- Je ne sais pas si je t'ai éloignée d'une quelconque lumière, mais j'ai essayé sur tous les tons de te faire revenir vers moi, vers le monde des vivants, y compris en te tarabustant, oui.

Il lui releva doucement le menton et elle put voir l'étendu de son émotion qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui cacher. Il posa enfin tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, baiser de pure tendresse, de pur amour. Il caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes plus qu'il ne l'embrassait. Il eut un petit sourire attendri lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la fatigue avait à nouveau eu raison d'elle et qu'elle s'était endormie pendant ce baiser. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour recouvrer ses forces physiques et sûrement encore un peu plus pour l'ensemble de ses forces magiques, mais l'essentiel était là. Elle était revenue vers lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de leur vie à deux. Enfin … dès qu'il aurait mis Ombrage sur la touche, mais ça, il lui réservait une petite surprise de son cru. D'autant qu'elle penserait d'abord avoir gagné sur tous les plans …


	41. Le retour de la passion

De jour en jour Hermione reprenait des forces. Une semaine après avoir ouvert pour la première fois une paupière après la chute du dictateur, elle put enfin mettre le bout du nez en dehors du chalet. Elle avait été effarée de comprendre qu'elle avait été inconsciente quatre semaines, que les vacances à Poudlard étaient terminées et que ses amis avaient déjà repris les cours. Elle avait été à deux doigts de renoncer à terminer ses études en sachant ce qui attendait Severus si celui-ci pointait son nez en dehors du cercle argenté, mais il était resté inébranlable sur ce point :

- Non, il n'est pas question que tu ne passes pas tes aspics, mon cœur ! D'abord parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me le reproches d'ici quelques années, ensuite parce que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ici ! Nous restons ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies suffisamment de forces pour reprendre les cours à Poudlard, et ensuite, je vais aller discuter avec Dumbledore, le ministre et Ombrage.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Nier tout en bloc ? C'est insensé Erwin !

- Il est hors de question que je nie quoi que ce soit de ma relation avec toi. Je refuse de nier combien je suis heureux avec toi et je me fiche totalement de ce que dit le règlement de Poudlard à ce sujet. Il ne reste qu'un trimestre, et encore il est déjà commencé, avant la fin de tes études là-bas, alors ils ne vont certainement pas m'embêter pour si peu ! La solution de dernier recours serait bien sûr que tu rentres à Poudlard, que je transplane tous les soirs pour te rejoindre, mais elle me déplaît profondément. Vous laisser dans les pattes d'Ombrage pour terminer la préparation aux aspics alors que j'ai vu les dégâts qu'elle a fait il y a deux ans, non merci. Tiens d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en reparle aussi de cela. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu fabriquer dans la salle sur demande pendant vos fameuses réunions de l'AD qui nous ont coûté au passage que Dumbledore soit obligé de quitter temporairement la direction de l'école et qu'on se paye Ombrage en tant que directrice remplaçante en supplément, mais qui en revanche a fait que vous avez été les seuls à passer correctement vos buses ? Mais bon chaque chose en son temps, je te disais que je pense pouvoir avantageusement remplacer Ombrage pour la qualité des cours en défense contre les forces du mal, d'autant qu'Arlin a laissé beaucoup de notes d'après ce que Malko m'a dit, ce qui me fera d'autant moins de travail.

- Enfin, avant cela, il faudra d'abord que l'accusation contre toi soit levée Erwin ! S'exclama Hermione

- Pour cela, voici ce que nous allons tenter de faire mon cœur …

Leur plan était au point, ils pensaient qu'Hermione aurait le temps en deux semaines de récupérer suffisamment pour retourner en cours. Severus grimaçait déjà à l'idée des semaines de cours à rattraper, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait récupérer intégralement plus vite que cela ! Et encore ! Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait suffisamment récupéré pour pratiquer l'intégralité de sa magie lendoren et donc pour restaurer les défenses de Poudlard. Il était en effet déterminé à ne pas la laisser essayer sans être totalement certain qu'elle ait récupéré. Il ne voulait pas avoir à la ramener ainsi une nouvelle fois des portes de la mort …

Il y avait une autre chose qui lui tardait aussi. C'était de reprendre avec Hermione leurs relations intimes. Pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas du tout intéressée. Sans doute était-elle encore fatiguée, car elle dormait encore beaucoup, mais bon. Un peu de tendresse et de caresses n'avait jamais nuit à la convalescence d'un malade non ? Et si les caresses devenaient un peu plus appuyées que ces derniers jours, cela ne lui semblait pas contre-indiqué non plus. Si elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, il le ferait bien sûr, mais si elle ne lui disait rien …

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de dîner avec le reste de la communauté, Severus décida de rentrer à leur chalet, contrairement à l'habitude où ils restaient discuter jusqu'à ce que les paupières d'Hermione se ferment ou presque. Hermione fut surprise de cette demande dans leur lien, mais elle en était plutôt heureuse. Pour une fois, ils auraient une soirée tranquille, tous les deux, au coin du feu. Les regards des autres compagnons étaient plutôt amusés qu'étonnés. L'impatience de Severus était visible, bien qu'Hermione semble être la seule à ne pas en être consciente.

Severus s'installa confortablement dans leur fauteuil préféré et tendit la main vers Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Juste le temps de prendre un livre, Erwin.

- Non, mon cœur, pas ce soir ! Viens juste sur mes genoux pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu.

Et que je commence à te séduire, pensa Severus tout doucement.

- Mais …

- Allez, mon cœur, s'il te plait …

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé, mais finit par obtempérer et se blottit avec un soupir de contentement dans ses bras. Severus poussa lui aussi un soupir intérieur, il avait réussi à décrocher Hermione pour quelques heures de sa bibliothèque ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Maintenant, il pouvait passer à la phase la plus stimulante de cette soirée. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Severus laissa lentement dériver ses mains le long de ses jambes. Elles étaient encore recouvertes de l'un de ces maudits jean que les adolescents affectionnaient tant aujourd'hui. Comme il aimerait un jour qu'elle porte une jupe autre que celle de l'uniforme de Poudlard ! Bon, dès l'école finie, il allait devoir se mêler sérieusement de sa garde-robe !

Ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, plus câlines et il répondait de plus en plus par monosyllabe à Hermione. Il finit par lui relever le menton et la coupa au milieu d'une phrase en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione découvrit alors que, si elle avait pensé un moment avoir besoin de temps pour renouer avec Erwin ce genre de relation, son corps, lui, en avait terriblement besoin, malgré la fatigue. Il était assoiffé de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de toute sa sollicitude. La réponse d'Hermione fut au delà des espérances de Severus. Elle s'accrocha à lui immédiatement en gémissant et en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avidement. Les caresses de Severus se faisaient plus insistantes, l'un de ses mains pétrissaient ses courbes avec douceur et force mêlée tandis que l'autre agrippait son épaule. Hermione frissonna de plaisir anticipé lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous son pull et glissa sa propre main de sa nuque à son cou, caressante. Elle sentit sa main dégrafer avec habileté son soutien-gorge et aussitôt glisser devant pour commencer à exacerber une pointe déjà durcie par le désir. Elle sentait contre sa hanche la preuve évidente de son désir et elle le fit gémir lorsqu'elle se pressa doucement contre lui.

Severus lui ôta rapidement son pull et son sous-vêtement pour pouvoir la contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Il la mit à califourchon sur lui et il constata avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'elle lui souriait avec espièglerie. Elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui aux débuts de leurs retrouvailles physiques. Alors qu'il approchait ses mains de ses seins pour la caresser tout son saoul, elle les écarta doucement en secouant la tête et commença à tirer sur ses vêtements à lui. Elle ne consentit à le laisser explorer sa poitrine que lorsqu'elle put lui rendre la pareil. Il se laissa lentement glisser sur le fauteuil pour que leurs hanches puissent se rapprocher. Il n'y avait plus que leurs pantalons qui les séparaient de l'intimité totale.

Hermione avait soif de retrouver la bouche de son amant et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou en capturant ses lèvres. Severus profita de ce baiser passionné pour nouer ses bras autour de sa taille, la soulever pour aller l'allonger sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée. Il la regarda d'un œil interrogateur, et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle lui dit :

- Essaye de t'arrêter maintenant et je te garanti que je te prouverai que j'ai retrouvé une grande partie de ma puissance …

Severus eut un sourire de reconnaissance et finit de la déshabiller en pestant pour la première fois à haute voix contre ce maudit jean qui refusait de quitter sa peau. Hermione pouffa car elle avait réussit à le mettre nu la première et avait commencé à s'intéresser de très près à son anatomie masculine. Ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile à Severus car il avait du mal à rester lucide. Il voulait savourer chacune de ses caresses.

- Hermione … arrêtes … attends … je …

Il n'y eut aucune réponse verbale de la part d'Hermione, juste une accentuation de ses caresses. Il perdit complètement pied lorsqu'elle remplaça ses mains par sa bouche. Il n'avait plus la force de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle savait maintenant comment et où le caresser à la perfection et ses mains et sa bouche le torturaient de caresses tour à tour tendres, osées, câlines et intimes. Cela faisait si longtemps à son goût qu'il avait été privé de ses caresses qu'elle ne mit que quelques minutes à le faire hurler de plaisir.

Il reprenait lentement son souffle sous l'œil attendri d'Hermione. Elle l'avait pris de court et il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Il la prit doucement contre lui et recommença à la caresser avec douceur. Elle réagit immédiatement en se pressant contre lui ce qui l'encouragea à commencer une exploration systématique de son corps. Sa bouche et ses mains se faisaient tour à tour pressantes et apaisantes pour lui donner le temps à lui de récupérer. Lorsqu'enfin il commença à se glisser en elle, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de frustration et de plaisir mêlé. Elle voulait tout, tout de suite, tout son corps lui disait, mais il la faisait languir en s'éternisant à l'entrée. Il s'allongea sur le dos et l'encouragea à venir sur lui ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Hermione le regardait tandis qu'elle le faisait entrer elle-même dans sa chaleur et il ne put, ni ne voulut rien faire pour l'empêcher de le recevoir entièrement. Severus savait qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment récupéré physiquement pour les emmener tous les deux vers la jouissance dans cette position et plaça ses mains sous ses épaules pour la soutenir et commença à accélérer ses pénétrations. Il jouissait de la chaleur de son corps tout autant que de ses cris et il sentait qu'elle ne mettrait plus beaucoup de temps à toucher les étoiles. Hermione avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer chaque sensation à chaque poussée de Severus en elle. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement lorsqu'il accéléra encore et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se contracta brusquement en atteignant le plaisir ultime. Elle sentit aussi que Severus était comblé à son tour par sa vibration en elle et ses mains qui se crispèrent sur elle.

Hermione reprenait lentement ses esprits allongée sur Severus, encore unie à lui. Il l'avait installée entièrement allongée sur lui et parsemait son dos de caresses tendres en reprenant lentement son souffle lui aussi. Lorsqu'enfin elle put se redresser, ils se sourirent et Hermione finit par lui demander en plaisantant :

- Tu maîtrises suffisamment le transplanage pour nous emmener au lit dans le bon sens ?

- Non, pas à ce point mon cœur, mais en revanche, faire venir les couvertures à nous, c'est tout à fait dans mes cordes !

Il joignit le geste à la parole et ils se retrouvèrent douillettement installés devant le feu. Comblée, fatiguée, confortablement installée, Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, suivie de près par Severus. Et pour la première fois depuis leur réveil, ils ne firent ni l'un ni l'autre aucun cauchemar à propos du dictateur.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

Alice.C () : il lui réserve effectivement quelque chose de son cru …


	42. Retour au château

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit un temps à réaliser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En effet Severus s'était réveillé au milieu de nuit et l'avait portée sans la réveiller jusque dans leur lit pour qu'ils terminent la nuit encore plus confortablement. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait réveillée, c'était le bruit des coups de becs incessants d'une chouette blanche au carreau de leur fenêtre.

Hermione savait qu'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry qu'elle avait reconnue, ne les laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas ouvert. Elle se leva donc sans bruit pour aller lui ouvrir, faisant ainsi rentrer dans la pièce un souffle d'air frais qui lui valut d'entendre un grognement sortir des couvertures :

- Quel est l'imbécile qui nous réveille aussi tôt en envoyant son hibou insistant ?

- C'est Harry, c'est Hedwige sa chouette.

- Mmm, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il me poursuit jusque dans mon lit alors qu'il est à Poudlard !

- Erwin, il y a un problème là-bas !

- Hermione ! Forcément Ron et Harry ont un problème ! Ils doivent faire leurs devoirs sans toi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils te demandent des réponses qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver ! Mais là ils exagèrent, je vais leur dire deux mots moi quand nous allons rentrer à Poudlard !

- Erwin, arrête de penser qu'ils sont restés gamins comme cela ! Et regarde plutôt l'état de la lettre ! Et lis le contenu, car elle t'est aussi adressée ! Répliqua Hermione qui semblait furieuse. Et après tu t'habilles car on y va tout de suite à Poudlard, on n'attend pas une seconde de plus !

Severus lui jeta un œil noir tandis qu'elle lui lançait la lettre sur le ventre. Il la prit sans trop se presser mais s'assit d'un seul coup lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lettre comportait de nombreuses taches de … sang … Il la déplia rapidement pour lire :

Hermione, Erwin 

_Je me résous à vous écrire car j'ai, enfin, nous avons des soucis avec le crapaud. Je vous écris cette lettre après ma cinquième retenue de la semaine avec elle, ma quatrième en même temps que Ron et Ginny. Il est maintenant minuit et quart et nous avons commencé à vingt heures. La phrase du jour était encore : « Je ne dois pas raconter de mensonges », idem pour Ginny et Ron. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, ma lettre parle pour moi, et oui, Erwin, je vais de ce pas me balader dans le château jusqu'à la volière sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour vous envoyer cette lettre._

_Harry_

Severus comprit immédiatement que avec ou sans son accord, Hermione rentrerait immédiatement à Poudlard. Harry ne disait pas ce qui leur avait valu cette retenue, mais ce genre de retenue était tout de même inacceptable à ses yeux, quelque soit la faute de l'élève. Il soupira, mais se leva. Hermione semblait furieuse tout en faisant sa malle à l'aide de quelques sorts. Elle avait déjà revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard. Après s'être habillé lui-même tandis qu'elle piétinait en l'attendant, il la prit par les épaules :

- Hermione ?

- Allez, dépêches-toi !

- Une minute Hermione. Nous devons déjà revoir notre stratégie en arrivant à Poudlard. Sans quoi, non seulement j'ai l'impression que les retenues de Harry, Ron et Ginny continuerons, mais en plus tu risques de t'y retrouver avec eux, même si la ligne à copier ne sera sûrement pas la même. Quant à moi, je risque de me retrouver à Azkaban. Alors, nous prenons quelques minutes pour revoir ce que nous allons faire et nous chronométrer, d'accord mon cœur ?

Ce ne fut qu'à la mention d'Azkaban qu'Hermione commença à l'écouter.

Hermione était déterminée lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du château. Elle attendait impatiemment que Rusard lui ouvre la porte. Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit enfin, il en resta sans voix dans un premier temps alors qu'elle franchissait les portes du château :

- Mlle Granger ?

- Oui, Monsieur Rusard, c'est bien moi. Je pense qu'il faut que je me présente au directeur, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ou … Oui … Bi … Bien sûr. Je vais vous accompagner.

En cette fin de matinée de dimanche, les élèves étaient assez nombreux dans les couloirs et des chuchotements naissaient sur son passage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur avec le concierge. Bientôt tout le château bruissait d'une rumeur qui finit par arriver aux oreilles de Ginny, Ron et Harry qui étaient dans la salle commune des gryffondors : Hermione Granger était de retour, seule, amaigrie, mais la détermination se lisait sur son visage qui avait son apparence habituelle. Ils se regardèrent soulagés, ils avaient du recevoir la lettre portée par Hedwige la nuit même et prendre des mesures en conséquences. Franchement, Erwin en professeur était imbuvable, mais les sarcasmes laissaient moins de trace que les retenues du crapaud. Et ils avaient eu de meilleures notes aux buses que ne laissaient penser leurs notes dans son cachot habituellement, alors …

Le professeur Dumbledore travaillait avec le professeur Mac Gonagall lorsque le concierge vint frapper à sa porte :

- Entrez, Monsieur Rusard, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- C'est Mlle Granger, professeur …

- Mlle Granger ?

- Elle vient de frapper à la porte du château et je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'ici …

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall bondirent sur leurs pieds alors qu'Hermione faisait son entrée dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne put s'empêcher d'aller étreindre son élève tant son soulagement de la revoir sur pieds était grand. Le professeur Dumbledore lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Severus s'est encore montré plus têtu que vous, Mlle Granger ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione gênée par cet insinuation de son directeur, il m'a ramenée dans le monde des vivants.

- Nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez déjà sur pieds, souffla le professeur Mac Gonagall en scrutant son élève.

- En fait, il aurait fallu que j'ai le temps de disposer de deux ou trois semaines de plus pour être vraiment remise, mais un évènement qui s'est passé ici cette dernière semaine m'a décidée à revenir plus tôt que cela.

- Quel événement ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore étonné.

Hermione fouilla dans son sac et sortit la lettre d'Harry qu'elle tendit sans un mot aux deux professeurs. Lorsque Dumbledore eut finit sa lecture et qu'il releva la tête, elle n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi glaciale sur son visage.

- Elle sera partie d'ici une heure, Mlle Granger.

- Non ! Jeta Hermione. S'il vous plaît, non, professeur, reprit-elle un ton plus bas. Nous voulions que vous sachiez pourquoi moi je revenais ce matin, mais aussi, nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez à nous débarrasser d'elle de façon plus … définitive, en ce qui nous concerne …

Les deux professeurs savaient parfaitement à qui se rapportait le nous. Ils entendirent des pas précipités monter l'escalier en soufflant et Hermione se douta de l'identité de la personne. Elle leur dit simplement :

- S'il vous plait, demandez au ministre et à Ombrage de venir dans votre bureau pour seize heures monsieur le directeur.

- C'est entendu Mlle Granger. Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes sur pieds, mais je souhaiterais que vous passiez tout même voir Mme Pomfresh, répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis à Gryffondor, maintenant. Ah, professeur Ombrage, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Je pense que vous aurez à cœur de partager notre joie concernant le retour aux études de Mlle Granger ?

Le professeur Ombrage était à nouveau devant elle, un sourire affable sur les lèvres et un regard froid que lui rendit Hermione sans baisser les yeux. Ce fut le professeur qui finit par détourner son regard la première tout en susurrant :

- Je serai ravie de constater les progrès de Mlle Granger dès demain en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, garda un visage de marbre, y compris lorsque le professeur Ombrage reprit d'un ton chagriné :

- Mon cher Dumbledore, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour travailler ainsi dans un bureau aussi rempli de courants d'air.

Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall ne durent qu'à leur sang-froid de garder l'intégralité de leur sérieux. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de savoir ce que Hermione et Severus avaient préparé, mais entre la puissance de l'une et la ruse de l'autre, certaines personnes risquaient de ne pas être à la noce aujourd'hui !

Hermione retraversa les couloirs emplis d'élèves maintenant, car la rumeur avait non pas couru, mais sprinté dans Poudlard et tout le monde voulait constater de ses propres yeux le retour de la Gryffondor. Les plus audacieux osaient des questions, dont certaines étaient franchement indiscrètes et qui faisaient monter le rouge aux joues d'Hermione, mais elle se contentait de répondre qu'elle se rendait à la tour de Gryffondor pour y retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny. Lorsqu'elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame, qui ne lui avait même pas demandé le mot de passe sous le coup de l'émotion, elle constata que la tour avait souffert à cause du Dictateur. La salle commune était réduite de moitié, car les dortoirs n'étaient pas intégralement reconstruits. Elle sentait aussi clairement qu'il manquait bien des défenses au château. Les conversations se turent brutalement à son entrée dans la pièce, mais elle fut rapidement entourée par les six bras réunis de Harry, Ron et Ginny qui l'attendaient.


	43. Le piège s'amorce

Le silence qui avait suivi son entrée fut soudain rompu par de timides applaudissements qui se transformèrent rapidement en brouhaha indescriptible. Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant dans la salle commune, il aurait pensé que les Gryffondors venaient de remporter une nouvelle fois la coupe de Quidditch de l'année. Hermione sentit perler à ses paupières quelques larmes, sa maison avait l'air d'être derrière elle. Ils constatèrent rapidement qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle avait fait, Hermione semblait être restée la même, car rapidement elle s'enquit de la compétence du nouveau professeur de potions, Malko Lynch, et du nouveau professeur de sortilèges, Filick Salvage. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole :

- Franchement Hermione, l'air est redevenu respirable dans le cachot maintenant. J'ai l'impression de bosser aussi dur qu'avant avec Lynch, à la différence qu'il nous épargne tous les sarcasmes.

Hermione eut un sourire franc à cette évocation :

- Et bien tant mieux ! Il sera plus facile ainsi de travailler les potions !

Les autres gryffondors étaient soulagés de cette remarque qui prouvait qu'Hermione ne défendrait pas son compagnon coûte que coûte.

- Non, non, non, vous ne me ferez pas dire qu'il a un caractère en or, ironisa-t-elle. Il a toujours le même caractère de cochon, mais je m'en arrange. Je pense même que si certains ici ont trouvé au cours de ces années que j'étais entêtée, je peux vous dire que cela me sert bien à ne pas me faire piétiner !

La salle commune éclata de rire à cette explication.

- Bon, et le professeurs Salvage aux sortilèges ?

Des ombres passèrent sur les visages, tous regrettaient le minuscule professeur Flitwick maître en sortilèges qui était tombé sous un sortilège impardonnable d'un mangemort.

- Il est aussi bon que Flitwick mais a encore un peu de mal à expliquer les choses, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais, lui au moins, il se donne la peine de réexpliquer quand il sent que nous n'avons pas compris.

- Ca va Harry ! Inutile de remuer la plaie dans le couteau ! Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, avant de réaliser que les taquineries de la sorte allaient être nombreuses les prochaines semaines. Mais tant qu'elles resteraient à ce niveau, elles seraient tolérables. Elle soupira, mais esquissa un petit sourire malgré tout.

- Allez, Hermione, ici, tout le monde admet, même si personne ne sait vraiment ce que tu peux lui trouver, enfin, sauf son physique, aux dires des filles. Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, c'est un peu plus dur, mais les Serpentards, là tu vas en baver.

- Je ne pense pas Harry, qu'ils essayent et je te jure qu'ils apprendront à voler à partir du haut des tour de Poudlard ! Et je ne pense pas qu'ils auront le temps d'apprendre vu la hauteur des tours.

La lueur était implacable dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas choisi. Il n'a pas choisi. Ainsi va le compagnonage lendoren. Mais notre magie ne se trompe pas, nous sommes, en dépit de toutes les apparences et toutes les disputes qui sont sans doute encore au dessus de ce que vous pouvez imaginer, réellement fait l'un pour l'autre. Le ministre et notre chère Ombrage, grinça-t-elle, finiront par le comprendre, et mieux l'admettront, faites-lui confiance sur ce point !

Les sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres. Que ce soit Rogue qui s'en prenne à Ombrage cette fois n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- Mais, comment allez-vous faire, demanda une voix qui préférait clairement rester anonyme.

- Nous … nous arrangerons, dit Hermione décidée. En attendant, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, je dois aller à l'infirmerie voir Mme Pomfresh, vous venez avec moi ?

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle refusait toujours de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec les élèves qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles, et leur demanda plutôt comment allaient leurs mains. Ils lui montrèrent leur bandage en grimaçant ?

- Vous avez utilisé l'essence de Murlap ? demanda Hermione

- Non, répondit Ginny, nous n'en avions pas !

Hermione secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle leur dit simplement :

- Ombrage jubile pour l'instant, mais nous irons à la porte du château lorsqu'Erwin nous le dira dans l'après-midi. Elle repartira comme il y a deux ans, je vous le promets. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse le poids face à lui. Il est très déterminé à prendre enfin, même pour quelques semaines seulement, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Et il nous fera rattraper le temps perdu, même si cela risque d'être dur à suivre !

- On lui a déjà dit, marmonna Ron, il est quand même moins pire que cette espèce d'immonde crapaud rose …

- J'ai vu qu'en deux ans elle n'avait pas vraiment changé effectivement, dit sombrement Hermione, mais elle a l'air d'être sensible aux courants d'air, elle ne va pas être déçue si jamais elle se décide à rester ici ! Elle sera tellement souvent à l'infirmerie que Dumbledore sera obligé de la remplacer !

Harry, Ginny et Ron pouffèrent, ils imaginaient bien Hermione se déchaîner sur Ombrage.

- Et elle ne risque pas de se douter que c'est toi ?

- Qu'elle s'en doute est une chose, qu'elle le prouve, ça c'en est une autre. Il n'y a que les lendoren qui puissent avoir la certitude que c'est moi, et encore pas les moins puissants. Donc si Erwin est dans le château, il sentira sûrement, éventuellement Malko car je sais qu'il est puissant, je ne suis même pas sûre que Filick puisse le faire … Quant à me dénoncer, Erwin ne le fera pas, et je doute que Malko le fasse aussi …

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh, après un long moment de stupéfaction, dit d'une voix étranglée :

- Mlle Granger … Mais … que faites-vous ici ? On m'avait dit que vous reviendriez que la semaine prochaine au mieux !

- C'étaient nos plans effectivement, Mme Pomfresh. Mais, nous avons du en changer à cause de cela, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la main de Harry.

- Hermione, non …

- Harry, quelle que soit la raison invoquée, ce ne sont pas des choses acceptables de la part d'un … professeur grimaça-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

Mme Pomfresh avait défait le bandage de fortune qui entourait la main d'Harry et contemplait avec horreur ce qui était inscrit sur le dos de sa main.

- Qui vous a fait cela, M. Potter ?

- Le professeur Ombrage, marmonna Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Elle m'a mis en retenue et j'ai du écrire des lignes avec sa plume à elle.

- Mais … mais … Quel genre de plume est-ce donc ?

- On n'a pas besoin d'encre, on écrit avec notre sang.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait pour qu'elle vous inflige une telle retenue ?

- C'est la cinquième de la semaine, et j'ai simplement refusé de signer une déclaration qui avait été rédigée pour moi dans laquelle j'indiquais que j'avais vu le professeur Rogue contraindre à plusieurs reprises Hermione à la suivre dans ses appartements privés, et aussi qu'Hermione m'avait confiée que le même professeur l'avait violée à plusieurs reprises.

Hermione était soufflée de constater jusqu'à quel point Ombrage avait pu aller pour tenter d'assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh déroulait les chiffons enroulés sur les mains de Ron et de Ginny pour y découvrir avec une rage croissante la même inscription que sur la main de Harry. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau pour y prendre les baumes adéquats. Elle pinçait les lèvres tandis qu'elle soignait les trois mains blessées.

- Je suis au regret de vous dire, jeunes gens, que vous garderez une cicatrice.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry, cela fait deux ans et demi que je l'avais déjà, cela ne changera pas grand chose pour moi …

- Quoi ? Cria Mme Pomfresh. Vous voulez me dire qu'elle a déjà fait cela lorsqu'elle était professeur ici ?

- Euh … oui, avoua Harry.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir à cette époque ? Comme après la première retenue cette semaine ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre pour cette année. Lorsqu'il était en cinquième année, il en voulait à la terre entière parce que personne ne semblait vouloir le croire lorsqu'il disait que Voldemort était de retour. Seul Dumbledore le croyait, mais il l'évitait et n'avait pas compris pourquoi à cette époque. Et puis cette année, et bien, il n'avait pas voulu parler à Mme Pomfresh du papier d'Ombrage, de même que Ron et Ginny.

- On … on pensait pouvoir attendre le retour d'Hermione et de … Erwin, termina-t-il tout bas.

Mme Pomfresh haussa les yeux aux ciels, mais ne commenta pas.

- Allez manger tous les quatre maintenant, je vais aller parler au directeur.

- Mme Pomfresh, dit calmement Hermione, pourriez-vous attendre, disons, seize heures pour aller voir le directeur ? Je pense que ce sera la meilleure heure pour lui faire part de votre découverte.

- Vous n'allez pas être la seule à revenir aujourd'hui au château, n'est-ce pas Mlle Granger ?

- C'est bien possible, Mme Pomfresh. Mais nous tenons à un certain … effet de surprise …

- Allez vous réussir à nous débarrasser cette enquiquineuse, Mlle Granger ? Dit Mme Pomfresh en souriant.

- Moi ? Non, Mme Pomfresh ! Ce genre de besogne trouve bien plus sa place dans les mains d'un serpentard ! N'est-ce pas votre avis ?

Mme Pomfresh eut un large sourire à cette évocation. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde être la cible du professeur Rogue, mais que le professeur Ombrage le soit, ma foi, cela risquait de se transformer en match à sens unique. Elle ne tiendrait pas deux heures face à lui. Elle était étonnée aussi de l'influence que pouvait avoir Hermione sur lui. Car elle se doutait bien que s'ils agissaient aussi vite, c'était que Hermione l'avait poussé à le faire au vu de ce qu'Ombrage avait fait à ses amis.

- Alors c'est entendu , Mlle Granger, je monterai voir le directeur à seize heures seulement.

- Une dernière chose, Mme Pomfresh, Erwin ne souhaite pas que je reprenne mes cours à plein temps au moins pendant deux semaine, enfin, il m'a extorqué la promesse de ne pas le faire, dit-elle entre ses dents serrées, alors pourriez-vous me donner un papier en ce sens sans me cloîtrer à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait ?

- Et si je vous cloître à l'infirmerie ? La taquina Mme Pomfresh

- Et bien, je pense que vous vous expliquerez directement avec lui, ou alors il transformera l'un de vos lits en un lit deux places …


	44. Début de confrontation

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle alors qu'Hermione entrait encadrée de Harry et Ron. Ginny se tenait aux côtés de Harry. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Elle ne jeta pas un œil à la table des professeurs. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser ni les regards des deux lendorens présents, Malko et Filick, ni celui d'Ombrage. Elle devait tenter de se faire oublier jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi, ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils avaient prévu d'aller dans le parc dès la fin du déjeuner. Ils feraient un crochet pour aller chercher leurs affaires de classe et travailler dans le parc s'ils le pouvaient. Car les aspics étaient maintenant dans moins de deux mois.

Ginny avait profité aussi du trajet pour aller dans la grande salle pour lui faire part de certaines rumeurs qui courraient dans le château :

- Je préfère que tu les entendes de ma bouche, avait-elle dit, plutôt que d'entendre des rumeurs déformées et, amplifiées par les fidèles d'Ombrage depuis qu'elle est là, d'ailleurs.

- Parce qu'elle a encore des fidèles, s'insurgea Hermione

- Tous les serpentards sont à sa botte, comme il y a deux ans, Malfoy en tête, tu imagines bien !

- Bon, et c'est quoi encore ces rumeurs ?

- Elle fait courir le bruit qu'Erwin profitait des retenues qu'il infligeait à ses élèves pour … enfin …

- Pour quoi faire, Ginny ? Grinça Hermione entre ses dents, elle commençait à pressentir que la fin de la phrase n'allait pas lui faire plaisir du tout.

- Et bien, pour … profiter d'elles, termina-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Quoi ? Hurla Hermione.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis certaine que c'est faux, mais il faudra peut-être aussi préparer sa défense là-dessus.

- Il a intérêt à en avoir une de défense, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Hermione sentait la jalousie lui étreindre le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais comme on dit, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu …

Le message à faire passer était clair : Hermione revenait au château, mais seule, ce qui l'attristait profondément. Hermione leur avait confié rapidement que Severus allait tenter le tout pour le tout cet après-midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais ils devraient attendre d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour en savoir plus. Elle profita du déjeuner pour parler à Severus de la façon dont avançait leur plan :

- Erwin ?

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il en retour. Alors tu as vu Dumbledore et Pompom ?

- Oui, je vais bien Erwin. Oui, je te remercie, j'ai été bien accueillie par les élèves de ma maison. Tes serpentards, par contre, si leurs yeux pouvaient lancer des avada kedavra, j'aurais fort à faire avec mon bouclier !

- Hermione ! Quand vas-tu me donner les éléments importants ?

- Mais c'est important pour moi tout cela ! Et encore plus les rumeurs qui courent dans Poudlard !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu commences à t'intéresser aux rumeurs ! Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux après, mais pour l'instant, réponds à ma question : as-tu vu oui ou non Dumbledore et Pompom ? Leur as-tu fait passer le message ?

- Oui et oui, répondit Hermione glaciale. Maintenant je vais tout de même te faire part d'une rumeur qui court ici, car elle te concerne directement et que l'immonde crapaud te la balancera sûrement cet après-midi quand vous vous verrez.

- Et au ton de ta voix, tu m'en veux en prime ?

- Penses-tu ! J'adore apprendre que tu aurais mis, toujours selon la rumeur bien entendu, la moitié des filles de sixième et de septième année dans ton lit depuis le début de l'année …

- Hein ? Hurla Severus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Il paraît que tu profites des retenues …

- Hermione, ça suffit maintenant. Oui j'ai été aguiché plus souvent que les années précédentes car j'avais repris mon apparence de lendoren. Mais non, depuis que tu as eu tes dix-sept ans, je n'ai été attiré par personne d'autre que toi, c'est clair ? Et je te signale au passage que toutes celles qui ont agi pour que je leur colle une retenue ont été la faire avec Rusard, vu ? Hermione, tu me réponds mon cœur ? Ou il faut que je transplane directement dans la grande salle pour te convaincre ?

- Non, répliqua Hermione affolée, surtout ne fais pas cela. C'est juste que … je ne m'attendais pas à cela … et … c'est vrai ?

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai mon cœur ! Je n'ai pas vécu comme un moine, comme tu peux t'en douter, jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, mais depuis, tu es la seule avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. Je ne peux pas te le dire plus clairement, il me semble ?

Hermione sentait la jalousie refluer, et sans rien dire, laissait Erwin sentir ses émotions de peur, de regret de s'être laissée piégée ainsi par de simples rumeurs … Severus ne lui répondit pas plus, mais lui envoya des vagues d'amour et de compréhension. Il était nettement plus doué pour lui faire sentir l'ensemble de son amour que pour lui dire verbalement, même dans leur lien.

Hermione quitta la grande salle avec Harry, Ginny et Ron et, après un rapide crochet par la tour des Gryffondors, ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart dans le parc. Hermione contemplait horrifiée les ravages dus au dictateur, car si les cachots avaient rapidement être nettoyés, l'aile des Serdaigles n'avait encore recouvré que la moitié de sa hauteur originelle. Elle se sentait encore faible et bien que Harry et Ron lui aient pris les cours qui l'intéressaient, elle ferma rapidement les yeux. Elle se sentait en sécurité entourée par ses amis. Avec un peu de chance, Severus la réveillerait pour qu'elle assiste au départ d'Ombrage.

De son côté, Severus transplana directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore à deux heures de l'après-midi. En effet, une partie de la réussite de leur plan tenait au bon vouloir du directeur malgré tout. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement en compagnie du professeur Mac Gonagall lorsqu'ils entendirent le pop du transplanage, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un franc sourire lorsqu'il reconnu son ancien professeur de potions, puisque tel était son statut maintenant.

- Severus, lui dit-il cordialement, j'avoue que je ne vous attendais que dans deux heures …

- Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de tout vous dire alors ?

- Nous avons été rapidement interrompus par l'arrivée de Mme Ombrage, elle a juste eu le temps de me demander la venue du ministre de la magie et de cette dernière à seize heures. C'est pour cela que je pensais que vous ne viendriez qu'à cette heure là. Mais d'abord comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

- Hermione aurait mérité une bonne semaine, voire deux, de repos supplémentaire, mais hélas, les évènements se sont un peu précipité cette semaine, et me voici en train de voler au secours de Potter ! Je vous jure, c'est le monde à l'envers cette fois-ci !

Les visages de Dumbledore et du professeur Mac Gonagall s'étaient refermés à cette évocation, malgré le trait d'humour de Severus. Savoir qu'un professeur se permettait ce genre de chose dans l'enceinte du château, d'autant que d'après Mme Pomfresh, il s'agissait de la seconde fois pour Harry … Ils étaient outrés et le professeur Mac Gonagall avait refusé d'adresser la parole à son homologue pendant le déjeuner. Elle avait fait la sourde oreille, tout simplement.

- Qu'avez-vous en tête Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore. Et êtes-vous complètement remis ?

- J'ai plus récupéré qu'elle pour l'instant, mais elle a tout de même deux semaines de retard sur moi, donc c'est assez logique. Finalement, elle n'est réveillée que depuis une semaine à peine, c'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à lui extorquer la promesse d'aller voir Pompom pour bénéficier d'un rythme de cours allégé, au moins pendant deux semaines. Je l'aiderai à rattraper son retard. Maintenant, pour ce que j'ai en tête, Albus, cela dépend de l'aide que vous nous accorderez …

- Mon cher Severus, sauf si vous me demandez de faire les pieds aux murs car j'en ai définitivement passé l'âge, mon aide vous aide toute acquise à vous deux, ainsi qu'à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je trouve totalement anormal le traitement qui vous attend alors que vous nous avez tout simplement sauvé. Il y a tout de même des circonstances où on peut oublier le règlement deux minutes pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Alors, dites nous en plus.

Le ministre arriva à l'heure demandée par Dumbledore. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette demande, mais après la chute de Voldemort, le ministre était tout de même reconnaissant au directeur pour le travail accompli. Car malgré tout, les pertes étaient moins considérables qu'on aurait pu imaginer, Poudlard était debout et les lendoren le reconstruisait, ce qui n'occasionnait presque aucun frais au ministère, ce qui réjouissait toujours le ministre. Le seul point de dispute était les poursuites dont faisait état le professeur Rogue. Le vieux directeur prenait cela très à cœur, lui, personnellement, le ministre n'avait pas d'état d'âme. Si Dolores Ombrage estimait qu'il y avait matière à poursuite, et bien que le département de la justice statue et rende son verdict. Après tout, maintenant, personne n'en avait plus besoin de ce professeur, non ? Alors s'il devait finir ses jours à Azkaban, quelle importance ?

Il fut surpris en arrivant de constater que non seulement le directeur l'attendait, mais le professeur Mac Gonagall, l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh, également, et cette chère Dolores Ombrage qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à abandonner ses importants travaux au ministère pour venir à nouveau enseigner ici, à Poudlard, alors qu'elle y avait été fort mal traitée deux ans auparavant. Après les salutations d'usage, le ministre prit une voix joviale pour demander à Dumbledore :

- Alors, mon cher Dumbledore, comment se porte la reconstruction de Poudlard ?

- Nous avons un souci, monsieur le ministre.

- Un souci ? De quel ordre ? Je croyais que tous les lendorens vous aidaient dans cette tâche ?

- Ils ne m'aident pas monsieur le ministre, ils font, à eux seuls, la reconstruction, précisa Dumbledore d'une voix froide. Et ils décident seuls, du personnel à affecter à cette tâche. Et ils viennent de m'informer qu'ils n'ont personne de disponible pour remonter environ cinq charmes du château : le bouclier anti-transplanage, l'incartable à cette taille, l'invisibilité pour les moldus, toujours pour cette taille, ainsi que deux autres qui permettent à Pourdlard de rester solidement ancré sur le sol au lieu que le lac vienne petit à petit saper les fondations.

- Mais, ils doivent faire venir les personnes capables de remonter ces charmes, s'insurgea le ministre, c'est leur devoir !

- Je pense qu'ils ont payé déjà très cher leur devoir, répliqua Dumbledore glacial, ils ont perdu le tiers de la communauté dans ce combat, ce dont ne peut pas se vanter le ministère qui s'est montré brillant par son absence ce soir là …

- Hum, hum, toussota Ombrage, si je puis me permettre monsieur le directeur, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux, si vous aviez prévenu le ministère de cette attaque, nous aurions été tout disposé à venir en aide à Poudlard.

- Mais je l'ai fait, Mme Ombrage, n'est-ce pas monsieur le ministre ?


	45. La défense

Le ministre était gêné, il avait tergiversé pendant plus de trois heures avant de prendre sa décision, avait tenté de joindre Dumbledore sans succès, et pour cause, celui-ci était en plein combat !

- Le ministère a fait tout ce qui lui était matériellement possible cette nuit là Dumbledore, je ne peux pas concentrer ainsi les aurors sans avoir quelques certitudes, et votre message était on ne peut plus succinct !

- Parce que pour vous « _Voldemort envahit Poudlard_ » n'est pas un message suffisamment clair ?

- Enfin, maintenant c'est du passé Dumbledore, revenons-en au présent. Je vais demander moi-même aux lendoren de remonter ces charmes, et je vous jure qu'ils vont m'écouter …

- Je crois que nous avons un visiteur, monsieur le ministre. Tiens donc, vous allez être exaucé, voici précisément un lendoren. Bonjour Severus, termina le directeur avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Albus, Minerva, Mme Pomfresh, monsieur le ministre, dit Severus en entrant.

Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un chandail noir, les cheveux attachés, décontracté, le professeur Mac Gonagall comprenait pourquoi sa meilleure élève avait pu, en dehors de toute considération de magie quelconque, tomber amoureuse de lui. L'expression était ouvertement moqueuse mais elle lui donnait un charme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué chez son collègue. Il était clair que, chez lui aussi, l'amour avait transformé cet homme amer en homme heureux, même si la détermination et le sérieux marquaient aussi ses traits à l'instant. Un toussotement retenti dans la pièce, mais Severus n'y prit pas garde.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Rogue, dit alors une voix doucereuse.

Severus finit par se retourner vers le professeur Ombrage, il avait prit le temps de s'adosser à un mur du bureau de Dumbledore, avait croisé les bras et la regardait l'air goguenard.

- Tiens donc, Dolores Ombrage ! Vous avez tellement aimé votre dernière sortie de Poudlard que vous souhaitez nous refaire la même ?

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Rogue, dit-elle en tirant sa baguette.

- Et pour quel motif je vous prie ?

- Pour viol et relation coupable avec une de vos élèves.

- Relation coupable ? Mais qu'entendez-vous donc par là ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Rogue ! Vous avez délibérément séduit Mlle Granger et vous l'avez contrainte à coucher avec vous ! C'est pour cela que je vous arrête et que je vais vous emmener directement à Azkaban. Donnez-moi votre baguette ! Dit-elle triomphalement en tendant la main.

- Non.

Ombrage levait sa baguette vers Severus, lorsque Dumbledore intervint d'une voix glaciale :

- Mme Ombrage, si vous faites encore un geste ou que je vois un sort partir vers Severus, c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire, suis-je bien clair ?

- Mais enfin, monsieur le directeur, je ne fais que mon devoir ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas de quoi il est coupable ?

- De quoi il est accusé, serait plus juste, Mme Ombrage. Il n'y a personne qui ait prouvé quoi que ce soit concernant un viol éventuel !

- J'ai bien peur que si, Dumbledore, grimaça Ombrage à nouveau triomphante, j'ai des déclarations signées de plusieurs élèves qui ont vu le professeur obliger Mlle Granger à le suivre dans ses appartements ! Je vais de ce pas les chercher dans mon bureau pour preuve !

- Inutile, dit calmement Severus en faisant sortir une petite liasse de papiers du néant, j'imagine que vous parlez de ces papiers là ? Voyons voir les signataires : Malfoy, évidemment en tête, Crabbe et Goyle, ça c'est normal, ils font tout ce que disent Malfoy, Parkinson, ah tiens à propos d'elle, vous ne pourriez pas la mettre à Azkaban pour harcèlement sur professeur, directeur de maison de surcroît ? J'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en déferai … Enfin, bref, les voilà Albus, il n'y a que des serpentards … forcément …

- Les autres ont trop peur pour oser parler, c'est tout, mais je sais qu'avec un peu de temps, je …

- Vous leur aurez tellement pourri la vie avec vos retenues innommables qu'ils signeront tout ce que vous voudrez ? Ironisa Severus. Monsieur le ministre ?

- Oui ? Demanda le ministre qui avait suivi l'échange sans vouloir intervenir. Il ne tenait pas du tout à prendre partie entre Dumbledore qui soutenait Rogue et Dolores Ombrage, il avait besoin des deux, chacun à leur poste.

- Otez-moi d'un doute, mais les retenues comportant des sévices physiques sont-elles autorisées à Poudlard ? Je suis désolé Albus de ne pas m'adresser à vous, mais au cas où le règlement ait changé depuis mon … départ du château …

Dumbledore sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le ministre. Mais je ne connais aucun professeur ici qui se permette ce genre de choses, voyons. Et vous vous éloignez du sujet, Rogue.

- Pas tant que cela, monsieur le ministre.

- Monsieur le ministre, intervint alors Mme Pomfresh, je suis au regret de vous informer qu'un professeur ici s'est permis d'user de retenues comportant des sévices physiques. Il s'agit du professeur Ombrage.

- C'est impossible voyons, s'insurgea le ministre alors que Dolores Ombrage avait blêmi.

- Voyons, Mme Pomfresh, dit-elle d'une voix plus coupante que d'habitude, quels sont les élèves qui ont osé proféré de telles horreurs sur mon compte ?

- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley.

- Mais voyons, tout le monde sait que ces enfants affabulent encore comme des enfants de cinq ans !

- Ils n'affabulent pas, s'insurgea Mme Pomfresh. J'ai parfaitement vu quelle était l'inscription qu'ils portent tous les trois sur la main droite. D'autant que le jeune Harry m'a confié qu'il avait déjà subi le même sort voilà deux ans de cela …

- Dolores, voyons, que s'est-il passé avec ces trois jeunes gens ? demanda le ministre.

- Je les ai mis en retenue car ils ont été insolents en cours, rien de plus normal non ? Ils ont simplement copié des lignes afin qu'ils ne recommencent pas ce genre de fantaisie dans mon cours, surtout une année d'aspic pour les garçons …

- Et … quelles plumes ont-ils utilisé ? Demanda Severus doucement.

- Mais, voyons, les leurs !

- Ah ah, et pas … celles-ci par exemple ?

Trois plumes venaient d'apparaître devant Dumbledore, qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils en s'exclamant:

- Mais, ces plumes vampiriques sont interdites à la vente, ce sont des purs produits de la magie noire ! Lorsqu'on les utilise, on écrit avec son sang et non avec de l'encre ! Comment osez-vous apporter ce genre d'objets à Poudlard ?

- Mais ce ne sont pas les miennes, voyons, les miennes portent mes initia…

Elle se tut brutalement alors que Severus esquissait un petit sourire et Dumbledore dit doucement :

- Vos initiales ? Cela ressemblent terriblement à un aveu, Mme Ombrage.

Ombrage refusa de répondre et pinça les lèvres. Le ministre sentit s'ébranler la confiance qu'il avait en Dolores Ombrage, mais il voulait régler cette affaire plus tard.

- J'en prends note, Dumbledore, mais revenons plutôt à Rogue. Celui-ci doit maintenant être mis aux arrêts avant son procès.

- D'autant, reprit Ombrage visiblement soulagée que le sujet se soit déplacé à nouveau vers Severus, que monsieur Rogue a abusé de sa situation de professeur pour mettre en retenue plusieurs jeunes filles, autres que Mlle Granger, et entretenir aussi des relations coupables avec elle !

- Des noms, Ombrage, donnez-nous des noms, lâcha Severus.

- Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, entre autres. Vous voyez, monsieur le directeur, que Rogue a révélé sa vraie nature cette année. Ce n'est qu'un débauché ! Il doit donc être remis aux autorités sur le champs pour que son transfert à Azkaban soit organisé dans les plus brefs délais !

- Auriez-vous peur que j'arrive à vous fausser compagnie, Ombrage ? C'est vrai que de la part d'un soi-disant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous seriez ridicule si je le faisais, non ?

- Je pensais que vous seriez assez intelligent pour reconnaître votre défaite, Rogue, sans que je ne sois obligée d'en arriver à des extrémités déplaisantes.

- Bon, alors parlons intelligemment et prenons point par point les accusations : les retenues pour les jeunes filles autre qu'Hermione, je pense, Albus, que nous pourrions demander à monsieur Rusard de remonter toutes les fiches de retenues mises par moi cette année, non ? Nous pourrions ainsi vérifier qui a fait l'objet de retenue cette année de ma part et, plus important encore, avec qui ces retenues ont été faites, non ?

- Pompom ? Voulez-vous bien avoir la gentillesse de demander à monsieur Rusard de monter ces fiches s'il vous plaît ?

Le directeur avait les yeux qui pétillaient en demandant cela, bien que son visage reste impassible. Severus avait l'air d'avoir une défense en béton.

- En attendant, reprit le ministre courageusement, car il commençait à sentir qu'Ombrage allait être pour lui un fardeau dans cette pièce, l'accusation concernant Mlle Granger est tout à fait fondée, et avec des témoins, Rogue.

- Parce que maintenant, depuis la chute de Voldemort et du Dictateur, le département de la justice prend en compte les témoignages des mangemorts ? Répliqua Severus.

- Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, voyons, ce ne sont que des enfants !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! J'ai reçu moi-même ma marque à même pas seize ans, largement avant de devenir lendoren ! Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, Ombrage, je me permets de vous rappeler que j'ai été déjà jugé pour ces actes. Et qu'on ne juge pas deux fois le même homme pour les mêmes actes ! Je vous disais donc que toutes les personnes qui ont signé ces … papiers, sont des mangemorts. Nous pouvons aller les chercher et leur demander de nous montrer leur bras gauche, si vous le souhaitez !

Le ministre secoua la tête, un peu dépassé par les évènements. Ombrage s'était renfrognée, mais semblait vouloir se taire. La vitesse à laquelle Mme Pomfresh fut de retour avec le concierge laissa planer un doute sur le fait qu'elle ait transplané pour aller plus vite. Le ministre parcourut rapidement toutes les fiches de Rusard et dit sombrement :

- Ombrage, toutes les retenues infligées par Rogue à des jeunes filles, celles-ci les ont effectuées avec monsieur Rusard ici présent, à l'exception de deux ou trois élèves de première année ! Qu'avez-vous donc inventé ? Mais malgré tout, et Mlle Granger, continua le ministre. Vous n'allez pas nier tout de même Rogue ?

- Je vous concèderai un seul point, monsieur le ministre. J'entretiens avec Hermione des relations qui vont effectivement au delà d'une relation classique entre professeur et élève. Mais ceci admis, laissez-moi vous poser une question à mon tour. Combien de temps allez-vous laisser le château ouvert à tous vents, libre de transplanage, sans sort d'incartabilité et alors que d'ici trois mois au plus le lac commencera à saper les fondation de façon irréversible ? Demanda Severus doucement.

- Com … comment savez-vous cela ? Balbutia le ministre en se renfrognant un peu plus.

- Vous avez sans doute oublié que je suis aussi lendoren, monsieur le ministre ? Je sens les défenses mieux que quiconque ici, à part ma compagne bien entendu, et encore, je peux vous dire qu'il manque au moins trois autres charmes en plus de ceux dont vous a sûrement parlé Albus.

- Mais alors, vous pouvez remonter ces sortilèges.

- Je pense pouvoir disposer de la puissance nécessaire, effectivement.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? Une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts ?


	46. Gagné !

Severus ne répondit pas mais le fixa avec un petit sourire bien serpentard. Il avait un atout de taille dans son jeu et le ministre en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Dumbledore, voyons ! Aidez-moi à le raisonner …

- Monsieur le ministre, la balle est entièrement dans votre camp. J'estime que Severus a suffisamment payé de sa personne pour le château ces dix-sept dernières années, il a failli y laisser la vie plus d'une fois et la dernière fut la pire, jamais je n'oserai lui demander de m'aider encore, enfin, d'aider le ministère, répliqua Dumbledore froidement.

Le ministre consultait les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pour tenter d'avoir un quelconque soutient, mais son regard ne croisa que le regard noir moqueur de Severus et les mines impassibles du professeur Mac Gonagall et de Mme Pomfresh qui ne pipaient mot. Il ne jeta même pas un œil sur Dolores Ombrage, il prenait en effet lentement conscience que celle-ci avait outrepassé les bornes dans son désir de vengeance personnelle. Il eut soudain une vision claire du pourquoi de sa présence dans ce bureau, à cette heure, avec ces personnes. Et il redoutait d'entendre le marché que Rogue allait lui proposer, car le directeur de serpentards n'allait pas monnayer son aide pour rien, cela allait lui coûter très cher même, il en était certain. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un nouveau toussotement qui le mit au comble de la fureur pour une fois.

- Taisez-vous Ombrage, hurla-t-il. Car je ne suis pas loin de penser que je me retrouve dans cette situation inextricable par votre faute ! Que voulez-vous pour remonter ces défenses correctement, demanda-t-il brutalement à Severus.

Severus prit son temps pour répondre car il ne voulait rien omettre :

- Tout d'abord, monsieur le ministre, sachez que je suis incapable de remonter ces défenses seul, je les remonterai conjointement avec ma compagne. Et avant que vous ne vous réjouissiez trop vite, elle-même est incapable de les remonter seule, il faut notre force combinée pour le faire.

- Et je n'ai que votre point de vue sur ce fait bien entendu ?

- Bien entendu, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres couples lendoren aussi puissants que nous.

Le ton était calme, sans trace d'ironie, car Severus savait malgré tout qu'il marchait sur la corde raide, s'il poussait trop le ministre dans ses retranchements, il risquait de faire pire que mieux.

- Alors, je répète ma question, que voulez-vous ?

- L'abandon à tout jamais des poursuites contre moi pour tout ce qui concerne ma relation avec Mlle Granger tout au long de cette année scolaire et pour tout ce qui se passera jusqu'à ce que nous quittions le château d'une part. Le départ d'Ombrage d'un quelconque poste ici et mon rétablissement en tant que professeur dans cet école pour cette année scolaire au poste que le professeur Dumbledore jugera bon de me confier, et ce dès à présent, d'autre part. Si j'ai un papier de votre main, nous remonterons les défenses lorsque les résultats des aspics auront été rendus dans la mesure où Hermione aura recouvré l'intégralité de ses forces physiques et magiques. Car je me permets de vous rappeler qu'elle n'a repris conscience que depuis une semaine, après quatre semaines entre la vie et la mort.

- Et si je ne signe pas ? Rétorqua le ministre outré

- Je m'en vais sur le champ de Poudlard et nous ne remonterons pas les défenses. Même sous la contrainte.

Le ministre était soufflé :

- C'est du chantage pur et simple !

- C'est un échange de bon procédé, si je peux me permettre, dit doucement Dumbledore. Vous voulez quelque chose qu'il est le seul à pouvoir réaliser, il veut quelque chose que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir arrêter facilement et qui en plus ne vous coûte rien, seulement un peu d'amour propre.

- Mais …

- Monsieur le ministre, ce que vous demandez est énorme, et vous le savez. Si la tâche n'était pas si colossale, vos équipes du ministère ou moi-même aurions pu nous en charger. Ce qu'il vous demande est vraiment si peu en regard. D'autant que s'ils n'avaient pas enfreint le règlement puisque c'est ce qui vous chagrine, jamais ils n'auraient atteint cette osmose qui a conduit à la mort du Dictateur. J'étais en train de céder face à Voldemort lorsque Harry l'a pris par surprise, je n'aurai pas tenu deux minutes faces aux horreurs du dictateur. Eux ont fait plus que tenir, ils l'ont vaincu et ont failli y rester de surcroît. Vous avez déjà donné l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour bien moins que cela.

Le ministre passa et repassa les éléments de la situation dans sa tête. Il fixait sombrement le directeur. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de sa part. Mais finalement, si Rogue remontait effectivement les défenses de Poudlard avec Hermione Granger, ce qu'il demandait était peu en regards des risques encourus actuellement, car certains mangemorts couraient encore dans la nature. Si une nouvelle attaque se produisait et qu'il y avait des victimes, et si l'opinion publique apprenait que les victimes étaient dues à un entêtement mal placé de sa part concernant une relation somme toute naturelle et clairement destinée à durer dans le temps, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. D'autant qu'il avait fait classer des dossiers sans suite pour moins que cela. Il n'avait qu'un seul choix à faire.

- Donnez-moi un parchemin Dumbledore, dit-il sèchement.

Il écrivit rapidement les conditions et le tendit à Severus en le foudroyant du regard :

- C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Severus prit le temps de lire soigneusement les lignes. Tout y était, il était en passe de gagner.

- C'est cela même, monsieur le ministre, finit-il par dire calmement en tendant le parchemin au directeur.

- Mais enfin, s'insurgea Ombrage, monsieur le ministre, vous ne pouvez pas …

- Taisez-vous, je vous ai dit, hurla le ministre. Si vous ne vous étiez pas acharnée sur lui avec vos idées idiotes, nous n'en serions pas là ! Avant de sélectionner un adversaire, choisissez-le à votre mesure, Ombrage, et non pas de catégorie nettement supérieure !

Le ministre signa le papier d'un air rageur sous le regard outré d'Ombrage.

- Je repasserai au château après l'envoi des résultats de aspics Rogue !

- Nous vous y attendrons, monsieur le ministre, vous avez ma parole.

- Venez Ombrage, j'ai deux mots à vous dire lorsque nous serons au ministère et je dois contacter le département de la justice pour faire classer votre stupide plainte. Dumbledore vous fera suivre vos affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu et je vous raccompagne, dit sobrement le directeur sans un regard pour Severus qui restait impassible. Mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux.

- Vous voudrez bien m'attendre Severus, nous devons discuter de votre matière.

- Bien entendu Albus.

Severus réveilla doucement Hermione qui dormait profondément :

- Mon cœur ? Hermione ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Merlin il est déjà cette heure là ? Alors ? Mais parle, bon sang !

- Je voudrai bien mon cœur, mais tu ne me laisses pas en placer une … J'ai gagné Hermione, j'ai tout : l'abandon des poursuites, un poste de professeur ici, même si je dois encore en discuter avec Albus, et une certaine assurance que tu passes tes aspics sans être victime de mesures de rétorsion.

Il sentit le soulagement et la joie d'Hermione à cet énoncé et ajouta tranquillement :

- Vous pouvez aller narguer Ombrage, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver avec le ministre et Dumbledore. Et comme je vais pouvoir constater son départ de visu du bureau de Dumbledore, si tu me la ridiculisais juste un peu, je pense que cela nous soulagerait tous … Bon, Dumbledore est quand même avec elle et le ministre, mon cœur …

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'Ombrage était sur le départ avec le ministre et qu'elle avait même des encouragements de la part d'Erwin pour la ridiculiser. A ces mots, Ron et Harry hélèrent tous les groupes d'élèves qu'ils pouvaient sur le chemin pour les inviter à assister à la sortie d'Ombrage. La majorité des élèves n'osait vraiment y croire, mais l'air déterminé de leur préfète en chef tout juste rentrée semblait indiquer que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se passer. Ils avaient été totalement surpris lorsque la gazette du sorcier avait révélé la liaison de leur préfète en chef avec leur professeur de potions, encore plus lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'elle était une sorcière tout à fait hors norme, car capable d'user d'une forme de magie qui leur serait à tout jamais inaccessible pour l'immense majorité d'entre eux. Pour ceux qui avaient côtoyés Hermione tout au long de ses années à Poudlard, ils étaient sûrs d'une seule chose. Leur professeur de potions ne lui avait accordé aucun régime de faveur cette année, ni à ses amis les plus proches Harry et Ron. Les notes qui s'étaient améliorées pour les gryffondors en potions l'avaient été pour toutes les années, et pas seulement la septième à laquelle appartenait Hermione.

C'est la raison pour laquelle aussi, les curieux suivaient, car si Ombrage partait, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils allaient à nouveau souffrir dans les cachots ?

Hermione venait d'arriver aux alentours de la porte du château lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le ministre de la magie, Ombrage et Dumbledore. Le ministre marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la foule des élèves qui était rassemblée et son regard finit par se fixer sur Hermione, qui lui rendit sans flancher. Ombrage lui jeta un regard plein de haine, ce qui valu à Ron et Harry de se resserrer autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Ils réalisèrent plus tard que leur geste était devenu inutile car maintenant, ce serait plutôt Hermione qui les protégerait que le contraire. Toujours est-il qu'Ombrage se retrouva face à trois regards implacables qui lui arrachèrent une grimace de dépit, tandis qu'un courant d'air impétueux s'entêtait à vouloir tenter de soulever sa robe de sorcière. Les sourires, puis les rires des élèves s'élevèrent à mesure où Ombrage bataillait avec sa robe, le tout sous le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui arborait maintenant un demi-sourire.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR :

scerena () : merci beaucoup. J'espère que la réponse de Severus t'a plue.


	47. Une sortie digne d'elle

- Erwin ? Viens, on va mettre une petite touche finale pour son départ, dit calmement Hermione en formant leur lien magique sans effort.

- Mon cœur, je t'interdis de te fatiguer, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt. C'était la première fois qu'elle le refaisait depuis la chute du dictateur et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se fatigue.

- Je suis assez remise pour cela. Tu as bien l'image d'un centaure en tête ?

- Mais … que veux tu faire d'un centaure ?

- Tu le fais, c'est tout, moi je le bouge. Fais-le là-bas, à la lisière de la forêt ! Vite, dépêche-toi !

Severus ne pouvait qu'obtempérer dans leur lien, il forma donc un centaure et sentit aussitôt qu'il était on ne peut plus réaliste. Il le maintint sans souci, tandis qu'Hermione le faisait galoper avec un réalisme hallucinant vers le château.

- Hé ! Il n'est pas censé sourire mon centaure, le tança-t-elle vertement ! Je veux une expression outragée, tiens, comme si c'était toi qui nous avais surpris en première année en train de transporter Norbert vers la tour d'astronomie sous la cape d'invisibilité

- Mais qui est Norbert ? Tonna Severus.

- C'est un petit dragon norvégien à crêtes, enfin c'était, il a du bien grandir maintenant, que Hagrid avait reçu en cadeau de la part de Quirell lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il suffisait de chantonner aux oreilles de Touffu pour le passer.

Au fur et à mesure des explications d'Hermione, Severus n'avait pas à se forcer pour être furieux et donc rendre l'expression du centaure furieux : il l'était pour de bon ! Il la tenait sa bêtise de première année ! Merlin, ils avaient aidé Hagrid à se débarrasser d'un dragon ? Ils avaient à peine douze ans à cette époque ! Et Hagrid leur avait dit comment passer ce maudit chien à trois têtes ? Alors que lui avait juste pu récolter une superbe griffure en face de ce maudit chien ?

Hermione ne fit rien pour le calmer car l'expression outragée du centaure lui convenait parfaitement. Elle entendait parfaitement le bruit des sabots dans sa tête, ils raisonnaient encore dans sa tête de son expédition avec Ombrage dans la forêt interdite voilà deux ans. Dumbledore, le ministre et Ombrage se figèrent donc en attendant la galopade et à la grande stupeur des élèves, un centaure furieux vint se planter devant Ombrage et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

- Comment avez-vous osé remettre un pied dans l'enceinte de ce château ?

La voix n'était pas très réaliste pour qui avait déjà entendu parler un centaure et Hermione pria le ciel que le ministre n'en ait jamais entendu un, sans quoi sa ruse serait éventée aussitôt. Ombrage, qui en avait pourtant entendu, était tétanisée par la peur et se réfugia peureusement derrière le ministre. Dumbledore restait impassible. Elle était certaine qu'il savait que le centaure n'était pas réel, mais ne pipait mot.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le ministre qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré devant l'expression menaçante du centaure.

Le centaure contourna le ministre pour se retrouver à nouveau face à Ombrage et hennit en se rapprochant d'elle ce qui fit lâcher ses nerfs. Elle se précipita en hurlant vers les grilles du château alors qu'une explosion de rires des élèves se faisait entendre. Le ministre semblait interloqué et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Mais enfin, Dumbledore, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois, monsieur le ministre, que ce brave centaure a rappelé bien des mauvais souvenirs à Mme Ombrage, et aussi que ceux-ci semblent avoir un don particulier pour sentir sa présence au château et ne l'apprécient guère. Peut-être serait-il plus sage à l'avenir de la tenir éloignée du château ? Pour sa propre santé, bien entendu …

Le ministre regardait Dumbledore d'un air méfiant, mais celui-ci gardait toujours un visage impassible et lui montra de la main le chemin qui descendait vers les grilles du château. Le centaure, lui, avait reprit la direction de la forêt interdite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remontait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers les élèves qui attendaient sa réaction et dit simplement :

- Je pense que le centaure a fait une exception pour saluer le départ de Mme Ombrage, mais ce sont en général des êtres qui ne sortent pas de leur forêt. Ils y sont bien plus heureux.

Il fit un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione et rentra dans le château. Hermione pouffa sans retenue, suivie par Harry, Ron et Ginny qui avait eu bien du mal à se retenir jusque là car ils s'étaient douté de la supercherie assez vite, compte tenu de ce qu'ils connaissaient des habitudes des centaures. Un vrai centaure n'aurait jamais pris la peine de sortir ainsi de la forêt pour une raison aussi triviale. Les autres élèves ne savaient que croire : le centaure était-il réel ou non ?

Severus avait invité le professeur Mac Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh à se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour assister au départ d'Ombrage, ce qui les avait surprises au départ. Mais lorsqu'elles constatèrent l'arrivée du centaure ainsi que l'expression de colère de Severus, elles furent encore plus étonnées. Mais elles commencèrent par sourire, puis finirent par rire ouvertement, lorsqu'Ombrage s'enfuit en courant et hurlant alors que le centaure retournait tranquillement dans sa forêt. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au loin et que Dumbledore fit demi-tour pour revenir au château après avoir raccompagné le ministre, Severus commenta d'un air grognon :

- Et en plus elle me manipule pour arriver à ses fins ! Je me demande ce qu'elle fait à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard dans ces cas là !

Et alors que Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Mac Gonagall le regardait d'un air intrigué, il poursuivit d'un ton morne :

- Elle a fait exprès de me mettre en colère pour que le centaure ait une expression qui fasse peur à Ombrage. Oui, j'ai fait le centaure et elle l'a fait bouger, et parler, bien que ça soit la partie la moins réussie qu'elle ai faite ça !

- Et, simple curiosité, demanda Mac Gonagall, que vous a-t-elle racontée pour vous mettre ainsi en colère ?

- La raison exacte pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans la tour d'astronomie avec Harry à une heure indue lorsqu'ils étaient en première année. La fois où vous les avez mis en retenue avec Malfoy avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite …

- Et quelle est cette raison ?

- Oh, Minerva, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir ! Moi-même je n'y tiens pas, malheureusement je crois qu'elle va finir par tout m'avouer quand elle le voudra … et que je ne pourrai rien faire du tout, puisqu'elle se garde bien de me l'avouer à haute voix ! Elle me coince totalement !

Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Mac Gonagall pouffèrent ensemble devant l'habileté avec laquelle Hermione manipulait son compagnon. Lequel compagnon se laissait faire d'ailleurs sans trop ruer dans les brancards ce qui en disait long sur leur relation : elles étaient maintenant persuadées que le redoutable ancien maître des potions de Poudlard arriverait désormais de passer au travers le chas d'une aiguille si sa compagne en avait envie …

Le directeur mit un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre qu'ils n'auraient pensé au départ. Severus comprit pourquoi lorsque qu'il vit derrière son directeur deux lendorens : Malko et Filick. Ils lui adressèrent un large sourire :

- Comment allez-vous Erwin ?

- Mieux, même si j'aurai préféré qu'Hermione dispose d'un peu plus de temps pour se reposer avant de venir ici.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Lumina ne lui inspire pour l'instant que des mauvais souvenirs. Alors nous en restons à Hermione pour l'instant. Mais, nous en discuterons après, que voulez-vous de nous Albus ?

- Je souhaite savoir qui va enseigner quoi pour la fin de cette année, ni plus ni moins, afin que je puisse en informer les élèves au dîner. Souhaitez-vous reprendre les potions Severus ?

En disant cette phrase, Dumbledore avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, car il savait pertinemment que Severus n'appréciait guère ce poste. Et effectivement, il grimaça, mais voyant le regard pétillant de malice du directeur, il répliqua :

- Moquez-vous Albus ! Si Malko veut bien, je lui laisse volontiers les potions pour prendre la défense contre les forces du mal, cela me permettra de terminer en beauté mon enseignement ici !

- Comment ? Ironisa le professeur Mac Gonagall. Vous ne souhaitez pas enseigner quelques années de plus ici ?

- Non, merci, Minerva. Très sincèrement, je n'en peux plus d'enseigner à des gamins récalcitrants quelques rudiments de magie ! Je pense que nous trouverons des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire l'année prochaine et les suivantes avec Hermione.

- Très bien Severus, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, va pour les forces du mal pour la fin du trimestre. Depuis le temps que vous me le réclamez officiellement. Voilà qui fera encore des vagues au ministère. Maintenant, Severus, qu'allez-vous dire à vos nouveaux anciens élèves ? Concernant votre relation avec Mlle Granger, précisa-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules :

- Mais rien du tout, Albus ! De toute façon ils sont au courant de notre relation, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai leur dire de plus. La seule chose, Malko, m'as tu piqué mes appartements en plus de mon cachot, ou non ?

- Non, répondit Malko avec un sourire, je gardais l'espoir que tu reviennes dans ce château. Et puis, franchement, tes appartements glacials, brrr, je te les laisse.

- Mmm, j'avoue que je les avait un peu déserté pour un peu plus de chaleur au premier ces derniers mois …

--- --- --- --- --- ---

RAR

Kareja () : merci beaucoup.

Atchoum : merci pour ce manque de mots significatif !

Me : j'espère que tu aimeras la sortie alors !


	48. Une nouvelle matière

A l'heure du dîner le soir même dans la grande salle, aucun élève n'aurait voulu être en retard. Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent prendre leur place, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Enfin, surtout sur l'un d'entre eux qui reprenait sa place impassible. Voyant cela, le professeur Dumbledore prit directement la parole :

- Mes chers élèves, ainsi que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pu le constater, le professeur Ombrage a du malheureusement reprendre son poste au ministère plus vite que prévu. Et le professeur Rogue a accepté de terminer le trimestre avec vous en défenses contre les forces du mal. Il reprend également son poste de directeur de maison des serpentards. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule parole à vous dire : bon appétit !

Les tables bruissaient des conversations entre les élèves : pas un mot de quiconque sur la relation entre le professeur et la préfète en chef, laquelle affichait une mine apparemment indifférente et ne braqua pas une fois le regard vers la table des professeurs. Pas plus que le professeur Rogue ne posa un instant les yeux sur la table des gryffondors.

Hermione était heureuse malgré tout que sa journée se termine. Elle était fatiguée par ces émotions et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : retrouver son appartement, son lit. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, elle fit part de ces impressions à Severus vers la fin du dîner :

- Je te rejoins dès que possible mon cœur, je dois quand même jeter un œil sur deux ou trois choses pour les cours de demain, puisque je ne suis pas exempté de cours, moi !

Le ton était taquin à souhait, mais Hermione ne partit pas au quart de tour comme à son habitude, ce qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue. De fait, lorsque Severus monta au premier une heure après le dîner, il la trouva profondément endormie en travers du lit, ce qui lui arracha à la fois un sourire attendri et un soupir d'exaspération. Quand donc apprendrait-elle à rester d'un côté du lit pour qu'il puisse disposer de l'autre ?

Le surlendemain avait lieu le premier cours de défense des gryffondors de septième année contre les forces du mal avec Severus en temps que professeur. Hermione avait décidé d'exercer à l'encontre de Severus une petite vengeance toute personnelle. D'autant que le cours avait lieu à l'heure de sa sieste. Elle dit simplement au déjeuner à Ron et Harry :

- Vous me direz ce qu'il donne en professeur de DCFM, hein ?

- Evidemment Hermione, répondit Harry surpris de cette requête. Mais Ginny intercepta la lueur rusée dans l'œil d'Hermione et flaira immédiatement quelque chose. Elle sortit donc avec Hermione de la grande salle avant les garçons qui s'attardaient pour manger leur dessert, et lui demanda :

- Tu as quelque chose en tête, toi Hermione ?

- Un petit prêté pour un rendu, Ginny. Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit sur l'un de mes cours de potions il y a quelques temps ?

- Celui où il t'a fait rater ta potion ? Demanda Ginny en baissant la voix. Hermione avait en effet finit par lui lâcher la véritable raison de son absence ce soir là à la bibliothèque et Ginny en était restée sans voix.

- Celui-là précisément. Et bien, il ne va pas avoir la tache facile cet après-midi, tu peux me croire !

Hermione avait rougi, mais semblait très déterminée. Elle quitta prestement Ginny qui pouffait sans pouvoir se retenir pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il avait deux heures de cours avec les gryffondors et ensuite il était libre … Il y aurait des copies qui ne seraient pas corrigées ce soir ou elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger ou Lumina, au choix !

Elle prit soin de régler son réveil à trois heures de l'après-midi, cela lui permettrait de dormir une bonne heure, et ensuite d'être suffisamment en forme pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Severus avait commencé son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal aux gryffondors par ce préambule :

- Vous avez perdu cinq semaines de cours corrects à cause des incidents et de l'envoyée du ministère à ce poste. Alors je tiens d'emblée à vous préciser certaines choses concernant ce cours avec moi. Tout d'abord, quiconque oubliera sa baguette aura immédiatement une retenue de quatre avec M. Rusard, ceci pour couper cours à certaines rumeurs qui n'ont pas manqué dans ce château ces dernières semaines.

Le ton était narquois sur cette dernière phrase, et les sourires fleurirent sur les visages, le message était on ne peut plus clair.

- Ensuite, reprit-il, nous travaillerons essentiellement la pratique pendant les heures de cours, mais ne comptez pas pour autant être débarrassés de la théorie, vous la ferez sous forme de devoirs.

Les mines s'allongèrent car cela n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle, cela annonçait plutôt une avalanche de devoirs !

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, alors vous vous placez par deux et vous faites des duels pour que j'évalue votre niveau en pratique. Et ceux qui n'auront pas le niveau que je juge suffisant auront des devoirs supplémentaires, compris ? Au travail maintenant !

Personne ne pipa mot, et les binômes se formèrent pour commencer à travailler sous l'œil implacable de Severus qui traquait la moindre faiblesse.

Severus comptait après une heure d'évaluation les faire travailler, toujours en binôme pour renforcer les faiblesses détectées lors de la première heure. Il avait donc refait les groupes pour que chacun travaille ses points faibles lorsqu'il commença à ressentir de légers frôlements sur tout le corps. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce qu'il ne pensait être que des idées de sa part au départ. Mais au fur et à mesure les frôlements se transformèrent en caresses de plus en plus précises, le doute n'était plus permis. Il regarda brièvement la pendule : trois heures et quart, Hermione dormait normalement à cette heure là ! Tout en gardant un œil sur ses élèves, il établit le lien pour découvrir que celle-ci ne dormait pas du tout. Et lorsqu'il lui dit brutalement :

- Hermione, ça suffit, j'ai un cours à donner !

- Et alors ? fusa la riposte amusée. Tu t'es arrogé le droit de choisir quand les cours sont importants ou pas ? Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Ma potion, elle n'était pas importante la dernière fois ?

- Hermione, cela n'a rien à voir ! J'ai tout de même seize élèves à surveiller en duel, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'estropient !

- Et moi je n'avais pas envie de rater ma potion !

Et elle refusa de continuer à lui parler, mais ne cessa pas en revanche ses caresses. Caresses qui se précisaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Ce qui avait commencé par de légers frôlements assez chastes au niveau du cou, du dos et de la poitrine, se transformait en caresses qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. Il dut arrêter de se déplacer entre les groupes au moment où elle s'empara délicatement de son intimité et dut s'adosser à son bureau en serrant les dents. Il sentait cependant qu'elle agissait avec tellement de douceur et d'amour qu'il ne pouvait la rembarrer maintenant ! Il faudrait malgré tout qu'ils mettent les choses au point une fois qu'ils auraient fait l'amour, car il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer comme cela maintenant, ce qu'elle avait commencé, ils le termineraient ! Ou il ne s'appelait pas Severus et n'était pas serpentard !

Il ne pouvait presque plus parler lorsque la fin du cours arriva et eut tout juste la force de donner la tonne de devoirs auxquels les élèves s'attendaient. Le dernier élève sorti, il transplana sans autre forme de procès dans la chambre d'Hermione. Comme il s'y attendait, elle l'attendait lascivement installée sur le lit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne portait qu'une légère nuisette d'une délicate couleur poudre qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau.

- Tu ne souhaites pas savoir quelle pièce est coordonnée avec ceci, demanda-t-elle mutine en montrant sa nuisette.

Elle avait gagné sur tous les plans : il s'était précipité ici comme un jouvenceau et n'avait plus aucune envie de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.


	49. Reprise de cours

Severus franchit la distance qui les séparait pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit et elle lui laissait voir toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait de le voir si empressé, et de savoir qu'elle avait le pouvoir, elle aussi, de le troubler ainsi.

- Si Ombrage savait ce que tu viens de faire Hermione, j'aurai des ennuis sans nom et elle ne lâcherai pas le morceau cette fois !

Hermione pouffa à cette évocation tout en se redressant pour s'attaquer à sa sempiternelle robe noire qu'il avait reprise pour enseigner.

- C'est toi qui parlait de tenue pratique il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Et bien ta robe n'en fait pas partie des tenues pratiques !

- Mon cœur, j'aurai vraiment eu des soucis vu l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis, si je ne l'avais pas eu cette robe !

Le ton était ironique car effectivement, une fois de plus, son pantalon étroit ne cachait rien de son désir pour elle. Mais Hermione décida de ne pas répondre pour se concentrer sur une tache vitale pour elle à l'instant : le déshabiller une fois de plus et pouvoir le caresser réellement, ce qui, elle le savait, lui apporterait encore infiniment plus de plaisir que par le truchement de leur lien. Elle sentit pendant le même temps les mains de Severus soulever la nuisette pour pouvoir se glisser dessous et ses doigts chauds faire courir ensuite sur sa peau de délicieux frissons. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle le prit enfin dans sa main pour commencer à le caresser, d'autant qu'il s'aperçut au même moment de ce qu'elle portait en dessous de sa nuisette. Rien du tout. Pas le moindre petit morceau de tissu pour l'empêcher d'avoir accès à toute la douceur de sa féminité. Il finit rapidement de se déshabiller sous son regard déjà noyé de désir et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle de telle sorte que chacun ait un total accès à l'intimité de l'autre.

Hermione perdait pied sous l'insistance de ses caresses. Il alternait effleurements et caresses plus appuyées. Ses doigts couraient de sa moiteur aux pointes durcies de ses seins tandis que sa bouche avait pris possession de son petit bouton de chair qui palpitait maintenant entre ses jambes. Elle était cependant bien décidée cette fois à ne pas parcourir seule le chemin du plaisir. Elle alternait elle aussi les caresses de ses doigts, de ses mains et de sa bouche sur une chair à la fois si dure et si douce, si vivante sous ses attentions. Rapidement la pièce retentit de soupirs puis de cris que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à retenir. Ils étaient tellement chacun à l'écoute de l'autre que le plaisir arriva une nouvelle fois de façon conjointe et presque simultanée.

Hermione était encore fatiguée de sa sieste écourtée et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil un sourire aux lèvres. Severus la laissa faire avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'elle était encore très fatiguée et elle avait écourté sa sieste dans le seul but de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour un certain cours de potions. Plus il vivait avec elle, plus il était enchanté du choix de la magie lendoren. Il avait une compagne qui le comblait sur tous les plans : intellectuels, physiques. Il ne pouvait jamais savoir de quoi demain serait fait avec elle, ni ce qu'elle allait inventer du jour au lendemain. En attendant son réveil, enfin, en attendant qu'elle se soit suffisamment reposée pour qu'il la réveille lui-même à sa façon, il pouvait toujours corriger quelques copies.

Hermione sortait lentement du sommeil par des sensations délicieuses qui parcouraient son corps. Ces sensations augmentant, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que Severus la pénétrait déjà extrêmement délicatement pour laisser le temps à son corps encore endormi de se réveiller lentement au plaisir.

- Mais … tu … enfin …

- Chht. Laisse ton corps se réveiller doucement mon cœur, laisse-moi te réveiller de la façon la plus délicieuse que je connaisse …

La surprise passée, Hermione commençait à sentir son corps réagir à la tendre intrusion. Et Severus lui sourit doucement car il sentait lui aussi son corps se détendre autour de lui. Il continua ses allers retours très doux en nouant ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, pénétrant chaque fois un tout petit peu plus loin, jusqu'au moment où il pu enfin être entièrement en elle. Il savoura un moment immobile cet instant magique mais les ondulations du bassin d'Hermione lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'elle attendait bien plus désormais.

- Insatiable, se moqua-t-il doucement

- C'est grâce ou à cause de toi, alors ne viens pas t'en plaindre maintenant !

- Jamais je ne me plaindrai de ça mon cœur.

- Alors montre le moi.

Severus lui montra effectivement combien il appréciait cette réaction en insistant sans relâche aux endroits où il savait qu'elle était le plus réceptive. Et si Hermione toucha les étoiles avant Severus, celui-ci la suivit de très près avec un cri rauque de bonheur.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hermione arrangea son emploi du temps en fonction de sa fatigue et avec l'aval de ses professeurs, qui s'étaient réunis pour en discuter. Ceux qui tenaient le plus à la revoir rapidement étaient ceux de runes ancienne et d'arithmancie, car ils savaient qu'elle ne pourrait recevoir aucune aide, ni de Ron, ni de Harry, ni même de Severus qui n'avait jamais travaillé ces matières là. Ce fut donc leur cours qu'elle suivit dès la première semaine. Le professeur Binns avait indiqué que sa matière pouvait passer en dernier, étant donné les connaissances déjà acquises d'Hermione, il était certain qu'elle pourrait décrocher son aspic sans souci. Malko avait plaisanté ouvertement sur les cours particuliers dont Hermione pourrait bénéficier pour ce qui concernait les potions. Filick avait indiqué que franchement, vu qu'elle était plus puissante que lui, il lui suffirait de lui confier la liste des sorts et elle saurait tout maîtriser en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour prononcer Wingardium Leviosa. Mme Chourave indiqua en revanche que la botanique en aspic nécessitait une certaine pratique, et donc elle souhaitait qu'Hermione revienne en cours rapidement. Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait indiqué qu'à son sens, Hermione n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement pour réussir les sorts de métamorphose au vu de ses résultats sur l'année, mais que le programme théorique était important et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle revienne assez vite. Severus avait pris la parole le dernier sous les yeux goguenards de Malko et Filick :

- En pratique, elle me dépasse déjà, bien qu'en magie conventionnelle j'ai une petite marge d'avance tant que je ne lui donne pas la liste exhaustive des sorts que je pratique. La théorie, elle la lira rapidement. Donc pour moi, en théorie, elle n'a rien à faire dans mon cours. Donc qu'elle y revienne quand elle veut !

La seconde semaine elle compléta donc son emploi du temps par les cours de botanique et de métamorphose et ne revint totalement en cours que la troisième semaine après son retour à Poudlard.

Les paris étaient ouverts chez les gryffondor et les serdaigle qui avaient en commun le cours de DCFM sur l'attitude de leur professeur le jour où Hermione referait son apparition dans sa classe. Ce jour là, Severus s'agaça un peu devant les sourires qu'il voyait naître sur les visages des élèves car il en imaginait parfaitement la raison. Les devoirs s'envolèrent tout naturellement vers son bureau dès son arrivée en classe. Hermione avait reprit une place habituelle pour elle, entre Harry et Ron, et au premier rang, habitude qu'ils avaient gardé du temps où le professeur Gryffin leur faisait cours. Il attaqua comme d'habitude son cours, sans même sembler remarquer la présence de sa compagne qui affichait un air aussi concentré que d'habitude. L'unique différence qu'il fit dans ce cours la concernant, mais que tout le monde remarqua, fut l'emploi de son prénom, alors que d'habitude il appelait tout le monde par son nom et l'avait fait pour elle jusqu'à l'attaque du dictateur, et le tutoiement. Le ton, en revanche, était le même que pour les autres élèves. Et l'avalanche de devoirs continua à la fin du cours.

Les semaines défilèrent très vite jusqu'aux aspics. Les révisions et les rattrapages prenaient beaucoup de temps à Hermione et empiétaient sur son sommeil, au grand désappointement de Severus. Il était effaré également de la façon dont elle abordait ses examens. Il finit par retenir Harry à la fin d'un cours de DCFM sous un prétexte futile alors qu'Hermione se précipitait comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque pour y continuer ses révisions :

- Bon, dis-moi, ce cirque pour les examens, c'est un cadeau pour moi pour cette année ou c'est habituel chez elle ? Grommela-t-il

Harry pouffa de rire devant l'air grognon de son professeur et leva aussitôt la main pour arrêter toute protestation :

- Désolé, Erwin, mais nous, nous sommes assez contents que tu te coltines le pire cette année. Cela nous laisse un peu respirer !

Severus soupira longuement en secouant la tête :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Comment peut-elle se mettre une telle pression ?

Il jeta un œil noir à Harry qui pouffait encore et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il avait beau essayer de raisonner Hermione sur son niveau, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle paniquait comme à son habitude, peut-être même encore un peu plus car elle tenait encore moins cette année que les autres se faire recaler. Lorsqu'elle avait lâché cela à Severus sur un coup de colère, il en était resté sans voix. Comme si elle pouvait être recalée !

Il était donc particulièrement impatient que les examens se passent pour pouvoir reprendre une vie qu'il estimait normale avec elle.


	50. Les aspics

L'atmosphère qui régnait le premier jour des aspics dans leur chambre était électrique. Ils étaient à bout de nerfs tous les deux. Hermione attendait plus de compréhension de la part de Severus et lui en avait par dessus la tête des angoisses qu'il estimait infondées d'Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, les cinq premiers jours, ils ne se débarrasseraient que d'une matière par jour, puisque c'étaient les matières qui avaient la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi.

Le premier jour était consacré à la métamorphose. Severus avait déjà cru atteindre le fond en voyant Hermione réviser, mais il avait tort. Hermione avait perfectionné l'art de refaire l'épreuve théorique pendant le temps du déjeuner. Et maintenant, elle le faisait et à haute voix avec Harry et Ron, et dans leur lien avec lui. Il n'était pas très loin de se prendre la tête entre les mains comme le faisaient Ron et Harry. Malko et Filick qui étaient à côté de lui à la table des professeurs s'enquirent de son apparente mauvaise humeur :

- Elle refait ses écrits question par question et continue à paniquer sur ce qu'elle pense être les mauvaises réponses … C'est cela, riez tous les deux, mais n'oubliez pas que vos compagnes n'auront pas non plus passé leurs aspics lorsque vous ferez leur connaissance …

Si Filick rit franchement, Malko eut l'air un peu plus gêné.

- Tu nous fais des cachotteries Malko ? Ironisa Severus

- On va dans le parc pour en parler tout à l'heure ? Répondit-il simplement.

- Quinze heures, cela vous va, dit Severus. Hermione passe la pratique à ce moment là, j'aurai un peu de calme !

Les trois professeurs se réunirent donc dans le parc, assez loin des élèves pour ne pas être entendus. Malko attaqua d'emblée :

- J'ai la chance d'avoir découvert ma compagne il y a quelques jours. Ici, à Poudlard.

Les deux autres sourires, enfin une bonne nouvelle pour la communauté !

- Mon souci est qu'effectivement elle n'est qu'en sixième année, et donc, grimaça-t-il, qu'il lui reste une année à faire avant de passer ses aspics !

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle a moins de matières qu'Hermione à passer !

- Oui, heureusement elle n'en a gardé que cinq ! J'utilise la même tactique que toi pour l'instant avec les rêves, mais je pense que cela ne durera pas longtemps compte tenu de ce que les élèves savent des lendorens maintenant ! Mais bon, encore quelques jours et je pourrai tenter de l'emmener au cercle argenté, au moins pour une grosse partie des vacances, j'espère. Non, mon souci c'est l'année prochaine. Parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer une année loin d'elle !

- Si tu restes professeur de potions ici, l'appartement du premier l'année prochaine sera libre. Il est très confortable, tu peux me croire ! Lui dit Severus avec un large sourire.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Dis lui la vérité, il nous a toujours soutenu et a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous protéger Hermione et moi. Ce serait bien mal le récompenser que de tenter de lui cacher une relation telle que celle que vous aurez … Bon, et tu nous dis son nom maintenant ?

- Emma Kargling, Serdaigle.

- Petite, blonde, menue, timide à un point incroyable ? Pas intéressée pour un sou par les potions ? Ironisa Severus

- Tout à fait exact, elle a abandonné les potions après ses buses, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas en cours. Et … tout à fait à mon goût sur le plan physique, pour la timidité, je saurai m'en arranger… Bon, alors je vais aller voir notre directeur pour savoir ce qu'il en pense et ce qu'il peut me proposer.

Après le dîner, Severus monta dans les appartements d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne revienne pour ranger déjà tout ce qui concernait la métamorphose. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette matière. Il accueillit Hermione avec un sourire, mais leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant son visage angoissé. Alors qu'elle tentait de se jeter vers les livres de sortilèges pour le lendemain, Severus la ceintura sans autre forme de procès pour s'affaler avec elle sur le lit.

- Non, mon cœur, pas de révision d'ultime dernière minute maintenant. Je sais que tu as déjà passé tout ton temps avant dîner et après à la bibliothèque d'abord puis dans la salle commune des gryffondors à réviser, maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

- Mais non, enfin, il faut abs…

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Severus avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour la détendre efficacement, lui faire l'amour. Après cela et après la journée qu'elle avait passé, il était certain qu'elle glisserait facilement dans le sommeil, ce qui lui profiterait bien plus pour son examen du lendemain que toute révision de dernière minute qui ne servait généralement qu'à embrouiller l'esprit. Elle protesta bien un peu dans leur lien, mais moins qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il agit ainsi les autres jours après successivement les sortilèges, la botanique et les potions. Hermione connaissant son stratagème essayait de rester réviser le plus longtemps possible dans la salle commune des gryffondors, mais généralement, vers onze heures du soir, Severus menaçait de venir la chercher en personne chez les gryffondors, ce qui la faisait plier. Le vendredi devait se révéler plus compliqué pour eux car il s'agissait de la défense contre les forces du mal. Et l'épreuve pratique se déroulait en présence de l'enseignant, à savoir Severus. Hermione en particulier redoutait les réflexions de la part des examinateurs. Elle reconnaissait avoir été épargnée jusque là, mais continuait de douter. Elle se révéla donc très difficile à vivre pour Harry, Ron et Ginny jusqu'à l'heure où Harry et Ron furent appelés. Elle avait en effet remarqué qu'elle était parmi les derniers à passer. Elle sursauta quand Severus l'appela pour la première fois depuis longtemps par son nom de famille et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard angoissé. Il restait impassible et s'en tenait fermement à sa promesse de ne pas la contacter en aucune façon dans leur lien pendant ses examens. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était tout simplement la dernière à passer et qu'elle était seule maintenant avec les examinateurs et Severus.

- Ah, Mlle Granger, fit l'examinatrice en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Commençons par les sorts de bases, voulez-vous ? Je me permets de vous rappeler que pour obtenir la meilleure note possible, vous devez essayer de les faire au maximum de façon muette.

- Oui, madame, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

La liste des sorts défila et Hermione ne prononça plus un mot. Elle était capable, sans effort particulier de tout lancer de façon muette.

- Parfait tout cela, dit l'examinatrice avec un sourire. Maintenant, dit-elle en sortant une boite qui contenait une araignée, vous savez que le programme d'aspics comporte également l'aptitude à lancer malgré tout l'un des trois sorts impardonnable, je vous laisse le choix de lancer l'un d'eux sur cette araignée.

Hermione blêmit, elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas essayer. Elle abaissa sa baguette, déglutit péniblement et murmura :

- J'en suis incapable.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'en suis incapable, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

- Il serait dommage que vous passiez à côté de la note Optimal parce que vous refusez de lancer un sort à cette araignée, Mlle Granger.

- Je ne peux pas, madame, j'en suis incapable.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Pourquoi, Mlle Granger ? Ce n'est qu'un araignée, enfin ! Lui dit l'examinatrice doucement.

Le fait même que l'examinatrice tente de l'aider redonna à Hermione l'assurance nécessaire pour s'expliquer :

- Je suis lendorine. Je ne peux pas lancer un sort de magie noire sans mettre ma vie plus ou moins en danger. Si je lance un impardonnable, c'est un peu comme si je le retournais contre moi au lieu de l'envoyer sur cette araignée.

- Alors dans ce cas, montrez-moi des choses dont vous êtes capable en magie lendoren et dont moi je suis incapable, dit calmement l'examinatrice.

Hermione se recula d'un pas après avoir posé sa baguette sur la table, juste devant l'examinatrice. Elle commença par sa figure préférée : une licorne galopait désormais dans la salle. Elle en fit le tour avant de revenir s'incliner devant la table des examinateurs. Elle était moins consistante que lorsqu'elle formait son lien avec Severus, mais c'était toujours ça ! Ensuite, elle fit un cercle de feu autour d'elle qui faisait rayonner sa chaleur jusqu'à la table et passa sa main dedans sans aucune difficulté, elle ne pouvait se blesser par sa propre magie. Elle revint ensuite devant l'examinatrice qui dit :

- C'est une magie basée sur les éléments n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je peux maîtriser les quatre : l'air et l'eau simultanément pour la licorne, le feu pour le cercle. La terre en intérieur, je préfère éviter.

- Je vous remercie Mlle Granger. J'en ai fini pour l'examen. Maintenant, dites-moi pour notre curiosité personnelle, dit-elle en incluant les autres examinateurs qui avaient suivi ses sorts avec beaucoup d'attention, combien d'éléments pouvez-vous maîtriser simultanément seule ?

- Entre deux et trois, cela dépend de ce que j'ai à faire.

- Et en … je ne sais pas comment vous dites cela … compagnie du professeur Rogue ?

Hermione rougit mais répondit clairement :

- Les quatre.

- Simultanément ?

- Oui

- Professeur Rogue, étant donné que nous avions déjà mis la note de Mlle Granger pour cette matière, pourriez-vous nous faire l'amabilité d'une démonstration à deux ? Simplement pour satisfaire la curiosité des pauvres sorciers que nous sommes ?

Severus savait que les examinateurs qui étaient arrivés à Poudlard savaient juger les élèves sur leurs performances et ne prenaient jamais en compte les racontars, justes ou faux. Hermione avait passé son examen en toute impartialité, il lui avait été demandé la même chose qu'aux autres jusqu'aux sorts impardonnables. C'est pour cette raison qu'il dit mentalement à Hermione :

- Fais comme tu veux mon cœur. Je pense qu'ils sont sincèrement curieux et ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Ils ont vu ce que tu faisais seule, ils ont sincèrement envie de voir la différence lorsqu'on est deux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais il la sentit faire la lien et fut à nouveau soufflé par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait bien récupéré depuis Ombrage, et il sentait clairement la différence. Elle l'encouragea donc à faire ce qui les détendaient le plus : une course poursuite entre deux licornes dans un parcours agrémenté de cercle de feu qui crépitaient et rayonnaient de chaleur. Le visage des examinateurs étaient stupéfaits. Ces licornes là semblaient faites de chair tellement leur consistance était compacte et ils sentaient la chaleur du feu rayonner. Ils savaient aussi que les lendoren préféraient le contact physique pour leur magie car cela augmentait encore leur puissance, et pourtant une distance de dix mètres séparait actuellement le professeur de son élève. Si on pouvait encore parler de professeur et d'élève concernant cette magie là.

Les deux licornes s'inclinèrent devant la table des examinateurs après environ deux minutes avant de disparaître en même temps que les cercles de feu.

- C'est stupéfiant, dit l'examinatrice médusée. J'avais entendu pas mal de choses, mais rien qui ne s'approche vraiment de la réalité que je viens de voir ! Mlle Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire pour votre note sur cette partie pratique.

Hermione la remercia et quitta la salle sans un regard vers Severus. L'examinatrice resta pensive un moment avant de s'adresser à Severus :

- Nous n'avons pas vu l'a moitié de votre puissance n'est-ce pas, professeur Rogue ?

- Pas le dixième serait plus exact, madame, dit doucement Severus. D'autant que nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi votre communauté souhaite rester cachée, si certaines personnes avaient une idée de votre puissance, elles seraient fortement tentées d'essayer de vous utiliser à votre profit.

- C'est probable, répondit Severus.

- Et les défenses de ce château ?

- Quand elle en aura complètement terminé avec ses aspics et qu'elle aura récupéré de la fatigue du trimestre et des examens, à ce moment là nous nous en occuperons, pas avant.

L'examinatrice comprit au ton déterminé que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis ou le persuader d'aller plus vite. La seule capable sûrement de cet exploit venait de quitter la pièce.


	51. Détermination et tendresse

Le week-end se commença encore dans les révisions à la grande horreur de Severus. Il était malgré tout décidé à profiter de son samedi soir en compagnie d'Hermione et surtout sans manuels de cours, ni notes. Quand il lui fit part de cette intention juste après le dîner, Hermione lui opposa un refus catégorique et dit :

- Ecoute, dans quatre jours j'ai fini, alors tu peux bien encore attendre un peu non ?

- Non, précisément, non mon cœur. Je n'en peux plus de ces révisions qui ne t'apporteront rien de plus, alors je t'attends. Je sais que tu en as pour cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sans surprise, Severus partit à sa recherche. A cette heure là la bibliothèque était fermée, donc il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la tour des gryffondors. Il y avait tout de même pas mal de chance pour qu'Hermione soit là et en temps que professeur il disposait de tous les mots de passe du château. Il alla donc trouver la grosse dame qui fut outrée lorsqu'il lui donna le mot de passe :

- Antigone

- Professeur Rogue ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien je veux entrer dans la tour des gryffondors !

- Mais … mais …

- Ma chère madame, je vous ai donné le mot de passe, donc à vous de me donner l'accès ! Maintenant !

Le silence se fit instantanément lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement du tableau. Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu une fois dans le dortoir des gryffondors, dans une tenue très inhabituelle pour la totalité ou presque des élèves qui ne l'avaient vu qu'en robe de sorcier noire. En cette soirée de juin, il s'était contenté de passer une chemise blanche assez largement ouverte et un jean noir, ce qui le rendait extrêmement séduisant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire devant ce silence et se contenta de tenter de repérer Hermione dans la salle commune. Il n'était guère plus étonné de ne pas la voir, en revanche, il avisa Harry et Ron et s'approcha d'eux sans se retourner sur les murmures qui commençaient à parcourir la salle :

- Harry, Ron, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans le dortoir de Ginny ?

Harry et Ron lui pouffèrent de rire au nez et les autres élèves constatèrent avec stupéfaction que la seule réaction de leur professeur était de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et, dites-moi, c'est lequel le dortoir de Ginny pour que je ne sois pas obligé de les faire tous un par un ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard : ils attendaient avec impatience la montée de Severus dans le dortoir des filles et sa tête lorsque l'escalier se transformerait en toboggan …

Harry réussit à lui dire avec un rire dans la voix :

- Le troisième à droite.

- Parfait, alors c'est parti.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant devant l'escalier du dortoir des filles, et commença à monter tranquillement les marches sans se presser. Arrivé à mi-hauteur sans que les escaliers ne se transforment en toboggan sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, il se retourna goguenard :

- Désolé de vous décevoir, j'ai décidé il y a longtemps que j'avais passé l'âge des glissades !

Il entra dans le dortoir de Ginny après avoir entendu la réponse de celle-ci qui paraissait étonnée. Elle ouvrit des grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec un sourire goguenard.

- Mais … comment …. Le toboggan …, balbutia-t-elle alors que les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs.

- Les professeurs ont quand même le droit d'aller partout Ginny, y compris dans les dortoirs des filles. Enfin, dès l'instant où ils sont lendoren bien sûr ! Bon, Hermione, on y va ?

- Non, je veux réviser encore une heure ici, répondit Hermione entre ses dents. Un léger courant d'air lui indiqua que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il calmement. Mais je te signale que dans deux minutes je demanderai à Ginny de redescendre dans la salle commune …

- Et si elle ne le fait pas ? demanda Hermione crânement.

- Je suis toujours professeur ici, Hermione. Ne m'oblige pas à user de ce statut.

- Moi ? Je t'obligerai à user de ce statut ? Non, mais je rêve là ? C'est toi qui en abuse et la faute m'en incomberai ?

Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était la première fois où ils se disputaient devant elle, ou devant qui que ce soit à sa connaissance, à haute voix.

- Hermione, je veux qu tu te reposes au moins ce soir, et pour cela j'userai et j'abuserai de tout ce que je peux. Tu te reposeras de gré ou de force. C'est clair ?

Il avait tempéré cette autorité manifeste par une image d'une main tendue dans leur lien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire de concession apparente lorsqu'ils avaient de la compagnie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses nerfs lâchent dans ce dortoir. Si cela devait se faire avant la fin des examens, autant que ce soit dans ce qu'ils appelaient désormais chez eux. Hermione le foudroyait du regard et avait en même temps la mâchoire qui tremblait. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais avait du mal à se résoudre à céder. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans que Severus ne tente autre chose pour la faire céder. Il se contentait de garder cette main tendue dans ce lien. Elle finit par ramasser ses affaires, et se diriger sans un mot vers la porte. Severus lui emboîta aussitôt le pas en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras. Il eut juste le temps de lever le sort de l'escalier avant qu'ils ne s'y engagent. Il ne tenait tout de même pas à faire sa sortie en glissade sous l'œil de l'ensemble des gryffondors assemblés au pied de l'escalier. En voyant les mines fermées de leur préfète en chef et de leur professeur, ils préférèrent s'écarter pour leur laisser un chemin vers la sortie. Ils remarquèrent cependant tous l'emplacement du bras de leur professeur qui n'avait pas lâché Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle, ils se retournèrent tous vers Ginny qui était descendue derrière eux dans l'attente des explications qu'elle pourrait leur fournir.

- Il veut juste l'obliger à se reposer une soirée et oublier les révisions. Et dans l'état dans lequel elle est, je pense qu'il a raison. Et je peux témoigner qu'ils savent se disputer dans les règles de l'art !

Severus et Hermione regagnèrent l'appartement sans un mot. Il ne fit même pas semblant de passer par ses appartements deux étages plus bas, après son incursion chez les gryffondors, cela aurait été ridicule. Hermione savait qu'elle était épuisée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle aurait voulu pouvoir tenter de travailler juste un peu plus, juste pour être sûre de bien savoir l'ensemble de ses cours. A sa grande honte, elle sentait les larmes de fatigue et d'énervement commencer à rouler sur ses joues. Pour la première fois, elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir. A leur arrivée à l'appartement, elle aurait voulu pouvoir aller se cacher un moment dans la salle de bain, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il glissa son autre bras sous ses genoux pour la porter et s'installa avec elle sur leur lit, avant de lui dire doucement :

- Allez, pleure un bon coup maintenant, tu te sentiras mieux après. En un an, tu ne m'as encore jamais fait le coup, je ne considérerai pas exagéré que tu trempes ma chemise une fois par an mon cœur. Surtout après l'année que nous avons vécu !

Le bouchon qui retenait ses larmes sauta d'un seul coup sous cette tendresse. Elle pleura sans discontinuer de longues minutes dans ses bras, ne ressentant aucun énervement de sa part à ce flot de larmes, seulement une acceptation résignée de ce besoin qu'elle avait. Le besoin de sommeil finit par l'emporter sur les larmes et Severus comprit que la soirée coquine qu'il avait prévu devrait être remise à plus tard.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre, mais se sentit enfin reposée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reprit les cours à plein temps. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut tout de même qu'il était presque midi, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler. Elle voulait encore faire des révisions aujourd'hui pour les deux jours à venir et elle avait perdu la moitié de la journée !

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu te réveilles juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Et tu seras gentille de montrer le bout de ton petit nez pour que ces chers gryffondors, directrice de maison en tête, cessent de me regarder de travers en se demandant ce que j'ai fait de toi !

- Mac Gonagall ?

- Elle même mon cœur ! J'imagine qu'une bonne âme a été lui faire part de mon excursion hier soir dans sa maison, et je me suis fait passer un savon de son cru ! J'ai eu beau essayer d'expliquer qu'avec cette nuit de sommeil tu n'en passerai tes aspics que mieux et que tes notes seraient meilleures, pour l'instant ils restent dubitatifs sur ma capacité à savoir m'occuper de toi !

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la grande salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle : l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Elle jeta un œil de reconnaissance à Ginny lorsque celle-ci dit d'emblée en la voyant :

- Tu as bien meilleure mine qu'hier soir. Je commence à croire qu'il te connaît suffisamment pour savoir de quoi tu as besoin parfois.

Hermione dut accepter du bout des lèvres deux jours après que Severus avait eu raison, elle avait finalement passé les trois dernières matières sans aucun souci, en étant un tout petit peu moins stressée car plus reposée.


	52. Solidarité entre filles

Après la fin des examens, il ne restait plus officiellement que trois jours d'école à Poudlard. Hermione aurait voulu s'autoriser une grasse matinée, mais elle fut tirée de son sommeil par Severus qui la secoua doucement :

- Allez, mon cœur. Tu as une serdaigle qui veut te voir et qui n'était pas forcément très heureuse de tomber sur moi …

- Mmm … Plus tard … Qu'elle revienne plus tard …

- Non, mon cœur, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Malko nous a confié il y a quelques jours de cela qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne. Donc je pense qu'elle ne veut pas forcément voir la préfète en chef, mais plutôt la lendorine que tu es. Juste pour avoir confirmation qu'elle n'hallucine pas avec ses rêves et son subconscient, dit-il amusé.

- Vous adoptez tous la même technique ? Il n'y en a pas un qui pourrait faire preuve d'un peu de franchise ?

- Tu reconnaîtras tout de même que cela permet de forger un lien en douceur Hermione. Imagine ta tête si je t'avais convoqué il y a un an pour tout te déballer dans mon bureau ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir tout en s'habillant, mais elle savait que la concernant, il avait encore une fois raison. Elle l'aurait envoyé au diable s'il s'y était pris de la sorte …

- Et euh … mon cœur … Malko la trouve déjà très à son goût et … il a une nature plutôt … sensuelle …

- Tu veux dire que pour l'instant il changeait de maîtresse comme de chemise ? Ironisa Hermione. Toi qui aime bien les définitions précises d'habitude, tu ne sais plus trouver tes mots ? Ah, mais j'oubliais, entre hommes, on se serre les coudes sur ce plan là ! Bon, allez, sors par les cachots, et préviens Malko qu'il a intérêt à se dépêcher de se dévoiler, sans quoi c'est moi qui le ferait ! Qui c'est sinon ?

- Emma Kargling

Hermione était soulagée à ce nom. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas, enfin pour l'instant vu la tournure des évènements, amies, elle faisait partie en revanche du cercle d'amies de Ginny et que celle-ci l'appréciait, tout en déplorant sa timidité qui la paralysait bien souvent, surtout avec les garçons. Emma l'attendait nerveusement dans le salon, encore retournée par son rêve de la nuit, et la vision, cauchemardesque à ses yeux, de son professeur de DCFM qui lui ouvrait la porte de l'appartement de la préfète en chef à la place d'Hermione. Elle avait cru un instant qu'elle allait tourner les talons sans rien oser demander, mais l'angoisse de ce qui l'attendait peut-être avait pris le pas pour une fois sur sa timidité.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle comprit les tourments d'Emma et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, de la même façon que le professeur Gryffin avait fait avec elle au début de l'année scolaire :

- Il t'a aussi fait le coup de la séduction dans le rêve, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

Elle la vit se décomposer et menacer de fondre en larmes avant de balbutier :

- Alors c'est … je suis …

- Lendorine, oui. Bienvenue dans la communauté Emma ! Et rassure toi, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est toujours moi qui détiens la palme du compagnon ayant le pire caractère de cochon !

- Hermione ! Protesta Severus dans leur lien. Tu exagères !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, alors si tu ne veux pas entendre cela, ne reste pas à l'écoute !

- Mais, qui ? Balbutia Emma désemparée. Et puis …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car elle était écarlate.

- C'est à lui de te le dire, Emma, répondit Hermione doucement. Ou à toi de le provoquer pour qu'il te le dise. Quant à tes rêves, dis-toi bien que bientôt tu pourras lui rendre la pareille, car de toute façon en fin de compte tu seras plus puissante que lui ! Et que c'est lui qui obéira lorsque vous agirez ensemble ! Et oui, même ton redoutable ancien professeur de potions se fait tout petit et obéit lorsque nous agissons ensemble, ironisa-t-elle alors que la serdaigle ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Hermione, tonna Severus, j'ai encore trois jours en tant que professeur à faire ici, alors tu seras gentille de ne pas saper mon autorité !

- Erwin, tu me fiches la paix dans ma tête avec ton autorité de professeur, dit-elle à haute voix. Ce sont des grands enfants qui adorent être à l'écoute quand on parle d'eux. Et ne te fais aucune illusion, je suis intimement persuadée que ton compagnon ne rate rien de tes émotions actuellement, simplement tu n'es pas encore assez puissante pour le sentir. J'en sais quelque chose, Erwin a tout de même réussi à se cacher pratiquement trois mois sans que je n'en sache rien ! Je n'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose que lorsque le professeur Gryffin nous a donné des explications ! Quant à sa sensualité … je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placer pour te donner des conseils ! La seule chose que j'ai réussi en tentant une seule fois de le rendre jaloux, c'est de me retrouver encore plus vite dans son lit …Le soir même …

Hermione avait dit cela sur un tel ton et avec un tel air qu'Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Ah non, Hermione, vas-tu laisser notre vie intime en dehors de cela ? S'insurgea Severus

- Prends-toi en à Malko plutôt, rétorqua Hermione dans leur lien. C'est à cause de sa tentative de séduction de la nuit qu'Emma est venue me trouver, alors qu'il assume un peu ! Si tu crois que c'est facile de savoir que tu ne choisiras même pas ton tout premier amant, et bien tu te trompes ! Et maintenant tu me laisses me concentrer avec Emma !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant, reprit Emma anxieuse.

- Et bien, si j'étais toi, je tenterai de le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements pour qu'il se déclare franchement et qu'il arrête de se cacher comme un peureux derrière les rêves.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela !

- Et pourquoi ? Il va être un compagnon pour toi ! Pas un dictateur ! Alors force le un peu à agir en temps que tel !

Hermione avait décidé de dire à Ron, Harry et Ginny le statut de lendorine d'Emma. Ils sauraient garder le secret comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle. La seule chose qu'elle leur tue, car Emma était là, était le nom de l'heureux élu. Malgré tout, en orientant habilement la conversation sur les vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient passé au cercle argenté, et les vacances de Pâques, bien qu'elle ne les ai pas vu car elle était inconsciente pendant ses semaines là, elle put constater avec plaisir qu'Emma était particulièrement attentive aux informations concernant Malko, dont la personnalité avait l'air de l'intéresser. Hermione poussa un soupir intérieurement, la magie avait l'air d'avoir encore une fois bien frappé aux bons coeurs. Ginny connaissait cependant suffisamment Emma et Hermione pour obliger Hermione à rester un peu en arrière à l'attendre tandis qu'Harry repartait vers le château sur un signe d'elle avec Emma et Ron.

- Bon, alors, dis-moi de qui il s'agit pour Emma, demanda-t-elle un brin anxieuse pour son amie, car elle m'a déjà dit que notre nouveau professeur de potions l'attirait bien …

- C'est bien lui, lui répondit rapidement Hermione. Elle était juste un peu paniquée ce matin car je crois qu'il a été un peu loin cette nuit, sûrement un peu comme Erwin le jour de la rentrée l'année dernière, tu te souviens ?

Ginny sourit à ce souvenir : Hermione lui avait effectivement avoué que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était entortillée dans ses draps à son réveil !

Severus l'attendait de pied ferme le soir dans leur chambre. Il comptait bien profiter d'une soirée de tendresse avec Hermione, maintenant que les examens étaient finis. Hermione n'avait plus un seul manuel de cours, ni une seule note. Il avait pris soin aussi d'enlever tous ses propres livres de la chambre, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse se distraire par quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui. Lorsqu'enfin il la vit apparaître, il fut surpris par son air amusé et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Je connais un directeur temporaire de la maison serdaigle et professeur de potions qui va avoir une surprise cette nuit. Si avec cela il ne se déclare pas dès demain matin et ne la traîne pas illico dans ses appartements, je veux bien faire vœu de chasteté !

- Ah ça pas question ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pour le vœu de chasteté, précisa-t-il, et maintenant, quelle va être sa surprise ?

- On a persuadé Emma de lui rendre en rêve baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse. Elle est timide, mais cela sera plus facile pour elle en rêve qu'en réalité au début. J'imagine qu'ensuite Malko saura bien la persuader de passer à la pratique …

- Mmm, voilà un programme qui me plait bien à moi, dit-il pensivement et aussitôt Hermione sentit une caresse très douce commencer sur son cou, tandis qu'il la fixait sans ciller.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et s'approcha de lui pour le caresser de la même façon. Les caresses devinrent vite enfiévrées car Hermione avait laissé de côté son désir pour Severus le temps des examens. Leurs corps avaient désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre. Les caresses mentales ne suffisaient plus à Severus qui commença rapidement à la déshabiller, il ne se lassait pas de contempler son corps nu à la lueur des chandelles. Il fut malgré tout surpris de l'impatience d'Hermione qui lui arracha plus qu'elle ne lui enleva ses vêtements. Elle lui communiqua son impatience et ne lui laissa aucune chance pour explorer son corps avec ses mains ou sa bouche. Elle le voulait en elle, tout de suite. Leurs corps se mêlèrent intimement et cette union leur arracha à tous les deux un premier cri de plaisir. Hermione ne laissa aucune occasion à Severus pour ralentir un peu leur étreinte et ainsi faire durer le plaisir qui explosa en eux comme un feu d'artifices.

- Tu ne viendras pas me dire que c'est toujours moi qui suis impatient, la taquina tendrement Severus alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

Hermione ne répondit que par des baisers légers et en blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne semblait pas déterminée à sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, ce qui allait sûrement lui permettre de pouvoir enfin mettre en œuvre son plan de séduction, déjà deux fois repoussé.


	53. Récompenses méritées

Le lendemain matin, Severus arriva parfaitement détendu à la table des professeurs pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de son collègue de potions Malko qui semblait sur les nerfs et peu enclin à la patience. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner :

- Mauvaise nuit, Malko ?

- La prochaine fois qu'Hermione a des idées, je te préviens, je fuis à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre avec Emma, moi. C'est beaucoup trop frustrant ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire la dedans ? Dit Severus d'un ton innocent

- J'ai quand même fait avouer à Emma ce qui l'avait rendue aussi … entreprenante cette nuit… Et elle m'a dit que cette brillante idée venait d'elle, en lui jetant un regard noir pendant que Severus souriait ouvertement.

- Et … que comptes-tu faire ce matin ?

- Serrer les dents et surtout ne plus la contacter avant deux jours, date à laquelle elle est censée prendre le Poudlard Express.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne le prendra pas ce train ?

- Pas question ! Elle vient avec moi au cercle argenté. Elle est orpheline et jusqu'à présent retournait dans un orphelinat pour les vacances, cela m'arrange. Nous passerons les vacances ensemble, dans notre chalet !

- Depuis quand as-tu un chalet ? s'étonna Severus

- Juste après Noël. Cela m'a pris comme cela, juste en voyant votre impatience à regagner le votre, dit-il rieur. J'ai pensé que si ma compagne voulait bien pointer le bout de son nez, cela serait sans doute bien agréable. Et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai bien fait !

Ils continuèrent à badiner à voix basse, jusqu'au moment où Severus se rappela de quelque chose que lui avait dit Hermione la veille et il la contacta sur le champs :

- Hermione, tu n'étais pas sérieuse sur ton vœu de chasteté hier soir ?

- Pourquoi, fusa la réponse. Il n'est pas décidé ce matin ?

- Il est juste décidé à patienter le matin du départ du train et ensuite de l'emmener au cercle argenté. Je pense que c'est assez bien vu Hermione, ainsi, quelque soit la façon dont décideront de vivre l'année prochaine, ils seront certains de ne pas faire de vagues pour cette année. Le ministre a plié pour nous, mais si une deuxième affaire vient aux oreilles d'Ombrage, elle va les crucifier sur place, mon cœur.

- Deux jours, Erwin, pas une minute de plus. Emma est désemparée ce matin car il ne la contacte plus.

- Il lui a quand même avoué qu'il n'était pas un rêve ?

- Oui, mais il ne lui a pas dit qui il était vraiment. Et elle est tiraillée entre lui et la plastique du professeur de potions et directeur de maison, même si elle ne suit pas ses cours. Cela te rappelle quelque chose ? Ironisa-t-elle

Severus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la table des professeurs ce qui provoqua leur étonnement à tous car c'était bien la première fois qu'on le voyait faire cela ! Malko lui jeta un œil furieux, car il se doutait de quoi Severus discutait avec Hermione.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître la cause de cette hilarité ? Gronda-t-il.

- Non, on te laisse la surprise, dit Severus avec un grand sourire. Mais d'après Hermione, tu n'as pas intérêt à couper la communication pendant deux jours, car Emma est déjà désemparée car tu ne la contactes pas, alors je n'ose pas imaginer quelles seront les idées qui lui passeront par la tête pour rassurer Emma … Enfin, c'est toi qui vois bien sûr !

Les deux derniers jours passèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'au dernier dîner dans la grande salle. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione profitaient des derniers instants ensemble pour engranger les derniers souvenirs ici, dans le château de leur adolescence. Hermione ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express, elle attendrait le résultat des aspics avant de commencer à remonter avec Severus les sorts manquants à Poudlard. Les trois autres passeraient les vacances au Terrier avant d'entreprendre une formation d'Auror pour Ron et Harry, et une ultime rentrée à Poudlard pour Ginny. Ils étaient souvent rejoints par Emma qui se révélait, en petit comité, une amie tout à fait agréable qui se débarrassait de sa timidité, dotée d'un solide sens de l'humour et d'auto dérision.

Le dernier soir, les cœurs étaient un peu serrés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Toutes les couleurs des maisons avaient été mélangées, ornés malheureusement de crêpes noirs. Ils observèrent deux minutes de silence en mémoire des professeurs et des élèves qui avaient péri dans la bataille contre le dictateur. Le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole à la fin du repas :

- Vous savez tous que Poudlard a cruellement souffert de l'attaque de Voldemort et du dictateur. Mais il est encore debout grâce au courage de beaucoup d'entre vous ici, et de certains en particulier. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de décerner, à quatre élèves pour commencer, une distinction particulière : celle du mérite de Poudlard.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Ceux qui avaient obtenu cette distinction se comptaient actuellement sur les doigts de la main.

- J'appelle donc à venir devant moi : Ginny Weasley. Ron Wealsey. Harry Potter. Hermione Granger.

Il n'avait presque fait aucune pause entre les noms. Ginny et Hermione s'empourprèrent lorsque les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle alors qu'ils remontaient entre les tables vers leur directeur.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, pesta Hermione dans leur lien envers Severus.

- Encore eut-il fallu que je le sache Hermione ! Albus ne m'a rien dit mon cœur, et si j'en juge par la mine de tous les professeurs, je dirai que seule Minerva était au courant.

Lorsque les quatre adolescents furent devant lui, Dumbledore leur sourit :

- J'ai longuement pensé à cet instant après avoir pris ma décision de vous remettre cette médaille. Longuement pensé à ces sept années écoulées, émaillées de dures rencontres avec Voldemort depuis votre plus jeune âge. Emaillées de mort douloureuses. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir vous dire ? A vous Ginny qui avez été sous l'emprise de Voldemort, qui avez vaillamment combattu au ministère de la magie, et enfin dans cette grande salle, vous qui avez toujours été un soutien sans faille pour votre frère Ron, votre amie Hermione et encore plus à Harry, votre amour depuis de bien longues années, je vous remets cette médaille en souvenir d'un expelliarmus jaillit de nulle part qui paralysa Voldemort la fraction de seconde nécessaire à Harry pour en finir avec lui.

Ginny était écarlate, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en recevant sa médaille.

- Ron, vous vous êtes sacrifié sur un plateau d'échec à douze ans, vous avez plongé vers la chambre des secrets à treize, vous avez supporté Harry de votre mieux lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, vous avez également combattu vaillamment au ministère de la magie à seize ans, avant de replonger dans la chambre des secrets une dernière fois en compagnie d'Hermione. Vous étiez étonné d'être vivant et sur le seul des quatre sur pieds à la fin de la bataille dans cette grande salle. Vous n'avez jamais marchandé votre amitié sans faille à Harry et Hermione, même lors des moments les plus délicats de leur vie. Je vous remets cette médaille en mémoire de cette amitié indéfectible qui vous lie.

Ron était aussi écarlate que sa sœur. Il avait l'impression qu'il était celui qui en avait fait le moins, et pourtant …

- Harry, tu as affronté quatre fois Voldemort en restant vivant. Tu l'as tué à la cinquième. Tu ne t'es jamais laisser entraîner vers la facilité qu'est le chemin de la magie noire. Tu as prouvé ton désintéressement devant le miroir du rised, ce qui t'a permis d'obtenir la pierre philosophale et de la sauver des mains de Voldemort. Tu as prouvé ta loyauté à Poudlard et à moi-même, ce qui t'as permis de vaincre le basilic avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor apportée par Fumseck dans la chambre des secrets. Tu as sauvé une fois ton parrain d'une mort injuste, car il était innocent du crime dont on l'accusait. Tu as assisté, impuissant, à la mort de Cedric Digory et à la rennaissance de Voldemort. Tu as payé cher l'année suivante ta franchise, en particulier par la mort de ton parrain. Tu as enfin tout au long de cette année soutenu Hermione sans porter le moindre jugement, ce soutien est à mes yeux au moins aussi important que cet impardonnable qui a jailli de ta baguette pour tuer Voldemort. Pour tout cela Harry, Poudlard te sera à jamais reconnaissant.

Harry vit toute l'émotion de Dumbledore qui lui remettait cette médaille. Il vit enfin le poids des ans sur les épaules de son directeur. Hermione sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, elle se doutait pourquoi elle était la dernière et redoutait un peu le discours du directeur.

- Hermione, dit-il enfin. Encore une fois, lorsque j'ai pensé à ce que j'allais pouvoir vous dire, j'ai réalisé que, en ce qui vous concerne, ce n'était pas à moi de donner ma vision de ces sept années de votre vie à Poudlard. Je demanderai donc au professeur Rogue de le faire à ma place et de vous remettre cette médaille.

Si Hermione avait pu rentrer sous terre, elle l'aurait fait bien volontiers. D'autant qu'elle sentait les rires rentrés de Ron, Ginny et Harry à côté d'elle, et le juron de Severus qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et qui ne se posait qu'une seule question : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Il s'avança vers elle en fusillant Dumbledore du regard, mais celui-ci avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus un murmure dans la salle, tous les élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs étaient impatients de savoir quel genre de discours il allait bien pouvoir tenir. Hermione le regardait arriver nerveusement en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- Je ne vous remercie pas Albus d'avoir à faire un récapitulatif des sept années que tu as passé ici Hermione. Te concernant, et pour autant que je sache tout, ce dont je doute très fortement, je passerai discrètement sur des noms comme Norbert, Touffu, ou Mimi Geignarde. Je passerai encore sur un vieux morceau de parchemin indiscret et insulteur ou des bonbons miraculeusement arrivés dans la poche d'Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de descende à Près-au-Lard, pour ces derniers je n'ai toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je ne désespère pas de l'avoir un jour. Je passerai encore sur vos expériences dans la salle sur demande, ainsi que votre méthode pour faire vos devoirs. Non, ce que je veux retenir de ces sept années, c'est ta volonté farouche d'accomplir envers et contre tout ce que tu considères être ton devoir. Cela c'est traduit par donner à Harry toute l'aide que tu pouvais pour la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, le sauvetage de deux innocents, sa survie lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, votre combat au ministère et pour finir le dernier combat, ici, dans la grande salle contre le dictateur. Combat où je dirai simplement que tu t'es montrée plut têtue que jamais, où tu n'as pas hésité à donner tout ce que tu pouvais pour accomplir ce devoir, au péril même de ta vie. C'est pour tout cela je pense, enfin, peut-être pas toutes les transgressions du règlement, que tu mérites largement cette médaille.

Les élèves et les professeurs mirent un moment à comprendre que Severus n'ajouterai pas un mot de plus. Cette médaille appartenait à Hermione, il lui donnait à elle seule. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsqu'il fut retenu par la main d'Hermione et sa voix qui brisa le silence :

- Je remercie le professeur pour ce discours, mais il comporte malgré tout au moins une imprécision de taille. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée face au dictateur, je n'étais pas seule. Nous étions deux Erwin, et sans toi, sans ta force, sans ton amour pour me soutenir, je n'y serai jamais arrivée. Et sans ta ruse propre à tout serpentard qui se respecte et ton entêtement bien connu par tous tes élèves, je ne serai pas vivante aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de médaille aujourd'hui pour toi, alors je me contenterai de cela …

En terminant sa phrase, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et commença à l'embrasser sans autre forme de procès. La gryffondor déclarait publiquement son amour au serpentard qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir au cours de ces six premières années passées ici.

Severus avait automatiquement refermé ses bras sur elle et lui rendait son baiser sans hésiter, alors que les applaudissements crépitaient. Ils se transformèrent en murmures stupéfaits lorsque deux licornes apparurent dans le ciel étoilé de la grande salle. Les élèves réalisèrent l'espace de quelques minutes où les licornes avaient effectué leur ballet au milieu de boules et de cercles de feu jaillis du néant, de quelle puissance magique était capable le couple qui n'avait cessé de s'embrassé.


	54. Le bal de fin d'année 1

Cet épisode avait clôt le dîner général. Hermione et Severus s'étaient séparés sur un dernier sourire et chacun avait retrouvé sa table. Une heure après le dîner commençait le bal réservé aux septièmes années. Chaque élève ayant le droit de venir avec une personne choisie parmi les septièmes ou sixièmes années. Hermione n'avait pas mis longtemps à choisir : étant donné que tous les professeurs seraient présents, elle avait décidé de faire venir Emma à cette soirée. Elle était totalement déterminée à ce sa nouvelle amie termine la nuit dans les bras de son compagnon. Celle-ci lui avait en effet confié le désarroi provoqué par son attirance irrationnelle envers son directeur de maison. Hermione avait soudain été prise d'un doute affreux et avait fait sursauter Severus en lui demandant brutalement :

- Les élèves savent que Malko et Filick sont lendoren, hein Erwin ? Ils le savent ?

- Bien sûr que non, Hermione ! Franchement, ils n'avaient envie ni l'un ni l'autre de voir débarquer les jeunes filles qui avaient fêté leur dix-sept ans avec des yeux de merlan frits déclarant avoir des rêves qui les incluaient ! Ils ont justement déjà eu suffisamment de mal à contenir leurs ardeurs sans en rajouter !

- Et maintenant alors tu imagines dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Emma tiraillée entre un compagnon, certes plaisant dans ses conversations mais qui n'ose plus poser le moindre petit doigt sur elle, et son attirance irrémédiable et pas platonique du tout pour son directeur de maison, surtout depuis ces deux nuits où il lui a fait découvrir le plaisir des caresses ? Et on fait quoi avec Ginny pour la rassurer ? Parce que forcément, vous n'avez pas pensé que ce genre de choses puisse arriver avec vos petits jeux ! Vous, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez, et nous on doit rester bien sagement chastes à vous attendre et dès que vous claquez des doigts, se mettre à aimer les caresses, mais uniquement si elles viennent de votre petite personne ? Bon alors, tu m'expliques un peu comment on sort de cet imbroglio ?

- Hé, mais attends un peu, ce n'est pas votre problème, il me semble, c'est le problème d'Emma et de Malko, ça !

- Mais il est hors de question que laisse cette pauvre Emma toute seule, tiraillée entre deux personnes qui ne font qu'une ! Je ne sais que trop ce que ça fait, alors crois-moi, elle va se retrouver plus vite dans son lit !

- Plus vite que quoi ?

- Plus vite que j'ai pu me retrouver moi dans le tien de lit. Il n'est pas question qu'elle supporte comme moi plusieurs semaines tiraillées entre deux !

- Plusieurs semaines ? Tu veux dire que tu étais attirée par moi depuis plusieurs semaines ? Et que si j'étais monté dans ta chambre, tu aurais accepté de faire l'amour avec moi ?

- Accepté, c'est vite dit ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas accepté, tu m'as … séduite !

- Tu ne m'as pas opposé une résistance bien farouche mon cœur ! Et dire que pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai pesté tout seul, plein de désir pour toi qui était deux étages au-dessus de moi ! Gémit Severus.

- Bon de toute façon, c'est du passé maintenant. Mais en ce qui concerne Emma, tu peux dire à Malko qu'il peut ranger sa chambre le soir du bal, il n'y dormira pas seul !

C'est ainsi que les deux lendorines, l'une connue, l'autre cachée, firent leur entrée ensemble au bal des septièmes années. Les deux étaient nerveuses car elles s'étaient habillées d'une façon plus recherchée qu'à l'habitude et beaucoup plus séductrice. Hermione avait opté pour une robe rouge moulante en haut, le bustier ne tenant que par le tissu autour de son cou. Il formait un décolleté qui bien ajusté à ses formes était cependant plongeant. Mais elle était toujours plus couverte devant que dans le dos. Le bustier lui laissait en effet la moitié du dos nu, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle ne pouvait porter de sous-vêtement en dessous. La jupe s'évasait doucement à partir de la taille pour s'arrêter juste au dessus du genou. Emma avait opté, après beaucoup d'hésitation et beaucoup d'encouragements de la part de Ginny et d'Hermione, pour une robe blanche. Le bustier orné de dentelle la moulait et ne comportait aucune bretelles. La jupe droite arrivait jusqu'à sa cheville, mais une longue fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse devait lui permettre de danser librement. Hermione avait réussi à faire un chignon rapide d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles rebelles et Emma avait laissé libre sa coupe au carré qui lui allait à ravir. Elles avaient toutes les deux opté pour un maquillage très léger.

Lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée, deux cœurs s'arrêtèrent simultanément à la table des professeurs. Severus et Malko étaient stupéfaits. Leurs compagnes étaient magnifiques et n'avaient choisi aucun cavalier pour la soirée …

Lorsqu'après plusieurs danses Severus entrevit enfin Hermione de dos, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans leur lien :

- Hermione, c'est de la torture ta tenue ce soir !

- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Hermione mutine. Elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude sur le sujet car avait été sifflée doucement par plusieurs garçons des différentes maisons, et certains avaient été jusqu'à lui chuchoter que s'il avaient su, ils auraient tenté de l'arracher des bras de leur professeur.

- C'est une véritable invitation à t'emmener directement dans nos appartements Hermione.

- Et Malko, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit de la robe d'Emma ?

- Il est au bord de faire décoller tous ceux qui la serrent de trop près à son goût, à savoir … tous ceux qui dansent avec elle !

- Parfait, il sera plus réceptif à notre plan dans ce cas !

- Un plan ? Mais quel plan ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Severus. Hermione ! Réponds-moi !

- Non, non ! Encore une danse ou deux, et on s'y mets !

- Hermione, je veux savoir !

- Ne sois pas si impatient ! C'est une surprise ! Je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler, sinon, ça ne serait plus une surprise !

Severus se tourna vers Malko qui n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d'Emma qui semblait parfaitement heureuse dans les bras de ses différents cavaliers. Elle prenait malgré tout la précaution d'en changer à chaque danse selon les instructions de Ginny.

- Le rendre jaloux, oui, avait-elle dit, mais ne laisse tout de même pas trop d'espoir aux autres, ce serait tout de même cruel, et tu pourrais te retrouver dans une situation embarrassante !

Severus vit les sourcils froncés de Malko et dit simplement :

- Je te souhaite bonne chance Malko pour ce soir !

- Pourquoi, lui demanda Malko brutalement sans quitter Emma des yeux.

- Hermione a un plan, soupira Severus. Et même si je n'ai pas pu lui tirer de détail, on est dedans tous les deux jusqu'au cou. Elle appelle cela une surprise !

- La seule surprise que je veux c'est savoir enfin ce qui se cache sous cette maudite robe ! C'est une véritable torture ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle puisse mettre une robe pareille, et surtout cela lui aille si bien.

- A qui le dis-tu, grommela Severus. Pour une fois qu'elle ne me mets pas un maudit jean, il faut que je sois obligé de rester planté là et de regarder les autres la serrer dans leurs bras !

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'il vit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Emma en grande discussion. Enfin, Ginny et Hermione donnaient des indications, les autres écoutaient en hochant la tête ! Le plan avait l'air de commencer, mais de quoi s'agissait-il donc ? Quel que soit le ton sur lequel il demandait à Hermione, il se heurtait à un silence amusé, mais elle ne laissait pas filtrer la moindre indication.

Les cinq se séparèrent : Ron se dirigea vers l'orchestre, Harry et Emma restèrent ensemble en discutant et … Ginny et Hermione se dirigeaient droit vers la table des professeurs. L'air déterminé des deux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Au moment où le chef d'orchestre annonça la danse des filles, à savoir que c'étaient aux filles d'inviter les garçons, il commença à entrevoir une partie du plan car Ginny et Hermione étaient dangereusement proches de la table des professeurs. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, c'est Ginny qui se dirigea vers lui, et non Hermione, et qui lui dit rieuse :

- Erwin, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me refuser cette danse ?

Sa position était très claire, elle invitait le compagnon de son amie et non son professeur.

- Je ne peux effectivement pas risquer de mettre en l'air votre plan, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, le vent se lèvera dans cette salle ? Répondit-il en se levant et en prenant la main de Ginny pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

- C'est une possibilité effectivement.

- Je ne vois cependant pas ce que vous voulez faire ensuite…

- Sois patient, le plan comporte plusieurs étapes, vous avoir tous les deux sur la piste de danse n'est que la première !

Malko avait été entraîné d'assez mauvais gré sur la piste par Hermione, mais celle-ci avait coupé court à ses protestations en lui disant simplement :

- Ecoute, Emma va danser un peu avec Harry pour changer ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à être jaloux de lui non ? Lâche-la cinq minutes, ou bien déclare toi une bonne fois pour toute !

- Hermione, je te rappelle que jusqu'à demain, je suis encore son directeur de maison !

- Et alors ? Erwin était mon professeur de potions, non ? Et tu crois que ça l'a empêché de me séduire et de me mettre dans son lit ? Et tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne reste qu'une seule nuit !

Harry, à qui Ginny avait parfaitement appris à danser l'année précédente, se rapprochait habilement en compagnie d'Emma de Hermione et Malko qui dansaient ensemble. La discussion avait l'air d'être âpre entre les deux et Hermione avait l'air de traiter Malko comme un simple camarade et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être d'accord. Cette discussion provoquait bien quelques haussements de sourcils de la part des autres élèves, mais la réaction la plus courante était celle de se dire qu'Hermione avait quelque part gagné le droit de parler d'égal à égal avec les professeurs. Severus avait repéré la discussion tout en dansant agréablement avec Ginny, quand celle-ci détourna son attention :

- Erwin ? Tu as deux choix maintenant : soit tu nous fais gagner une étape sur notre plan en t'arrangeant pour te rapprocher suffisamment de Malko pour récupérer Hermione, soit tu ne veux pas nous aider, et tu seras obligé de me garder pour une danse de plus …

- Et si je ne te gardes pas une danse de plus ?

- Je crois que tu pourras faire une croix sur le fait de danser avec Hermione ce soir …

- Est-ce que cela ne s'apparenterait pas un à chantage ? Otes-moi d'un doute, vous êtes pourtant bien tous gryffondors et non serpentards ?

- C'est l'idée d'Hermione. La couleur verte a du déteindre sur elle …


	55. Le bal de fin d'année 2

Severus pesa un peu trop longtemps le pour et le contre de les aider et de ce fait se retrouva un peu loin de Harry pour récupérer Hermione. Il assista cependant avec une admiration non dissimulée à la technique de Harry pour remettre Emma dans les bras de Malko. Celui-ci n'hésita que peu de temps avant d'enlacer une Emma anxieuse et rougissante, qui jetait un œil paniqué à Hermione. Il avait en revanche resserré son étreinte sur Ginny pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher un autre cavalier et ainsi pouvoir se débrouiller pour récupérer Hermione à la prochaine danse. Ce qu'il put faire sans problème car Harry tenait aussi à récupérer Ginny. Il comprit la raison de cette empressement lorsque la musique s'adoucit et ils échangèrent leur cavalières avec un premier vrai sourire complice.

Hermione pestait dans leur lien :

- Mais où sont- ils ? Il ne l'a pas laissé quand même ?

- De qui tu parles là ?

- Mais de Malko et d'Emma ! Qui veux-tu d'autre ?

- Hermione ! Tu ne veux pas les laisser un peu se débrouiller comme des grands ? Tu as réussi à traîner Malko sur la piste de danse et à lui mettre Emma dans les bras, maintenant, je pense qu'il a suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir quoi faire avec sa cavalière !

- Sauf s'il reste buté sur son principe qu'il est encore son directeur de maison jusqu'à demain !

- Mmm, vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il a découvert sa robe, les cavaliers qui se sont succédés pour la faire danser, je pense qu'il est mûr pour céder Hermione !

- C'est vrai ? Il a apprécié sa robe ?

- Evidemment, cette robe ressemble à un supplice de tantale ! Et avant que tu n'imagines n'importe quoi, ta robe est mon supplice de tantale à moi !

Il l'avait encore serrée un peu plus contre lui en disant ces mots.

- Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, lui dit-il doucement, tu les oublies un peu et tu penses un peu plus à nous deux !

Hermione chavira sous la tendresse de ses yeux noirs et s'abandonna sans retenue à son étreinte. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle savait parfaitement où il voulait l'emmener. Le bal était terminé pour eux, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver dans l'intimité de leur chambre une fois de plus. Ils traversèrent la grande salle poursuivis par des sourires entendus, en particulier de Ginny et de Harry. Ils prirent le temps malgré tout de parcourir sans se presser les couloirs qui menaient à leur appartement. Couloirs qui avaient abrités leurs différents d'abord, puis leur amour. Severus la gardait étroitement enlacée contre lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa main dériver sur la peau nue de son dos dévoilé par sa robe.

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc du château une autre union était en train de se forger irrémédiablement. Malko n'avait pu résister à l'envie de danser ce slow avec Emma. Elle était sa compagne et son devoir de directeur de maison n'y changerait rien. Mais, alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de profiter seulement pour une danse de ce corps menu pressé contre lui, et avait résolu courageusement d'attendre le lendemain matin pour la convoquer d'abord en temps que directeur de maison et enfin lui avouer l'entière vérité sur son compagnon, ses bonnes résolutions avaient commencé à s'effriter lorsqu'il sentit l'émoi de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle le désirait, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus, il avait trop d'expérience pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Le seul hic à ses yeux était qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de désirer son propre compagnon, mais pensait sûrement désirer son directeur de maison. En établissant discrètement le lien avec elle, il comprit tout son dilemme et son désespoir de désirer deux hommes à la fois pensait-elle. Elle voulait être loyale à son compagnon, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des bouffées de désir envers son directeur de maison. Il l'avait quitté en tentant de rester impassible, ce qui l'avait dans un certain sens soulagé elle. Quelques minutes après, il avait décidé de faire le lien avec elle :

- Mon amour ? Tu t'amuses bien au bal ?

- Oui … je suppose que oui …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je crois … je crois que tu me manques, murmura-t-elle

Cette phrase balaya le reste de ses résolutions. Pour qu'elle, timide comme elle l'était, consente à lui avouer cela … Elle serait sa compagne dans tous les sens du terme dès ce soir. En un mot comme en cent, elle ne dormirai pas dans le dortoir des serdaigle mais dans son lit à lui.

- Vas dans le parc mon amour, au coin de l'aile des serdaigles, je t'y rejoins.

- Mais .. comment ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ainsi dans Poudlard !

- Fais moi confiance. Vas-y. Maintenant mon amour.

Il transplana rapidement à l'endroit indiqué et s'arrangea pour se mettre dans l'ombre. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il commença à la caresser doucement pendant qu'elle marchait pour le rejoindre. Ces caresses prodiguées associées à la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle pendant cette soirée et les sensations qu'il avait ressenti pendant les deux danses qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble le rendait douloureusement impatient. Il lui sembla qu'elle mettait une éternité à le rejoindre.

Emma avait goûté à chacune des caresses prodiguées par son compagnon, même si certaines la faisaient rougir. Elle était impatiente de le connaître enfin et peut-être de goûter à un certain nombre de ses caresses dans la réalité… Elle se figea sur place lorsqu'une fois arrivée à l'endroit mentionné par son compagnon, elle croisa le regard … de son directeur de maison que la lune venait de dévoiler, mais Malko ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et posa directement ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'enlaçant étroitement pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas. Il goûtait sans retenue à la douceur de ses lèvres et lui dit immédiatement dans leur lien :

- Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais le faire Emma et que j'étais coincé par ce fichu règlement.

- T … Toi ? Emma était suffoquée par la stupéfaction de découvrir qui était réellement son compagnon tout autant que par ses baisers qui s'approfondissaient et ses mains qui commençaient à explorer réellement son corps et faisaient naître en elle des sensations bien plus puissantes que dans leur lien.

- Oui, c'est bien moi mon amour. Moi qui vais enfin pouvoir te faire goûter pleinement à ces caresses que tu as déjà tellement appréciées en rêve.

- Mais je … nous …

- Nous discuterons après mon amour, laisse-nous d'abord savourer d'être enfin ensemble.

Et laisse-moi surtout d'emmener dans ma chambre et te faire l'amour toute la nuit, pensa Malko tout bas pour être certain qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il savait que rapidement elle serait plus puissante que lui et pourrait le déchiffrer sans problème, mais ce soir, il pouvait encore dissimuler ses intentions au moins au début pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Et il espérait bien qu'elle serait suffisamment enivrée ensuite par ses caresses pour qu'elle ne proteste pas lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'arrêter avant de l'avoir faite sienne.

Ses caresses devenaient insistantes, elle était prise dans un tel tourbillon qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il les transplana dans ses appartements.

Au premier étage, Severus avait refermé sur eux la porte de leur chambre et avait aussitôt enlacé Hermione et avait commencé à l'embrasser. L'une de ses mains explorait sans retenue la peau dénudée de son dos, tandis que l'autre remontait subrepticement sa robe en une douce caresse sur sa jambe. Il fut enchanté de découvrir sous ses doigts qu'Hermione lui avait laissé un total accès à ses rondeurs, seul un voile de dentelle couvrait son intimité. Sa peau était douce sous ses mains qui pétrissaient lentement ses formes pleines.

- Comprends-tu mieux pourquoi j'adore les robes et je déteste les jeans ?

- Parce que tu ne penses qu'à faire l'amour, le taquina doucement Hermione en retour.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement lorsque sa main se faufila sous la dentelle pour venir écarter ses lèvres et glisser un doigt en elle. Elle avait noué ses mains autour de son cou et posé la tête sur son épaule, elle savourait pleinement cette caresse si intime alors qu'ils étaient encore tout deux totalement habillés. Elle ondulait déjà à la recherche du plaisir lorsqu'il dut s'interrompre pour lui enlever délicatement ce morceau de dentelle qui faisait obstacle à son désir. Il vit ses yeux noyés de désir, mais lui fit non de la tête lorsqu'elle tenta de l'entraîner vers leur lit. Il lui renoua ses bras autour de son cou et elle reposa automatiquement sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas comment il voulait l'entraîner mais elle savait parfaitement où il allait une fois de plus les conduire : au plaisir mutuel sans restriction. Elle fut un peu surprise au départ de le voir lui monter une jambe sur une chaise, mais réalisa rapidement pleinement que ses mains avaient désormais un accès total à sa féminité, ce dont elles profitaient sans vergogne. Elles alternaient effleurements et caresses appuyées et Hermione soupira longuement lorsqu'enfin il décida de lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait : il glissa deux puis trois doigts en elle tandis que son pouce venait torturer amoureusement un petit bouton de chair qui réclamait tant d'attentions. Les allers retours de ses doigts ajoutés à ses caresses insistantes la projetèrent rapidement sur des vagues toujours plus puissantes de plaisir.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il la porta sur leur lit et se déshabilla rapidement, contemplant amoureusement sa compagne qui était toujours vêtue de sa robe, mais avait les yeux clos et un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle sentit la fermeture de sa robe s'ouvrir puis sa robe glisser le long de son corps. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit Severus s'allonger sur elle. Elle noua automatiquement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et accrocha ses mains à ses épaules. Les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, ils savouraient par anticipation l'union de leurs corps qu'ils savaient proche. Severus prit le temps d'embrasser sa bouche avant de commencer à la pénétrer lentement. Il voulait prolonger au maximum leur étreinte ce qui convenait totalement à Hermione qui avait déjà été comblée. Il commença par des mouvements lents mais profonds qui arrachaient malgré tout déjà des soupirs à Hermione. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, savourant chacun son propre plaisir et le plaisir qu'ils voyaient sur le visage de l'autre. Les mouvements s'accentuaient lentement et ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux. Severus put prolonger ainsi de longues minutes leur étreinte, ralentissant parfois pour que leur excitation mutuelle retombe un peu, mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione commencer à se mordre la lèvre et la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il sut aussi que le temps n'était plus à la prolongation. Il accéléra brutalement ses hanches ce qui eut pour effet de leur arracher à tous deux un cri qui se transforma en hurlement lorsque le plaisir s'engouffra dans leur veines avec la vitesse et l'impétuosité d'un torrent qui dévale la montagne après l'orage.

Hermione se sentait bien. Elle était comblée comme après chaque étreinte avec Severus et savait que l'été à venir sonnait son entrée dans le monde adulte. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle ferait l'année prochaine, elle voulait prendre le temps de savourer ses vacances en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait aussi profiter du cercle argenté, apprendre à connaître les autres couples qui étaient encore vivants. Elle savait qu'elle représentait avec Severus, et maintenant Malko et Emma la nouvelle génération des couples. En effet des couples se formaient sur une période assez brèves, quatre ou cinq ans, ensuite il fallait attendre une vingtaine d'années avant de voir arriver la génération suivante. Tous les compagnons étaient là, ils étaient au nombre de neuf, Severus compris. Erich étant le plus jeune avec ses dix-neuf ans, Malko le plus âgé derrière Severus avec ses vingt-quatre ans. Il restait donc à attendre la naissance de sept lendorines pour que la génération soit complète. Sept futures amies pour Hermione. Elle savait que l'amitié de Harry, Ron et Ginny garderait toujours une place à part dans son cœur, mais que son foyer était désormais au cercle argenté.

Au même étage dans une autre aile de Poudlard, des cheveux blonds reposaient sur une poitrine masculine et des mots doux étaient chuchotés à la lueur de la lune. Malko avait vaincu avec patience une à une toutes les barrières de la timidité d'Emma pour l'entraîner sur le chemin du plaisir. Les mots s'espacèrent au fur et à mesure où la jeune fille s'endormait dans les bras de son compagnon.


	56. Séparation

Le dernier petit déjeuner bruissait des dernières conversations. Hermione et Severus étaient arrivés ensemble pour la première fois, même s'ils avaient ensuite rejoint leurs tables respectives. Severus constata avec un petit sourire que la place de Malko était vide. Voyant cela, Dumbledore lui dit doucement :

- Encore une relation qui ne doit pas tomber aux oreilles du ministère, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Je crois que Malko a été vous en parler il y a quelques jours, Albus ?

- C'est exact, mais sa résolution de ne rien dire à la jeune Emma avant ce matin a l'air d'être tombée à l'eau !

- Mmm, fit Severus, peut-être pourrions-nous poser la question à l'intéressé ?

Malko venait en effet d'arriver à la table des professeurs, il tentait de garder un air impassible, mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore et l'expression moqueuse de Severus, il dit simplement avec un sourire :

- Severus, j'aurai deux mots à dire à Hermione lorsque le train sera parti. Professeur, je pense malgré tout que fort peu de personnes sont au courant et que serez épargné d'avoir à faire un rapport.

- Et l'année prochaine, demanda Dumbledore, avez-vous pris une décision ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Malko tout en faisant signe à un préfet de Serdaigle de venir le voir, pouvez-vous nous accorder une petite semaine ?

- Une semaine sans problème, répondit Dumbledore, mais je voudrais savoir au plus vite sur combien de professeur je peux compter l'année prochaine. Je dois déjà en trouver un nouveau pour la défense contre les forces du mal, mais cela, j'ai l'habitude, par contre, je dois savoir si je dois aussi en trouver un pour les potions et les sortilèges. Il faudra que je vois Salvage tout à l'heure pour savoir si l'aventure commencée pour un trimestre le tente pour une année de plus.

- Albus, si Filick reste, vous êtes conscients que vous pouvez vous retrouver face à la même problématique d'Hermione et moi ou Malko et Emma ? Filick est encore célibataire, mais selon les … habitudes si l'on peut dire ainsi, de la communauté, les sept lendorines qui manquent aux sept compagnons encore célibataire vont se manifester dans les trois ou quatre ans qui viennent.

- J'en ai conscience Severus et c'est en pleine conscience que je lui propose tout de même ce poste. Nous trouverons les arrangements nécessaires si cela doit se produire. Car Filick est parfaitement conscient, ainsi que l'était également Malko au début de ce trimestre, des limites claires que je pose. Ils savent qu'ils auront à faire à moi s'ils je les suspecte d'entretenir des relations avec des élèves qui ne sont pas leur compagne, mais je trouverai les solutions adéquates si leur compagne vient à se faire connaître. Mais je trouverai dommage que les élèves de Poudlard doivent se passer de son enseignement uniquement pour cette raison.

Pendant ce temps Malko avait indiqué au prefet Serdaigle qu'il attendait Emma Kargling à 8h45 dans son bureau. La table des Serdaigle bruissa aussitôt de questions. Déjà la nouvelle que la sage Emma n'avait pas dormi dans son dortoir la nuit précédente s'était propagée à une vitesse éclair. Elle était devenue écarlate lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, mais avait refusé de répondre à LA question importante : qui était-il ? Lorsque le préfet lui délivra le message, elle dut cependant se mordre la lèvre. Ceux qui étaient autour d'elle tentèrent aussitôt de la réconforter, le directeur de maison n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher d'avoir découché pour la dernière nuit de l'année ! En réalité, elle se mordait pour ne pas rire et ne pas leur rétorquer qu'effectivement leur directeur ne risquait guère de demander où elle avait passé la nuit, il était tout à fait au courant, puisque c'était dans ses bras qu'elle avait dormi … Il avait effectivement habilement manœuvré : une convocation à 8h45, heure de départ des calèches pour le Poudlard Express, elle aurait toutes les excuses pour avoir raté le train … Elle ne savait plus du tout en revanche ce qu'elle allait faire pendant les vacances, sauf qu'elle se doutait déjà que ce serait les meilleures vacances qu'elle aurait jamais ! Elle termina consciencieusement ses bagages qu'elle mit soigneusement sur le côté de la maison serdaigle. Severus restait impassible en surveillant l'entassement des bagages, mais leurs regards se croisèrent et Emma sut que ses bagages ne prendraient jamais le train. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur de maison à l'heure dite, en croisant des retardataires qui couraient dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater les calèches. Arrivée dans le bureau, elle constata que son compagnon en terminait avec ses devoirs de directeur de maison avec l'un des préfets. Il resta impassible jusqu'au départ de celui-ci avant de fermer hermétiquement la porte de son bureau et de lui sourire en indiquant la porte du fond du bureau.

Hermione accompagna Harry, Ron et Ginny au train. Elle ressentait bien un petit pincement au cœur, mais cette séparation était inévitable. Ils se retrouveraient cependant dans un mois au Terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, malgré un froncement de sourcils de Severus lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'elle remonta au château, celui-ci était plus silencieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

- Erwin ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

- Je termine les relevés de notes et diverses taches administratives de fin d'année mon cœur. Tu peux venir à la salle des professeurs si tu veux, je t'indique le chemin.

- Inutile, je sais parfaitement où elle est … La carte des maraudeurs Erwin !

- Mmm, maudite carte ! Et vous m'avez souvent évité avec cette carte ?

- Souvent ? C'est peu de le dire ! Cela ne tient même plus sur les doigts des deux mains ! Tu as vu Malko ce matin ?

- Oh oui, il paraît qu'il a deux mots à te dire d'ailleurs …

- Il faudra d'abord qu'il s'arrache des bras d'Emma puisqu'il l'a convoqué à 8h45 et qu'elle n'a pas pris le train …

Hermione frappa discrètement à la porte de la salle des professeurs et sourit timidement au professeur Mac Gonagall qui lui ouvrit :

- Ah Hermione, je constate que Severus vous a parfaitement guidée jusque là, entrez donc et prenez un livre, nous avons quelques paperasseries à terminer.

- Pour votre gouverne, Minerva, je n'ai pas guidé Hermione jusqu'ici, dit Severus d'un ton ironique à sa table, elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin de la salle sans moi !

- Mais comment ? demanda le professeur intrigué

- Euh …, balbutia Hermione, nous l'avons découverte au cours d'une promenade dans le château …

- Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette promenade ne devait pas être autorisée, Hermione ? Questionna le professeur Mac Gonagall avec un petit sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers Severus qui la regardait d'un air goguenard :

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Erwin !

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement au château. Emma et Hermione profitaient que leurs compagnons terminaient leur travail de professeur et de directeur de maison pour apprendre à se connaître et se reposer le plus souvent près du lac. Severus n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Hermione verdir à la vue du hibou du ministère qui lui apportait ses résultats aux aspics. Cela fit pouffer de rire Malko, Emma et Filick qui avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner à côté d'eux. Elle décacheta sa lettre en tremblant et ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de relever la tête avec un sourire étonné :

- J'ai Optimal partout !

- Evidemment que tu as optimal partout Hermione, grogna Severus. Franchement, il n'y avait que toi pour en douter !

Mais sa réaction ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour la féliciter.

Ils se mirent le jour même à la reconstruction des sorts de Poudlard, ce qui permit à Severus de narguer quelque peu le ministre qui arriva au déjeuner en lui disant :

- Nous en avons déjà fait un ce matin, monsieur le ministre, mais nous n'en ferons qu'un seul par jour car la charge est énorme à supporter.

Le ministre ne put que serrer les dents, il était obligé d'en passer par le bon vouloir de Rogue, mais il reconnaissait que désormais, le transplanage était redevenu impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'ancien professeur avait l'air de tenir effectivement sa parole. En huit jours de labeur intensif à deux, Poudlard disposait à nouveau de tous ses sorts de protection.


	57. Le départ du château

Poudlard avait retrouvé sa splendeur, il était temps pour Severus et Hermione de quitter ce château. Severus sentait ce matin là qu'Hermione avait du mal à quitter ce château qui l'avait abrité pendant ses sept dernières années. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé faire au départ, il confia donc leurs bagages à Malko et Emma qui transplanaient au cercle argenté et alla la rejoindre alors qu'elle déambulait une dernière fois dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Il la vit essuyer furtivement une larme et lui sourit en secouant la tête.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de te moquer, lui dit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire.

- Non, mon cœur. Je sais que tout ton courage rouge et or dissimule aussi une grande sentimentale …

Il l'avait prise doucement dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Viens, faisons un dernier tour ensemble de ce château. Malko et Emma nous emportent nos bagages. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour faire tes adieux à ce château.

Ils parcoururent lentement les couloirs. En passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Severus fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi vous aviez fabriqué du polynectar là-bas ! Et en plus comment avez-vous eu accès à la recette de la potion qui est à la réserve, j'ai vérifié depuis !

Hermione pouffa à ce rappel.

- Harry et Ron voulaient absolument connaître les dortoirs des serpentards …

- Hein ?

- En fait, reprit Hermione en pouffant de plus belle, avant Noël, nous étions presque persuadés que Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard mentionné sur l'inscription. J'ai donc fabriqué du polynectar pour que Harry et Ron se transforment en Crabbe et Goyle et puisse ainsi, on va dire, interroger Malfoy sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien !

- Et toi ? Tu n'était pas censée faire partie de l'expédition ?

- Si, rougit Hermione à ce sujet, mais ce que je croyais être un cheveu de Millicent Bullstrow s'est révélé en fait un poil de chat … Tu imagines la tête que j'avais à la sortie ?

- Mmm, dit Severus avec les yeux qui pétillaient, maintenant, je crois que je vais t'appeler mon petit chat … Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi Mme Pomfresh n'a rien dit de cela !

- Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais essayé un sort pour mes cheveux et que je l'avais raté … Mais il est hors de question que tu m'appelles ainsi, le foudroya du regard Hermione. Malheureusement, la lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ne lui laissait guère d'espoir. Quant à la personne qui a signé l'autorisation d'aller à la réserve, si, si, nous avions une autorisation signée d'un professeur …

- Ce n'est pas moi en tout cas. Et je ne vois pas qui parmi les professeurs auraient signé un livre pour les potions à ma place … sauf … sauf cet imbécile de Lockard évidemment, soupira-t-il. Tu as cligné deux fois des yeux devant lui avec un air énamouré et tu as eu la signature …

Hermione pouffa à son air dépité et lui fit une assez bonne imitation de la mine enjoleuse qu'elle avait prise pour faire signer Lockard. Son expression la fit redoubler de rire sous l'air navré et amusé tout à la fois de Severus.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans le château, et Hermione caressa affectueusement la statue de la sorcière borgne :

- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas parler toi ! Garde bien les secrets des futurs élèves ici. Surtout s'ils s'appellent Potter ou Weasley …

- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer l'explication, dit Severus avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos. Il commençait à se douter qu'aujourd'hui le grand déballage des frasques allait se faire …

- Cette brave sorcière est la fidèle gardienne d'un passage qui va jusqu'au magasin de Honey Dukes, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire que le serpentard qu'il était n'aurait pas renié.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Donc les bonbons sont passés par là, dit Hermione. Ainsi que le coupable qui a envoyé de la boue sur la tête à Malfoy.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Harry est vraiment sorti à Près-au-Lard alors que Black courrait dehors ! Mais qui lui a indiqué ce passage ?

- A ton avis ? Les jumeaux évidemment ! Fred et Georges, tu te souviens ?

- Eux ? Je ne risque pas de les oublier ! Mais, ceci dit, ils étaient bons en potions ! Et leur marais était des plus réussit …

- Et ce jour là vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Ombrage, le taquina Hermione.

- Ah ? Tu crois ? Elle était bien meilleure que nous pour lever ces sortilèges … Surtout j'ai adoré pouvoir faire sortir les serpents de ma classe sans y toucher et leur mettre un petit stupefix discret qui les démultipliaient … pour occuper Ombrage.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble à ce souvenir d'un après-midi échevelé de ce crapaud …

- Tiens, reprit Hermione plus sérieusement, en parlant de Sirius, cela me fait penser que tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu étais persuadé qu'il avait trahi les parents de Harry.

Severus soupira longuement en fixant le sol.

- J'étais là Hermione quand Voldemort est venu tuer les parents d'Harry. Ainsi qu'Arlin et Aya. Il y avait deux autres couples de Lendoren qui étaient chez les Londubat. Nous savions que ce soir là, Voldemort allait accomplir une partie de la prophétie en marquant l'un des deux garçons de son égal, mais nous ne savions pas lequel. Nous le savions car j'étais déjà un espion pour les lendoren auprès de Voldemort.

Severus s'interrompit longuement, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Hermione finit par se rapprocher de lui et se blottir contre lui pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et tout le soutien donc il avait clairement besoin à ces souvenirs.

- Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Voldemort, nous avons vu Black sortir de la maison des Potter. Il s'est arrêté un moment sur le seuil avant de prendre sa moto et avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de jouer un bon tour à quelqu'un. C'était un sourire que je connaissais très bien puisque j'en avais été souvent la victime pendant que j'étais élève ici. Nous savions aussi que c'était lui le plus proche des Potter, ils s'étaient entendu dès qu'ils s'étaient vus en première année, un peu comme Harry et Ron d'ailleurs. Nous savions aussi bien sûr qu'il était le parrain d'Harry. Mais voir ce sourire, l'arrivée ensuite de Voldemort, suivi par son combat avec Pettigrew, lui qui était debout sarcastique, Pettigrew dont nous n'avons retrouvé que le petit doigt, nous en avions conclu que c'était forcément lui qui avait trahi les Potter, d'autant que Lupin était aussi persuadé que c'était Black le gardien du secret, et non Pettigrew !

- Et que faisiez-vous là ? Vous vouliez juste savoir ?

- Oh non Hermione, pas juste savoir. La marque que Voldemort allait faire à Harry résulte en fait d'un sort assez complexe de magie lendoren et qui effectivement utilise l'amour qu'une personne porte à une autre. Arlin et Aya maîtrisaient ce sort, ainsi que Vera et Oleg qui étaient chez les Londubat. Ils ont mis dix ans à arriver à le maîtriser. Et ils ne l'ont utilisé qu'une seule fois. Sur Evans et Harry ensemble. Ce qui a fait que l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort a rebondit et lui a été retourné, malheureusement, la magie lendoren étant le contraire de la magie noire, il ne pouvait pas tuer directement. Et vous, comment avez-vous su pour Pettigrew ? Pourquoi êtes-vous allé à la cabane hurlante ?

- Le jour où tu as surpris Harry avec la carte qui t'a insulté, tu dois te souvenir que Lupin a pris la carte ?

- Effectivement.

- Il l'avait reconnue du premier coup d'œil bien sûr, et Harry m'a confié qu'il s'était senti plus mal de ce que Lupin lui avait dit que toi. Au vu de ton attitude, il avait l'impression que tu te fichais de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et même que tu serais plutôt heureux de l'exclure de Poudlard …

- C'était vrai et faux à la fois Hermione. J'ai eu du mal à voir l'héritage d'Evans dans son caractère, son père était beaucoup plus … destructeur pour ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses opinions. Mais je savais aussi qu'il fallait que j'aide à sa survie, en dépit de toutes ses frasques …

- Quelques temps après, nous étions allé vois Hagrid avec la cape car il avait trouvé le rat de Ron, Croutard. Sirius l'a senti et a attiré Ron sous le saule cogneur. Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait par hasard déployé la carte du maraudeur et avait vu l'étiquette de Pettigrew … C'est pour cela qu'il nous a rejoint sous le saule cogneur, et après … tu connais la suite …

- Mais comment Harry a récupéré la carte puisque Lupin lui avait tout de même confisquée ?

- Il lui a rendu le jour où il est parti du château, le jour où tu as révélé qu'il était un loup-garou …

- Il s'est vengé de moi de cette manière … permettant à Harry de déambuler comme il le voulait dans le château, d'autant qu'il savait que Harry disposait d'une cape d'invisibilité ? D'ailleurs d'où elle vient cette cape ? J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de celle de Lupin lorsque je l'ai trouvé au niveau du saule cogneur, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle puisse appartenir à Harry.

- Sinon, tu aurais tenté de mettre la main dessus ? Pouffa Hermione

- Evidemment ! Avec ça et la carte, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans ce château ! Alors pour moi qui était censé tout faire pour le garder en vie ! Alors, qui a eu cette brillante idée de lui donner cette cape ?

- Dumbledore.

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Ah non ! Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non, pas du tout, pouffa encore Hermione. Il lui a donné pour son premier Noël ici. Elle appartenait à son père …

- Je savais que les maraudeurs me poursuivraient jusqu'au bout, soupira Severus.

- Mais tout cela nous a permis de nous cacher avec Ron du dictateur Erwin. Cette cape nous a permis de mettre plusieurs fois en déroute Voldemort …

Ils étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant les cachots. Severus attendait avec anxiété la réaction d'Hermione. Et Hermione savait qu'il l'attendait. Elle revoyait passer les pires moments de ses cours ici. Le moment terrible où il lui avait avoué que Erwin et Severus ne faisaient qu'un. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- Le cachot n'est pas très important … Severus.

C'était la première fois où elle l'appelait par son prénom sans être en colère contre lui.

- Le plus important c'est que c'est dans ce château que j'ai scellé mon amitié avec Ron et Harry en dépit de tout. Et c'est aussi dans ce château que j'ai trouvé l'amour avec toi. Les sarcasmes reçus ici, ils seront oubliés d'ici peu. Mais c'est vrai que si tu m'avais dit cela il y a un an … Je crois que j'aurai finalement déclenché un ouragan un peu avant … Et dis-moi, tu étais heureux toi de la magie il y a un an ?

Elle s'était retournée pour connaître la réaction de Severus. Celui-ci grimaça en retour.

- Je n'étais pas fou de joie, c'est vrai. D'autant que je savais à quelle réaction je m'exposerai dès l'instant où je tenterai de te dire qui j'étais. C'est Albane qui m'a convaincu de tenter de te connaître autrement que par l'image de l'élève que j'avais. Avant même de te contacter en rêve, je suis allée non loin de toi en France pour avoir une idée de la façon dont tu passais tes vacances, ce qui avait l'air de te plaire … Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée au terrier que j'ai attaqué les rêves pour discuter avec toi …

- C'était donc toi, souffla Hermione.

- Quoi moi ?

- J'ai croisé une fois ton regard dans une soirée, j'en suis sûre.

- C'est vrai, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais repéré et que cela allait tout compromettre pour la rentrée.

- Pourquoi tout compromettre ?

- Je savais que je ne te dirai rien avant la rentrée, mais je ne voulais pas que tu repères mon visage lendoren avant la rentrée justement.

La boucle était bouclée, les choses essentielles avaient été dites, Hermione se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait quitter le château. Elle sourit à Severus et les transplana elle-même au cercle argenté.


	58. Epilogue

Hermione avait fini par choisir un métier de recherche en médecine qui lui permettait à la fois d'être peu en contact du public et de travailler avec Severus qui restait un maître incontesté en potions. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle travaillait d'ailleurs à son contact, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été exaspéré de répéter sans cesse les mêmes potions simples aux élèves de Poudlard.

Malko et Filick avaient conservé leur poste de professeur à Poudlard et Emma avait pendant une année transplané discrètement tous les matins et tous les soirs au château pour vivre pleinement avec Malko d'une part et préparer ses aspics au foyer de la communauté où elle recevait beaucoup d'aide de la part des autres compagnons. Elle avait fini par ne plus trembler lorsqu'elle voyait Severus et les deux couples étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Deux ans après leur départ de Poudlard, Hermione se mit en tête de combler l'un des vœux les plus chers mais aussi les plus secret de Severus : lui donner un enfant à aimer. Et quand Severus avait assez mollement protesté qu'elle avait bien le temps et qu'elle pouvait vivre un peu pour elle-même, la réponse avait été lapidaire :

- Je veux que tu sois encore en pleine forme pour apprécier pleinement ses futures frasques à Poudlard !

C'est ainsi qu'un an après, Hermione mit au monde, après un accouchement long et difficile, un petit garçon prénommé Nichlo. Elle sut, en voyant Severus s'occuper de leur petit garçon tout en l'aidant à se remettre physiquement de son accouchement, qu'il était, contre toute attente, fait pour être papa. Le vernis de dureté parti, du moins lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec eux, il témoignait beaucoup de patience avec le petit garçon qui avait clairement hérité de son caractère explosif en même temps que de ses yeux noirs. Harry, Ginny et Ron n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils reçurent pour faire-part de naissance, une photo de leur ancien professeur qui dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres, son bébé allongé sur lui. Deux ans après, Hermione mettait au monde une petite fille prénommée Arianna.

Elle se révélait sans surprise une mère assez angoissée pour ses enfants. Et lui, si d'un côté il ne laissait passer aucune bêtise et semblait avoir un don pour les surprendre au mauvais moment, en revanche il savait aussi s'arracher sans efforts à son travail lorsque l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de sa présence ou tout simplement pour jouer avec eux, ce qui ne lassait pas d'étonner Hermione car si elle s'était avisée de faire la même chose, la tempête aurait soufflé entre eux. Le temps leur avait malgré tout aussi appris à ne plus prendre la mouche à la première taquinerie ou réflexion de l'autre et ils formèrent rapidement un des piliers les plus solides de la communauté.

Si Severus lança un regard triomphant à Hermione lorsqu'ils surent que Nichlo était à serpentard, elle lui rendit sans hésiter la parole lorsqu'Arianna suivit les traces de sa mère à Gryffondor. D'autant qu'elle y retrouvait le fils aîné de Ginny et Harry, Garwin qui avait réussi à découvrir un vieux morceau de parchemin usé dans les affaires de son père qu'il avait aussitôt emmené à Poudlard dès qu'il avait su de quoi il s'agissait …

Fin

Voici la fin des aventures de Severus et Hermione. Les onze autres chapitres de la fic seront consacrés au couple Malko / Emma.


	59. Lendoren !

**Petite note :**

Je vais regrouper les chapitres concernant Malko et Emma donc la fin complète de la fic ne fera pas onze chapitres …

_PDV Malko, sept ans auparavant_

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis majeur. L'examen de transplanage a lieu dans trois jours à BeauxBatons pour mon plus grand bonheur. Bon, allez, il faut que je me lève, j'ai des tas de trucs à préparer pour la fête de ce soir en mon honneur. Un passage par la salle de bain pour une douche et … stop … retour arrière devant le miroir. Mais qui c'est ce type dans la glace ? Je me retourne brutalement, non personne derrière moi. Mais enfin, je n'ai pas bu hier soir ! Je me retourne encore vers le miroir, mais pas d'erreur c'est … moi. Enfin, moi pour la couleur des cheveux blonds et celle des yeux bleus, mais le reste … Depuis quand j'ai cette tête d'adolescent séduisant et non celle d'un adolescent en plein âge ingrat avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec ?

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais parlé à haute voix jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave me fasse sursauter :

- Tu as cette tête depuis que tu es lendoren, Nichlatophis.

Je grimaçais à l'emploi de ce prénom tant haï. Mais pourquoi mes parents m'avaient-ils affublés d'un prénom pareil ? Quelle croix à porter ! Mais depuis quand quelqu'un se permettait d'entrer dans ma chambre ?

- Non, mais dites donc, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

En disant cela, j'avais discrètement commencé à attirer ma baguette vers moi, mais sans que je ne comprenne comment, celle-ci se retrouva sans effort dans la main de l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Agé d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux noirs attachés sur sa nuque, sourire narquois aux lèvres, son expression me fit reculer d'un pas. Il prit aussitôt une mine dégoûtée :

- Ah ça va, tu ne vas pas te révéler couard en plus. Bon allez, je n'ai pas la journée à te consacrer moi ! Ouste, direction le cercle argenté pour les explications. Allez, active-toi un peu !

- Mais … mais …

Les mots ne sortaient plus de ma bouche : il s'agissait sûrement d'un évadé de Sainte-Annata l'hôpital pour les sorciers fous. Mais comment faire pour réussir à transmettre un message pour qu'ils viennent le rechercher ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, l'inconnu se fendit d'un nouveau sourire moqueur :

- Non, Nichlatophis, je ne suis pas fou, et maintenant tu viens avec moi au cercle argenté, j'ai dit.

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de moi et instinctivement, je reculai autant qu'il avançait, sauf que je finis par me retrouver dos au mur. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et finit avec un grand pas par mettre sa main sur mon épaule. Il m'était impossible de me dégager de cette poigne d'acier, d'autant que je sentit aussitôt la sensation nouvelle du transplanage. Je hoquetai d'horreur : où m'emmenait-il ? Lorsqu'il me lâcha, nous étions dans une grande salle chaleureuse. Alors que je continuais à le regarder d'un air apeuré, je sentit qu'il me lâchait et me tendait ma baguette sans un mot. Je la prit machinalement alors qu'une voix masculine s'élevait exaspérée :

- Erwin ! Mais qu'a donc tu dis à ce pauvre garçon pour qu'il fasse cette tête ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il était lendoren alors qu'il se lamentait devant son miroir devant son nouveau visage. Et, soit dit en passant, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il se lamentait, comme nous tous ou presque, il a quand même gagné au change ! Bon, maintenant, je te le laisse Arlin, j'ai des recherches à faire, moi !

Et il me planta là, face à un homme de haute taille qui avait l'âge de mon père qui jeta un œil noir à l'endroit où il avait disparu en transplanant. Arlin, puisque tel était son nom, se tourna vers moi avec un sourire chaleureux :

- Bien Nichlatophis, d'abord, aurais-tu spontanément un autre prénom qui te viendrait en tête te concernant ?

- Malko !

Le nom sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

- Bien Malko, je pense que ce prénom te plait un peu plus que celui donné par tes parents ? Demanda Arlin d'une voix douce.

Je ne pus qu'approuver de la tête. Je devais être en train de rêver, sûrement, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Encore une fois, l'homme me prit par surprise en répondant à ma question non formulée :

- Non, tu ne rêves pas Malko, mais viens avec moi, je vais te donner toutes les explications dont tu as besoin, ce qu'Erwin a clairement oublié de faire !

Deux heures d'explications plus tard, j'étais abasourdi : j'étais un compagnon lendoren, membre d'une communauté sorcière qui ne comptais actuellement qu'une soixantaine de membres. Ah, vous vous le demandez, hein, ce que c'est un compagnon lendoren ? Et bien voilà, maintenant, je peux vous l'expliquer :

D'abord, exit la magie noire. Globalement, si un compagnon utilise la magie noire contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, celle-ci se retourne contre lui. Ensuite accès à la magie des quatre éléments : feu, air, terre et eau. Ces éléments pouvant se combiner pour faire de nouveaux sorts d'attaque et de défense. Une nouvelle tête : finalement, le dénommé Erwin avait raison, j'ai gagné au change. Un nouveau prénom : là encore, j'ai gagné au change. Ca c'est pour les avantages.

Parmi les inconvénients, je place en premier : l'arrivée future d'une compagne imposée par la magie. Ca c'est de la dictature, et je m'insurge violement : hé, nous sommes au vingtième siècles, pas au quatorzième ! J'ai quand même le droit de choisir, ou de ne pas choisir d'ailleurs, avec qui je veux passer la fin de mes jours non ? Et bien la réponse est : non. Et définitivement non ! Bon, mon seul avantage en tant que compagnon est que j'ai le droit de batifoler à droite et à gauche avant l'arrivée de ma compagne.Vu la tête que j'ai désormais récoltée, franchement, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je n'ai jamais été bien loin avec les filles jusqu'à présent car les boutons disgracieux qui ornaient mon visage faisaient que peu de filles s'intéressaient à moi, mais, je vais pouvoir me rattraper et enfin pouvoir perdre cet encombrant pucelage !

Bon autre inconvénient pour le vantard que je suis : je ferme ma grande bouche et je ne dis strictement rien sur mon nouvel état. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que personne dans le monde magique ne nous connaît et c'est mieux ainsi m'a martelé Arlin. D'ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que j'ai bien compris l'importance de cela, il m'a placé sous un sort lendoren, le Confidentias, qui m'empêche de parler de tout cela avec quiconque n'est pas lendoren. J'ai bien protesté au début, mais Arlin a été inflexible.

Que dire d'autre ? En fait pas grand-chose, je vais passer du temps ici, au cercle argenté, notre foyer, enfin donc le foyer des lendorens. Arlin a déjà prévu une belle explication pour mes parents et je les quitterai d'une façon assez définitive dès demain, après la fête prévue pour mon anniversaire. Ici, je vais apprendre à maîtriser seul la magie lendoren, puisqu'il faudra que je sois compétent pour former ma compagne. Ces mots continuent à me faire grincer des dents. Ah oui, vous vous demandez peut-être comment ma compagne va me tomber dessus ? Et bien il paraît que c'est simple : le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, globalement en me réveillant, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir les pensées d'une autre personne dans ma tête : ce seront celles de ma compagne, avec qui je serai relié par télépathie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ah, je ne vous avais pas parlé de cela ? Et bien voilà, les couples lendorens sont liés par télépathie, peuvent communiquer par rêves. Bon les hommes, au début, peuvent cacher à leur compagne cet état, jusqu'à ce que cette compagne les dépasse en puissance. Oui, cette magie est sexiste en plus puisqu'elle accorde plus de puissance aux femmes qu'aux hommes à terme. Bon certes, les hommes acquièrent leur puissance dès le jour de leurs dix-sept ans, alors que les femmes mettent neuf mois à le faire, mais bon, au bout de neuf mois, fini les cachotteries, même mentales si l'envie en prend ces dames !

Bon, là je crois que je vous tout résumé ma première matinée de sorcier majeur.

_PDV Malko, 21 juin, l'année précédente_

C'est une belle matinée pour débuter cet été. Je travaille tranquillement sur mes recherches pour une nouvelle potion tue-loup, quand un plop caractéristique se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je m'apprêtais à sourire à Erwin que je venais de reconnaître, lorsqu'il s'écroula par terre haletant. Il avait son visage de lendoren, et non celui habituel de Severus Rogue, redoutable maître des potions des cachots de Poudlard. Je me précipitais pour l'aider à se relever tout en le bombardant de questions :

- Erwin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours à Poudlard à cette heure-ci ? Et pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Et …

- Et tu veux bien la fermer deux minutes pour me laisser récupérer, grogna l'intéressé.

Oui, en six ans le caractère d'Erwin ne s'était guère amélioré. Je lui reconnaissais une totale compétence en potions, puisqu'il m'avait même aidé à passer mon aspic dans la matière alors que franchement je n'y croyais pas et qu'il m'avait même hissé à un rang plus que respectable en potions, mais ce caractère … Pauvres étudiants de Poudlard ! Et pauvre compagne le jour où il en aurait une ! Remarquez, c'est peut-être cela qui lui manque ? Une compagne ? Enfin sa compagne lendoren, parce que pour les maîtresses de passage, je dois bien avouer qu'il me concurrence d'assez près. Oui, en six ans, j'ai pris le temps d'accumuler les expériences et je pense me révéler un amant doué. Je n'ai aucun tabou ou presque. Bon, certaines pratiques, sans me répugner, me tentent malgré tout moins que d'autres.

Je laissais donc mon esprit vagabonder le temps qu'Erwin reprenne son souffle et veuille bien m'expliquer pourquoi il était arrivé dans cet état en transplanant. Il finit par lâcher :

- Bon, l'espionnage pour Voldemort, c'est fini. Il sait que je suis lendoren et donc que cela fait dix-neuf ans que je l'ai trahi.

- Comment a-t-il su ?

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'imagine que le Dictateur doit bien être derrière tout cela, d'autant plus aujourd'hui … Bon, tu peux aller chercher Arlin, Aya, Albane et Marcus. Ce que j'ai à vous dire va tous vous intéresser et je n'ai pas envie de le répéter deux fois !

Arlin et Aya était le couple le plus âgé actuellement de la communauté et Albane et Marcus les suivaient de près. Ils étaient cependant loin de pouvoir développer la puissance d'Erwin qui était à ce jour le lendoren le plus puissant que la magie ait produite. Sa compagne allait être en mesure de faire exploser des montagnes à cette allure là !

En deux transplanages, nous étions six dans la pièce et nous attendions impatiemment les explications d'Erwin. Il commença par leur répéter ce qu'il m'avait dit et s'interrompit un moment. Arlin prit calmement la parole :

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas Erwin ?

Celui-ci soupira longuement avant d'annoncer d'une voix morne :

- Exact Arlin. La magie lendoren daigne enfin m'accorder une compagne.

Il avait un ton à prononcer une oraison funèbre. En six ans je m'étais fait à l'idée que la magie me choisirait une compagne pour me stabiliser, mais si c'était pour me retrouver aussi heureux qu'Erwin semblait l'être …

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un compagnon être en apparence aussi mécontent de sa compagne, Erwin ! S'exclama Marcus.

- Franchement, elle aurait tout de même pu m'éviter la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard qui traîne avec Potter depuis six ans et qui enfreint au moins autant le règlement que lui ! Gryffondor de surcroît, j'ai l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar !

Alors là, je ne put me retenir de pouffer de rire. Nous nous étions rapprochés avec Erwin au cours de ces années, il m'avait transmis par le savoir-faire son amour des potions et nous travaillions régulièrement ensemble. C'est ainsi que j'avait suivi de loin la scolarité de celui que le monde de la magie appelait le Survivant, ainsi que celle de ses deux compagnons les plus fidèles, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Je savais donc parfaitement que la miss je-sais-tout se rapportait à Hermione Granger qui s'acharnait à récupérer par son habileté en magie tous les points enlevés par Erwin aux Gryffondors. Explosif : ce couple allait être explosif ! Erwin me jeta un œil noir qui me fit redoubler de rire. Les autres me regardaient étonnés, mais je riais trop pour pouvoir leur expliquer.

- Erwin, explique-toi, somma Arlin.

- Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, Arlin. Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Potter depuis six ans. Elle passe ses aspics l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Et elle a continué les potions après les buses.

Rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix, alors que je m'étais calmé, mon rire redoubla. Entre deux hoquets de rire, je parvins à balbutier :

- Et Dumbledore ? Et ses principes ?

- Quels principes ? S'énerva Arlin. Erwin ! Vas-tu t'expliquer un peu ! Malko ! Veux-tu te calmer et nous éclaircir sur la cause de ton hilarité ?

J'en étais bien incapable, d'autant qu'Erwin expliquait à contrecoeur :

- L'un des articles du règlement de l'école stipule qu'un professeur ne peut entretenir de relation avec un élève en dehors du cadre de l'enseignement, sinon, c'est le renvoi … Et je ne pense pas être son professeur préféré à l'heure actuelle …

- Dumbledore, j'en fais mon affaire, trancha Arlin, j'irai le voir dès la fin des cours. Tu vivras ton compagnonage correctement Erwin, peut-être à l'abri des regards, mais pleinement. Même Dumbledore ne saurait empêcher cela. Maintenant, où est vraiment le problème avec Hermione ?

Je m'étais un peu calmé pendant les paroles d'Arlin, mais je dus me mordre intérieurement les joues pour ne pas recommencer alors qu'Erwin finissait par avouer aux autres que non, il n'avait peut-être pas été très justes avec les gryffondors ces dernières années, et ces gryffondors là en particulier. En bref, sa compagne risquait plus de lui sauter à la gorge qu'autre chose dans l'état actuel des choses …

Contrairement à son habitude, Erwin passa le début de ses vacances en dehors de la communauté et ne revint vraiment qu'en août au foyer. Malgré tout au fur et à mesure des semaines, il commençait à admettre du bout des lèvres que peut-être, sa compagne n'allait pas se révéler si désagréable que cela. En revanche il refusait catégoriquement de lui révéler son état de lendorine, ce qui me rendait curieux :

- Mais comment tu as la certitude que tu vas t'entendre avec elle, Erwin, puisque tu ne discutes même pas avec elle ?

- Si, je le fais, Malko, j'utilise simplement les rêves, enfin ce qu'elle pense être ses propres rêves pour le faire. Ce qui me permet de discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. Elle a d'ailleurs une solide culture générale sur le monde sorcier alors qu'elle est fille de moldu …

Les rêves ? Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne. Arlin avait décidé d'aller lui aussi enseigner à Poudlard pour soutenir Erwin si celui-ci éprouvait des difficultés avec les défenses magiques de Poudlard, qui étaient elles-aussi lendoren. D'autant que les nouvelles du dictateur étaient inquiétantes, Erwin avait sa compagne, le couple lendoren le plus puissant était donc formé, enfin sur le papier, parce que le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione ne le savait toujours pas. Nous étions suffisamment proches avec Erwin pour qu'il me note en remarque quelques jours après la rentrée sur l'une de nos correspondances qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie d'être lendorine et qu'en plus, elle détestait cordialement son professeur de potions. Au passage, m'avait-il dit, si je pouvais me renseigner côté moldu pour avoir la définition d'un « bouledogue », cela l'arrangerait bien car elle l'avait traité de la sorte et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien dire ! Lorsque je lus la définition du mot («Le bouledogue, bouledogue français ou molosse est une race canine dont les principales caractéristiques sont un crâne très développé et une imposante musculature. Il descend du dogue du Tibet dont il tire certaines particularités, comme le museau aplati et la mâchoire puissante. Le poil est assez court, de couleur généralement marron. »), je crus mourir de rire à nouveau. Hermione avait en effet une haute idée de son compagnon !

Malgré tout leur relation finit par s'améliorer et je fit sa connaissance à Noël, avec ses trois amis : Harry Potter et sa petite amie Ginny Weasley, et Ron Wealsey, frère de Ginny. Le première journée me laissa un sentiment mitigé concernant leur couple : ils semblaient profondément amoureux à leur arrivée au cercle argenté, mais la salle commune avait été prise dans une série de bourrasques violentes lorsqu'apparemment ils s'étaient disputés mentalement, les expressions des deux visages étant révélatrices. Hermione avait encore du mal à maîtriser la puissance dont elle était dépositaire et chaque dispute avec son compagnon se soldait par des courants d'air plus ou moins marqués.

Ron était un garçon agréable, toujours prêt à faire du Quidditch, sport dont je raffole. Harry était un attrapeur génial et Ginny une très bonne poursuiveuse. C'est pour cette raison que nous les avons aidé, Erich, Filick et moi à rapidement expédier leurs devoirs de vacances pour qu'on consacre la majeure partie de leurs vacances au Quidditch. Je retiendrai un moment mémorable de ces vacances : le soir du réveillon, nous sommes tous allés au cercle argenté pour réaliser nos jeux habituels sur les éléments (chacun, couple ou célibataire, même si les célibataires sont désavantagés en puissante, forme un animal en cristaux de glace et le fait bouger grâce à l'air), mais lorsque les licornes d'Erwin et d'Hermione sont apparues, nous nous sommes sentis vraiment petits devant cette puissance. J'arrive à faire une forme respectable d'un loup qui a la consistance d'un patronus et je le bouge seul, ce qui est déjà correct, mais leurs licornes semblaient tellement réelles, et ils se sont en plus permis de nous tirer un feu d'artifice que n'auraient pas renié les moldus avec des boules de feu qui nous a laissé sans voix. J'enviais aussi tellement leur complicité, leur hâte à se retrouver seuls dans le chalet d'Erwin que je décidais après leur départ de m'aménager mon chalet aussi, et de quitter le chalet des célibataires. Après tout, l'année à venir la verrait peut-être venir, non ?


	60. Le combat

PDV Malko 

Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. C'était la veille de l'équinoxe de printemps. Nous étions en train de dîner ensemble dans la salle commune lorsqu'Aya, la compagne d'Arlin, blêmit et dit d'une voix blanche :

- Il faut que nous allions tous à Poudlard, immédiatement. Le Dictateur attaque … Et dire qu'il ne manquait qu'une journée pour qu'Hermione dispose de la totalité de sa puissance …

A notre arrivée là-bas, Erwin était fou d'angoisse : sa compagne lui avait une fois de plus faussé compagnie et refusait de lui dire où elle était. Le froid pénétrant me fit grimacer, décidément, ce dictateur faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. En compagnie de Filick et Erich, à l'instar de nos autres compagnons, nous harcelâmes les mangemorts lorsque nous en trouvions, et nous les laissions dans l'incapacité de combattre avant de transplaner vers la grande salle. Erwin attendait désespérément minuit pour que sa compagne dispose de toute sa puissance. Les heures passaient lentement, mais elles passaient et le dictateur ne se montrait toujours pas. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant minuit lorsqu'Arlin déboula au pas de course pour sonner le rassemblement dans la grande salle de Pouldard. Hermione avait prévenu Erwin que le dictateur montait et celui-ci avait décidé que la grande salle devait être la pièce de leur confrontation. Minuit sonna lorsqu'enfin nous découvrîmes le dictateur qui s'avançait dans la grande salle en direction d'un Erwin, seul, tendu, mais goguenard d'expression. Il me semblait que tout était figé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Harry parvint des portes de la grande salle :

- Et bien je vois que vous n'attendiez que nous.

S'en suivit une joute verbale à quatre, Harry, Ron, Erwin et le Dictateur. En gros, Harry sous-entendait qu'Hermione avait été infidèle à Erwin avec Ron, ce qui exaspérait d'apparence Erwin, mais celui-ci ne quittait pas le dictateur des yeux. Les mangemorts commençaient à rire, les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix rassemblés par Dumbledore étaient livides de peur et la communauté ? Et bien, moi le premier, nous étions nerveux, où diable était Hermione ? Bon la joute verbale était bien jolie, totalement fausse car je les avais vu à Noël, ils étaient irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre, malgré leurs disputes incessantes, mais pourquoi se cachait-elle encore ? Erwin ne survivrait pas à une attaque solitaire du dictateur !

Le Dictateur finit par couper la parole à Harry d'une voix grinçante :

- Le jeu est terminé maintenant, les lendoren sont finis Rogue, et vous serez la première victime.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa main en direction d'Erwin … pour être repoussé en direction d'un mangemort derrière lui. Il avait fait demi-tour à soixante centimètres d'Erwin.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Commença-t-il en recommençant

De sa main jaillirent plusieurs éclairs verts qui fonçaient vers Erwin mais qui, immanquablement, faisaient demi-tour au même endroit pour aller anéantir des mangemorts derrière lui.

Elle était là et je m'offrit le luxe d'un sourire. Elle était là, devant Erwin, sans aucun doute, le couple était formé au nez et à la barbe du dictateur. Erwin et le Dictateur échangèrent quelques mots violents, mais lorsque le dictateur voulut s'en prendre directement à Harry, enfin la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre :

- Non. C'est à moi que tu vas avoir à faire.

Un coup de vent passa devant Erwin et une cape d'invisibilité s'envola, droit dans les bras de Ginny qui la revêtit avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Je vit Erwin se rapprocher d'Hermione et passer ses bras autour de la taille de celle-ci. J'étais trop en retrait pour voir l'expression de leurs visages, mais je vis clairement le dictateur reculer. Le combat commença, invisible à nos yeux. Le dictateur affrontait Hermione et Erwin qui étaient à l'unisson. Erwin mit un terme à cet échange en raillant le dictateur :

- Alors, toujours convaincu qu'Hermione a pu me tromper ? Qui a-t-elle trompé en fin de compte ? Ne serait-ce pas toi qui a été incapable de la voir dans la chambre des secrets alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de toi ? Tu es tombé bien bas pour ne pas t'être aperçu en plus qu'elle avait réussi à me contacter … N'est-ce pas toi encore qui vient de te faire berner par quatre adolescents ? Toi et tes centaines d'années d'expérience ?

Cette phrase sembla être le déclic pour le grand combat. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclat avec l'arrivée du froid mordant des détraqueurs, les sorts commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens. Je me battais en utilisant toute ma palette de sort, classique et lendoren, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que si le nombre de mangemorts se réduisait, notre côté et en particulier la communauté payait un lourd tribu à ce combat. Une grande rage me saisit lorsque je vit Arlin et Aya périr ensemble sous un avada kedavra. A cet instant, le sol trembla sous mes pieds et je vis des ombres plus noires que la nuit surgir du sol de la grande salle. Je compris en un instant que je ne devais surtout pas toucher ces horreurs. Rapidement, il me fallut aussi, tout en combattant, éviter les deux licornes de feu d'Erwin et d'Hermione. Elles avaient le mérite de faire disparaître les ombres du dictateur, mais j'avais senti leur chaleur rayonner à deux mètres de moi, je n'osais imaginer les brûlures qu'elles infligeraient en cas de contact. Ma conviction fut renforcée lorsque je vit un mangemort en toucher une accidentellement, il prit feu comme une torche sans avoir l'occasion de lancer un seul sort pour combattre le feu.

J'eus la chance, si on peut dire, d'entendre le hurlement d'Harry dans le vacarme :

- Avada Kedavra

Il partait en direction de Voldemort qui s'effondra avec une expression d'intense stupéfaction sur le visage. Les mangemorts semblaient démoralisés et certains prenaient la fuite, mais le sol tremblait plus que jamais sous mes pieds, rendant le combat encore un peu plus difficile. Hermione et Erwin semblait commencer à peiner pour résister face au dictateur. Leur bouclier faiblissait à vue d'œil. Au moment où il s'effondra, j'entendit le dictateur grincer :

- Vous êtes fini, grinça le Dictateur. Je suis le plus fort et je vais vous …

- Fini, le coupa Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. Parce que nous n'avons plus de bouclier ? Vous oubliez un détail. Vous avez déjà fait l'erreur de croire que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne pourraient s'allier, vous avez encore fait l'erreur en ne mesurant pas l'intensité de l'amour qui lie deux compagnons, et vous avez encore omis de vous renseigner sur mon nom …

- Que viens faire votre nom ici Hermione Granger ?

- Vous avez fait l'erreur de ne pas vous renseigner sur mon nom lendoren. Et ça, ce sera votre dernière erreur ! Mon nom est … Lumina !

Elle avait crié ce dernier mot et la salle s'emplit d'une lumière vive, brillante, bien plus brillante que si le soleil coulait à flot par une belle journée d'été. Il était trois heures du matin et la grande salle était mieux éclairée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La lumière continuait de croître et le Dictateur commença à gémir en reculant. Il se protégeait les yeux, le visage de cette lumière. Cette lumière était insupportable pour lui.

Rapidement, à l'instar des autres dans la salle, je dus me couvrir les yeux devant cette lumière trop brillante. J'entendais les hurlements du dictateur. Les hurlements commencèrent à décroître au fur et à mesure que la lumière filtrait à travers mes paupières baissées. La lumière commençait à brûler mes yeux à travers mes paupières quand un dernier hurlement inhumain retentit dans la grande salle. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière sembla s'éteindre d'un coup. Je tentais péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux à la voix de Dumbledore qui tonna dans la grande salle :

- Tout le monde debout !

Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller vers l'endroit où Erwin et Hermione étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Albane était déjà là et les regardaient d'un air soucieux. Ils semblaient sans vie tous les deux, blanc crayeux, les yeux creusés. Lorsque Dumbledore proposa qu'ils partent immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste, elle refusa brutalement et déclara simplement qu'ils devaient rester unis dans cette position, que seule cette union permettrait, éventuellement, à Hermione de ne pas mourir.

Je les vis partir avec Albane la gorge serrée, mais je devais rester là. Le bilan était lourd pou la communauté : dix couples étaient morts. Il n'y avait qu'un seul point positif, tous les célibataires étaient vivants, ce qui permettrait à toutes les lendorines à venir de pouvoir s'épanouir avec leurs compagnons. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore me signala qu'il était temps que j'aille, moi aussi bénéficier des soins de Mme Pomfresh, que je m'aperçus que je saignais de plusieurs blessures et que je tremblais sous le coup de séquelles de plusieurs maléfices. Je m'en tirais bien malgré tout, car Harry avait du être transporté à Sainte-Mangouste et sa petite amie était inconsciente à l'infirmerie.

PDV Emma 

Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette nuit là. Nous étions en train de dîner dans la grande salle, lorsque nous vîmes soudain une brutale agitation à la table des professeurs et à la table des gryffondors. J'entraperçu le frère de mon amie Ginny Weasley courir vers la sortie de la grande salle en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait légèrement à Hermione Granger, mais en même temps bien différente. La voix du professeur Dumbledore tonna dans la grande salle d'un façon que je n'avais jamais entendue :

- Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leurs salles communes. Courrez, et aidez les plus jeunes à courir plus vite. Le château est attaqué par Voldemort. Réfugiez-vous dans vos maisons.

Ce fut une belle débandade. Les préfets tentaient tant bien que mal de faire accélérer les plus jeunes pour rentrer plus vite à la salle commune. En moins de cinq minutes, je me retrouvais dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, essoufflée comme la plupart de mes compagnes. Quelques retardataires arrivèrent encore, puis notre directeur, notre minuscule professeur Flitwick vint nous voir pour nous dire :

- La porte du dortoir va être scellée pour que vous ne puissiez pas sortir. Je viendrai vous avertir lorsque tout sera fini.

Les questions fusaient, mais le professeur n'ajouta rien. La salle commune bruissait des questions les plus folles, je préférait me réfugier dans mon dortoir. Là je serai au calme pour éventuellement travailler. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me confirma que mes yeux étaient agrandis par la peur. Le miroir était la seule chose que je regardais vraiment en face. J'étais d'une timidité maladive. Croyez-moi ou pas, j'aurais beau avoir dix-sept ans dans moins de trois mois maintenant, je me serai volontiers réfugiée encore derrière ma mère dans certaines circonstances, comme j'ai pu le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, tuée en compagnie de mon père par des mangemorts avides de sang. Cette année s'était un peu mieux déroulée à Poudlard pour moi, en partie parce qu'enfin j'étais débarrassée de ce maudit professeur Rogue en potions. J'avais eu O à ma buse, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai continué cette matière. Il me paralysait littéralement. Lorsqu'il me posait une question, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, alors des mots ! Une seule chose me peinait réellement avec cette timidité, c'était que ma vie sentimentale était un désert complet. J'arrivais à ne pas me montrer trop gauche lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser, mais dès qu'un garçon voulait m'entraîner un peu à l'écart, ne serait-ce parfois que pour bavarder agréablement, ma langue refusait de fonctionner. Alors devant une telle potiche, je vous assure que les garçons finissaient par fuir. Résultat ? Bientôt dix-sept ans et je n'avais pas encore senti le goût d'une bouche d'un garçon sur la mienne ! Vous imaginez l'horreur ? Oh oui, traitez-moi de gourde si vous voulez, de nunuche si cela vous plait, mais voilà ma réalité à moi. Je me résignais à la solitude.

Nous n'arrivions pas à nous coucher sans savoir ce qui se passait dans le château. Vers onze heures du soir, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit tellement brutalement que je l'entendis du dortoir. J'entendis aussi la voix du professeur Flitwick :

- Laissez les gryffondors rentrer avec vous. Partagez les couvertures. Ils resteront avec vous car leur tour n'est plus sûre.

Je descendis car qui disait Gryffondor, disait peut-être Ginny ? Mais non, celle-ci n'était pas là, il n'y avait c'est vrai que les plus jeunes années des gryffondors. Les premières années pleuraient ouvertement d'anxiété et les plus âgés nous dirent que leur directrice de maison avait déboulé, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme, dans leur tour pour leur ordonner de l'évacuer au plus vite, moitié chez les Serdaigle, moitié chez les Pouffsouffles. Etant donné qu'elle était accompagnée par le regard noir du professeur Rogue, ils n'avaient pas demandé leur reste. Les plus jeunes étaient priés d'aller au plus court vers les serdaigles, tandis que les plus grands, plus rapides à la courses devaient aller chez les Pouffsouffle situés plus loin.

Nous leur avons fait de la place dans les dortoirs avec une certaine angoisse au ventre : que se passait-il donc dans le château ? Il était environ minuit et demi lorsque nous avons commencé à sentir le château trembler sur ses fondations. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il tremblait. Les premiers tremblements avaient fait naître des cris chez les plus jeunes. Je pris une jeune gryffondor de première année sur mes genoux pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle s'accrochait à moi. Je voyais les murs vibrer et trembler. Le silence était tombé dans nos dortoirs. Nous étions trop effrayés pour qu'un seul son ne sorte de notre bouche. Je vis soudain une lueur commencer à illuminer le ciel au dessus du château alors que nous commencions à entendre les premières pierres de notre aile tomber en contrebas tellement notre aile tremblait. Soudain, tout bascula autour de moi. J'entendis la petite fille de gryffondor hurler de peur dans mes bras, tandis que j'étais ballottée dans tous les sens. Je la serrai avec une force dont je ne me serai pas crue capable dans mes bras en tentant de la protéger. Je voyais les pierres tomber autour de moi. Alors que le silence finissais par se faire autour de moi, je n'avais plus aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais, seuls les hurlements de la gryffondor que je serrais contre moi me prouvaient que j'étais en vie et elle aussi. Je ressentis tout à coup une violente douleur sur la tête et je perdis conscience.

PDV Malko 

Le lendemain du combat, Dumbledore vint me voir :

- Malko c'est cela ?

- C'est exact, monsieur le directeur.

- Bien, je vais être brutal avec vous Malko. Je sais que tous les couples lendoren sont occupés par les soins à procurer à Hermione Granger et Severus, mais j'ai un gros problème avec le château. Les défenses magiques sont réduites à néant ou presque, et je sais que seuls les lendoren peuvent les reconstruire. D'autre part, l'aile des serdaigle s'est effondrée, la tour des gryffondors brûle encore, les cachots des serpentards sont inondés. Et, j'ai perdu trois professeurs : potions tant que Severus ne peut pas les assurer, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal. Parmi ses trois là, l'un d'eux devra prendre la direction de la maison serdaigle. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me seconder face au ministre de la magie. Sur quel point pouvez-vous m'apporter de l'aide ? Maintenant.

J'étais abasourdi par cette avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles et de questions. Mais il me fallait prendre des décisions rapidement, les autres célibataires étaient plus marqués par le combat que moi. En tentant de sentir les défenses de Poudlard, je réalisais que Dumbledore était en dessous de la vérité. L'affrontement avait fait des ravages dans les sous-sols. Je me levais en grimaçant en faisant signe au directeur de me suivre et me dirigeais vers mes compagnons :

- Bon, dès que vous pouvez poser un pied par terre, vous venez m'aider à consolider les fondations, sinon, tout va s'effondrer. Et vous réfléchissez entre vous pour savoir qui aurait une âme de professeur de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Je me garde les potions, dis-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore, j'ai énormément travaillé avec Erwin, j'arriverai à mener à bien les cours. Je prendrai aussi en main la maison des Serdaigle, puisque je suis le plus âgé. Oh, je sais, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que les septièmes années, mais je ne peux pas vous offrir mieux. Et puis, mes années d'études ne sont pas si loin, je saurai bien reconnaître leur ruses puisque je les utilisais il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Dumbledore parut soulagé à ces décisions. Le combat l'avait marqué lui aussi, sans parler de l'inquiétude pour les nombreux blessés et sa douleur devant les morts à annoncer …

Je repris ensuite :

- Je vais vous accompagner pour voir le ministre et ensuite, je viendrai me joindre à mes compagnons pour voir ce qu'il faut faire au plus vite pour consolider dans un premier temps le château.

L'affrontement entre Dumbledore et le ministre restera gravé en moi : Dumbledore tempêtait de ne pas avoir reçu de renforts du ministère, et le ministre dressé sur ses ergots ne cessait de pleurnicher à mon avis sur l'état du château, la liste des morts et des blessés et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'il a su que le professeur de potions était lié magiquement à une élève, et aussi sur le plan amoureux. Lorsque Dumbledore lui apprit qu'ils luttaient entre la vie et la mort, je suis persuadé que le ministre le regrettait. Et encore pas autant que la … femme ? Enfin, moi j'appelle pas ça une femme, j'appelle ça un boudin sur patte, et franchement, je préfèrerai rester chaste pour la fin de mes jours plutôt que de lui faire l'amour ? Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le mot qui convient ! Avoir des relations sexuelles avec ce bonbon rose toussotant dénommé Dolorès Ombrage. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Erwin la traitait de tous les noms lorsqu'il parlait d'elle l'année passée !

J'ai vraiment cru que Dumbledore allait exploser lorsque le ministre lui demanda immédiatement le nom des professeurs remplaçants :

- Moi, dis-je brutalement, je prends le poste de Severus Rogue. Et Filick Salvage prend les sortilèges et …

- Vous êtes ? Me demanda suavement Ombrage.

- Malko Lynch, maître en potions depuis l'année dernière.

- Monsieur Lynch, je ne mets pas en doute vos compétences en potions, en revanche, je pense qu'il serait néfaste pour les jeunes filles ici que vous fassiez votre entrée dans le corps enseignant. D'autant plus après le déplorable exemple du professeur Rogue et de Mlle Granger ! En revanche, je pense être totalement qualifiée pour reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce pas monsieur le ministre ? Je vous aiderai de plus à trouver un autre professeur de potions …

- Ma chère Dolorès, vous êtes toujours si prompte à me trouver les solutions idéales.

- Il n'en est pas question, déclara sèchement Dumbledore. Il me semble que je suis toujours compétent pour trouver les professeurs qui manquent à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? D'autant que j'ai avancé les vacances pour que les élèves reviennent ensuite dans un château au moins partiellement restauré ! D'ici la rentrée j'aurai un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et messieurs Lynch et Salvage ont les compétences requises pour les potions et les sortilèges.

- Bien, commença le ministre, mais il fut coupé par un toussotement d'Ombrage. Mais que cette femme était énervante !

- Monsieur le ministre, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait bon que vous utilisiez le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux pour me permettre de superviser l'enseignement de nos chères têtes blondes ?

C'est quoi ce décret d'éducation ? Je vis qu'il n'était pas bon rien qu'à la tête exaspérée de Dumbledore.

- Bien entendu, ma chère Dolorès, vous avez encore une fois raison, répondit le ministre. Et bien vous voici soulagé d'un poids, Dumbledore, tous vos professeurs sont trouvés pour la rentrée. Et maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, j'espère que vous aurez terminé la reconstruction du château au retour des élèves ?

- Monsieur le ministre. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que tous les compagnons qui le peuvent sont au travail dans ce château alors qu'ils devraient être couchés à l'infirmerie pour y recevoir des soins appropriés à leur état. Ensuite, je ne doute pas un seul instant que ma chère nouvelle collègue se fera un plaisir pour nous seconder dans cette tache, n'est-ce pas Mme Ombrage ?

- Mais enfin, vous savez bien et je le sais aussi malheureusement, se fâcha le ministre, que Mme Ombrage n'est pas en mesure de pratiquer cette magie.

- Alors dans ce cas, laissez le travail à ceux qui peuvent le faire, et ce château sera reconstruit au fur et à mesure de nos forces. Il sera en état d'accueillir les élèves à la fin des vacances, ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs, raillais-je en direction d'Ombrage. C'est le point le plus important non ?

J'avoue que j'étais un peu en colère sur ce coup là. D'abord Ombrage se permettait d'insinuer que je pourrais profiter des élèves pour en faire mes maîtresses, ensuite je pressentais qu'elle allait faire des histoires pour Erwin et Hermione alors qu'ils étaient au bord de donner leur vie pour sauver le monde de la magie, et le ministre voulait qu'on reconstruise en quatre semaines une petite partie du château qui avait tout de même pris trois ans à deux couples lendorens des plus puissants à construire ? Non mais il se croyait où ? En plus six ans de travail assidu avec Erwin m'avait appris à ne pas me laisser faire, alors elle aurait intérêt à rester à sa place le bonbon rose !


	61. Première rencontre

PDV Malko 

Dès l'après-midi, Dumbledore nous demanda de passer à son bureau avec Filick à qui j'avais appris sa nomination surprise. Il était un peu stressé de se retrouver à enseigner à vingt-et-un ans, mais je savais qu'il était le plus compétent en sortilèges parmi les célibataires. Nous transplanames directement dans le bureau du directeur et celui-ci fronça les sourcils à notre arrivée intempestive. Il attaqua d'emblée :

- Messieurs, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec vous. Tout d'abord, dès la rentrée des élèves, vous me ferez le plaisir d'oublier votre capacité à transplaner dans tout Poudlard, bouclier anti transplanage remis en place ou non. Je tiens en effet, dit-il en levant la main pour couper court à mes protestations, à éviter d'ébruiter votre statut de lendoren pour plusieurs raisons. La plus important étant malgré tout que votre communauté doit retourner au plus vite dans l'ombre, même si les jours prochains risquent d'être difficiles pour elle, en particulier pour Severus et Mlle Granger. A ce propos avez-vous des nouvelles d'eux ?

- Non, répondis-je, mais je pense qu'on nous en donnera ce soir, ou alors je transplanerai moi-même rapidement au cercle argenté pour avoir des nouvelles. Je viendrai vous voir dès que j'en aurai.

- Je vous en remercie. Ensuite, Mme Pomfresh tient à vous voir tous dormir tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre à l'infirmerie. Il est inconcevable que la communauté perde l'un de ses compagnons s'il se surcharge de travail. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le château, mais surtout, reprenez tous des forces.

Je hochai la tête soulagé, ainsi que Filick. Le discours de Dumbledore me semblait nettement plus sensé que celui du ministre.

- Bien, concernant vos postes des professeurs, je tiens à insister sur le fait que l'article du règlement concernant l'absence de relation entre un professeur et une élève en dehors de l'enseignement reste en vigueur pour vous deux, en particulier pour vous deux, oserai-je même dire ! Severus arrivait avec son visage lendoren précédé d'une certaine réputation, que vous n'avez pas. Ce sera à vous de la forger messieurs, je ne veux aucune histoire de ce genre. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Et bien nous utiliserons la même technique qu'Erwin, Filick, les retenues pour les filles c'est avec le concierge, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Monsieur Rusard, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

- Voilà, monsieur Rusard ou la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Une petite précision malgré tout, monsieur le directeur, …

- Appelez-moi Albus.

- Bien Albus. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Erwin sortait régulièrement du château jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière pour … escapade personnelle ?

- Je vous octrois la même liberté messieurs. Faites cependant attention Malko, les devoirs d'un directeur de maison sont un peu plus prenant qu'un simple professeur et exige une présence un peu plus constante au près des élèves …

- Je m'en arrangerai. Autre chose Albus ?

- Oui, qui vous concerne Malko concernant la maison Serdaigle. Le professeur Chourave s'est occupée des parents de nos malheureux élèves qui ont trouvé la mort dans l'attaque. Mais vous avez encore un certain nombre d'élèves à l'infirmerie à aller voir, d'autant que certains sont encore inconscients, et vous en avez d'autre à Saint Mangouste. Il serait bon que vous les voyiez tous. Leurs capes sont bordées de bleu et leurs écharpes bleu et blanc, cela vous aidera à trouver les vôtres … Maintenant, monsieur Filick, quelles sont vos connaissances en sortilèges ?

- J'ai passé mon aspic dans cette matière avec un an d'avance, répondit calmement Filick, ce qui m'a permis d'aller à l'université de sorcellerie suivre les cours spécifiques du professeur Harpsh qui m'a donné le diplôme d'honneur de sa matière deux ans après, donc il y a trois ans maintenant.

Le sourire de Dumbledore faisait plaisir à voir. Il se tourna vers moi en hochant la tête :

- Excellent choix Malko. N'hésitez pas l'un et l'autre à vous servir des cours préparés par notre regretté professeur Flitwick et Severus. Je pense qu'ils pourront vous aider à faire travailler correctement toutes les années, en particulier les cinquième et les septième qui passent leurs aspics cette année !

Les jours suivants passèrent à Poudlard à la fois tous différents et tous les mêmes : la reconstruction, et pour moi la tournée des élèves de ma maison à Sainte Mangouste et à l'infirmerie au fur et à mesure de leurs réveils. Je m'efforçais de garder une distance respectable avec tous les élèves, en particulier les filles, sans me montrer aussi rébarbatif qu'avait sûrement pu se montrer Erwin. Heureusement, les nouvelles les concernant s'amélioraient petit à petit, et ce fut le soulagement pour tous lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux lui, au bout de quinze jours. Le plus dur était sûrement passé, il arriverait bien à tirer Hermione de là, têtu comme il était !

PDV Emma 

Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et toutes les images me sont revenues d'un coup. Notre aile avait l'air de s'être effondrée, mais pas le château entier, puisque j'étais à l'infirmerie. Rapidement, Mme Pomfresh fut à mon chevet :

- Ah, Mlle Kargling ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal à la tête, ai-je juste eu la force de répondre à l'infirmière.

- Tenez, buvez cela, cela diminuera la douleur.

La potion était infecte comme à l'habitude et je l'avalais en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un sourire approbateur, avant de se rembrunir en me disant :

- Je vais faire prévenir le professeur Lynch que vous êtes réveillée. Il remplace malheureusement le professeur Flitwick, ajouta-t-elle doucement en me pressant la main.

- Il est … ?

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air navré, elle avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Elle repartit alors que les miennes inondaient mes joues. J'avais toujours apprécié la gentillesse du professeur Flitwick à mon égard. Au moins face à lui, j'arrivais à aligner deux mots de façon cohérentes ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs avec le professeur Flitwick, lorsqu'un mouvement de l'autre côté de mon lit me fit tourner brusquement la tête et la vision que j'avais devant moi fit s'arrêter de battre mon cœur. Ma vision tira une chaise à lui et me fit un léger sourire ce qui pour le coup fit passer mon cœur de l'arrêt total à un battement frénétique et totalement désordonné.

- Bonjour, fit ma vision, professeur Lynch. Je suis malheureusement désormais directeur de Serdaigle en remplacement du professeur Flitwick. J'enseignerai également les potions à la place du professeur Rogue en attendant le retour de celui-ci, mais je sais déjà que cette partie ne vous concerne pas, Mlle Kargling, puisque vous avez abandonné la matière après vos buses.

Après une temps de silence, et pour cause, j'étais hors d'état d'émettre le moindre son, mon nouveau directeur de maison reprit doucement :

- Bon, je sais que cela ne fait que quelques minutes que vous êtes réveillée, mais j'étais tout à côté lorsque Mme Pomfresh m'a annoncé votre réveil et je tiens passer voir tous les élèves de ma nouvelle maison dès qu'il sont en état de recevoir ma visite. Tout d'abord, Mme Pomfresh m'a chargée de vous dire que la jeune gryffondore que vous teniez dans votre bras lors de l'effondrement de l'aile du château n'a subi que quelques blessures légères et a pu d'ores et déjà rentrer chez elle en compagnie de ses parents. Vous, en revanche, allez tenir compagnie à Mme Pomfresh durant quelques jours, le temps de vous remettre du choc provoqué par la chute d'une pierre sur votre tête. Ensuite, j'ai constaté sur votre dossier que je ne pouvais contacter personne susceptible de vous accueillir jusqu'à la fin des vacances, donc je vous propose de rester au château d'ici la reprise des cours. Je pense que d'ici votre sortie de l'infirmerie, une partie de l'aile des serdaigles, bon enfin, notre aile, sera reconstruite et que quelques dortoirs et une salle commune seront à nouveau fonctionnels. Pour les affaires perdues, les effets personnels sont petits à petits dégagés des décombres et entreposés dans une salle que je vous indiquerai afin que vous récupériez ce qui vous appartient. Avez-vous des questions maintenant ?

- Mes amies, réussis-je à articuler

- Ah là, il va me falloir des noms, Mlle Kargling. J'avoue ne pas avoir encore retenu le nom de tous les élèves d'abord, ne pas avoir dressé la carte des amitiés ensuite !

- Luna Lovegood ? Mary-Sue Stuart ? Ginny Weasley, elle est à Gryffondor, mais …

- Mlle Weasley est à l'infirmerie et il semble qu'elle mettra un peu plus de temps à se réveiller que vous. Mlle Lovegood est d'ores et déjà rentrée chez ses parents, mais elle reviendra à la fin des vacances. En revanche, dit-il en s'assombrissant, Mlle Stuart n'a pas survécu à l'effondrement de l'aile. Je suis désolé. La maison, ajouta-t-il doucement alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur mes joues, a payé un très lourd tribu à la chute de Voldemort, car oui, M. Potter a réussi à tuer le mage noir, Mlle Kargling, il est lui-même à Sainte Mangouste mais devrait s'en sortir.

Je comprenais à peine ses mots à travers cette douleur qu'il m'avait infligée involontairement : Mary-Sue n'était plus. Celle à qui je pouvais confier mes peines, mes espoirs, mes doutes, ma meilleure confidente, n'était plus …

J'entendis à peine mon nouveau directeur de maison m'indiquer qu'il me ferait parvenir mon abonnement à la gazette du sorcier directement à l'infirmerie. De cette journée, je ne devais finalement retenir que deux choses : j'avais eu l'impression de perdre mon adolescence en même temps que Mary-Sue et mon directeur de maison, très jeune pour un directeur de maison, était le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu et le seul qui ait réussi à faire battre mon cœur de façon aussi erratique que celle-là. Pour un peu, je regrettais presque d'avoir abandonné les potions …

PDV Malko 

En ce jour de premier cours dans les cachots glacials d'Erwin, je dois bien avouer que j'étais un peu nerveux. J'avais pris le temps de soigneusement potasser les cours préparés par Erwin et je m'étais rapidement aperçu qu'ils étaient largement dans mes compétences, mais entre réaliser les potions soi-même et aider les élèves dans leurs erreurs, les rectifier, les faire chercher pour qu'ils trouvent, enfin bref, leur enseigner, il y avait un fossé que je doutais un peu au départ de savoir franchir. Heureusement, je commençais par les premières années serpentards / gryffondors, bon les premières années, les potions c'était du gâteau, cela m'entraînerait bien. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cours, je commençais à me détendre, j'avais rapidement cassé les petits morveux arrogants serpentards, maîtrisé les bouillonnants et explosifs gryffondors et mis tout ce petit monde au travail. Lorsque je posais une question, je m'apercevais bien qu'ils se recroquevillait sur leur chaise, ce qui me donnait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils avaient subi avec Erwin. Je souriais intérieurement mais n'en laissais rien paraître. Je ne donnais, ni ne retirais de points déjà pour ne pas gaffer dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Mais je m'autorisais quelques sourires d'encouragements à ceux qui répondaient correctement, ainsi que des froncements de sourcils significatifs aux plus turbulents.

Le dernier cours de la journée me faisait revoir Harry et Ron dans un autre cadre : en effet j'avais les septième année gryffondor serpentard pour terminer ma première journée d'enseignant. J'évitais soigneusement de les regarder car je ne souhaitais pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant que l'on se connaissait. La potion du jour pour eux était difficile, surtout apparemment pour les serpentards qui avaient l'air en dessous de tout dans cette matière ! Et c'étaient les élèves de la maison d'Erwin : alors là, dès qu'il remettrait un pied au château, je n'allais pas me priver pour le charrier copieusement ! Au bout d'une demi heure, les erreurs successives de Malefoy, Goyle et Zambini avaient sérieusement émoussé ma patience. Alors lorsque j'entendit frapper à la porte, mon « Entrez » claqua sans ménagement. Et je fronçais d'autant plus le sourcil lorsque je vis mon immonde collègue rose bonbon sur le pas de la porte de ma salle.

- Ombrage, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Mon cher professeur Lynch, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me fournir une fiole de veriseratum, s'il vous plaît ?

Et puis quoi encore, pensais-je immédiatement. D'autant que cela me rappelai vaguement quelque chose qu'Erwin m'avait raconté qui nous avait bien fait rire tous les deux.

- Je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue en garde dans sa réserve.

- En gardait, reprit-elle suavement.

- Pourquoi gardait ? Il n'est pas encore mort à ce que je sache, répliquai-je brutalement. D'autant que je le savais en bonne voie de guérison et qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à Hermione la veille …

- Donc, non, il n'en garde pas dans sa réserve.

- Pourriez-vous dans ce cas m'en préparer pour ce soir ? reprit-elle d'un ton doucereux mais ses yeux étaient froids et me fixaient avec haine.

J'y étais : elle avait déjà fait le coup à Erwin qui s'en était tiré avec une pirouette et qui avait ce faisant constaté la nullité de son niveau en potion. Je remarquais de surcroît l'air paniqué d'Harry et Ron. Je détournais rapidement mon regard d'eux et répondit sèchement :

- Je peux m'y mettre dès ce soir, mais cette potion mérite un mûrissement d'un cycle entier de lune. Vous pourrez donc repasser me voir d'ici un petit mois, elle sera prête.

Si ses yeux avaient pu me tuer, je serai mort sur place. Elle quitta les cachots sans un mot. A la fin du cours, j'aurai bien retenu Harry et Ron pour qu'ils m'expliquent, mais ils détalèrent plus vite que des lapins.

Deux jours après, je les avais à nouveau en cours lorsqu'Ombrage fit à nouveau irruption dans mon cachot. Mais ça commençait à bien faire, maintenant !

- Que puis-je encore pour vous, Ombrage ?

J'avais insisté lourdement sur le encore pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

- Je viens vous inspecter, professeur Lynch.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Je remarquai au passage les regards triomphants des serpentards et ceux dégoûtés des gryffondors. A vrai dire, ceux de Harry et Ron étaient même emplis de colère.

- Selon le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, en tant que grande inquisitrice, j'ai le droit d'inspecter le travail de tous mes collègues dans ce château. J'ai décidé de commencer par vous, professeur Lynch.

Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois ? Alors là, je la tenais. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été informée par son ministre, mais Dumbledore avait tout de même tiré quelques ficelles après s'être vu imposé une fois de plus cette tête de crapaud comme professeur de DCFM ! Je la laissais prendre place à mon bureau avec un petite sourire de triomphe avant de me diriger calmement vers la porte de la salle de classe et de l'ouvrir en grand.

- Travailler la porte ouverte vous permet-il d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats de vos élèves professeur Lynch ? Questionna Ombrage d'une voix douce.

- Absolument pas. Cette porte est ouverte afin de permettre aux personnes qui n'ont pas la place dans mon cours de sortir plus aisément de la salle.

- Vous parlez de ?

- Vous, Ombrage.

- Mais enfin, je viens de vous dire que je suis la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et …

- Etais.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, vous faites encore une erreur de conjugaison ma chère collègue. Vous étiez, il y a deux ans, la grande inquisitrice. Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, ainsi que le vingt-deux et un certain nombre d'autres numéros ont été abrogés voici trois jours maintenant. Donc vous n'êtes plus la grande inquisitrice. Donc vous n'avez plus le droit d'inspecter vos collègues. Donc vous sortez de ma salle de classe afin que mes élèves retrouvent un air respirable pour préparer leur potion du jour.

Les sourires des serpentards semblaient avoir été transférés sur les visages des gryffondors et les mines dégoûtées avaient fait le chemin inverse. Ombrage pinça les lèvres et se leva sans mot dire. Au moment où elle passa devant moi, je l'entendis clairement murmurer :

- Vous me le paierez Lynch.

- Faites attention Ombrage. Je sais que je suis largement meilleur que vous en défense contre les forces du mal.

Non mais ! Il faudrait rapidement que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour cet incident. En attendant, il fallait réagir en professeur face aux regards goguenards ou révoltés des élèves :

- Reprenez votre travail, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Et je ne veux aucun bavardage concernant cette visite ni aucun autre sujet.

Quatre jours après, Erwin et Hermione débarquaient à nouveau au château suite à une série de retenues douloureuses pour Harry, Ron et Ginny comme je l'appris par la suite. Je n'ai pas assisté à la débandade d'Ombrage (c'est le terme d'Erwin), mais Dumbledore avait un sourire qui lui faisait deux fois le tour de son visage lorsqu'il vint me chercher pour le voir avec Filick. J'étais heureux qu'Erwin prenne DCFM comme matière, car finalement, je ne trouvais pas l'enseignement des potions désagréable, moi. Bien sûr les ratés étaient nombreux chez les élèves, mais bon, ils étaient là pour apprendre non ?

Et je n'aurai pas immédiatement Hermione en cours puisqu'elle avait encore besoin de repos. Il faudrait juste que je m'ancre dans la tête qu'elle était une élève comme les autres, comme j'avais réussi à faire finalement assez bien avec Harry, Ron et Ginny chez les sixième années.


	62. Lendorine

PDV Malko – 10 Juin au matin 

Ca y est ! Arlin avait raison ! Je l'entends ma compagne ! Je fais et je défais le lien sans bruit pour elle pour m'habituer. C'est … inhabituel comme sensation. Unique. Comment expliquer cela ? Je m'aperçois aujourd'hui seulement que finalement hier, il me manquait ma moitié. Et ma moitié c'est ma compagne. Grisant. J'ai envie de hurler ma joie par dessus les toits de Poudlard. Ca doit être cela qui m'a réveillé car il est encore très tôt. Après une dernier hurlement de joie intérieur, je décide de faire le lien en douceur : qui est-elle ? Où est-elle ? Quand vais-je pouvoir la voir ? Quand vais-je pouvoir lui montrer la passion que je sens déjà monter en moi ? Aurons-nous les mêmes goûts ? Notre couple sera-t-il aussi explosif que celui d'Erwin et d'Hermione ? Juste avant d'établir le lien, je revois mentalement mon emploi du temps pour les jours prochains : samedi, dans quatre jours, je dois pouvoir libérer quelques heures juste pour elle.

Je forme le lien doucement et j'avoue rester un peu perplexe à ce stade. Comment je fais maintenant pour avoir des informations moi ? Et ne vous moquez pas, vous, vous feriez moins les malins si vous étiez dans ma situation ! Ah ! Les rêves, le subconscient a dit Erwin. Ah ah ? Et alors ? Bon sang, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il encore songé à faire un mode d'emploi pour débutant de ce lien ? Tout à coup, je sais, je trouve, ouf ! Hop, elle rêvait de sa journée de cours, parfait, il n'est pas difficile de prendre un ton de professeur pour demander :

- Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- Kargling. Emma Kargling, répondit-elle en retour.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je bondit sur mes pieds en la laissant rêver sur ses pensées à elle et je plonge dans mes papiers. Septième ? Non sixième année. Elle est où la liste des sixième année de serdaigle ? Elle est là et …. Bingo ! Kargling, Emma née le 10 juin. Elle a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

Bon, là j'ai besoin de calme, je coupe le lien en douceur, elle ne s'est aperçue de rien je pense et je réfléchit. Les points positifs : je connais son nom, je sais où elle est actuellement (dans le dortoir de ma maison pour ceux que j'ai largué en route), elle est donc en sixième année, je ne l'ai pas en cours et … me reviennent les souvenirs du réveil d'une élève le lendemain de l'attaque. Blonde, petite, menue, des lèvres roses à croquer, de grands yeux bleus qui s'étaient embués lorsque je lui avais appris le décès de son amie, pas de famille proche chez qui se réfugier le temps de la reprise des cours. Des joues qui rosissent franchement dès qu'elle me croise dans les couloirs, un regard extrêmement timide, bon là, j'ai l'air de faire peur comme directeur de maison. Ce n'est certainement pas elle qui aurait tenté de me soutirer des retenues pour passer quelques heures avec moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vue pendue au bras d'un garçon, ni même, à bien y réfléchir, en compagnie d'un garçon. De toute façon, maintenant, le seul au bras du quel elle se pendra, ce sera moi. Possessif, moi ? Et bien, si un jour vous faites l'expérience comme moi de cette magie, je peux vous dire qu'elle vous transforme un homme. Et je vais me délecter de lui apprendre tous les méandres du plaisir, car compte tenu de sa timidité, franchement, je n'ai aucun doute sur son absence total d'expérience ! Mais je peux vous dire que les autres femmes, maintenant, je vous les laisse. J'ai eu ma part du gâteau, et une belle part, il faut bien que j'en laisse pour les autres, non ?

Bon, passons au négatif : et bien le négatif finalement, c'est qu'elle est là finalement, à peu de mètres de moi, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années filles de la maison que je dirige. Et que je me rappelle fort bien l'interdiction formelle de Dumbledore ! Oui, je sais, je peux vous paraître impatient et vous allez me dire qu'il ne reste que trois semaines avant la fin des cours, mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginez combien cela paraît long trois semaines dans ma situation ! Allez, je vais tenter de faire passer doucement les jours en me liant avec elle dans ses rêves.

PDV Emma – 10 Juin au matin 

Luna et Ginny sont adorables. J'ouvre les yeux le jour de mon anniversaire et je vois aussitôt deux cadeaux sur ma table de chevet et Luna qui me regarde de son air dans le vague qui trompe bien son monde.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Emma, dit-elle doucement.

- Merci beaucoup Luna ! A moi le transplanage à la fin du mois lorsque j'aurais passé l'examen !

Luna m'a offert comme d'habitude un an d'abonnement à la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'au chicaneur, la revue que dirige son père. Elle sait que je compte chaque mornille pour survivre jusqu'à l'obtention de mes aspics et d'un emploi stable. Ginny m'a offert une boite de chocogrenouille : je les adore, mais pour la même raison, je m'en prive le plus souvent. Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder dessus. J'ai des examens aujourd'hui, et en particulier cette matière qui est devenue mon cauchemar. J'ai nommé : la DCFM. Je pensais pourtant m'être débarrassée de Rogue en abandonnant les potions, et vlan, il est revenu en DCFM. Oui, bon, il est tout de même plus compétent qu'Ombrage, mais je doute fortement du dicton qui dit que l'amour transforme un homme. En tout cas lui, il n'a pas changé d'un iota dans sa méthode d'enseignement, même si la matière diffère. Et si je n'avais pas pour amie Ginny qui est proche d'Hermione pour me l'assurer, j'aurais vraiment du mal à le croire amoureux de sa compagne.

La théorie c'était facile. J'étais toujours à l'aise face à mes copies et j'avais bien travaillé cette matière cette année, comme les quatre autres. Je répondis facilement à toutes ses questions dans le temps imparti. Mon estomac se noua sans surprise au fur et à mesure où l'heure de mon passage pour l'épreuve pratique arrivait. Le seul enseignement que nous avions tiré de ceux qui nous avaient précédé était qu'en fait, il demandait des choses différentes à chaque élève, et l'ensemble de ces choses portait vraiment sur tout le programme de l'année. J'étais verte de peur lorsque j'entrais dans la salle lorsqu'une petite voix me susurra doucement :

- Allez, tu sais tout faire ma puce, évites de le regarder pour ne pas t'effrayer et tu vas tout réussir.

Je grimaçais ouvertement, mais je décidais de suivre son conseil et de fixer obstinément le bois de la table de mon professeur. Les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir et effectivement, j'arrivais à répondre à tout et à lancer assez correctement tous les sorts demandés, donc quelques uns de façon muette, un peu à ma grande surprise car je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'habileté jusqu'à présent sur ce plan là.

- C'est bien , mademoiselle Kargling, vous pouvez vous retirer.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie en sortant de la salle, car je vous jure que décrocher un « c'est bien » comme appréciation avec Rogue, c'est un peu comme décrocher la lune, pour nous ses pauvres élèves !

Les autres matières se révèleraient bien plus faciles pour moi. Alors que je retournai à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu mon examen de sortilèges du lendemain, je croisais mon directeur de maison qui n'arrêtait pas de faire faire des ratés à mon cœur. Arrête un peu Emma de penser à cela ! Comment veux-tu qu'il jette un œil sur toi si effacée, et lui si craquant ? Comme d'habitude son petit sourire habituel destiné à tous les élèves de la maison serdaigle sans exception manqua de liquéfier mes genoux. Merlin ! Il était déjà si mignon, alors avec un sourire en plus …

- Alors Mademoiselle Kargling, vous en avez terminé avec le redoutable examen du professeur Rogue ?

- Ou.. Oui, professeur.

- Et cela s'est déroulé selon vos souhaits ?

- Ou … Oui, professeur.

- Parfait, j'espère que vous allez tous lui montrer que les serdaigles sont meilleurs en défense que ses serpentards.

Et il me quitta sur un hochement de tête, mais j'aurais juré que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

J'avais fini mes examens quelques jours plus tard et savourais le plaisir d'être en vacances tandis que les cinquième et septièmes années entamaient les redoutables buses et aspics. Au fil des jours cependant, ou plutôt des nuits, quelque chose commençait à me turlupiner. Je me retrouvais à tenir des conversations passionnantes pendant mes rêves, pleines de réparties blagueuses dont je m'aurai crue incapable, ponctuées aussi de sous-entendus assez osés qui me faisaient rougir à mon réveil. J'épluchais consciencieusement toutes mes passions en rêves : le Quidditch, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment douée sur un balai, mon regret d'avoir abandonné les potions à cause d'un professeur impossible, la mode musicale, tant sorcière que moldue, ma passion des plantes et leur usage médicinal, tout y passait.

PDV Malko – quelques jours plus tard 

C'est le premier jour des aspics et je crois qu'Erwin va devenir fou. Déjà les révisions d'Hermione ont eu l'air de se transformer en cauchemar pour lui, mais je crois que cela empire pendant le déjeuner. Je finis par m'enquérir avec un petit rire dans la voix sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur :

- Elle refait ses écrits question par question et continue à paniquer sur ce qu'elle pense être les mauvaises réponses … C'est cela, riez tous les deux, mais n'oubliez pas que vos compagnes n'auront pas non plus passé leurs aspics lorsque vous ferez leur connaissance …

J'entendis Filick éclater de rire à côté de moi, mais je ne pus qu'esquisser une petite grimace, ce qu'Erwin remarqua immédiatement :

- Tu nous fais des cachotteries Malko ? Ironisa-t-il

- On va dans le parc pour en parler tout à l'heure ? Répondis-je simplement.

- Quinze heures, cela vous va, dit Erwin. Hermione passe la pratique à ce moment là, j'aurai un peu de calme !

A l'heure dit, nous nous sommes éloignés un peu des élèves pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, ce qui me permis d'attaquer d'emblée :

- J'ai la chance d'avoir découvert ma compagne il y a quelques jours. Ici, à Poudlard.

Les deux autres sourires, enfin une bonne nouvelle pour la communauté !

- Mon souci est qu'effectivement elle n'est qu'en sixième année, et donc, ai-je ajouté avec une grimace, qu'il lui reste une année à faire avant de passer ses aspics !

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle a moins de matières qu'Hermione à passer !

- Oui, heureusement elle n'en a gardé que cinq ! J'utilise la même tactique que toi pour l'instant avec les rêves, mais je pense que cela ne durera pas longtemps compte tenu de ce que les élèves savent des lendorens maintenant ! Mais bon, encore quelques jours et je pourrai tenter de l'emmener au cercle argenté, au moins pour une grosse partie des vacances, j'espère. Non, mon souci c'est l'année prochaine. Parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer une année loin d'elle !

- Si tu restes professeur de potions ici, l'appartement du premier l'année prochaine sera libre. Il est très confortable, tu peux me croire ! Me dit Erwin avec un large sourire.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Dis lui la vérité, il nous a toujours soutenu et a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous protéger Hermione et moi. Ce serait bien mal le récompenser que de tenter de lui cacher une relation telle que celle que vous aurez … Bon, et tu nous dis son nom maintenant ?

- Emma Kargling, Serdaigle.

- Petite, blonde, menue, timide à un point incroyable ? Pas intéressée pour un sou par les potions ? Ironisa Erwin

- Tout à fait exact, elle a abandonné les potions après ses buses, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas en cours. Et … tout à fait à mon goût sur le plan physique, pour la timidité, je saurai m'en arranger … D'ailleurs je lui ai filé un petit coup de pouce pour son examen pratique de DCFM, ai-je ajouté ironiquement.

- Mais c'est déloyal cela Malko, s'insurgea Erwin.

- Arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux Erwin. Je lui ai juste susurré à l'oreille alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille de se retrouver face à toi qu'elle savait tout faire, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à ne pas te regarder pour avoir moins peur ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit de plus ! D'ailleurs, ton verdict sur son passage ?

- Bon, très bon même. Meilleur que d'habitude. Tu savais donc déjà ?

- Oh, pas depuis longtemps, c'était juste le jour de son anniversaire !

- Comme quoi la magie a déjà commencé immédiatement et elle a tout de suite acquis de la puissance …

Je finis par me lever et leur dire :

- Bon, alors je vais aller voir notre directeur pour savoir ce qu'il en pense et ce qu'il peut me proposer.

Dumbledore esquissa une grimace lorsque je lui fit part de l'identité de ma compagne mais me remercia de ma franchise. Il soupira longuement cependant lorsque je lui indiquai que je n'avais pas les appréhensions d'Erwin pour me dévoiler à ma compagne.

- Vous savez cependant Malko, qu'il serait infiniment plus facile pour tout le monde que vous ne vous dévoiliez pas avant le 1er juillet ? Car je n'ai d'une part pas d'autres appartements qui communiqueraient aussi facilement que ceux du premier et ceux du cachot, mais ensuite je n'aurai aucune justification à fournir sur son déménagement éventuel …

- Je note pour le 1er Juillet Albus, en revanche, retenez aussi qu'elle ne prendra pas le Poudlard Express et qu'il faudra quelqu'un de confiance pour récupérer ses bagages ce jour-là …

PDV Emma – 27 juin 

Il fait chaud cette nuit et personne n'est très pressé d'aller se coucher. Tous les examens sont finis, dans quatre jour le premier juillet, nous prenons tous le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de retrouver mon orphelinat, mais bon, cela me fera toujours un toit et de la nourriture gratuite pendant les deux mois d'été ! Je finis par me coucher vers minuit environ, une fois que la fraîcheur commença à se faire sentir. Ma petite voix se fit grognonne dans mes rêves :

- Tu en as mis un temps à te coucher ma puce !

Mes rêves m'entraînèrent immédiatement dans un confortable chalet de bois. A ma grande honte, je me sentis nue sur un grand lit blanc avec l'impression d'une présence dans mon dos. Présence qui se matérialisa aussitôt sous forme de la sensation d'un doigt qui descendait lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant plusieurs frissons de volupté. Cette sensation était si violente pour moi, si inconnue que je voulais me réveiller pour la faire cesser.

- Chht, ma puce. Ne t'affole pas. Je vais initier doucement ton corps au plaisir. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis certain.

Dans le même temps, j'avais l'impression de sentir des mains résolument masculines qui me retenaient par la taille, un souffle chaud qui avait remplacé le doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui ponctuait chacune de mes vertèbres de baisers très doux. J'étais écarlate lorsque ce souffle atteignit le sillon qui séparait mes fesses, mais le souffle entreprit immédiatement le chemin inverse, m'arrachant de nouveau des frissons de plaisir, je ne pouvais le nier. Dans le même temps, l'une des mains s'était déplacée pour se poser sur mon sein et commencer à le masser avec lenteur. Il durcit lentement dans cette main chaude et la pointe se redressa fièrement dans cette paume caressante. Les mains me reculèrent doucement pour venir faire buter mon dos contre une poitrine plus large et plus haute que la mienne. J'avais depuis longtemps fermé les yeux pour me sentir moins honteuse de ce rêve si érotique. Je retint ma respiration lorsqu'une main s'aventura sans complexe vers le triangle de mon entrejambe. Et cessa totalement de penser lorsque des doigts inquisiteurs commencèrent à fouiller mon intimité avec délicatesse. Je ressentit une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps lorsqu'un doigt effleura mon petit bouton de chair et je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit. Merlin ! Où était la différence entre le rêve et la réalité ? Car je ne pouvais nier la réaction de mon corps : mes seins si sensibles, une humidité plus que flagrante entre mes jambes, et … et … et la sensation que ma petite voix haletait dans un coin de mon esprit. Merlin … Je fouillais désespérément dans mes souvenirs. Qu'avait dit Ginny déjà concernant Hermione ? ah c'était cela : elle avait commencé par des … rêves avec Erwin avant que le professeur Gryffin ne finisse par lui confirmer son statut de lendorine … Je ne put s'empêcher de gémir à haute voix et sursautais violemment lorsque ma petite voix me dit doucement :

- Hé … ce n'est pas une catastrophe d'être lendorine, ma puce !

- Mais … mais … je ne veux pas … enfin, je n'ai pas choisi …

- Moi non plus ma puce, mais je suis ravi du choix de la magie lendoren.

- Non, tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas lendorine ! Je ne le veux pas !

Je hurlais cela dans ma tête dans l'espoir que ma petite voix se taise et m'aperçu avec bonheur que c'était effectivement le cas …

PDV Malko – la même nuit 

Ouch que cela faisais mal lorsqu'elle hurlait de la sorte. Et bien, qui aurais cru que ma petite Emma puisse se déchaîner comme cela ? Je rompis le lien avant qu'elle ne continue à me hurler dessus de la sorte, mais j'étais heureux. Un peu frustré certes car elle s'étais réveillée trop tôt à mon goût, mais heureux de cette réponse spontanée à mes caresses. Elle avait adoré cela. Parfait, plus que trois nuits solitaires et je pourrais enfin la faire mienne et pas seulement en rêve. J'avais réussi à l'observer sans qu'elle s'en doute durant ces derniers jours et … Merlin, le compagnonage lendoren est délicieux. Aucune chance que je lui laisse mettre le pied dans son orphelinat, mon chalet, enfin, notre chalet maintenant, nous attend au cercle argenté ma puce. Je te ferai mienne dans ce grand lit que je t'ai montré en rêve.

PDV Emma – Le lendemain matin 

Bon allez, une bonne inspiration, et je frappe à la porte de la préfète en chef et actuelle compagne lendoren de mon professeur de DCFM. Je reste figée d'horreur lorsqu'à la place de ladite préfète, c'est ce professeur qui s'encadre dans la porte. Certes, tout le château est au courant de leur relation mais …

- Mlle Kargling ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Aller chercher Hermione peut-être ?

- Je … ou … oui … s'il vous plait, murmurai-je difficilement.

- Entrez, je vais la réveiller.

Je pénétrai lentement dans l'appartement de la préfète et mon professeur referma la porte derrière moi avant de s'éclipser par la porte de droite qui semblait être la chambre à coucher. Cinq minutes après, la porte se rouvrait sur Hermione qui m'adressa un petit sourire compatissant en me disant aussitôt :

- Il t'a aussi fait le coup de la séduction dans le rêve, c'est cela ?

A cet instant, je ne pus empêcher les larmes d'envahir mes yeux et de balbutier :

- Alors c'est … je suis …

- Lendorine, oui. Bienvenue dans la communauté Emma ! Et rassure toi, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est toujours moi qui détiens la palme du compagnon ayant le pire caractère de cochon !

Alors ça, c'était pas difficile ! Ce qui ne me donnait rien sur l'identité de mon … compagnon … J'arrivai péniblement encore une fois à balbutier :

- Mais, qui ? Et puis …

Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase en repensant à ce rêve que j'avais fait. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un rêve finalement …

- C'est à lui de te le dire, Emma, répondit Hermione doucement. Ou à toi de le provoquer pour qu'il te le dise. Quant à tes rêves, dis-toi bien que bientôt tu pourras lui rendre la pareille, car de toute façon en fin de compte tu seras plus puissante que lui ! Et que c'est lui qui obéira lorsque vous agirez ensemble ! Et oui, même ton redoutable ancien professeur de potions se fait tout petit et obéit lorsque nous agissons ensemble.

A ce stade, j'ouvrais tout grand les yeux. Elle faisait … obéir Rogue ? Non, elle blaguait, là ? Ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher lorsqu'elle dit brutalement à haute voix :

- Erwin, tu me fiches la paix dans ma tête avec ton autorité de professeur. Ce sont des grands enfants qui adorent être à l'écoute quand on parle d'eux. Et ne te fais aucune illusion, je suis intimement persuadée que ton compagnon ne rate rien de tes émotions actuellement, simplement tu n'es pas encore assez puissante pour le sentir. J'en sais quelque chose, Erwin a tout de même réussi à se cacher pratiquement trois mois sans que je n'en sache rien ! Je n'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose que lorsque le professeur Gryffin nous a donné des explications ! Quant à sa sensualité … je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placer pour te donner des conseils ! La seule chose que j'ai réussi en tentant une seule fois de le rendre jaloux, c'est de me retrouver encore plus vite dans son lit …Le soir même …

A cet instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette image. Elle roulait les yeux en levant les mains au ciel d'un air désespéré. Bon il fallait tout de même que je sache quelque chose et je lui demandais :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant ?

- Et bien, si j'étais toi, je tenterai de le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements pour qu'il se déclare franchement et qu'il arrête de se cacher comme un peureux derrière les rêves.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela !

- Et pourquoi ? Il va être un compagnon pour toi ! Pas un dictateur ! Alors force le un peu à agir en temps que tel !

J'étais retournée de cette situation et Hermione me prit littéralement en main les heures qui suivirent. Elle, Ginny, Harry et Ron me parlèrent du cercle argenté qu'ils avaient découvert à Noël, puis à Pâques et qui serait apparemment mon prochain foyer. Tous les compagnons célibataires avaient l'air d'être bien sympathiques. En particulier celui qui avait l'air d'aimer tout à la fois le Quidditch, la botanique et la musique comme moi …

Hermione me décida enfin, pour tenter de faire céder mon compagnon et lui faire avouer son identité disait-elle, à rendre à mon compagnon baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse.

- Je n'oserai jamais, Hermione !

- Mais si Emma ! Dans tes rêves, tu peux tout t'autoriser. Il n'y a pas de timidité à avoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il rendra vite les armes !

PDV Malko – la nuit suivante 

Bien, plus la peine de prendre de précautions, ma petite puce avait été voir Hermione, elle savait qu'elle était lendorine. Je la laissais donc dormir jusqu'au petit matin avant de faire le lien avec elle en douceur et de l'emmener immédiatement sur notre lit dans notre chalet :

- Bien dormi ma puce ?

- Parce que tu as décidé que c'était l'heure du réveil ?

- Mmm, surtout l'heure de la tendresse …

- Quand vas-tu me dire qui tu es ?

- Encore quelques jours ma puce, juste quelques jours et il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous, je te le promets.

Je l'enlaçais aussitôt pour qu'elle cesse de poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre tout de suite, mais auxquelles je ne voulais pas mentir non plus. Je blottis sa tête dans mon cou et commençais à la caresser doucement. Mes mains descendaient lentement le long de son dos et je ne pus retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle fit de même dans son rêve. Je la tournais légèrement pour pouvoir doucement caresser son sein de ma main et je vis une petite main se poser lentement sur ma poitrine pour me rendre la pareille. Elle copiait purement et simplement chacun de mes gestes, Merlin, quel plaisir. La timidité de ma petite puce s'envolait rapidement en rêve. Je m'attardais un long moment à caresser sa poitrine avant de descendre lentement ma main vers son ventre. Son nombril que je cajolais avec douceur. Je sentis les muscles de mon ventre se contracter alors qu'elle faisais de même. Malgré tout, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle capitule lorsque je glissais un doigt le long de ses lèvres intimes pour la caresser. Mais lorsqu'elle prit mon membre dressé dans sa main en réponse dans son rêve et que je sentis cette caresse sur mon corps en feu, je gémis dans ma chambre. J'était à deux doigts de jouir lorsqu'elle se réveilla brutalement et réussit pour la première fois à rompre notre lien. En effet, tout le temps qu'elle s'était activé sur mon intimité, j'avais exploré la sienne, enfin telle que je me l'imaginais. J'étais dans un état de frustration indescriptible : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu aller au bout ? Je refis à nouveau de lien :

- Ma puce ! Pourquoi t'arrêter maintenant ? Allez, dis-moi où tu vas placer tes mains pour te faire jouir et …

- Non …

Comment ça non ?

- Je ne te dirai rien … C'est … intime …

- Emma ! C'est de la torture pure et simple ! Ma puce, on est si près …

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin …

- Mais ma puce, tu m'as suivi depuis le début ! Tu m'as rendu caresse pour caresse ! Pourquoi t'arrêter ainsi ?

- Ce n'était pas mon idée ! Je … je ne suis pas capable de parler de cela …

Je la sentais au bord des larmes et aussitôt je renforçais notre lien pour l'entourer de mes bras pour la rassurer.

- Alors l'idée venait de qui ?

- Hermione, souffla-t-elle

Merci pour la brillante idée Hermione ! Tu n'as pas pensé que ta brillante idée te convenait peut-être maintenant qu'Erwin avait dû largement t'initier aux joies de la chair, mais que cela ne conviendrait peut-être pas à quelqu'un qui n'a encore jamais fait l'amour ? Et aussi prude que ma puce avait l'air ?

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Emma inquiète.

- Non ma puce, bien que cette idée m'ait mis dans un état de frustration incroyable. Je te demande juste quelques jours ma puce, et toutes les caresses seront réelles cette fois. A plus tard ma puce.

Je ne pouvais plus converser avec elle, Merlin, j'avais tellement envie d'aller l'arracher à son lit pour la nicher dans le mien, sous n'importe quel prétexte futile de directeur de maison !

Cette frustration intense fit que j'étais de franchement mauvaise humeur au déjeuner alors qu'Erwin était plus détendu que jamais ! J'ai cru que j'allais exploser lorsqu'il me demanda narquois :

- Mauvaise nuit, Malko ?

- La prochaine fois qu'Hermione a des idées, je te préviens, je fuis à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre avec Emma, moi. C'est beaucoup trop frustrant ! Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire la dedans ? Dit Erwin d'un ton innocent

- J'ai quand même fait avouer à Emma ce qui l'avait rendue aussi … entreprenante cette nuit… Et elle m'a dit que cette brillante idée venait d'elle.

Je lui jetait un regard noir pendant qu'Erwin souriait ouvertement.

- Et … que comptes-tu faire ce matin ?

- Serrer les dents et surtout ne plus la contacter avant deux jours, date à laquelle elle est censée prendre le Poudlard Express.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne le prendra pas ce train ?

- Pas question ! Elle vient avec moi au cercle argenté. Elle est orpheline et jusqu'à présent retournait dans un orphelinat pour les vacances, cela m'arrange. Nous passerons les vacances ensemble, dans notre chalet !

- Depuis quand as-tu un chalet ? s'étonna Erwin

- Juste après Noël. Cela m'a pris comme cela, juste en voyant votre impatience à regagner le votre, dis-je rieur malgré tout. J'ai pensé que si ma compagne voulait bien pointer le bout de son nez, cela serait sans doute bien agréable. Et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai bien fait !

Nous avons continuer à converser ainsi, ma mauvaise humeur était légèrement passée, quand tout à coup l'expression d'Erwin changea et il se tut. J'avais la sensation qu'il conversait avec Hermione, impression qui fut confirmée lorsqu'il pouffa de rire. Là, j'avais la sensation que c'était moi qui payait !

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître la cause de cette hilarité ? Grondais-je.

- Non, on te laisse la surprise, dit Erwin avec un grand sourire. Mais d'après Hermione, tu n'as pas intérêt à couper la communication pendant deux jours, car Emma est déjà désemparée car tu ne la contactes pas, alors je n'ose pas imaginer quelles seront les idées qui lui passeront par la tête pour rassurer Emma … Enfin, c'est toi qui vois bien sûr !

Merlin ! Il fallait absolument que je mette les choses au point avec Emma. D'un côté je ne pouvais pas me révéler avant trois jours, mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas revivre une nuit telle que celle-là. Je savais que je pourrais pas m'empêcher d'oublier toutes mes promesses à Dumbledore et je la ferais mienne.


	63. Découverte amoureuse

A partir de ce chapitre, j'abandonne la vision en point de vue, pour revenir en point de vue extérieur classique.

Emma et Malko assistèrent chacun de leur côté avec émotion au dernier banquet et à la remise des médailles de Poudlard à Harry, Ginny, Ron et surtout Hermione. Ils n'avaient rien compris à certaines parties du discours d'Erwin qui avait été le suivant :

- Je ne vous remercie pas Albus d'avoir à faire un récapitulatif des sept années que tu as passé ici Hermione. Te concernant, et pour autant que je sache tout, ce dont je doute très fortement, je passerai discrètement sur des noms comme Norbert, Touffu, ou Mimi Geignarde. Je passerai encore sur un vieux morceau de parchemin indiscret et insulteur ou des bonbons miraculeusement arrivés dans la poche d'Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de descende à Près-au-Lard, pour ces derniers je n'ai toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je ne désespère pas de l'avoir un jour. Je passerai encore sur vos expériences dans la salle sur demande, ainsi que votre méthode pour faire vos devoirs. Non, ce que je veux retenir de ces sept années, c'est ta volonté farouche d'accomplir envers et contre tout ce que tu considères être ton devoir. Cela c'est traduit par donner à Harry toute l'aide que tu pouvais pour la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, le sauvetage de deux innocents, sa survie lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, votre combat au ministère et pour finir le dernier combat, ici, dans la grande salle contre le dictateur. Combat où je dirai simplement que tu t'es montrée plut têtue que jamais, où tu n'as pas hésité à donner tout ce que tu pouvais pour accomplir ce devoir, au péril même de ta vie. C'est pour tout cela je pense, enfin, peut-être pas toutes les transgressions du règlement, que tu mérites largement cette médaille.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'Hermione fit une réponse qui bouleversa la salle :

- Je remercie le professeur pour ce discours, mais il comporte malgré tout au moins une imprécision de taille. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée face au dictateur, je n'étais pas seule. Nous étions deux Erwin, et sans toi, sans ta force, sans ton amour pour me soutenir, je n'y serai jamais arrivée. Et sans ta ruse propre à tout serpentard qui se respecte et ton entêtement bien connu par tous tes élèves, je ne serai pas vivante aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de médaille aujourd'hui pour toi, alors je me contenterai de cela …

En terminant sa phrase, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et commença à l'embrasser sans autre forme de procès. La gryffondor déclarait publiquement son amour au serpentard qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir au cours de ces six premières années passées ici.

Emma avait été émerveillée du spectacle des deux licornes qui dansaient, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme, au milieu de cercles de feu. Malko, de son côté, avait bien du mal à se retenir de faire le lien avec sa compagne pour lui indiquer que bientôt, ils feraient moins bien certes, puisqu'ils étaient moins puissants, mais ils pourraient aussi s'adonner à ce genre de jeu.

Emma était nerveuse pour le bal. Celui-ci était normalement réservé aux septièmes années, mais Hermione avait décrété qu'elle viendrait avec elle, puisqu'elle-même ne pouvait décemment pas choisir de cavalier ! Elle l'avait aussi décidé à sélectionnée une robe blanche dans une boutique de Près-au-Lard sous les insistances d'Hermione et de Ginny. Le bustier orné de dentelle la moulait et ne comportait aucune bretelles. La jupe droite arrivait jusqu'à sa cheville, mais une longue fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse devait lui permettre de danser librement. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux libres, et s'était très légèrement maquillée.

Malko faillit gémir tout haut lorsqu'il la vit entrer, et il sentit Erwin se figer à ses côtés. La sensualité révélée d'Hermione explosait dans cette robe, tandis que la pudeur et la timidité d'Emma s'exprimait dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux et gare au premier qui aurait une main déplacée sur le corps de sa compagne ! Celui-là le regretterait, de quelques maison qu'il soit ! Il ne regarda même pas Erwin lorsque celui-ci lui dit tout à coup :

- Je te souhaite bonne chance Malko pour ce soir !

- Pourquoi, lui demanda Malko brutalement sans quitter Emma des yeux.

- Hermione a un plan, soupira Erwin. Et même si je n'ai pas pu lui tirer de détail, on est dedans tous les deux jusqu'au cou. Elle appelle cela une surprise !

- La seule surprise que je veux c'est savoir enfin ce qui se cache sous cette maudite robe ! C'est une véritable torture ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle puisse mettre une robe pareille, et surtout cela lui aille si bien.

- A qui le dis-tu, grommela Erwin. Pour une fois qu'elle ne me mets pas un maudit jean, il faut que je sois obligé de rester planté là et de regarder les autres la serrer dans leurs bras !

Malko ne quittait tellement pas Emma des yeux qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione s'approcher de lui et l'inviter pour danser lorsque ce fut au tour des filles d'inviter les garçons. Il s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'elle lui dit brutalement à voix basse :

- Ecoute, Emma va danser un peu avec Harry pour changer ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à être jaloux de lui non ? Lâche-la cinq minutes, ou bien déclare toi une bonne fois pour toute !

- Hermione, je te rappelle que jusqu'à demain, je suis encore son directeur de maison !

- Et alors ? Erwin était mon professeur de potions, non ? Et tu crois que ça l'a empêché de me séduire et de me mettre dans son lit ? Et tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne reste qu'une seule nuit !

- Il en reste une Hermione et j'ai fait une promesse à Albus !

- Personne ne sait Malko à part Ginny, Ron et Harry. Ils ont tenu mon secret pendant des mois, tu sais que tu peux leur faire confiance ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tes appartements ne sont pas suffisamment confortables pour vous accueillir tous les deux !

Malko lui jeta un œil noir tout en continuant à danser. A la fin de celle-ci, il se retrouva sans savoir exactement comment avec la main d'Emma dans la sienne et il croisa un regard émeraude rieur qui entraînait Hermione. Impossible de résister. Puisqu'Hermione lui avait offert au moins une danse avec sa compagne …

Il ressentait sa tension intérieure, sa gêne, ses pommettes rosies et son souffle haletant. Lorsque la musique ralentit, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne danser qu'une seule fois avec elle, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser dans d'autre bras que les siens pour le premier slow de la soirée. Il entraperçut vaguement qu'Erwin avait récupéré Hermione et qu'après quelques secondes, ils s'étaient noyés dans le regard de l'autre, indifférent aux autres élèves qui les regardaient avec curiosité. Il s'était forcé à regarder autre chose pour tenter de ne pas se focaliser sur ce corps qui s'adaptait parfaitement au sien. Merlin ! Elle n'avait qu'a poser la tête sur son épaule et celle-ci se retrouverait nichée dans son cou … Malgré le ralentissement du rythme de la danse, Emma gardait le souffle court et les prunelles agrandies. Agrandies ? Par quoi ? La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le désir mais … elle ne savait pas qu'elle était dans les bras de son compagnon alors … Il résolut d'établir discrètement son lien avec elle, pour découvrir qu'elle était désespérée. Les deux rêves qui lui avaient fait entrapercevoir le plaisir, lui avait donné conscience qu'elle était attirée par lui. Enfin, par son directeur de maison dans sa tête à elle. Et elle était déchirée de ce désir qu'elle assimilait à une trahison de son compagnon. Une petite nuit, supplia-t-il silencieusement, juste une ma puce et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Il réussit sans savoir comment à rester impassible en la quittant ce qui la soulagea apparemment.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec elle plus fermement quelques minutes plus tard et lui demanda doucement :

- Ma puce ? Tu t'amuses bien au bal ?

- Oui … je suppose que oui …

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je crois … je crois que tu me manques, murmura-t-elle

Il reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poing qui balaya le reste de ses résolutions. Pour qu'elle, timide comme elle l'était, consente à lui avouer cela … Elle serait sa compagne dans tous les sens du terme dès ce soir. En un mot comme en cent, elle ne dormirai pas dans le dortoir des serdaigle mais dans son lit à lui.

- Vas dans le parc mon amour, au coin de l'aile des serdaigles, je t'y rejoins.

- Mais .. comment ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ainsi dans Poudlard !

- Fais moi confiance. Vas-y. Maintenant ma puce.

Il transplana rapidement à l'endroit indiqué et s'arrangea pour se mettre dans l'ombre. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il commença à la caresser doucement pendant qu'elle marchait pour le rejoindre. Ces caresses prodiguées associées à la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle pendant cette soirée et les sensations qu'il avait ressenti pendant les deux danses qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble le rendait douloureusement impatient. Il était déjà fort à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais savait aussi que le chemin risquait d'être très long pour amener Emma à l'autoriser à les unir totalement. Il lui sembla qu'elle mettait une éternité à le rejoindre.

Emma était impatiente de connaître enfin son compagnon et n'arrivait plus à raisonner clairement. D'autant que celui-ci profitait du trajet jusqu'à l'aile du château pour lui distiller quelques caresses qui la faisait frissonner. Peut-être pourrait-elle goûter à un certain nombre de ces caresses dans la réalité… Elle se figea sur place lorsqu'une fois arrivée à l'endroit mentionné par son compagnon, elle croisa le regard … de son directeur de maison que la lune venait de dévoiler, mais Malko ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et posa directement ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'enlaçant étroitement pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas. Il goûtait sans retenue à la douceur de ses lèvres et lui dit immédiatement dans leur lien :

- Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais le faire Emma et que j'étais coincé par ce fichu règlement !

- T … Toi ? Emma était suffoquée par la stupéfaction de découvrir qui était réellement son compagnon tout autant que par ses baisers qui s'approfondissaient et ses mains qui commençaient à explorer réellement son corps et faisaient naître en elle des sensations bien plus puissantes que dans leur lien.

- Oui, c'est bien moi ma puce. Moi qui vais enfin pouvoir te faire goûter pleinement à ces caresses que tu as déjà tellement appréciées en rêve.

- Mais je … nous …

- Nous discuterons après ma puce, laisse-nous d'abord savourer d'être enfin ensemble.

Et laisse-moi surtout t'emmener dans ma chambre et te faire l'amour toute la nuit, pensa Malko tout bas pour être certain qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Il savait que rapidement elle serait plus puissante que lui et pourrait le déchiffrer sans problème, mais ce soir, il pouvait encore dissimuler ses intentions au moins au début pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Elle avait commencé par se raidir dans ses bras et il n'avait pu franchir le barrage de ses lèvres qu'à la faveur d'une tentative de protestation orale.

Il était incapable de résister à la tentation. Il allait l'enivrer de caresses pour qu'elle ne proteste pas lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'arrêter avant de l'avoir faite sienne. Et sa timidité allait voler en éclats dès ce soir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sa langue réagir maladroitement aux tendres appels de la sienne. Il interrompit un très bref instant leur baiser pour se concentrer suffisamment et transplaner dans sa chambre, ce dont Emma ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite. De même qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que sa main avait déjà habilement parcouru son dos tout en défaisant la fermeture de sa robe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air frais caresser la peau de son dos qu'elle sursauta légèrement qu'elle protesta légèrement :

- Mais prof …

- Malko ma puce, Malko. Exit le professeur, place au compagnon. Car je te garantis que ce que je vais t'apprendre ne figure pas du tout dans les manuels autorisés à Poudlard.

Il reprit à nouveau sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester verbalement, lorsqu'il sentit sa langue lui répondre sans restriction, il sut qu'elle commençait à lui céder. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et ne pouvait empêcher son corps de venir se presser contre le sien.

- Ma puce, lui dit-il doucement dans leur lien, accorde moi ce soir le plaisir de t'initier …

Emma se sentit immédiatement gênée par ce qu'il semblait avoir un peu trop rapidement deviné à son goût.

- Ta virginité est un cadeau magnifique pour moi Emma. N'en aies pas honte, tu es merveilleuse comme cela.

- Je … j'ai peur … Malko …

- Je sais. Mais je suis avec toi ma puce. A chaque instant je vais être avec toi pour te guider.

Ce faisant il lui avait retiré sa robe qui gisait en tas à ses pieds et Emma devint écarlate. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se cacher dans son cou. De pressantes, ses caresses de firent apaisantes, ses mains chaudes caressait sans relâche son dos pour l'aider à se détendre tandis qu'il parsemait son front de baisers très doux. Emma se détendit lentement. Elle l'avait senti tout à l'heure très empressé, fiévreux même, il n'était plus que retenue et douceur. Bien qu'elle eut clairement conscience qu'il ne la laisserai pas repartir.

- J'en suis incapable ma puce. Je suis incapable de te laisser partir dans ton dortoir alors que ta place est dans mes bras.

Elle osa enfin redresser la tête et rencontrer à nouveau ce regard si bleu dont elle avait tant rêvé. Elle sentit son ventre se crisper lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage. Il ne tentait pas de lui cacher son intense désir, mais ses mains restaient douces sur son dos, même si elles commençaient à se faufiler de façon indiscrète sous sa lingerie.

Malko pressa doucement son ventre contre le sien et la sentit se contracter lorsqu'elle perçut l'intensité de son désir à lui. Il la laissa s'habituer à cet hommage avant de dégrafer doucement la pièce de lingerie qui lui cachait encore ses petits seins ronds. Il continua à la tenir serrée contre lui d'une main, tandis qu'il faufila l'autre entre leur deux corps pour attraper entre ses doigts une pointe déjà durcie par le désir. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre sous ces nouvelles sensations et de poser à nouveau la tête sur son torse. Elle savait qu'elle se liquéfiait au sens propre comme au sens figuré. L'humidité qu'elle sentait entre ses jambes la rendait honteuse. Elle réalisa que Malko n'avait pas lâché leur lien et qu'il comprenait toute ses émotions.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton désir ma puce, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Tu me fais un merveilleux cadeau à nouveau en me désirant de la sorte.

Elle sentit qu'il la reculait doucement et qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit tout en dénudant ses seins. Il lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse mais aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle couvrit ses seins dénudés de ses mains tandis qu'il se déshabillait à son tour. Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de garder une quelconque pièce de vêtement sur lui.

Malko souriait doucement. La timidité d'Emma revenait au grand galop, mais il était certain qu'elle céderait avec de la patience et de la douceur. Et avec elle il se sentait capable de toute la douceur et toute la patience du monde. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, passa un bras derrière sa nuque et posa lentement sa main sur ses bras. Il la sentit se raidir lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de son membre dressé contre sa cuisse, mais elle ne recula pas, ni ne chercha à se soustraire à ce contact. Il recommença à l'embrasser pour la distraire efficacement tandis qu'il écartait doucement ses bras de ses seins. Instinctivement, elle vint les nouer autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser. Leurs langues finirent par se chercher fiévreusement tandis que Malko pétrissait ses seins. Emma avait chaud, très chaud et un point commençait à pulser douloureusement entre ses jambes. Aussitôt, elle sentit la main de Malko abandonner ses seins pour sa faufiler sous un dernier rempart de dentelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses cuisses pour lui donner un accès plus facile à son intimité. Elle manqua de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigt effleurer ses lèvres avant de se mettre à les caresser lentement. Malko observait avec attention son visage pour décrypter chacune de ses émotions. Elle basculait lentement dans le plaisir sensuel, avec lui, pour lui. Il la vit avec émotion se mordre la lèvre lorsque son doigt trouva enfin son petit bouton de chair si sensible. Il le massa longuement, alternant les effleurements et les caresses plus insistantes, savourant chacune de ses réactions, ses doigts crispés sur les draps, qu'ils serraient et desserraient de façon convulsive. Elle commença doucement à gémir sous ses assauts de tendresse.

Il se redressa enfin pour pouvoir la mettre nue. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu glisser le long de ses cuisses, et il lui dit doucement :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de tissu entre nous ma puce.

Il commença à laisser une longue traînée de baisers de sa cheville vers sa cuisse en passant par le creux si sensible de son genou. Il prenait tout son temps pour remonter le long de ses jambes, il voulait qu'elle se détende peu à peu à nouveau. Il la sentit hoqueter lorsqu'enfin sa bouche put se poser sur son intimité. Il commença par la rassurer par des baisers légers comme des papillons tout en maintenant ses jambes largement écartées avec ses mains qui caressaient l'intérieur si tendre de ses cuisses. Elle était merveilleuse. Il sentait qu'elle était en totale confiance, qu'il pourrait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait bien que toutes ces sensations soient si nouvelles pour elle. Il la goûta enfin du bout de la langue et pour la première fois lui arracha un cri. Presque aussitôt elle se mit à onduler du bassin et il sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses cheveux tandis que sa langue taquinait doucement le petit bouton dressé, les lèvres ouvertes sous l'intensité de son désir. Il n'insista pas plus, il tenait à ce qu'elle trouve sa première jouissance lorsqu'ils seraient unis.

Il remonta lentement le long de son corps en parsemant son ventre de baisers, insista longuement sur son nombril, titilla chacun de ses seins, mordilla tendrement son cou et enfin lui reprit sa bouche pour un long baiser. Leurs souffles étaient courts et les prunelles agrandies par le désir lorsqu'il encadra doucement son visage de ses mains, en appui sur ses coudes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lut l'émerveillement, le plaisir, l'anticipation et l'anxiété tout à la fois. Emma savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire dans les secondes qui allaient venir. Mais elle avait totalement oublié que l'homme qui était désormais allongé sur elle était aussi son directeur de maison. Elle ne le voyait que comme son compagnon et très bientôt son amant. Elle sentit sans surprise son sexe commencer à l'envahir. A la crispation de son visage, elle comprit que toute sa lenteur était pour elle, pour qu'elle s'habitue doucement à l'intrusion. Elle ressentit une brûlure et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur qui arrêta entièrement la progression de Malko en elle. Après quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur Malko qui la scrutaient et malgré la brûlure qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas assez bien et à la surprise de Malko, noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ceci eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer légèrement et son sexe s'empara entièrement de celui d'Emma. Leur cri résonna conjointement dans la chambre. Lorsque Malko commença à se retirer, Emma ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration, elle voulait tellement plus. Elle cessa d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes lorsque Malko commença ses lents aller retour en elle. Elle le sentait à la fois si doux et si puissant, il prenait totalement possession de son corps. Elle était agrippée à son dos et elle sentait sous ses mains ses muscles qui se tendaient à chaque poussée en elle.

Malko cessa aussi de penser à autre chose qu'à cette sensation merveilleuse de la chaleur de sa compagne autour de lui lorsqu'il vit l'abandon total d'Emma au plaisir. Il continuait malgré tout de retenir ses poussées de peur de la blesser, lorsqu'il entendit Emma gémir :

- Plus vite … Malko ... vite …

Sa réserve vola en éclat et il accéléra très brutalement ce qui arracha un hurlement de plaisir à Emma. Elle ne voulait plus sa douceur, elle voulait sa force pour l'emmener à la jouissance. Comment lui refuser cela ? Il commença à aller et venir en elle sans retenue. Il s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur sans effort et chaque pénétration arrachait un cri à Emma. A chaque fois qu'il ralentissait un peu pour faire durer le plaisir, rapidement les protestations d'Emma lui faisaient reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Elle oubliait toute sa timidité et était totalement concentrée sur la recherche de son plaisir. Rapidement, il la sentit se contracter brutalement autour de lui, rejeter la tête en arrière et hurler son plaisir. Cette vision ainsi que l'intense désir qu'il avait d'elle déclencha brutalement son propre plaisir et il se lâcha longuement en elle dans un grand râle.

Leurs deux souffles s'apaisaient lentement et l'air frais qui commença à courir sur leurs corps en sueur toujours unis fit frissonner Emma. Malko se retira doucement et roula sur le dos en enlaçant sa compagne. Il attira aussi les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle garde sa chaleur. Elle n'avait pas posé le moindre doigt sur lui, et pourtant il avait joui de façon incroyable. Il la sentait émerveillée de ce plaisir auquel elle s'était abandonnée sans retenue. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement lorsqu'elle lui chuchota :

- Tu as tort tu sais, tu resteras longtemps mon professeur dans cette matière là ! Mais je veux des cours particuliers.

- Tu auras tous les cours particuliers du monde ma puce, mais uniquement la pratique …

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner tendrement sur le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la voix d'Emma se ralentir. Malko était apaisé de sentir sa compagne s'endormir dans ses bras. Finalement, il réalisa que sa quête précédente de plaisir charnel n'avait eu qu'un seul but : avoir une totale maîtrise de son corps pour initier Emma en douceur au plaisir.


End file.
